


Learning French

by AnniKay



Series: French Lessons [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 137,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniKay/pseuds/AnniKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prom brings about changes that could rock the New Directions and McKinley High to the core. Sam/Mercedes/Puck Inspired By Illiandyandra's Sam's Divergence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> LEARNING FRENCH  
> AnniKay
> 
> Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
> Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them.

CHAPTER 1  
Mercedes Point of View

Prom was, well complicated. On the one hand, it was an amazing night and Sam made me feel absolutely beautiful. Whether it was just him being the good, sweet guys he always is, or he took notes from Rachel or even if it was something more; on that hand it was great. But on the other hand it was a night of sheer cruddy crap. The bullshit they pulled on Kurt was rude and uncalled for. God bless Blaine for turning that one into a somewhat positive and beautiful moment.

It also kind of sucked 'cause Rachel brought that a-hole Jessie St. James with her and told him stuff that was, not only, none of his damn business-but things she had no right to tell him in the first place. And if you don't think I will be telling Miss Ma'am all about herself-well, have we met? I'm Mercedes Jones, the only REAL sista at McKinley High.

Then just to end the night on a suckalicious note, Lauren decided that Puck was 'too domesticated' for her and that's why they lost Prom King and Queen. So she broke up with him. Right there in the fucking Prom…Bitch. I never liked them as a couple anyway. I mean she's alright…but she doesn't pass the BOB test* and Puck is all kinds of sexy. I never said this to him, of course. He's become a good friend, and I was way too proud of him for finally realizing that those Cheeri-ho types were all kinds of wrong for him.

Now that probably wouldn't have impacted me until the next day; when Puck would have texted me pouting. Somehow, for some reason, after our make believe 'ship, I've become Noah Puckerman's Mother confessor and Agony Aunt all rolled into one. I would have been on my way home with Sam without being the wiser, if not for the fact that that broad had the nerve to take the limo and leave Puck stranded. Now since Jerk-Off St. Jackass and Miss I'm sooo talented had left Sam and I in the lurch as well, the three of us decided to band together. Since Puck's house is pretty close to the school, we made the decision to walk to his house and from there he'd give Sam and me a ride to our homes.

"Well I don't know if that was the best or worse prom in the history of the word. But I'm sure that it was the most dramatic." Sam said summarizing my thoughts perfectly. "Puck's jealous though. Because I had the most beautiful date there." He teased Puck, reaching over to run his hand backwards up our bad ass friend's Mohawk.

"That's funny…I didn't think Rachel really looked all that hot myself." I said honestly confused.

Both boys stopped and looked at me. Their eyes filled with disbelief and something that almost made me backtrack. But rather than admit to my confusion and reticence, I decided, in true diva fashion to brazen it out. "What? She looked a little off, that shade of pink kind of washed her out a bit. I'm just saying."

"Now all three of us know that Sam wasn't talking about Berry." Puck chided. "In fact, I happen to know for a fact, that he turned her down flat when she asked him last week."

"Oh…so why did you say yes when we asked you?" I said even more confused before. Puck gave me a straight up DUH face, while Sam just blushed hot red.

"So he could go with the girl he just said was the most beautifulest girl there tonight. And you know what, I ain't even mad at him. You are looking very beautiful tonight Miss Jones." Puck answered with a teasing grin.

"Oh Please I know I'm the hotness…I've just given up on getting any of ya'll dumbass boys to agree with me." I said, flipping my weave haughtily. Man I should not have said that. I should have just let it go. I mean…I had my Cinderella moment. I should be grateful for that…but now I'm basically fishing for compliments, and when I don't get them….I'm gonna think the night sucked, and forget all about the sweetly awesome moments earlier.

"Look, I know I should have said more earlier, but Mercedes, you have to know that you were the hottest girl there tonight…don't you. I mean you are beautiful and kind and that dress was all kind of sexy. I kept wanting to say it but I'd get all tongue tied. How could you not tell I was nervous asking you to dance. I mean my palms were like pouring sweat. I think you are so much more than you seem." Sam rambled in his cutely awkward way. "Maybe you aren't what Cosmo or Vogue call perfect, but you have curves like a woman is SUPPOSED to have, and God what curves," he groaned before shaking his head and continuing. "And most of those skinny chicks, someone should tie them down and force feed them some chicken wings. Or something. Do you know what I spent ALL my time doing when I was seeing Quinn…trying to get her to friggin eat something. ANYTHING."

We all had a good laugh off that one. Even at nine months pregnant it had been hard to get Quinn to eat. And she NEVER eats, really eats in public. "Hot Mama-High school boys are idiots. They cannot think for themselves, and those who can still have to be strong enough to stand up and step out of the crowd. You are beautiful, Mercedes Jones-but unlike Quinn or Santana or Brittany, you aren't what the crowd is going for. You're exceptional…unconventional. And in high school it takes balls to appreciate the unconventional." Puck said, trying to convey his meaning.

I gave them a small smile, hoping that it would allow them to think they had succeeded in making me feel better. Yeah it made me feel loads better to hear that I'm not Quinn or Santana or Brittany…not pretty. "She is NOT getting what we are saying." Sam sighed.

Puck threw up his hands in frustration. "Fine... lets explain it to her in small words." He said to Sam before turning to me and grabbing me by the shoulders. I tried to ignore the zing of sensation that jolted through me from his bare hands on my bare shoulders. Stupid body, I'd gotten a similar jolt from Sam at Breadstix and the Prom. I ruthlessly repressed a shiver and tried to pay attention to what he was saying.

"YOU are fucking HOT. I would so completely spend hours doing very nasty things to your body." He said enunciating very clearly…like I do sometimes when talking to Finn. "I like your big soft lips. I love looking at you. I like touching your soft chocolate skin. I wish I could touch that big sexy badonkadonk—"

Sam cut him off. Probably to keep Puck somewhat PG. He took over, his hands far gentler on my shoulders than Puck's. And yet they elicited the same shiver inducing response. "I could get lost looking into your beautiful brown eyes," He said softly. "I long for a time when I'll be considered worthy of kissing your pretty lips. I wish I could to afford to treat you like the Princess you are. You are amazing. You've been one of the kindest people I've ever known. Even before my family lost everything, you never teased me about my dyslexia or my impressions or my Na'vi speak."

"Its kinda cute." Puck and I assured him at the same time.

"What?" Puck said smirking at us both. "I like what I like. Sam's a good guy. I'm not gay or nothing…but I can appreciate that my buddy Sam is kinda cute, like a big blond puppy, when he's smiling and happy and shit. Bro- you've got to admit that you're happiest when dissecting Avatar, or speaking in Na'vi."

"Ok…Well thank you. You guys are gonna turn my head." Sam said coquettishly, making us all laugh. We reached Puck's house and all climbed into his truck.

They, of course, had me sandwiched in the middle. Sam threw one hand over the back of the seat behind me, his thumb brushing over my shoulder repeatedly, once we were on the road damned if Puck didn't start the same thing. Jolts of pure fire were traveling from their thumbs on my shoulders to my pussy. I felt so completely wrong, but it felt so good. "I do appreciate what you guys are trying to do. Thank you for being good friends and trying to make sure I have a happy prom night. But Monday it will all be over, and I'll be back to normal. Everything will be back to normal."

"It doesn't have to." Sam began cautiously.

"What?" I asked.

"Look, you've got two guys, we both like you. Really like you. At least that's what I take away from the conversation tonight…I KNOW I like you and Puck does too. Anyway, hopefully you like us too. So give us a chance to prove all your doubts wrong." He continued with a sexy, abashed grin. "I may not be able to take you out to Breadstix but we could go to the park sometimes. Or even all three of us could hang out."

Puck looked over at us quickly. Setting his eyes back on the road, his face took on his contemplative look. "I'm in. Since Sam's going through a financial crisis, we can date him…he can be the girl and me and Mama will be the guys. So I guess Samantha better decide how far he's willing to go…how much he's gonna put out to thank us for buying him shit."

Puck and I both busted out laughing at the rather affronted look on Sam's face. "Hey I'm not that kind of girl. You will get to Third base and no farther, Noah Puckerman." Sam slid me a half smile. "Now Mercedes, she can do whatever she wants to me." He teased.

"You do realize that basically you two are proposing that we become a threesome?" I asked incredulously, "Pretty sure that is not allowed."

"Why not?" Sam said with a sigh. "I want to date you. Puck wants to date you. You deserve to be shown how beautiful and desirable you are. We could do this the old fashioned way. You date one of us for a while, then the other for a while…but why. This was works best for all of us. It gives Puck some breathing room, and maybe a chance to see how to treat a lady," the smile he threw Puck took the sting from his words. "It takes some of the pressure off me. I don't have to figure out how to be able to date you…which is the whole reason I didn't ask you to prom in the first place." He blushed and hung his head a bit.

Puck filled the silence. "You are so outvoted, Mama." Puck teased. "If Sam can repress his Southern Boy Pride and let us pay…if I can set aside my 'broken heart', and move forward…with the sexy, full figured girl I should have been with all along. Then why won't you at least give us a shot?"

"Well when you put it that way, who am I to be the hold out. I'm in on a provisional basis. We try this for like a month; see if it's working ok." I'm not sure that this is a great idea, but they're still touching me and my mind's all horny and fuzzy. Besides the huge smiles they are giving me really make me hope this won't blow up in our faces.

We got to Sam's motel and Puck and I both walked him to his door. Sam leaned forward and gave me a very sweet, soft kiss. He swiped his tongue across my bottom lip, making me bite back a moan of want. It was simply and subtle and it set every nerve I have on fire. When he pulled back he and Puck did that one armed man hug thing. Sam looked at me deeply, searchingly. "We'll give you tomorrow, no pressure. But No backtracking, no over thinking, no running. WE want YOU. You've agreed to give us a chance, a real try, so no hiding either. We'll see you Monday, okay?"

"I'll see you Monday, no backtracking, overthinking, or running." I promised. Puck put his hand on my back and escorted me to his truck as Sam let himself into his family's room.

Puck and I drove in silence for a while before I asked, "Are you sure you are okay?'

"Actually, I'm good. I'm not great. I do care about Lauren, and the way she just dropped me sucks ass…but I've known all along that she and I were not the forever couple. She's too damn high maintenance. And she had issues about letting me touch her, so no reward to balance the work. I kind think the whole no touching thing might be what tonight was about…but her loss." Puck said with a wry smile.

"Well, I can't say exactly how long it will take," I said with a cheeky grin. "but you will eventually get to touch all up on this…if you are a good boy. But how are you gonna deal with it if Sam and I get to the touch me stage too?"

"Depends, can I watch?" He rejoined licentiously.

"Would you want to?" I fired back.

"Hell yeah." He breathed with a lewd fascination. "I could watch you two touch naughty places all day, as long as I get to touch them too."

"Huh." Was all I could think to say, finally I asked the only thing on my mind. "Seriously Puck, Why are you and Sam doing this?"

"Because you are the realest, best, sexiest chick in our clique, and yet you are always alone. With all the bullshit Berry pulls, she still manages to somehow over shadow you at every turn. I'm sick of it. If she weren't Jewish, I swear I'd go back to slushing her on the daily. Besides, you might not be a size zero or whatever stupid size girls are always trying to get down to…but you are fine as hell, and you have a mouth made for kissing, and other things you'd hit me if I said right now…If you give us a chance, we'll show you why." He answered, his voice filled with sincerity and certainty.

"I'm gonna hold you guys to that." I said with a smile as we pulled into my yard.

Puck walked me to my door. His kiss was deeper than Sam's less tentative, but it sent me reeling with desire just as quickly. Sam was sweetness and light, Puck was sin and temptation. Both were fabulous kissers. Yeah Prom Night was something alright.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *BOB Test= a male test of physical beauty of the female form. Breast Over Belly; meaning that the female's breasts extend out further than her stomach.

CHAPTER 2  
Mercedes Point of View

Monday morning came way too fast. I was still caught up trying to figure out what they hell had gotten into Puck and Sam. If they were serious, then I didn't want to show up today like it was any other Monday. But I don't want to be looking all fly just to find out that the guys were caught up in some prom night magic. Now I'm not an actual pessimist, but I live by the thought that it's wise to always expect the worse so when something good happens, you're pleasantly surprised.

So as I was standing in front of my closet, puzzling out my dilemma of what to wear today; imagine my surprise when I got a text from Puck. 'Sam and I want to make sure that you know WE WERE SERIOUS. We weren't joking, or spitting booty chatter…We R Doing This!"

I texted back a rather noncommittal emoticon. So Puck returned with 'Wear something sexy.'

Then Sam texted me, 'Got your number from Puck. Can't wait to see you. Ignore him, anything you wear is sexy.'

Huh I thought to myself, maybe they are serious.

It took me forever after that rethinking every choice I'd made that morning. My Weave was good; I'd styled it into big sexy waves and soft curls. But I changed everything else. I found a pretty, but casual, top that I'd stuck deep in the back of my closet because, while I loved the bright purple color, it made my breasts look freaking huge…awesome but huge. I'm sure that Puck will love it. I paired it with a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and rather than my usual sneakers, I went for a pair of low heeled ankle boots. I tossed on a few necklaces that sat in my cleavage, either distractingly or enticingly, not sure which, some Berry red lip gloss with some shimmer on my eyes, and headed to school.

Puck and Sam were waiting for me leaning against Puck's truck. Both of them were looking good enough to eat in their red letterman jackets. I swear I felt like a whole flock of butterflies were beating their wings against my insides, and by the time I've taken a deep cleansing breath the guys have materialized at my car door. As I opened it Sam helped me out, pressing another of those sugar sweet kisses to my lips.

Puck Point of View

Mama is looking SO fine today. I'm not sure where to look first. Her big soft lips are glossy and shimmery with this sexy reddish color that I know would look great in a ring around my cock. She's got her hair in these big soft curls that I could spend hours playing with. But hell, when Sam helped her out of her daddy's big ass SUV, I sprung wood quicker than I have since I was thirteen and got my first look at bare titties.

Mercedes always, always dresses in comfy casual clothes that tend to hide the fact that she has the biggest tits in the school. Usually it's like she picks her jeans specifically to down play her big sexy ass. Though, I still have some fucking fabulous dreams about those zebra print jeans that she wore when she did that Tina Turner song with Santana. She still covers her bottom with at least two or three layers. Plus usually she rocks the fashion sneakers; you know cool colors, but still tennis shoes. Not today, today she's in some sexy little boots with short heels. But today she was showing the world that you can be a size sixteen and still be sex on legs. "Now that's what I'm talking about." I said with a smile. When Sam finished kissing her, I pulled her into a hug. I peppered her face with kisses as I grabbed two handfuls of that sweet sexy ass. "Thank you, thank you, Mama…shit I'm gonna be walking around with a chubby all damn day, but thank you Miss Mercedes Jones."

"You do look amazing, Mercedes" Sam said shyly. His eyes were eating her up with a spoon. "God you look good." He whispered. He was so trying to hide his own reaction.

But right now…Hot Mama doesn't need discretion, she needs assurance. Assurance that we want her, assurance that she is sexy and desirable. She's not confident enough yet in us and what we feel for her for us to be able to hide our visceral reactions from her. "Shit Sam, stop hiding your stiffy. If Mama makes you hot, you gotta let her know. She still thinks this is all some kind of game or joke or something where we are trying to make her feels special because she is a freaking awesome friend." So I grabbed Mercedes' hand and put it directly onto the bulge Sammy boy was trying to camouflage.

"Oh My." She said on a sigh. "Sam Evans…you're a big boy aren't you?" Sam blushed, but his big lips turned up in a smile.

"What?" I asked, "Is he bigger than me?" I grabbed her free hand and placed it on my own swollen junk.

"Damn, Puck, you're packing a big 'un too, aren't you?" She whispered making me smile as big as Sam.

"Yeah and feeling your hot little hands on us is only going to make us bigger." I teased. Unfortunately that made her move her hands. Both Sam and I whined a bit in disappointment. But we shook it off. Sam grabbed her backpack and since he had one and I didn't. He passed it to me. We walked into school together; Mercedes in the middle with Sam and my arms around her.

Funniest thing is that Our Hot Mama's sexiness was so on display and for the first time, I'm not sure how many people even saw us with her. I gotta say it's hot as hell walking the halls with the unattainable Miss MJ.

Shit, here comes Lauren. "What's up Puckerman?" She began. Mercedes reached up and twined her fingers with mine where they rested on her shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry about being such a bitch the other night. I don't take loosing very well."

"Yeah well." I looked at Mercedes and over her head at Sam. "Ya know what, I'm good. I never mind loosing, when the consolation prize is better than anything first place gets." Wait that could be taken like I was saying; I turned quickly to Mercedes and Sam. "Not that you are a consolation prize. You have all the makings of being the best thing that ever happened to me…well other than,"

"Beth," Mercedes said with a big smile. "That's how it's supposed to be. NO broad should ever even want to be more important to you than my 'should have been' goddaughter."

"See, that's what I'm talking about. Right there." I said with a smile, squeezing her to me in a short, one armed hug.

Lauren gave us a hard look. "So what you dating Mercedes now?" She asked. She actually didn't sound mean or angry…just confused.

"Actually, we're dating Mercedes." Sam said with a lopsided grin of his. "She is so special; it's gonna take both of us to prove it to her."

"Oh, so it's like that." Lauren said becoming combative.

"Yeah. It's just like that." Mercedes said stepping from the shelter of our arms. "You got a problem with that?" She rejoined fiercely. Damn, she's hot when she gets all feisty.

"You did see what I did to Santana when she was feeling froggy." Lauren said with a weird tone to her voice.

"So." She said with a scoffing look of disdain. "I ain't scared of you. In case you missed it, I'm not Satan. Now look the only problem I have with you is the way you treated my boy, Puck. But if you want to make this something…ain't nothing between us but air and opportunity."

Okay, I'm nipping this shit in the bud here. "NOPE, there is me and Evans between you." I said as he and I physically moved between the two girls. "I didn't say anything with Santana, cause she brought it on herself. But Lauren, you are NOT putting your hands on Mercedes. She's my new girl. You had your chance to be with me, and you threw it away. I'm with, well, them now. You don't have to like it…but you damn sure will respect it."

"Fine," Lauren said backing away. "But I wonder if you realize the statements you just made?" She turned and walked away.

"OOokay," I drawled confused. "So in 'Girl', what did I just say?" I asked aloud. Sam shrugged and turned to Mercedes.

"Umm, I think she meant that by blocking the fight when you didn't block her last one…the people seeing this will make the assumption that I mean more to you than either Lauren or Santana. Then there is the fact that you just basically made it seem less like the two of you dating me, and more like all of us dating."

"Ok. I thought that's what we meant?" Sam asked confused.

I was right there with him. "They sound like the same thing to me too." I said with a shrug. "And not to be funny; but yeah, you ARE more to me than rather of them."

Mercedes didn't get any further chance to explain because right then Hummel came up to us running as fast as his designer skinny jean clad legs would carry him. "OMG 'Cedes you will absolutely, positively, no way in hades, never ever guess what is being said about, well you three. Did you really walk into the school wrapped all around each other? They are saying that you all have formed a grand l'amour and are all together in a ménage trois."

Mercedes gave Sam and me a look like that explained everything. "Um, still confused." Evans said with a shrug. "Puck and I are in Spanish…not French."

"A true ménage trois means a group of three that is fully enmeshed in erotic love." Hummel said giving us a look that I'm sure he thought was sexy-but really looked like a gassy baby penguin.

"Ok. Still not getting the problem." I said looking at Mercedes hard. "You said you were in. Are you trying to back out now?"

"Hell to the no. I'm just trying to get it through your thick ass skulls that people think that when I'm not the meat in a Mercedes sandwich with football player bread, the two of you are well…touching all up over each other too." She growled frustrated.

Hummel laughed. "Cede, these two didn't hear a word you said after Mercedes Sandwich."

Sam and I exchanged dirty smirks. We heard, but neither of us cared. "I like the idea of a Mercy sandwich." Sam said moving closer to our girl.

"You do smell good enough to eat, Babe." I said closing ranks. We now had her sandwiched between us for real, and I could see us having a lot of fun doing this again when we were all naked.

Hummel squealed. "That's seriously too sexual for the halls of William McKinley High. But boys please allow me to point out that not only did I find the shirt she is currently wearing; but forced her to buy it."

Without taking our eyes off Mama's rising and falling tatas, Sam and I both thanked Hummel. "Owe you one Hummel." I said leaning down to press a 'chaste', for me anyway, kiss to her lips. Sam followed suit.

"Good, then give me the info I need to combat the bovine excrement that is being spread around about my bestie. The rumormongers are claiming that she snatched Puck directly from Lauren's hands."

The bell rang before we could say anything. "Shit, Sam, walk our girl to class…I'll take the fairy to his. It's next to mine anyway." I said passing Sam 'Cedes' backpack. I gave her a quick deep kiss. "I'll bring Hummel up to speed so he can start damage control. Cause I wish a mutha would say some ill shit about our girl." Sam and I clasped hands in a manly wrist handshake thing. I know he had gotten it from Hercules…that was cool though I used to watch that show as a kid too.

As I was walking away I threw a look over my shoulder and saw that they had both looked back at me. I watched them walking away together. I was a bit relieved that I didn't really feel any jealousy at all. They almost looked like they were saving a space next to them just for me. Cool.

"Come on Porcelain. Now look, Lauren decided that I was not bad ass enough for her. So she dumped me. Hot Mama and Evans, they picked me up, dusted me off and since the Evans are going through some shit Mama and I are dating him." I said casually. Then I outlined the deets from the morning for him.

"Alright I can spin this so Lauren is the biggest Green Meanie since the house dropped, or Harry vanquished Voldy. But Noah; let me tell you know, if you and Sam start to argue over her or hurt her in anyway…I will run you over with my baby." He warned fiercely.

"Wow…Hot Mama said you love that Navie more than you love your shoes." I said giving him his props. "I will endeavor to make sure that you never have to risk the damage to your undercarriage."

"See that you don't." Hummel turned to go into his class. "You do realize that you are going to class without a book, or even pen and pad, right?"

"Your point?" I asked with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Sam Point of View

I could tell from the way people were texting madly as Mercedes and I walked by a lot were talking about us. "You okay?" I asked quietly. "Please don't let this become the excuse you use to pull away from me…from us."

"Don't worry. I'm good. Though I do want to ask you are you ok? I know how much you hate having your business out in the street like this." She returned, her voice ringing with real concern. Like Puck I knew in this moment that this is one of the many reasons why we were so happy to have her give us a chance. She truly cares about people. She doesn't put herself and her wants and desire above everyone else's like so many of the girls here. She was real.

"God, Mercedes, when you said you'd give me, well us, a try I wanted to shout it from the roof tops." I said giving her a smile. "Now everyone knows that you, my lady, are very much taken."

"Yeah, that's all good and everything, but now people are going to make all kinds of assumptions about you and Puck." She fretted.

I shrugged it off. It wasn't a big deal to me. If my family's situation had taught me anything it was that I don't really care what these sheeple think about me. "I'm pretty sure that me and Puck can handle any dirt anybody throws our way. Besides I will let the whole world call me a fag or a fairy, or whatever before I let one person say anything bad about you for dating us both." I shook my head. "You know what's messed up…if Puck or I came in both dating Santana and Brittany-"

"You be considered gods among men." She finished with a laugh.

Her laugh sent a shiver of arousal down my spine. "I love it when you laugh, and God, you always smell so good." I said dropping a kiss on her weave. "You know after our white tee assignment, I had to go look up weave. I've dated a couple of black girls back in Tennessee, but one had braids and the other just had a perm." I said before backpedddling. "Sorry…I tend to be real stream-of –consciousness. Whatever though hits my brain comes out of my mouth. I've been told it's really irritating."

"First of all, I'm good with you being you. If you think you need to change for me that just diminishes us both" She said with a big reassuring smile. "Don't ever think I will try to change you-unless you have some really gross habit, like talking with your mouth open, or eating like Ron Weasley. Though honestly, Puck is gonna try to wipe the southern gentleman right out of you."

"I know. When he put your hand on my hard-on, I didn't know if I whether I was going to cum in my pants, pass out, or both." I said blushing fit to beat the band.

"How do you think I felt?" She joked, "the first time I ever come that close to touching a real penis, and its two that feel like they are well into the 'cock' category." She teased. I had to stop and lean against the wall. I shook my head trying to get some blood back up to it. "Sam? Sam? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"All the blood just left my extremities and flowed straight to my crotch." I said thoughtlessly. "Please never say that word when we are at school." She glanced at my erection. I know she did 'cause I could feel her eyes on me. "That was WAY too Sexy hearing such naughty word come out of your mouth in this 'not allowed to be that sexy' place. I really want to know what you meant by that…but if you say it again I'm gonna cum in my pants, and I don't have any extras here."

She touched my arm gently, and my tenuous control snapped. I pushed her into the thankfully empty music room we'd been passing when she said the c-word. I pressed her against the now closed door and positively ravished her mouth. I ground my cock in the soft warm flesh of her shirt covered flesh of belly. I may have kissed her all day. I'm certain that my hands were headed under her sexy purple shirt when tapped me on the shoulder.

"Sam, you and Mercedes head on to class; now, and I will pretend I didn't just see any of this." he said kindly. Thank God it was Schue and not some teacher who'd forgotten what it was like to be a teenager.

"Thanks Mr. Schue." 'Cedes said as I caught my breath, and tried to rein in my arousal.

"Corpses…the part of the True Blood opening credits with the maggots. Buffy Summers, Sookie Stackhouse." I chanted, willing my erection away.

"Ok, I get the first two…but shouldn't Buffy and Sookie be erection causes, not killers." Mercedes said when I was back under some semblance of control.

...

We hurried to make the bell so I had to text her my reasoning. 'Those two blonds need to eat even more than Quinn does. Besides they are both necrophiliacs. (Did I spell that even close to right.)'

Divalicious to Na'vi Sex God: 'I had to look that up and yeah it was spelled right. But I understand and agree with your reasoning on those two. I didn't think boys cared about things like that for eye candy.

BadAss to Divalicious & Na'vi Sex God: What are you 2 up to? So freakin' bored.

Well, of course the next series of texts were just bringing him up to speed.

BadAss to Divalicious & Na'vi Sex God: Shit I knew I should have stuck with u. I'd have killed to hear Hot Mama say cock. So tell us all about these categories Sexy Mama.

Na'vi Sex God to Divalicious & Badass: Yeah inquiring minds want to know.

Divalicious to Na'vi Sex God & Badass: Well, it's like this. You know how guys rank girls breasts from like Itty Bitty Titties all the way up to Tits, right?

Na'vi Sex God to Divalicious & Badass: We'll discuss how you know about that closely guarded male secret later…

BadAss to Divalicious & Na'vi Sex God: But yeah…and you Sexy Mama, have some very bodacious Tits.

Na'vi Sex God to Divalicious & Badass: That we will hopefully get to see. ;)

Divalicious to Na'vi Sex God & Badass: Keep playing your cards right…but anyway…some of us girls decided to come up with our own categories. Prick. Penis. Dick, Schlong and Cock.

Na'vi Sex God to Divalicious & Badass: Explain further please.

BadAss to Divalicious & Na'vi Sex God: Yeah…what makes up each level.

Divalicious to Na'vi Sex God & Badass: Anything less than 4 inches is a prick, 4-6 inches is a penis, 6-8 inches is a dick, a schlong is longer than 8 and a half inches…but thin…and a Cock is longer than 8 and a half inches but thick.

BadAss to Divalicious & Na'vi Sex God: Shit that's detailed…but I'm well into the cock range, thank you very much. The zilla is 9 and a quarters of thick as an average wrist Man-meat.

Divalicious to Na'vi Sex God & Badass: Well Damn…Sam u gonna let a sista know?

Na'vi Sex God to Divalicious & Badass: Do I seem like the kind of guy who would measure his equipment?

Divalicious to Na'vi Sex God & Badass: I firmly believe that EVERY guy is that kind of guy.

BadAss to Divalicious & Na'vi Sex God: She ain't lying…so come up off the information. Inquiring minds want to know. Besides I already know we're about the same length.

Na'vi Sex God to Divalicious & Badass: Ha, I've got you beat by 'bout a quarter inch in length. But you're probably thicker. The wrist I compared mine to was kinda slim.

Divalicious to Na'vi Sex God & Badass: Shit Damn Mutha…ya'll do remember I'm still a virgin, right? What the hell am I supposed to do with all that?

BadAss to Divalicious & Na'vi Sex God: Well I know what I want you to do with it…but we'll let you work your way up. By the time u've used your hands some, then your mouth some, eventually they'll be your best friends.

Na'vi Sex God to Divalicious & Badass: Alright…ya'll have got to stop. I'm in math class sporting wood like a pedo at Chuckee Cheese. If I get called up to the front I'm so screwed.

BadAss to Divalicious & Na'vi Sex God: Yeah you are…but so am I. Thank god this teacher never calls on anybody. Alright, we'll stop. Sexy Mama what u doing after school…u 2 Evans.

Na'vi Sex God to Divalicious & Badass: Monday's off…Thank God. Gotta watch S & S though.

BadAss to Divalicious & Na'vi Sex God: Yeah I've got Sarah 2. Wanna take Sexy Mama and the kiddles and hang at the playground?

Divalicious to Na'vi Sex God & Badass: Hell to the Yeah. I'm good with that plan.

Na'vi Sex God to Divalicious & Badass: Sounds good to me.

...

The rest of the morning went pretty much the same way. Mercedes Puck and I texting each other and ignoring the stares and whispers we got when we walked together in the halls. We took our lunches to the football field and had a quiet picnic for three. Well that was the plan, until Kurt and Rachel crashed.

"You three should have at least told us that we were going to have to face the galloping hordes. Everyone is sure that we know all the gossip" Rachel chided.

"Which we do…because I manufactured a good portion of it." Kurt boasted. ""I was able to get out in front of all the garbage that was traversing the halls this morning. Oh and buzz update…Lauren is not the source, she's telling the real story to those brave enough to ask her to her face."

"Good. I knew she was good people. Just not right for Puck." Mercedes said with a smile. "Though I could still loving the day she threw Santana all up down and around the health hall."

"Yes. I must say that while I am not one to support or encourage physical violence as a means of problem solving-I am sorry to have missed the altercation. I have heard that it was quite amusing." Rachel said with a smile.

"Still have issues with Santana?" Kurt asked.

"Of course not. After all she is a passible vocalist, and has proven her loyalty to the New Directions. If anyone should have problems with Santana it would be Mercedes. Really she is the one dating two of Santana's former paramours." Rachel fastened her eyes on Puck and I. "By the way, allow me to say as the daughter of two gay males, I must applaud the two of you for being mature enough and comfortable enough with your own sexuality to enter a polyamourous relationship at such a young age."

"Arrrggggg. First of all…Santana's got voice. Stop downplaying everyone else's talents as a way to pump yourself up. Second of all I doubt Lima Heights Adjacent will have any beef with me. She is still trying to figure out what she's going to do about the whole Lebanese situation." Mercedes said staunchly. "And finally…we aren't rolling like that. Puck and Sam are dating me, not each other. Not like that." She defended.

Kurt attempted to change the subject, and redirect the conversation to a less controversial topic. "Oh my…I shall have to be as supportive as I can. I'm probably one of the few people who understands what she is going through."

I noticed that there were some crumbs on Mercedes cheek, so I decided to use this as an excuse to touch her soft skin. I casually leaned over and gently wiped the crumbs from her chocolate brown skin. "Well you and Karofsky." I said with a gently smile at the out and proud teen. "What? I may be dyslexic but even I can read Karofsky. He has made a religion out of the walls of his shower. Not to mention give me another reason for him to have been as downright cruel as he was to you, Kurt."

"Damn Evans," Puck laughed. "Never thought about it. But you raise a damn good point. Dave's never even done the normal package check."

"Package check?" Both girls asked.

"Yeah, you know…check how you compare to the other dudes in the room…Like take Evans and Hummel. I knew before he said it that he and I are carrying about the same length. Hummel's not too small…and when you compare it to his overall size he seems like a freakin' tripod. Now Finnessa's package isn't any smaller than Hummel's but because one is a sasquatch, and one is a fairy…" Puck trailed off to see all of us staring at him like he had a second head. Though I'm telling you there was a large measure of respect in my gaze. "What? Sex is a science. And I am a trained sexologist. Like I can tell you that Berry, you boobs will never get above a C…not even with a boat load of kids. Neither will Quinn's. Brittany could hit all the way to a D…but she probably will never let herself."

"You know, Noah, if you applied yourself a bit more to your class work-"Rachel began.

"Oh, just leave the boy alone. IF he is happy being him-let him be happy. Not all people need to be rocket scientists." Mercedes chided the annoying diva.

"Yeah-besides you sound like his mother." I joked, in Puck's defense I added. "No dude can look 'sexually' at a girl who reminds him too much of his mother."

Mercedes and Rachel turned to each other and began to argue the merits of pushing versus letting be. Kurt however turned to me and asked curiously. "Is that true?"

"Yeah. I think. I mean look at me and Quinn. I had absolutely no problem with all her chastity rules, even though at the time, I didn't know why she had all those rules. You know why? Cause she looked so much like my Mom, I didn't actually want to see her naked. So keeping things PG wasn't even mildly irritating." I said thoughtfully. "I can barely stand Santana especially when she opens her mouth…and there was no pull up…but she was much more attractive and sexier to me than Quinn. But she was actually shaped too much like my mom. Now Mercedes, I find her sexier than any girl I've ever dated before. This morning I almost groped her in the music room, and we've barely had one date."

"That's 'cause Sexy Mama is sexy as hell. She's all dark and curvy. But more than that, you can actually like her. I've had a better time sitting with Mercedes, doing nothing more than laying my head in her lap and her playing with my stubble when my 'hawk was growing back, just talking…than I've had while doing some seriously nasty shit with 'Tana." Puck said contemplatively. "That isn't to say that I wouldn't totally LOVE to get some serious face time with that sweet body of hers,"

Before Kurt could chide Puck for his language, the bell rang signaling an end to our lunch period. Puck and I escorted Mercedes to her French class. "Have a good class." I said pressing a kiss to her lips. I know I'm playing with fire with all the public displays of affection in the halls; but now that I know that her lips are every bit as luscious as they've always looked, well I am now physically incapable of not kissing her.

Apparently neither is Puck. "Text us if you get too bored." He said his hand still cupping her cheek. I wondered for a minute id he found it as sexy to see my hand against Mercedes' lovely chocolate skin as I did his. "We'll convince Schue that it's for glee." He finished with one of his trademark smirks. He leaned forward again, a quick peck this time. "You are too damned kissable."

I dropped another quick kiss to her lips-just to keep things even and agreed. "He's right you know. But this period you'll have to leave me out of the texting…I'm only passing Spanish because Schue is too nice to actually fail me. I have to at least pretend I'm paying attention."

We separated hesitatingly. I know Puck and I hated to leave her. Not just because it was another fifty minutes without her, but primarily because Adams was in that class. With everything that was being said, we really weren't that comfortable with leaving her alone with Azimio Adams. I don't know how I knew Puck was feeling this too-it just made sense. He'd not been glad to leave her at the door to her morning classes but he's just as hesitant as me to leave her now.

"Guys, go to class. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. But if he don't start nothing-won't be nothing. And I doubt he'll try anything. Madame Brooks don't play." She reassured us.

We headed to class scooting in just before the bell…still didn't like leaving her this time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PDA: Public Display of Affection

Chapter 4  
Puck Point of View

I did not want to leave Sexy Mama back there. I could see Adams chomping at the bit. But we had no choice in the matter. At least we all have Glee together next period and she and I have Math together after that, and I've already decided to actually go today. If Adams pisses her off too badly maybe I can make her feel better. Yeah I'll do whatever she wants to make her feel better. Ok now I'm all distracted thinking of all the ways I'd like to make her feel better.

"Puck, could you please conjugate the term ser meaning to be." Mr. Schue asked, interrupting my very pleasant thought process. That sucks I was even nice enough to include Evans. His hands are big enough to treat Hot Mama's tatas just right. "Mr. Puckerman?" Schue is such a cockblocker. So I answered him quickly so I could get back to my daydream…Dream 'Cedes was just about to get those lips of hers someplace very interesting.

Unfortunately it wasn't meant to be. Some douchebag decided to be funny and threw a note on my desk asking when Sam and I had started sharing lip gloss. Well damn. I looked over and sure enough Trouty Mouth is wearing some of that sexy reddish gloss our girl was rocking today. I brush my thumb over my own, significantly thinner lips and yup; got some shimmery gloss too. Now I'm certain most guys would start frantically wiping their mouth and trying to signal their boy to do the same. But why? Instead I leisurely run my tongue over my lips getting one last hint of Sexy Mama's lush mouth.

Evans got a note from Quinn-probably telling him about the gloss. Yup, goofy grin and damn if he doesn't go for the lick. He pulls his whole lower lip into his mouth. And there's the uncomfortable shifting in his seat as he begins to wonder of Mama's gloss will transfer that easily to his cock. Damn that would be hot. Fuck, just imagine walking around one day knowing that we were both wearing some of Hot Mama's lip gloss-but only the three of us know it. Now I'm the one doing the erection shuffle, shit.

Mercedes Point of View

I'm so not afraid of Azimio Adams. That loud mouth idiot better not try to step to me. I threw him a hard glare as I made my way to my seat, just in case. I do wish that Kurt had been able to get into this section of French when he transferred back, but the class was full. I slid into my usual seat and couldn't help but sigh. Before the girl next to me could say a word I cut her knees out from under her. "Rachel said that you would have 'issues' with me seeing Sam and Puck. I said that you would probably congratulate…because you are too fierce to player hate."

Santana Lopez gave me a dirty look. She writhed in indignant indecision. She could bat at me and make Rachel Berry, of all people, correct or she could commend me and be able to shove Rachel's wrongness down her throat. "Wheezy, you've gotten too damn good at this game of ours." She groaned. "Consider yourself congratulated. You have game for days. And I will definitely respect the hell out of you…especially when you roll into school walking like the Duke." She said with a smirk.

At my quizzical look, she explained frustrated. "The Duke, you know John Wayne…you know the star of all those OLD westerns." When she saw I was still unable to catch her reference, she shot me a fully hateful look. "God, just Google him. Jeez, don't you have grandparents?"

"Yeah, but they watch Blaxploitation films, not westerns… you talk about Shaft or Foxy Brown and I'm there." I said with a smirk of my own. "It's not my fault my Grandparents are cooler than yours."

Azimio turned and opened his mouth and Santana growled. "Eyes forward, Re-run. You say boo to my girl and I'm gonna go all LHA on your ass." She said as though she hadn't been ready to be in my face five minutes before." I swear Satan has given her the power to read minds, "If I can't bag on you, I'm sure as hell not gonna let that tubby muthafucker do it." She gave me a deep and searching look. "You know I'm not the one you really need to worry about."

I gave her yet another look of confusion, and she elaborated. "Quinn and Finnocence are almost done after the debacle that was prom. That shit with him and Jessie St. Jackass was a real blow to her ego. Now you and I know Q better than anyone else in this school."

Catching her train of thought, I continued for her. "She's gonna want a piece of arm candy to tote around so she can attempt to make everyone believe that the breakup was, at the very least, mutual. But ideally she'll want everyone to think she dumped Finn, meaning she needs someone universally considered hotter than the Jolly Finn Giant." I said with a sigh. This conversation was a long, drawn out, pain in the ass but Madame Brooks is fine with conversations in her class as long as they are in French, so this was taking us forever.

"Yeah and you are walking around with both of them looking at you like you were the last plump and juicy rib at a barbeque." She teased.

"Well she's shit out of luck this time. She's burnt both those bridges. Sam won't ever date her again after that straight up bullshit she and Finn pulled on him. And Puck's still got a lot of anger about her cutting him off from his daughter the way she did. She needs to learn you can't do some people dirty and it all be squashed with a perky little smile." I said fiercely.

"I know that ship has sunk like the freakin' Titanic, and you know that bridge was burnt to a crisp…but this is Quinn Fabray we are talking about here. She isn't gonna give a rat's ass about their feelings, or yours. She plays all sweetness and light, but she can be worse than we when she doesn't get what she wants. Watch you back." She advised with a smirk. "Now I want the deets. I heard you had Trouty Mouth looking like he was gonna fuck you through the floor in the Music hall this morning."

"Yeah." I said with what had to be a goofy dreamy smile as I remembered the passion of Sam's Kisses. "Apparently I said something that wrecked his control"

"How the hell did you manage that? That boy's control is the stuff of legends. It's like a freakin titanium covered diamond, unbreakably. He never has trouble with control. Not with Quinn…he didn't even mind her freaking only over the clothes rule…and all I could get him to do was make out with me. Hell I figured he was saving himself for marriage. What the hell did you say?" She asked so shocked that she lapsed into English for a bit.

"Shush, watch the English…" I warned. Then I gave her a wicked grin. "Apparently I was too sexy for this school. I said the male C-word." I answered.

"Shit—you didn't…have you seen his yet? I dated his devout ass for three months, and I only got to see it TWICE. You lucky bitch. You know he's the ONLY boy in this whole damn school who measures up to Puckerman-and you got them both. Did I mention you were a lucky bitch?" Santana taunted with an envious grin. "You know you have got to tell me when you let them knock down the wall."

At yet another confused look, she laughed. "I don't know the French word for cherry."

"See, Santana, that right there—that's why I can't talk to your ass too long. You don't have any kind of boundaries, do you?" I chided.

"To quote your Pimpin ass-Hell to the NO." She teased.

The bell rang before I could retort. By the time I'd gathered my completely unused notebook and pen, Santana had dipped. I noticed that Sam and Puck were already at the door waiting for me. I gave them a smile; which faded quickly when Azimio opened his dumbassed mouth. "I see your Masters came to get their darky. Shit Evans must be the bomb to have already turned you out to the point that he can share you with his boy."

"I know you did NOT just talk to OUR woman like that, Adams." Puck growled. He stalked forward joined by Sam. Both boys looking intent on doing some damage. I held up my hand and they stopped in their tracks.

"I got this." I assured my men before I turned to Azimio. "You truly are one worthless piece of shit aren't you? What makes you think you have any right to try to tell me anything about my relationship? You ain't shit. You've never been shit and the way you are going, you ain't ever gonna be shit. You are an ignorant asshole who has even less of a dating history than I do. You need to worry about your own trifling ass and keep your nose out of my business, before I remove it myself."

"It's just sad to see a sister let herself get used by those white boys. The second they get their chocolate fantasy out of their system—they are gonna drop you on your fat ass and run back to the nearest blonde." The tubby bastard said nastily.

"Dumbass. First of all you better be spelling that PHAT. Secondly, I'm not white, I'm Jewish, you racist asshole. And last but not least, did you miss the fact that we already have the blond covered." Puck taunted as he moved to my side.

"Fuck that nice shit Puck." Sam said his voice low and dangerous, his southern accent sharper than I've ever heard it before. "I know your chubby ass did not just fix your mouth to call this beautiful woman fat. I should whup your ass just for that let alone for calling me a douchbag who would hurt ANY one like that, let alone someone I really care about." He continued as he took his place on my left.

"Fuck him. We got to get to glee." I said soothingly to my guys. "I wouldn't piss on his ass if he were on fire. So I don't know why we're wasting our time talking to his old stupid ass." I gave the prick a dirty look.

"Wonder how Deacon and Sister Jones feel about your 'men'?" Azimio asked as I was leaving the room.

"Wonder how Sister Adams would feel about having to pay for all the clothes you've ruined with your dumbass slushies. Don't think I don't have all the receipts. So does Kurt, so does Tina, so does Rachel…so does Artie. Fuck with me and I will bankrupt you." I threw an evil smile on my face and watched his face fall. He knew his mother didn't have the kind of money my parents did and wouldn't be able to afford to replace even a fraction of the clothes he'd ruined. Bringing my parents into this would hurt him a lot worse than me.

We headed to glee-walking wrapped around each other, much as we'd done all day. Of course, Coach Sylvester had to hit us with a PDA warning. "Hey Commune." She barked. When we didn't immediately separate, she tried again. Hey Commune…Lady Lips, Aretha, Jailbird…I'm talking to you." We stopped and turned around.

"S'up Sue?" Puck asked irreverently.

"Hand holding is allowed-that is not." She said giving us hard looks. But there was something strange in her voice, almost like amusement. "Commune, consider yourselves lucky that I'm not in the mood to write you up."

Puck moved to take my hand, pausing to grab my ass on the way. I couldn't even begin to hide the shiver that tore through me. Then Sam did the same thing, only far more subtly. I bit back a moan and gave them stern looks. "Not at school, gentlemen. Or Gentleman and Puck." I whispered under my breath.

She dismissed us and we continued to make our way to the music room. Sam stopped us and gave us a goofy smile. In his best movie announcer voice he said, "separately, they are known as Jailbird, Aretha and Lady Lips…but they join together to form-COMMUNE."

I couldn't help myself, I laughed. I laughed so hard that, just steps from the music room door, I began to snort. I leaned against Puck to gain my composure. While Sam took a superhero stance making me laugh even more. By the time I was able to stop, we were the last ones to enter the room. Of course, they were talking about us.

"You said that Mercedes was dating Sam." Finn said dazed and confused. "But Kurt said she was dating Puck…so which one is it?"

"BOTH!" Santana, Rachel, Kurt and Lauren all explained stridently.

"No…I'm not listening to this. Mercedes is our friend. Didn't we all learn our lesson with Sam? You can't just say that kind of thing about some body as good and sweet and kinda scary as Mercedes. She would never play with Puck and Sam's feelings like that." Finn defended just as staunchly.

I walked over and gave Finn…poor confused Finn, a big hug. "No, Finn I would never play with anybody's feeling's like that. Puck's gonna explain to you what's going on with us. Okay?"

Puck came over and pulled Finn aside as Sam and I found a trio of chairs on the back row. The entire room watched them with baited breath. We could all see the exact moment Finn got the message. "Both of you-All Three!" He said loudly. "That's naughty." He said looking around as if hoping that his loud outburst had gone unnoticed. "I don't think that you are allowed to do that." Finn finally said, before he took his seat next to Quinn. He turned to me and gave me an assessing look. "I like you Mercedes. You are good people. Always there for anybody who needs you whenever they need you, no matter how crappy they have been to you before. But Puck, babygate and all, has been my best friend for like ever. And Sam could have been a great friend if I hadn't messed it all up. So don't hurt them, okay? Everyone else is gonna be threatening them if they hurt you, and I'll get in line to kick their asses if they do; but something tells me that you have more power over them than you know…in fact I think you have all the power in this relationship…you could easily hurt them. Sam's been hurt enough and I know that I was a major part of that…but yeah, still. And Puck's been used way too many times. So just be careful; don't hurt them, ok?"

Now there's the Finn that I like. The one we catch glimpses of every now and then…not the thoughtless ass he becomes when he tries to be what others want him to be. "Finn, I promise I won't do anything to intentionally hurt them. Unfortunately we are three strong willed people, and in relationships, accidental hurts tend to be unavoidable. But I promise I won't ever cheat on them, or use them against each other. I've seen all the ways they've been hurt and uses. I'm not that girl, and I will never let myself be her." I assured him. He continued to look at me like he was trying to read my soul. Whatever he saw there must have appeased him because he gave me a happy look and faced forward as Mr. Schuester entered the room. As Mr. S began his discourse about Coach Sylvester's sister, I felt the eyes of several others around us who'd heard out interchange and knew that this would be discussed amongst them. And I knew Tina would be rather mad at me for not sharing the news with her. But she would be placated with a few details, and some gossip on some other people…if I can find any. The whole school seems to be discussing me and my guys.

Sam walked Puck and I to our math class after a thoroughly glee rehearsal. And met us there again after class. They walked me back to my car afterschool and as they turned to head back to Puck's truck I heard Sam ask him, "So Puck…just so I'm clear…how much should I be prepared to put out for dinner and a movie?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Puck Point of View

Evans' question threw me for a loop. Rather than show my surprise, I gave him a dirty smile. Felt weird to be throwing it at another dude…but whatever, I'm the PIMP, so I did it. "What do you feel like giving up…I figure for someone like you I've got to wine and dine you for at least a while before I can get you out your tighty whities." I taunted.

The look Sam gave me was priceless. "What are your going rates? Cause something tells me that what I expect -no hope to-receive after a first date is whole different from you, my friend."

"Now that one I can fully agree with. By the end of a first date, I usually expect to at least get some boob, preferably under her shirt; while you're probably happy if you get a good night kiss with tongue. Golly gee willikers Wally." I teased.

Sam, of course, blushed. "Stuff it, Puck, we can't all be players. Some of us were raised to respect women, other than those we are related to." He drawled.

"Yeah and some of us have realized that the code of childhood is the golden rule…when it's time to put away childish things, it's time for the silver rule. We respect those who respect themselves. Why should I waste my time treating a whore like a lady? You treated Santana like a lady, and she pulled that shit with Karofsky. You treated Quinn like a lady and she pulled that bullshit with Finn. It's perfectly fine to be respectful of women like Mercedes and Tina, and even Brittany and Porcelain. But until a chick respects herself, at best, she's still a girl playing dress up." I dropped that bit of knowledge and started the truck.

I could see Sam struggling to reconcile the truth I'd just imparted upon him with the things he'd been raised to believe. "What about Rachel and Lauren?" He asked curiously.

"Rachel is like Quinn, a whore without the sex. She sees others as commodities. Things she can either find a use for, or things that she doesn't need. The only thing she really respects about herself is her voice, so the only thing she respects in others is what they can do to highlight, or otherwise benefit her talent. That's part of the problem she is having now with glee. She is starting to realize that others have talent every bit as good as hers. That simple truth is fucking with her head."

"Is that why she'd always bags on Mercedes and uses any means she can to keep all the solos for herself?" Sam asked me.

"You have no idea the lengths that chick has gone to. You remember the stuff at the beginning of the year with that Corazon chick. That wasn't the first time she pulled some ill shit to make sure that she was always in the spotlight. She dimed out the old glee guy accused him of inappropriate activities with a student, all because he gave someone else a solo." I told him. "I'm pretty sure that the only reason she hasn't tried something triflin' with Hot Mama is 'cause Rachel doesn't see R&B as 'real' music; so therefore she doesn't see Mercedes as a real threat. And since Schue's white-bread ass is constantly reinforcing that idea…" I shook my head and returned to his question before I could get frustrated thinking about the way Schue kowtows to Rachel. "Lauren confuses me. I thought she had the utmost respect for herself. But now I'm not sure. If she does she must have some other, conflicting issues or something man. Cause sometimes she can act as crazy as 'Tana and Que. Thing is whores can be pure as the driven snow, but it's not out of self-respect, it's because they are following some rules they think they have to follow to be 'good girls'. You can easily tell the difference."

"It is so damned messed up how much sense that makes. People who don't respect themselves are unable to treat others with respect. But how do you teach someone to respect themselves?" he asked.

"Now here's the biggest fucking catch22 in life. You can't. You can treat someone with respect and hope that they learn to respect themselves, if we're talking about like Sarah and Stacey and even Stevie. But with chicks our age or older, all we can do is see how they treat themselves and act accordingly." I answered sagely.

"Well hell's bells. I do not want Stacey to grow up and act like well you know, a crazy money grubbing, grasping, clingy bitch." He groaned and flipped his hair back. I'd say he needs to cut it but it kinda looks good on him.

"Look, just going by what I know of you and the bits and pieces I know about your family…you've got nothing to worry about. I mean seriously; your parents seem to be raising you guys with real values and shit. Plus times got tough and your mom's right there, fighting the struggle WITH your dad. Mrs. Lopez, she looked for a good looking man with a good job, found Mr. Lopez and latched on. She's raised Santana to believe that that how to be a good female, find a check with a dick. Mrs. Fabray, she's even worse. Either of them would have dipped to the muthafuckin' left with a quickness if Dr. Lopez or Mr. Fabray had lost his job or something. Not to mention; can you imagine your mother letting your dad kick Stacey out the house for getting knocked up?" I pointed out reassuringly.

"Man, not only would my dad never even suggest some bull like that, but baby daddy would've been dead or wed or both before the pee dried on the stick." Sam said with a protective snarl.

"Yeah but look at it like this. Your sister will probably never have a problem like that. If Mercedes ever lets us get all up in her sweet sugar…she is gonna demand condom usage, and even more, when she makes the decision, she'll protect herself too." I reminded him. "Stacey's growing up right. She'll probably be the same. Hey. Let me swing by and get Sarah. Text Divalicious and ask her to meet us at your place. Stacey and Stevie can ride with her to the park. Mama's ride is big as hell. Make sure you grab backpacks. We can do homework at the tables. I'll help the kiddies with math; hope that you can deal with science, because Mercedes is the go to gleek for English, literature and history."

Sam nodded. "I can handle Biology and Chemistry…but anything higher than that and we are screwed."

"Dude-it's elementary. I think you're good." I joked back.

It took us less than ten minutes to grab my little sister, and we hit the motel running. Quick swing through Whole Foods to grab some healthy snackage for the kiddle monkeys, and we made it to the park with two hours before we had to get them home. We did our homework and helped them with theirs as we ate the healthy snacks Sexy Mama had picked out. Within in thirty minutes of our arrival at the park, and the kids were free to play and so were we.

We gathered together under a huge oak, a really great climbing tree with some nice thick low branches, where we could watch the kids but not be seen by any and every body. I sat leaning against the tree and smiled up at Mercedes where she sat on a nearby branch.

Sam gave us both a wicked grin, and asked, "So Mercy, what do I owe you and Sir Puck-enstein for today's date?"

She looked like she was thinking hard. "Well, as you're a good boy, I suppose I'll be a good girl and I will simply take my recompense in knowing that I did something good for someone I care about." She finally answered with a smile.

I laughed. "She's so nice, isn't she? Well one thing I ain't is nice. Sam…you will pay your fee to me by bringing that sexy ass woman over on that branch to me, sitting her on my lap and kissing her until she forgets her own damn name." I commanded.

She squealed when Sam lifted her off the branch. He laughed as he swung them around to bring her over to me. He lowered her gently into my lap, and in a move that surprised me, sat her sexy ass right on my bulge. "Hell yeah. Damn your ass feels so freakin' good." I moaned.

"Puck, I'm too heavy." She chided. So I smacked the thickest part of her hip.

"Stop that shit. I bench 225 and squat 275. You are a nice curvy handful that barely weighs 175. Hell Finn can't even bench Kurt and he could hold you on his lap for a while." I said with a smile.

"Did you just smack my ass?" Mercedes asked her voice soft and kind of dangerous…really sexy.

"Yeah, he kinda did. Why did you like it?" Sam teased with a dirty smile. "'Cause I think that you should get popped every time you start to down your sexy body. I will offer my services as a paddler."

"Anything to touch my ass, huh?" She smiled.

Sam and I exchanged looks. "Hell to the Yeah." We answered together. Sam leaned forward and captured her lips. I watched as he kissed her masterfully. His big ass lips and her big ass lips looked sexy as hell moving against each other. I let my hands rove over her lush curves. I leaned in and whispered so that they could both hear me, "It's really hot watching the two of you like this. Fuck Sam, you must a fucking hot ass kisser. Her nipples are hard in my hands and she's squirming in my lap making my dick so hard it could cut glass. Shit, Mama, your ass feels so good. It's so damn soft." I moaned.

When they broke apart, Sam wasted no time lifting her from my lap and settling her on his. I watched as he almost involuntarily humped her sexy ass, before I began to devour her mouth. But unlike Sam my hands weren't idle. I could feel his hands brushing against mine. And in my sick mind that just made everything even cooler-hotter. "God, Puck is so right 'Cedes. Damn you feel good in my arms, on my lap." I heard him groan. "You look so beautiful kissing and being kissed." He added.

We spent the next hour trading Mercedes back and forth. None of us could keep our hands to ourselves. I took an opportunity to see if Evans' hair is as soft as it looks. Found out that not only was it softer. I also found out that southern boy has a real hair kink. At one point Hot Mama and I were holding hands with his hair tangled in our fingers, unconsciously tugging the blond locks, and Sam was moaning like a pornstar.

In the end we really only stopped because Mercedes broke away from us and crawled away. Sam and I just shrugged and crawled after her. Catching up to her before she could clamber to her feet, "Where are you going, Mercy. We weren't done." Sam drawled.

Mama shivered as his southern twang rolled over nerve endings exposed by our passion for her. "I'm getting the hell away from the two of you before things go from R to NC-17. Or worse I start to look like I wet my damn pants." She said huffily.

Sam and I once again exchanged looks and gave a simultaneous response. "Too late."

"But we probably wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't crawled like that." Sam rushed to assure her.

"Shit, if it makes you feel any better; my jockeys are sticky as hell. I've been leaking pre-cum like a son of a bitch." I told them with a lecherous smile. "And little Miss Goody Two Shoes…we were barely pushing PG. You'd have to let us get you out of you shirt and bra to even get to PG-13."

"My panties are so soaked that my JEANS are showing it and we didn't even get to PG-13….what the hell are you two?" She moaned. If only she knew how sexy she sounded.

"We are two men who like you and really, really want to get to do some NC-17 at least, maybe some double or triple x, stuff to that sexy, curvy, hot chocolate body of yours." I answered.

"Two men, who find more and more about you to love each and every time we're with you." Sam said his heart on his sleeve. "You've got two men, neither of whom are virgins…one of whom is an avowed sex shark, damn near cumming in our boxers, are you proud of yourself?"

Mercedes gave us a huge smile. "Yeah, I kind of am." She said before starting to laugh.

I looked around and realized that it was starting to get darker. "Damn…sun's setting. We need to get the rugrats home."

Sam threw himself back. "Well shit. I didn't want this day to end. I've gotta work tomorrow right after practice."

"We can have lunch tomorrow under the bleachers." Mercedes offered.

"Yeah man, and I'll give you a ride to work, so you don't have to walk it." I suggested.

"Yeah and what will that cost me?" Sam teased.

"If you had tits, I'd say some over the clothes groping. Since you don't I'll have to come up with something else." I said teasingly. "I'm sure I'll come up with something."

Mercedes groaned. "Do you have to work Sunday night?"

"Nope. Not this week. Why?" Sam asked as we all stood.

"I'm thinking dinner and a movie Sunday night, and don't worry I know exactly what I want." She responded. For some reason I found her smile devious, and lecherous and lascivious and sexy as hell, but really, really worrisome.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Sam Point of View

Man this week has been one of the most interesting in my entire life. It really started last week with prom night when Puck and I both declared our desire to spend time with the beautiful Miss Mercedes Jones. It's funny. I look at her and I wonder what the hell is wrong with the boys up north. In Tennessee, she would have been the most popular girl in the freaking school. She's smart, caring, funny, has an amazing voice, and a beautiful smile. She's more than pretty and god above she's got more confidence and self-assurance than any three high schoolers I know. I mean sure she may not have the most confidence in how she looks, but looks are the least important part of anybody, so if you are gonna be self-conscious about something… anyway. Puck, Mercedes and I have spent a lot of time hanging out since Prom night. And it's been great. I'm still trying to figure out where the jealousy I should probably be feeling is, but for some weird reason, its cooler than all get out that Puck is with us. Maybe I'm Freaky-Deaky,

As great as this week has been, it's had some real low points as well. Coach Sylvester's sister-her conscience – passed away. Finn and Kurt really stepped up to the plate. They have been a really big help to her. Probably because they can understand her loss better than anyone else. I mean if I even think about losing Stacey or Stevie; never mind. Not gonna happen; God is not that cruel. Anyway, riding the train to Denial is what happens when i think about it. So Kurt and Finn asked the New Directions to sing at the funeral. Which all of us were more than happy to do…well except Rachel. That child needs God in the worse way. She has no heart. It's just grotesque how self-absorbed she is. So today we sang Jean Sylvester's favorite song and Coach Sylvester said goodbye to the only person-other than herself—that she's ever really loved.

After the funeral all I could think about was grabbing Mercedes and Puck and heading to our tree in the park and staying there until all the sucky feelings are gone. And since its way too early and complicated right now to even think the L-word, I will visit Denial-town again on this subject as well. And I am certainly not going to examine why I'm including Puck. But I really just was to run away from all this sadness and take Mercedes and Puck with me.

I shrug off the longing thought and turn to head over to where Mercedes was talking with Santana, Brittany and Artie and darned near walked into a crying Quinn. She threw herself at me. Now I may be a dumb southern boy-but even I know what's going on here. I threw my hands up making sure that nobody can think I am doing anything that might mess up what I'm trying to build with Mercedes….and Puck too I guess. Looking desperately around, I could see that Santana had spotted us. Hopefully Mercedes will come rescue me.

Rescue came alright…but it was the more confusing portion of our little ménage who came to my aid. "Quinn, I know you are a using bitch. But you can't use Sam. Mercedes and I have dibs. So could you please unwrap yourself from the boy. He's got a thang going on with me and a sexy piece of hot chocolate, who looks to be about thirty seconds from coming over to beat your skinny ass on sheer principle." Puck said when he materialized next to me. He slung an arm around my shoulder extricating me from Quinn's grasping embrace. "Since she knows I won't hit a female, even you."

"I just needed a hug." She tried to say with one of those shy innocent smiles she'd fooled me with before I got to know her.

"Why, did Finnessa finally take his balls back? He, finally, see through the bullshit you've been spouting?" Puck asked his voice low…but cold and mean. Not at all like I'm used to hearing it. "Did Finn actually dump you?"

"YES!" She shouted. "I don't get it. I'm beautiful, I'm thin, I'm popular…what more could he possibly want?" She whispered wrapping her now empty arms around herself.

"A Soul?" I asked sotto voice.

Quinn shot me an evil glare. "I have a soul." She said angrily.

"Yeah Sam, she has a soul…just not a bit of self-respect…remember our convo from the other day. Queen Quinn doesn't respect herself therefore she looks for it from outside sources, like popularity or having the right boyfriend, but then that turns out not to be enough, so she has to be the most popular person at school. And have all the best boys dangling on her line. So she breaks her boyfriend's heart by hooking up with his best friend. She does that not once, but twice." He turned his attention back to Quinn. "Did he finally realize that you only cheated on Sam with him for the same reason you cheated on him with me? Because you it's not enough for one dude to want you, every guy has to want you. But since she doesn't know how to treat people she always ends up alone." He said dissecting her personality flaws almost casually.

"I know how to treat people." Quinn said with a sigh. I doubted that she even believed herself.

"Oh yeah…let's look at the highlights shall we. You claw your way to the top of the Cheerios through some fairly underhanded means. You cheat on Finn with me. When you get knocked up, and kicked out, you move in with me, but everything about me is so repellant to you that you get Mercedes to take you in. She treats you like a sister, and then when you have the baby you give her away, despite anyone else's feelings on the subject, including mine. But, never mind that Mercedes had your back like the ride or die chick she is, when you don't need her anymore to make you feel better about your bullshitty choices, you drop her like a bad habit. But I guess she should have seen it coming since you'd already done the same thing to Santana. Finally Sam here comes along and tries to treat you like a princess, but you cheat on him with Finn." Puck said getting pretty pissed. "Name me three people you've actually treated worth a damn."

Quinn gave us a mean glare and stalked off.

"Guess she couldn't name a single one." I joked. Puck gave me a chuckle; and led me over to Mercedes. "So you and Mercedes have dibs huh? How exactly are you two planning on 'using' me?"

Mercedes Point of View

The rest of Saturday was pretty much a blur. I'm still lunchin' over the things Puck said to Quinn. And it really didn't help that it was all conveyed by Sam doing a fairly dead on Puck impression. But I got through it and church and I now have an hour and a half before Sam and Puck get here, and I'm standing in front of my closet looking like Brittany trying to translate Lord Tubbington's meows. I must look ridiculous. My weave is up in steam rollers, I'm wearing my fiercest bra and panties. Purple lace over black satin…the bra is a push up and the panties have a tummy control panel. I've showered, exfoliated, shaved, waxed, plucked, lotioned and perfumed, but I have no clue what the hell I'm gonna wear.

Ok. Desperate times. I cannot call Kurt, he's out with Blaine. And they only have weekends, so I'm not gonna bother him. So I did the only thing I could do, I went to my door and yelled; "Mom Help!"

She came in laughing. Mothers are evil. "What's wrong baby?"

"I have a date in 87 minutes, and I have no clue what to wear." I whined.

"Oh baby, I'm so happy for you. Now who is he, where are you going and what are you doing?" She asked heading into my closet purposefully.

"We're going to hit Breadstix and then go see Thor or maybe Priest." I said ignoring the first art of the question. "We did a picnic in the park Monday, and hung out a bit this week. So I don't want to look like this is a first date if I can help it."

She reached in and pulled out a top she'd bought me months ago at a sale when she and daddy were in Columbus. It was lavender with a deep draping neckline and sleeveless on one arm and a cute side swathe on the other. I'd have probably paired it with a pair of skinny jeans, but she pulled out a pencil skirt in a deep eggplant that I loved and lived in fear of. "You young girls always want to rock your skinny jeans, and yeah they can be cute. But there is nothing in the world that shows a young man you are interested like the right skirt and heels. Now this skirt, should hit you right below the knee, showing some leg, but still looking demure. You can borrow my seven inch gold stilettos. Unless he's Kurt's height, you should still be alright. Go moisturize your face and I'll do your makeup. Hurry…we're down to 73 minutes and you still need to tell me who this boy is."

That's not gonna happen. But I did go moisturize my face. Moma came back and using her own foundation, gave me a quick makeover. She did far more than I usually would but somehow I still looked almost like I wasn't wearing anything but eyes and lips. Smokey, sexy bedroom eyes and lush shiny, wine colored glossy lips. I looked hot. She started unrolling my weave, pulling it up on one side baring my neck, I made a face in the mirror. One side up would be almost like I was favoring one over the other. I reached into my hair stuff drawer, and found a large gold barrette and I twisted my hair up keeping it all off my neck. I never wear my hair up so I know this look will surprise both Puck and Sam. My mother took the barrette from me and put it carefully into place. Then she arranged the curls to cascade around it.

"Baby. You know that I'm not a judgmental person. And you know that this is a relatively small town. I'm trying to give you the chance to be honest with me. I've been waiting patiently since Wednesday for you to tell me. I've even managed to keep it from your dad." She said calmly, her eyes locked on mine in the mirror.

"Moma, if you know already why do I have to say anything?" I asked.

"Because I'd like to know why and how you feel about it." She answered.

"Why? Because they are cute, and my friends and they want to go out with me…ME, Mom. I know I'm pretty, but here it seems like I'm the only one who sees it." I began. I told her about what had happened at the funeral between Quinn and Sam, and even Puck's rescue as I dressed. "They seem sincere, and I think I owe it to myself to see if they are."

"And if they both are sincere? How are you going to decide between them?" she returned.

"Moma, it's almost the end of the year, we've got a few weeks and Nationals, and that's it. Things may change over the summer. They may both decide to move on, one of them might, and neither of them might. Am I a bad person because I want to just ride this out and see where it goes?" I ask.

She pulled me into a hug, careful not to ruin her own blouse or my makeup. "It's not bad at all Baby. I'll work on making sure your dad doesn't go ballistic. You are young and these yokels round here have hurt you, whether you are willing to admit it or not. I'm your moma and I know my baby. I see the things you try to hide, and I still don't know why you won't let your father have a word with that Adams boy."

"I have to stand up for myself, Moma…and what good would it do. Daddy's grown and Azimio never will be." I returned.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I will support you in anything you do that is not wrong, seeing where this goes isn't wrong. But I don't want you to get hurt." She answered.

"I might get hurt, but I think it will still be better than never experiencing this at all." I whispered.

"Maybe you are right. But what are you going to do if they are both sincere and serious?" she asked. "You are a wonderful girl, what happens if they both fall in love with you? What happens if you fall in love with both of them?"

"Then we'll move to California, nobody will notice anything strange out there." I answer cheekily, fastening on some gold drop earrings.

Mom laughed at my joke and warned, "Threesomes don't work when they are an inverted triangle rather than a pyramid. One person cannot be the full focus of the other two exclusively." And with those sage, yet worrying words of wisdom, she took her leave.

I checked the clock and shoved my feet into my beautiful borrowed peak toe pumps, and raced down the stairs. "I'll be back before curfew." I yelled before racing to my SUV. In the spirit of our unconventional relationship, I'd decided to pick up the boys, and I didn't want to be late.

Puck Point of View

It felt weird to me to be getting picked up. But I know that Mama is enjoying being the dude as far as this function goes. It was do love the fact though that she was gonna have to do the come to the door and meet the parents thing…twice. Shit, I'm first…bet you money she's gonna make me go with her and do the meet the parents thing for Sam too.

"Noah, you've a young lady here for you." My Mom yelled up the stairs. I checked them mirror. I was comfy formal in black slacks, a black shirt, and gun metal and lavender striped tie. It was the only tie I own with purple in it at all, and Sexy Mama loves her some purple. I sprayed on a hint of my CK one Shock, and headed down the stairs and almost tripped on the way down.

God Mama is standing there with her back to me talking to my mom and looking hotter than fire. She's wearing a little skirt that makes her hips, thighs and ass look amazing. If I could bite that ass I know I would, even right here in front of my mom. But they would both kill me for disrespecting them like that. That's the only problem with growing up and dating a girl with self-respect; it's a lot harder than fucking skanks. Then she turned around and I know my jaw hit the floor. "You look so good tonight, Sexy Mama." I groaned. I could feel my pants getting tight. Her tits, those big gorgeous tatas were covered in a light purply pink shirt that wasn't high, or particularly low, but it was soft and formed to those lovely breasts and made my mouth water.

Thankfully my Mom spoke up, "Ok, you kids have fun. Now since Mercedes has to be home by twelve thirty, I'm sure Puck will be home well before then." She smiled, and her voice caused me to deflate. "And Mercedes, Noah is right, you look wonderful."

Before we got to the SUV, I pulled her into my arms. She was so tall in those high ass heels that I barely had to bend down to nuzzle her neck. "Damn, you better not wear your hair up around me too often, baby. I want to leave a mark so damn bad. You look and smell incredible. What is that? It's not your usual." I asked burying my nose back in her neck.

"It's Vera Wang's LoveStruck. I love the bottle. Thank god the scent is almost as pretty." She laughed.

"God, I cannot wait 'til Sam smells you. He's gonna pop wood the second he sees you. You know you almost made me get an erection in front of my mother." I teased before smacking her on her round sexy ass.

"Ohhmp!" she yelped. "Boy, you keep your hands and lips to yourself until we get the other part of this thang. He should get to see me looking all hot too." She chided.

"Oh he will. You are looking beyond hot, Mercy. You look beautiful." I said my voice catching in my throat a bit. She pressed a kiss to my lips and wiped the transfer away. "Let's go get our gentleman."

During the ride to Sam's motel, Hot Mama and I talked about everything under the sun. She told me something she had something interesting to tell us once we were all together. But she refused to tell me before we got Sam. Thankfully Mercedes drives like me. When we got there, of course, she made me walk with her to get him. He opened the door and I encountered a problem I've never faced before. I looked at Sam, standing there in almost the same thing as me, black slacks, black shirt, blue and purple tie, wearing my back up cologne, Rocawear Evolution, a thought flew through my mind that somehow this weird thing we were doing just…fit.

Sure enough I was right Sam gave Mercedes a hug, and when he pulled back he was telling her good she smelled and how beautiful she looked. And sure enough, he was doing that slightly uncomfortable 'my pants are too tight' thing. The meeting with his parents actually went pretty well. Stacey and Stevie, not to mention Sarah, had figured out everything Monday, so his mom and dad had prior warning. But Sam must have told them himself because his parent's had co-opped Coach Sylvester's nickname for us. "Have fun Commune, and don't forget this is still a first date."

"You just had to tell your parents about that?" Mercedes groaned as we got into the SUV. "I guess, now that we are all together, I can tell you. My mom knows that we are a threesome. She is playing something of a go between, and she's gonna ease my dad into the knowledge of it."

"Well my mom knows. She thinks it's the cutest thing ever for some reason." I told her. "But I gotta say I get that the moms are probably having an easier time of this than the dads. Especially Mama's dad…I mean you're daddy's lil girl. You dating, at all, has to be hard."

"Yeah well he's had plenty of extra time to get used to the idea." She mumbled. Before we could retort, we arrived at the restaurant. Dinner was great, conversation was cool. We got to learn tons of stuff about Sam, and we told him everything we could think of about us.

On the way to the theater, I remembered something important. "So Mercedes Jones, what was it that you wanted to request of us for this night out?" I asked. I know she'd told us that tonight was on her, just so we both had to pay up. So I was curious about what she was wanting from us.

"My mom was saying earlier that for this to work, we'll need to be a pyramid, not an inverted triangle." She started quietly, her voice got firm, and I knew that whatever it was Sam and I were gonna do it, because she really wanted us to. "So I want to see if you guys can be more than just buddies sharing a chick…I want you the two of you to kiss each other tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Sam Point of View

"Umm. Wha? Whosawhatsthatnow?" I finally pushed past the lump in my throat.

Mercedes gave me a weird look. It was almost saying 'I need to say something serious…but your befuddlement is amusing me.' "I told you guys what my mom said about the dynamics being wrong for this to last longer than a breath if it's you two being all about me. So I figured that it could be a good idea to go ahead and find out if there could ever be any of that too." She explained reasonably.

Puck shrugged, completely unconcerned. Soon, however, he grew pensive. "Was this a test a way to get us to back out before you got involved enough to get hurt?" He asked quietly. "You've had this in mind since Monday. At the park, you said you knew exactly what you were going to ask for. In fact, Tuesday you told us that you were paying tonight so that we both had to be your bitch…but you just had that convo with your moms today."

"Okay. Yeah, I was gonna ask this same thing but not as a test. Just for the purely selfish reason that I just figured that if you two kissed, it would be hot as hell. But then I had that talk with my mom while getting ready earlier and she asked me what I would do if it turned out that you were both sincere and serious about wanting to be with me. What I would do if I fell in love with both of you, what I would do if you both fell in love with me. And I realized that I really don't want to choose between the two of you. I really like you both, and nobody but you have made me want like this." She murmured a bit embarrassed.

"So what, you figured that if we got all freaky-deaky with each other then you wouldn't have to choose? Have we said or done anything to make you feel like you have to choose?" I asked. I'm so confused. It's not that I don't want to kiss Puck. It's just that I don't understand why I don't not want to kiss Puck.

"NO…we've been cool. It's too soon, and we get along too well." Puck said quietly, "But she's scared. What has you running scared, Mama?"

Mercedes whipped the Tahoe into a space as though the SUV was a Cavalier. Throwing the vehicle into park, Puck and I waited as she drew a deep steadying breath. "I'm not scared. I'm just apprehensive that this could all end before I get to—God I hate to channel Rachel, of all people—but I want to experience everything there is to experience with you…both of you. I will probably never find one-let alone two- guys who make me feel the way you do. You touch me, even holding my hands and I can feel every nerve in my body stand-up and pay attention. One of you kisses me, even just a sweet little peck, and I drench my panties."

Can I just say that that confession alone might well worth putting aside what I understand my sexuality to be; just to know how much we affect her is mind-blowingly hot. One look over at Puck and I know he's thinking the same thing. I force my focus back to her quickly.

"I'm scared that I will end up alone again and never feel this again." She sighed. "I'm seventeen years old and I have only been sexually affected, attracted, to the two of you. I had a crush on Kurt-but it was because he was pretty and an outcast like me. But it wasn't a sexual kind of crush. The most I ever want to do was kiss him. But this visceral wanting I feel just being in close proximity to you two. I've never felt this before. I thought something was really wrong with me, I really worried that I was frigid or asexual. But then Puck and I dated for a hot minute, and I actually got wet as hell just playing with his hair. But Puck, you had so many issues and you need me as a friend so badly. Besides I was positive that you would never see me as actual relationship material, or even as one night stand material. So I just – well- got off to the thought of being played with by the sexiness that is Noah Puckerman." She broke off for a moment to collect her thoughts.

"Then Sam moved here- and you were kind and sweet but quickly settled with Quinn and then Santana, but it didn't matter anyway at that point, cause the only guy who'd ever made me feel any sexual desire was Puck. I mean I've been touched or touched a lot of guys at school. Casual touches, brushes and that kind of thing. But they didn't do anything like Puck's touch. SO I figured Okay, it's just him. For some reason…he's the exception. Got it. Then something happened I brushed against Sam. And he touched me to steady me so I didn't fall. And whoa, tingles. So now out of how many hundreds of boys I've touched since puberty and only TWO illicit any real sexual response." She looked at us and I wanted to hold her more than I wanted breath—but I know she needed to tell us this.

She continued. "I'm still floating along glad that even if I'm only ever your friend at least I know I'm not some asexual freak. Then I go to prom, and I assume that the best that will happen is I get my 'Cinderella moment' and a few new fantasies…great. But you guys actually seem to like me and want me and what if I really am asexual…what if you two are aberrations. I want to, I don't know, I just want this to last for a really long time. So if I never feel this kind of attraction again, at least I have my memories, ya know?"

Puck and I exchanged looks. We got out the vehicle with a single purpose. We pulled her from the driver's seat and hugged her between us. For a long while we just held her as she shook. She wasn't weeping; there were no tears- she had resigned herself to what she considered her future. The sexist girl I've ever known considers herself to be asexual. That is just fucked up. "Did you ever consider that you aren't the problem? Did you ever consider that McKinley High has a lot of cute girls, and very few truly hot guys? Did you not think that maybe your libido just wanted to wait on someone, or two someones who saw you…who see the sexiness inherent in Miss Mercedes Jones?" I asked.

"Maybe-subconsciously- you didn't feel sexual attraction to idiots who still buy into the belief that only supermodel thin girls are pretty." Puck continued for me. "Cause even as a bullying asshole, I used to check out your sexy ass, and tried to look down your shirt whenever I could. You are hot. You have always been hot…and I can't speak for Sam, but I KNOW how hot it makes me to know that you don't get wet for anybody but the two of us. It took every ounce of self-control, I never knew I had, not to pull you into that back seat and –at the very least-use my mouth and hands to make you cum, screaming my name. When you said you get off to thoughts of me playing with you…Fuck, I'm hard as a damned rock." He groaned resting his forehead against Mercedes' upswept hair.

"Given the effect you have on us, I am telling you now, you are anything but asexual. You are beautiful and vibrant and sexy and smart and funny and kind a wonderful. So if you want to know, we are willing to do everything in our power to make this last without bitterness, resentment and jealousy then we'll do it. If that means we see if Puck and I might eventually get down; then I'll kiss Puck." I gently pressed a kiss to her hair. "Besides, since you've made such a huge confession, I guess I can tell you that I was not exactly against it. I've been trying not to think about why I don't feel any jealousy or anything when he's touching you. It's actually kinda hot."

"I know, right?" Puck laughed. "You want something, just ask. You aren't the type to play games, or do something to hurt us, or that damn testing shit broads do. So if it's something you honestly want, ask." He said with his hand making soothing circles on her back. "I can kiss Sam. It's not even a thang to me. Unlike Southern Boy, I've spent some time this week trying to figure out what's going on 'tween he and I. I don't have that many hang ups. Not even about homosexuality."

Mercedes gave him a sharp look. "Then what was up with all the Kurt-torture."

"Shit the Fairy irritated me. Not 'cause he's a flamer, but cause he wears clothes that cost more than our fucking grocery budget for a week. That's just freaking wasteful. Don't get me wrong…Moms keeps us comfortable…but sheesh there is no reason to spend that much money on clothes. Sometimes I'd just itch to fuck him up…not beat his ass, just dirty his clothes; mess them up. Then there is the fact that he was a cock-blocking mutherfucker. Whenever he'd catch me trying to check you out, he'd move into the way. It pissed me off. But then once I joined glee I realized that he'd give you the shirt off his back if he thought you needed it, and I know now that he was trying to protect you. But it used to bother the hell out of me." Puck answered with a chuckle.

"Probably didn't help that every time you saw him, he was hugged up on Mercedes. That's why I was happy when I found out he was gay." I started to laugh too. "I used to wish I could be your friend just because you are so huggy and touchy-feely with Kurt."

She gave us a huge smile, hugging us both against her soft curves. "Wanna skip the movie and maybe hit the Lima Bean, talk some more?"

"Sure. You mind if Sam and I kiss in the car. That type of hotness should be for your eyes only." Puck teased. "Thinking you were asexual. I should pop your ass just on the principality." He humped her hip making sure she felt his hard-on. "Does that feel like you are asexual?"

I laughed and reached down and popped Mercedes lightly on her ass. That one was followed by another, and another. I had to forcefully stop myself from doing it again. "Fuck Lady. One day you have got to let me give you a real spanking. You across my lap, your bottom bare, spanking. You have an ass made for it" I whispered. Her caramel eyes darkened and her breath shortened, and I could hear Puck draw a quick breath. I licked my lips, inwardly pleased that they both seemed to have a reaction to that. "Besides, I think you will like it. Maybe as much as I like having my hair pulled. We'll need to figure out what Puck's trigger is too, don't cha think?"

"Hell yeah." She breathed. She paused and seemed to think of something. "You know, I think he liked it when I would scrape my nails over his scalp." She mused.

I couldn't stop myself. I reached over and dragged my blunt nails over the bare scalp on one side of Puck's Mohawk. "You like that Puck?" I teased. "I think you do. Your eyes, they went from hazel to brown real quick when I did that. What else, Puckerman? What else gets your horney ass hot?" I asked continuing to tease his scalp.

"Shit Sam," He groaned sexily. "Stop fucking with me before I make you."

"How you gonna do that Puckerman?" I teased, still tormenting his scalp. "Gonna beat my ass?"

He smirked. "Hell no. Gonna push you to your knees and make you use those pretty ass thick lips like God meant when he designed them." He growled. "I'll make you by pushing you down right here in the movie theatre parking lot and fucking your face until you swallow my load." He added when my fingers didn't still.

"Is that shit supposed to scare me?" I asked still teasing him. "You must have forgot…I'm the same height, bench press, and squat more than you. Maybe I'll push you to your knees and make you suck me off? Don't worry; I have no plans to bitch you out. But I certainly don't plan to allow you to punk me out either."

I heard Mercedes make a sensual sexy sound, like a muffled moan. Puck and I both looked down at her. Her face was flushed, her eyes locked on us. Her breasts were heaving, he nipples hard enough to be seen despite her bra and shirt. She had wrapped her arms around her waist and her hands were fisted at her sides. Her eyes were shining and her breath coming in short pants.

Puck's mouth caught up with his brain while mine was still short-circuiting. "Did you just cum, Mama? Did we just make you so hot you just came standing there without being touched?" He asked his whisper sharp, yet sensual. "What got you so hot, Mama?" Mercedes didn't answer. Puck got a decided wicked smile on his face and suddenly I knew, and I knew that he knew as well. He just wanted her to say it. "Tell us what…Now, Baby."

"The two of you. It was a dominance thing and it was too fucking hot. And the thought of your cock in Sam's mouth, or watching you do him…or you pushing me to the ground and God. It was just too fucking hot." She babbled.

Puck shivered his eyes locked on my over her head. "And what about you baby? Where do you want to fit in this dominance thing?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'm strong Puck. I'm not one of those weak willed women. I don't need anybody to tell me what to do. But you don't. The thing is-" She swallowed hard. "In my dreams. In my fantasies…when I get myself off to the thoughts of one of you… I have the power, but not the control."

"Damn baby." I said quietly. "No wonder you got off so hard on the power struggle. You must feel like a kid in a candy store. Two alphas under your power-refusing to yield to each other."

"God yes." She breathed. "You're both so—so," She struggled to find the word.

"Dominant." We said together. "Is that what you want, Baby, you want us to dominate you?" I asked, my voice low but filled with command. I was going to have my question answered.

She nodded shyly. "Yeah. I could get with that thought."

"Will you let us violate you?" Puck hissed his tone low and dangerous. But his smile belied the danger of his words.

"Maybe…probably. One day. Not too soon though." She said her voice strong. "I may want to be dominated…"She choked a bit on the word, "But you still gotta work for the pleasure of Mercedes Jones company." Her voice was strong. In her own indomitable way she let us know that even if we are the dominants sexually, she does and will always have the power in this relationship.

Puck looked at his watch. "We have time for a movie, but only if we see Priest. But I cannot promise to keep shit PG in the theater. I'm hard enough to pound nails and I have been for the last forty-five minutes. Or we can hit the Coffee shop, and I guarantee that we will get kicked out of there, maybe even banned for life. Or we can head to our tree and definitely get PG-13 with this shit. And maybe me and Sam can make it home without blue balls." Puck offered the alternatives as he saw them.

"Which option gets me some yaoi kisses?" She asked cheekily.

"The Park!" We both said without a moment's hesitation.

"Okay then, Everybody back in the car. If you are very good boys, I may be persuaded to let you go first." She joked.

We piled back into the Tahoe. But neither Puck nor I were able to let her get away with trying to top us. "Oh, the question is which of us will feel your hot little hand stroking us off first. Don't forget Baby, you are ours. Our sexy hot chocolate babydoll. And we are so gonna enjoy playing with you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Puck Point of View

I'm doing everything I can to hold on to my small amount of control. But I'm damn sure not gonna be the only one in this condition. Now Hot Mama is driving, so she is safe. But Sam is vulnerable and I need to get his ass back for that stunt at the theater. So I threaded my hand through Sam's blonde locks. I used the handful to wrench his head back. "So Sam, you are an evil little bastard aren't you? Teasing my ass like that. Well two can play at that game. So we need to come to an accord, Savvy. At school we agree not to bother each other's head." I growled in his ear. A quick glance at his lap and I had to bury a smile.

"Shit Puck!" he groaned. We were so damned whipped. Mercedes has mind control over us. She wants us to be together and suddenly my dick is loving the sound of Sam's pleasure as much as it does our Hot Chocolate Mama's. She has more control over us than we'll ever have over her. "We have an accord. Now get your hand out of my hair before I decide to see if that lower lip of your is as soft as it looks."

I untangle my fingers with a smirk. "It is. And you wish." I taunted.

"I wish." Mercedes mumbled. "So what's up with the Baby, Puck? I've been Mama, Sexy Mama, Hot Mama, Chocolate Mama, for a while now."

"Yeah and at school or in public- when you are strong alpha bitch diva- you still are Mama. But in private- when I'm as likely to push you to the ground and bury my face between those sweet chocolate thighs as I am to wrap soft little hand around my cock and make you stroke me off-then you are Baby." I respond. "And Damn, Baby, I cannot wait until you are ready for more." I whispered.

"Noah Puckerman, I know you can see that I am fucking driving." She yelled. Apparently my words left her discombobulated. I figured I'd be good. However Sam was undeterred.

"So, where am I while your face is buried between her thighs?" he asked, his voice low and his accent strong.

I bit my lip and pretended to contemplate the answer. "Playing with those big soft tits. Nibbling her pretty little neck, kissing her sweet lips." I drawled. "Depends on what you feel like doing."

Mercedes shivered, her hands were shaking a bit, but she got us parked safely at the park. Before I could open my door, she had climbed into the back with me Sam followed quickly behind her. She scratched my scalp with her longish manicured nails before fusing her mouth to mine. Her hot little tongue pushed its way into my mouth and delved past my teeth. Her taste and smell infused my senses and I couldn't hold back a groan of pleasure.

My hands roamed all over her and found Sam's already kneading and rubbing her ass. Suddenly she tore herself away from me and scrambled out of the car. By the time Sam and I managed to get out of the car, she was leaning against the driver's door trying to rein herself in. Sam crowded her against the car door and started to kiss her as ravenously as she'd kissed me. When she threaded her hand into his hair and used the other to grab a handful of his rather impressive ass, I figured I'd better intercede.

"Come on; let's head over to our tree." I said dragging Sam away from her. Both of them were panting and their lips swollen. For a second I wasn't sure who I wanted to kiss more. I shook that thought off and grabbed both their hands and pulled them towards 'our' spot under the tree. The second we got there, I was kissing her and cursing the same skirt I'd loved so much earlier. I couldn't move her legs at all due to the slim cut of the skirt. "You picked this skirt just to make sure that I behaved didn't you?" I groaned.

"Actually, my Mom picked the skirt." She whimpered. "I wanted to wear jeans." She pushed away from us and ducked behind her sitting branch. "Nope you two stay right there. If I let you, you will get me so hot and bothered I forget all about seeing you two kiss. But I want to see it, so get to smooching." She commanded.

Sam and I turned to each other. "So how are we gonna do this?" I asked. He got a devilish smile on his face and stalked forward. Before I knew it he had me pressed against the tree. He moved in close, his lips just barely brushing mine. His tongue snaked out and swiped at my bottom lip, I gasped, startled by the unexpected sensation. Sam took advantage of my parted lips slipping his tongue into the warm depths of my mouth. His big lips were soft as hell. It's weird but Sam's a damn good kisser, He used his lips and tongue to coax responses from me. I don't know how he kisses Mercedes, but with me the southern gentleman was a thing of the past. He was trying to punk me out…but I almost didn't care. He was that damned good. I went a little slack in his embrace. Partially because he was kissing the shit out of me, I'll admit it. But mostly because I needed him to let his guard down a little bit. There we go. The second he relaxed fully into the kiss, I flipped him. Pressing him against the tree and plundering his mouth.

I reached out and grabbed his hair, once again wrenching his head to the side. I trailed my teeth down his neck and latched onto the skin, just above where turtleneck would stop. He wasn't hiding this. And I wasn't gonna be the bitch boy in this relationship. Of course as I concentrated on marking Sam mine, he flipped me back to the 'bitch' position, dragged his nails over my scalp making me moan and breaking my lock on his neck. He took advantage of my lapse to wreak his vengeance, marking my neck. I've never been hickeyed before. Not a single chick I'd ever been with has really tried. It felt good as hell. Damn it hurt so good.

Satisfied with the bruise he'd created, he pulled back. "Cedes is that what you wanted, Baby?" Come on over here and join us." he said, his voice filled with command. Mercedes came over and he pulled her into her place between us. "Are you happy, Baby?"

"Yes." She moaned. I leaned forward and nuzzled her neck. Opening my mouth, I latched onto her neck. I pulled a large section of her sweet smelling flesh into my mouth. I wasn't satisfied with a small easily hidden mark for her either. I left one of the biggest, darkest hickeys in the history of the word. When I pulled up I realized two things, one Sam was smiling proudly at the hickey he'd left on the other side of her neck. And, two, Baby girl had damn sure cum again.

I sat down on the ground, pulling Mercedes into my lap. "So how did your experiment work out? Was it as hot as you thought it would be?"

"Hotter. It was so damn hot I'm surprised the tree isn't on fire." She said, pressing a kiss to the underside of my jaw. "Considering that you're hard as a rock under my ass after kissing the holy hell out of Sam. I think it worked out pretty damned well."

Sam gave me a superior smirk. "I think you mean after having the hell kissed out of him, by me." He sank onto the ground. "He's wearing, my mark." He pressed the hickey he'd made, making me moan. "You are wearing both our marks, and I am feeling better than I can ever remember. Now I want our Baby to do something for us. Puck and I are gonna stand up. You can either kneel, or lean against the tree, but it's time for you to introduce those pretty little hands of yours to certain parts of us."

Mercedes didn't just shiver, she shook and moaned. Her nipples were out and proud. So I leaned forward and take a nip at them. "Oh god, so good." She groaned almost beggingly. Sam leaned forward and carefully nipped her free nipple. I wish we could have gotten a hand up her skirt, but that thing would have had to come off, and here in public was not the place for that to happen. We had to settle for nipping her nipples through her shirt and bra until she flew apart in our arms.

I was hard enough to break an ax head. So when Sam stood, I joined him quicker than I'd ever moved before. Sam and I helped Mercedes keep her skirt out of the way as she knelt down in front of us. She held up a hand and shocked us both when she whipped off her shirt. Passing it to me, I put it on the branch above my head. "It's Dry Clean Only. If I got your cum on it, my mother would find out for sure." She knelt in front of us in a sexy ass purple bra with black lace detail, displaying and almost offering her big pretty fucking hot tits up to us.

"Goddamn." Sam breathed. His fingers trembled a bit as he got his belt and pants open. Yeah maybe mine did too. But I'm not saying shit.

"Ok. We'll switch every time she comes." I said alluding back to our conversation earlier. "Cause I'm not gonna let you be the only one playing with those babies."

Mercedes smiled up at us. I watched in rapt attention as she reached out and rubbed our erections through the fabric of our boxers. Looking down at her lush form kneeling at our feet, made me feel not just ten feet tall, but somehow more like a man than ever before. Simply because she chose to put her trust in us. Of course then she slipped her hand into the flap and touched my dick for the first time and all thought flew out of my head. Her hand was hot and slightly moist. She wrapped it around my cock, and pulled it out. I hissed in pleasure, and groaned when Sam did the same. She was exploring the length and breadth of our cocks with her hot little hands. She gave us a few tentative strokes. "Please, fuck Baby. Kiss it; I just want to see your lips on it. Damn, just kiss it." I babbled.

When she did, pressing a hot wet little kiss to the head of my cock; that was all she wrote. I came; sending rope after rope of cum across her hand and neck and over the beautiful chocolate skin of her tits. If things don't work out between the three of us, I somehow doubt I will ever be able to go back to the pale skin of white women. Cum has never looked so good on anybody else. In fact before tonight I always though those guys who like to cum on women instead of in their mouths were stupid. But damn if I wasn't a convert. I leaned one hand against the tree, my knees no longer willing to support my weight. Eight long ropes and three short ones of cum sure took a lot out of me.

I watched as she used my cum to add lubrication to the hand job she was giving Sam, and damned if my cock didn't start twitching back to life watching that. She jerked him slowly, before pressing a kiss to the head of his cock, and like me he lost it. He came even more than I did, if that were possible. I dropped to my knees and grabbed Mercedes shoulders. My body was moving independent of my mind, and I don't know if Sam encountered the same problem. But we were both there, licking and sucking the cum covered skin of her tits. By the time she was 'clean' I was once more sensate and I kissed her. Then Sam, then watched as he kissed her. We had to rush to get home before curfew…but I don't think neither Sam nor I were ready to talk about what we'd just done anyway. But I've got to admit; I cannot, fucking, wait to do it again.

Mercedes Point of View

I tried to camouflage the hickeys as best I could. But neither Puck nor Sam had meant for me to be able to hide them. So, of course, my parents saw them.

"You dating vampires?" Daddy asked over breakfast.

"No Daddy, just Puck and Sam." I answered honestly. Mom must have talked to him. "I had a really nice first date with them; they are both really good guys. Though Puck would hate to hear me say that." I babbled.

"You think it is acceptable to date two young men at the same time?" Daddy asked his voice deceptively lazy and unconcerned.

"I'm not stringing one along behind the other's back or anything. They are both fully aware of the other's existence and relationship with me." I said reasonably.

"What the hell." He sighed. "I guess I should be glad that you are behaving maturely and honestly. But I've gotta say. I'm not sure about this. Before you and those boys go on another date, I want to meet them."

"Daddy!" I whined. "They're both in the New Directions, and we'll be going to Nationals in less than a week."

"Well then, I suggest you get hopping. I'll need to meet them sooner rather than later." he stated reasonably. "Now how long are you planning on dating both of these young men?"

"Umm…I'd assumed we'd just see how fa-long it goes." I answered hoping he didn't catch my slip. I know that I would love it if this lasted until graduation, but I'll be glad id it only last until the end of the summer. I keep reminding myself that I shouldn't be greedy—but hope springs eternal.

"And who will be the one who decides when this ends?" Daddy asked.

Thankfully Mom came in just then to rush us along. "Mercedes Antoinette Jones, I know that you are not planning to wear that to school today." I looked down at my outfit. It was pretty much the same one I'd worn when I performed River Deep with Santana, some white and black cheetah leggings, with a long black tank top and a purple vee-neck slim fit tee layered over it, over both of those I had a black stomacher vest. I'd finished it off with a pair of Guess Dimitri ankle boots with a four inch heel. I looked damn good.

"What's wrong? I look good." I said. "Puck swears he's been checking me out for years, and Sam says he's liked me for months…this is how I dress. Why change it?" I said with a shrug.

"She's right dear. She looks lovely. Those tops could have higher necklines, but she looks beautiful." Daddy assured me.

I grabbed my stuff and headed to the school. Puck and Sam were waiting for me yet again. One look at their face and I knew my outfit was a hit. They both gave me kisses, deep drugging kisses that made my knees week. Sam took the time while he kissed me to run his hands over my breasts, somehow managing to make my nipples come to attention. While Sam was kissing me good morning, Puck was pressed against my back peppering my neck with kisses. I could feel his cock growing against my ass. Then Sam turned me to Puck and the whole thing was replayed. By the time they let me go I could barely work my heels.

"Damn, I love those fucking pants." Puck groaned before bending and pressing a kiss to the well of my cleavage, and then to the hickey he'd created last night.

"You and Santana should do your duet for Nationals." Sam said. "I'd kill to watch you do that dance again." He moaned.

I smiled. "Actually you know what; it might not be a bad idea to have a backup set list. I mean, we're less than a week out and we haven't managed to write anything really good. So maybe we should have a backup just in case." I told them. Puck and Sam agreed it was a great idea. "Ok, good. You two can convince Mr. Schue. He'll just ignore me." They pulled be back into a hug, but I noticed that neither of them could argue with the truth.

Sam stopped us before we made it into the school. "Before you become Our Diva, I want to ask our Baby to do something for us. I want you to make sure you pack a nice date outfit when we go to New York. Something sexy, but naughty, a skirt, but nothing slim cut." He chided.

I licked my lip and nodded. "Yes Messire." I said with a smile.I'd decided last night that I needed something to call them when I was Baby, and sir just didn't work for me. So I looked up some old French honorifics. Sam seemed to like it, if the way his green eyes sparkled was any indication. "Anything you would like to request Seigneur?" I asked Puck. His eyes darkened and grew a bit hooded. I knew he liked it.

"Anything I want? Good girl Baby." He whispered into my ear. Just loud enough for Sam and I to hear him. "I want you to shave every single bit of hair off your tight little pussy. I'm gonna find a way for Sam and I to meet your pretty pussy, and I want her ready to feel my mouth."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Mercedes Point of View

We made it through our morning classes with no hiccups. We've reached a bit of a routine. Puck and Sam walked me to my locker. Puck and I would talk while I got my things, and Sam ran to his locker. Then Sam and I would head in the opposite direction from Puck. Then we'd maybe text a bit during our classes, unless the teacher was on the warpath. We tended not to text much since we needed to keep our grades up. Speaking of grades, I'm pretty sure I know how Puck is able to do nothing and get really descent grades. He has a damn near eidetic memory…why take notes if you remember everything the teacher says. Why do the homework when the facts, figures, and formulas just stay with you.

I was a total chicken about meeting my daddy thing but finally, after scheduling an emergency shopping excursion with Kurt and Tina to find the perfect date outfit for New York. I bit the bullet. As we walked from the lunch line to a table, I just blurted out. "My daddy wants to meet both of you. And he wants to do it before we leave on Saturday."

Sam slung himself into a chair. "Well there went my appetite." He groaned.

Puck's reaction was even worse. He pushed his tray to the center of the table and started banging his head against the table. He looked over at Sam and whined. "You…please, you he's gonna love. You're a good southern gentleman, and a Christian to boot. Me, I knocked up the school golden girl. Who he eventually had to take in! He's gonna kill me." Puck said dramatically. "Will you still love me after your daddy has pulled all my teeth out without any pain killers?" Then, of course, he had to use his lips to cover his teeth, making the universal gummy face. He leaned forward and gummed my shoulder and up my neck. My giggling turned into a moan when he dragged his mouth over the hickey he'd created the night before. Sam, not to be outdone, grabbed my arm and started to kiss his way up it a la Gomez Adams.

"Commune!" Sue Sylvester yelled as she stalked over to our table. "I will not allow that kind of behavior in this school." She started scolding. "Wouldn't it be a shame if the New Directions had to forfeit Nationals because three of you gleeks got suspended for inappropriate conduct?" She taunted standing over our table.

I looked her over. She was up to something. I doubt Puck or Sam had figured this out, since they were busy. Puck was glaring defiantly and Sam apologizing profusely but since his apology included the words, "it's not my fault, look at her, she's gorgeous, I have to kiss her…" I'll excuse his genuflecting.

"Okay, Coach Sylvester, what's your end game? What are you ultimately gonna use this blackmail material to gain?" I asked when they finally grew quiet.

"Jackeé, I always knew you were smart. Fine let's begin the negotiations." She said lowering herself into a chair. "I want all my Cheerio Gleeks back. That includes you, and Porcelain." She threw out the opening volley.

Huh, that is not where I thought she was going with this one. Could I live as a Cheerio again? Maybe for the right incentive. "What's on the table?" I asked.

"Exemption from the Public Display of Affection rubrics, only for Commune. And I'll lay off Asian." She offered.

"Said exemption, you lay off all New Direction members with the noted exceptions of Schuester, Berry and the status of Finn to be determined. Quinn is not a part of the deal. NO Fabray." I returned.

"Q, was an integral part of my winning team." Sue said harshly. "I need something big if you are keeping her off the table."

I shivered. I hate making pacts with the devil that is Sue Sylvester. "I'll drop fifteen pounds by the end of the summer and wear your stupid skirt."

Sam and Puck both made sounds of distress. But Coach Sylvester and I ignored them. "Fine. But I want an explanation of the Quinn Fabray hatred."

So I laid it all out for her. Every beef I had with Lucille Quinn Fabray. Sylvester was quiet for a long moment. "Usually I would applaud that kind of backstabbing and backbiting…but the very fact that you saved her from having to live with Jailbird over there and gave her a place to stay and treated her like a sister. She even called you her sister, and then did you that dirty. Sisterhood is sacrosanct." She gave me a smirk. "Fine no Fabray, but you get into the damn skirt this time around. Anything else?"

"No stunts that could lead to the death of Brittany, Santana, Kurt or myself. Do what you will with the rest of the bimbos." I added with a smile.

"Agreed." She said offering me her hand. We shook, sealing our agreement.

"I knew stalking you three was a good idea, those boys haven't been able to keep their hands off of you all week. It's a good thing all the teachers here love you Aretha, or Commune as a whole would have been in Figgins' office on the daily." She gave us a smirk. "You have until Friday to deliver all of your paperwork to me. Or we will revisit writing you three up and next year, I will make your lives hell on earth." With that she stood and left looking pleased with herself. Even more so when she scared a softball player into dropping her tray.

I turned my attention back to Sam and Puck. Only to find them looking at me like they did last night when I took off my blouse. "That was the second hottest thing I have ever seen in my entire life." Sam groaned before kissing me senseless. "I don't want you to lose any weight." He said when we broke the kiss. "I love you just the way you are."

Puck grabbed me and laid another hella-good kiss on me, "I'm torn. I've fantasized about seeing you in one of those skirts since before you joined the Cheerios the last time, but I don't want you to feel you have to change anything about yourself. Not for us, not for the douchebags at this school, and certainly not for Sue Sylvester."

I gave the guys reassuring smiles. "Boys, I'd already planned on taking off some weight. Not for vanity…ok maybe for vanity, but mainly because I read that people who carry too much weight in their midsection are a lot more likely to get adult onset diabetes. I don't want to give up my tots or sweets. Plus I ordered that Flirty Girl Fitness DVD set…" I trailed off as the guy's eyes glazed over. I'm ninety percent sure that they are currently fantasizing about me doing some of those moves from the infomercials. "If you two are very good, maybe I'll let you watch."

Puck got a fierce look on his face. "Oh, I think you'll let us watch whenever we want." He told me in his dangerous Badass voice.

"Oh yes, she will let us watch alright." Sam agreed his voice dark and sensual. "Isn't that right Baby?"

I shivered and wondered how I was gonna get through the rest of the day with soaking wet panties. "Oui Messire et Seigneur." I answered demurely. After that they dragged me to the secluded portion of the library. We spent the last fifteen minutes of our lunch break getting our macks on. Suffice it to say I didn't get to eat lunch…but to be honest I didn't mind a bit.

After lunch Sam and Puck walked me to my French class. Sam stopped suddenly. "Crap we've got to meet your father. How did I forget about that?" he groaned. "I have to be at work at six every night this week…except tomorrow. Can we do it tomorrow? I don't have to be there until eight tomorrow. Do you want us to come over tomorrow after school?"

"Sure you can come over, and watch me exercise, if you want, but you'll have to dip and come back at five thirty and have dinner with us. That way the parentals don't realize I spent an extra two hours alone with my boyfriends…while they are at work." I teased. To say they were both amenable to my suggestion was a gross understatement. "I'll text my Mom and get the okay about dinner tomorrow. I'll let you know what she says on the way to glee."

We separated and I watched as Sam pulled Mr. Schue to the side. If Sam was telling him about the idea of having a Plan B set list, it seemed to be going over pretty well. I headed for my seat with a smile on my face. As soon as Santana took her seat, I turned my attention to completing my end of my bargain with the devil in a track suit. "What would you say if I told you Coach Sylvester wanted her Glee Cheerios back; with one exception?"

"I'd say that Brittany isn't gonna do that damned cannon stunt." She responded vehemently.

"All life endangering stunts are off the table. Sue's given her word that neither you nor Brittany would not be asked to do them." I assured the Latina.

"I take it that Queen Quinn is the exception?" Santana asked.

"If I had to be on the squad with that child right now, I can guarantee that she would hit the ground so hard she bounced." I growled.

"Damn, I almost want to see that." Santana said with a laugh. "So you and Lady Face are coming back too…what did she have on you? I never thought I'd see you back in the red and white."

"She got me with blackmail and current and future exemption from the PDA rules." I said quietly.

Santana laughed. She pulled out her phone and in moments had an answer from Brittany. "Brittany's back too." She smirked at me. "The exemption for PDA's was a smart thing to offer. Sam and Puck been touching all up on you whenever and wherever…all she had to do was wait. Have I called you a lucky bitch yet, by the way? So how are you gonna get Kurt to join us?"

"That may be easier than you think, it will look great on his applications to Julliard, and Blaine was positively drooling over those pictures of Kurt in his Cheerio Uniform." I told her. She and I shared a laugh. "Unfortunately to keep us from having to suffer the presence of Queen Quinn, I have to wear that damn skirt."

"Girl, get your ass on the pill, the shot, the ring…something 'cause I've seen the way Trouty and Puck look at your ass now. The second they see you in that skirt, your virginity is a thing of the past." she warned.

"Chile please. I've been rocking the pill since Babygate. And I still plan on requiring condom usage every time. What are you brand new? I cannot have a baby yet. My daddy would have the law rewritten just so he could make them both marry me. Then he'd kill them. Besides, what makes you think my virginity is gonna last the whole summer?" I asked.

"Sue didn't tell you. Next year's squad will have to be in uniform the last day of school. It's Sue's own little changing of the guard." She told me.

"Damn. You mean I have even less time to drop the pounds. GAH!" I laughed. "Oh shit. By the way, Santana…where's the best place in Lima to get a full Brazilian?"

"Jewels. Only place to go. There are a few other places around that do them…but Jewels actually has several women who only do waxing. Plus her place is neater and so not as skeevy as the others." She told me. "All Cheerios go there."

"Cool, I use Le Balise and they are fabulous; but they don't do any of the chocha waxing." I couldn't call them until next period, but I could text my mother. By the time the bell rang I had gotten everything set with my parents for tomorrow evening, gotten two thirds of my Cheerios in row. Not bad for 52 minutes.

Santana ran interference for my with Sam and Puck, distracting them with the thought that in just over three weeks, not three months as previously assumed, they would be seeing me in the full Cheerio uniform. While they were busy drooling I made an appointment for Wednesday evening at Jewels. They had an opening today…but I kinda need to psyche myself up for it.

Of course the second we entered the room, Kurt and Tina attacked me. "Did I hear that you are joining the Cheerios again?" Kurt blurted.

"My sweet, sweet baby boy…we are joining the Cheerios again, and before you say no, take a moment and remember what you told me about Blaine's reaction to those pics of you in the uniform, not to mention that you owe me like ten favors for all the times you've cancelled on my lately to do stuff with Berry." I chided.

Kurt threw back his head and laughed. ""Cedes my love, you had me at Drooling Blaine. But you aren't gonna go all crazy and try to lose weight again. Are you?"

"She agreed to drop fifteen pounds and wear the skirt." Sam said as he joined the conversation. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was unhappy with that part of my agreement with Sue.

"Yes, I did. I will however not try starving myself, nor will I go exercise crazy. I have my Flirty Girl workouts, and to be honest. I'm not as hungry the last few weeks." I said with a smile.

Lauren weighed in with her opinion here. "If you are an emotional eater; somebody who eats certain things when angry, and others when bored, and others for comfort…you may be eating better or less just because you are happier."

I thought about it. She may well be right. Get me mad and I baseline tots like crazy. When I'm sad, its ice cream. "Damn L-Boogey I think you are right."

The smiles on Puck's and Sam's were blinding. "So we make you happy, Mama?" Puck asked me.

"Yeah, you kinda do." I replied cheekily.

"Good. Cause you make us happy too." Sam said and I found myself being smothered in the most unsmothering hug I've ever had. It felt light and dear. Well until Puck's hands started to wander.

"NOAH PUCKERMAN!" Rachel yelled scandalized. Thankfully before she could announce to the world at large that Puck had grabbed a handful of my ass, Mr. Schuester entered the room.

We made our way to our seats as Mr. Schue started. "Now Sam had the idea that we should have a backup set list for Nationals, just in case writing our own songs doesn't work out. Now since we leave on Saturday, and we have yet to write a verse I believe that he is correct. "Mr. Schue began. "I would like to suggest that we change things up a bit. Puck spent ALL of last period trying to convince me that we should build a number around Santana and Mercedes' duet. He even found me statistics that prove that the last ten winners of National's including Vocal Adrenaline have had R&B as a main part of their repertoire. We do not. We have maintained a very distinct bias towards popular and Broadway."

"Yes a bias that has gotten us to this point." Rachel said clearly. "That and my full and rich vocals."

"Actually, Berry, Blaine talked with one of the judges after sectionals and they found your voice reedy and somewhat shrill in the group number. Mercedes warmer and richer tones in the end notes and the fact that we were more of an ensemble than the other groups is what won us the day. SO perhaps if we feature Mercedes and Santana, while still maintaining a full group dynamic, we will take Nationals by storm." Kurt said with a smile.

"Wow Kurt, why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Finn asked.

"Because, Mr. Schuester has a habit of ignoring criticisms when they come from me or Mercedes. Why bother saying anything when he won't hear it." Kurt answered simply.

"He has a point Schue." Puck said with a bit of belligerence in his tone. "Mama came up with the Plan B Set List idea, but she wouldn't bother to bring it to you because she felt it would be ignored. And even with the River Deep thing, we all know that Finn and Rachel fixed Duets competition. No way Sam and Quinn won it fair and square. No offense Sam. But not when we all walked out of here convinced that Santana and Mama were heading to Breadstix. Hell most of the guys voted for them just because of the boners they gave us."

I saw Mike and Artie do a knuckle bump that I assumed meant they had voted for us for the same reason. Schue gave Finn and Rachel hard looks. "I apologize, I made an assumption that has proven erroneous. I will try to serve the needs of all of you better. Especially now that I see that I have been lead to several wrong conclusions." Mr. Schue said sincerely. "I let my own history in show choir and the words of one voice outweigh what I know to be right and fair and for that I am truly sorry. Our back up set list will include Loser Like Me with Mercedes and Puck taking Rachel and Finn's parts." He said giving Rachel a look that conveyed that he would brook no argument.

"Still not sure how she got the lead in a song she didn't even help us write." Santana said sotto voice.

"Please I'm still trying to imagine Finn actually being somebody's boss." Lauren said with a funny smirk.

"We will also rearrange River Deep to act as a second group number." He continued undaunted.

"Mr. Schue. Why don't we just focus on making those numbers outstanding? I mean let's be honest…you take us to New York without the songs already written, and anything we do write will probably be last minute and thrown together. "Artie suggested.

"Is that something everyone here can agree on?" Mr. Schue asked us all.

"No." Rachel said emphatically. "New York and writing our songs there would be an amazing experience. One that I am sure would add to the richness and flavor of the music."

"Yeah. Right. Rachel, we are teenagers, after we get there, I can see not a single one of us being able to focus on writing music. I can see you sneaking off for Breakfast at Tiffany's. I can see Kurt skiving off to go try to get onto a real Broadway stage. And the rest of us all have things we'd die to see in New York as well. If we can perfect the songs and chorography here, we stand a better chance of actually winning. Hell, even Mr. Schue might not be able to focus." I told the dense girl.

"Let's put it to a vote. All those in favor of perfecting the songs this week rather than trying to write something new?" There were only two hands that weren't raised. I was shocked to see Quinn supporting Rachel. I'd have assumed that Quinn wouldn't pee on Rachel if she were on fire after the funeral. But maybe she hated the rest of us even more than she did Rachel. Quinn needs more than counseling that girl needs Jesus.

Shopping with Kurt and Tina was a blast as always. It took me for freaking ever to find something that would be sexy, and yet still me. I finally found a Bar III One shoulder teal maxi dress with an empire waist that looked great on me, highlighted my assets, and yet had a nice full skirt without being too dressy. It was on sale for less than forty bucks, so I was able to splurge on a great pair Rachel Roy Chrissto Platform Pumps in purple and teal. A Jones New York Satin Pashmina wrap and I was golden. I was ready to head out when Kurt and Tina exchanged looks and next thing I knew they were dragging me out of Macy's and into the mall.

"We need to make one more stop." Tina said with a devilish grin.

"Yeah. If you are gonna be dating Sam and Puck…you gotta get your lingerie on." Kurt said with a laugh.

"Ya'll know Vickey's Secret is she got big girl hatred." I whined. I hate that store.

"No Victoria's Secret is she wished she naturally had curves like yours darling girl." Kurt responded. "No we're going Hollywood." He said dragging me into Frederick's of Hollywood. "They have a whole section dedicated to women with DD or above. That makes this the perfect lingerie store for you."

I blushed. There was a time that I hated my bustline, but I have to admit that I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world now. I found big sexy bra heaven, within Fredericks of Hollywood, and best of all they all had matching panties. And they cost less than the sets I usually found at Lane Bryant. I left there with four new bra and panties sets. And a cute little sexy set to wear for my date. Granted I had to listen to Tina and Kurt speculating on the exact circumstances under which my guys would be viewing my purchases.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10  
Puck Point of View

Tuesday flew by. My Bubbie always says that times flies when God is making popcorn to watch whatever is about to happen to you next. Well he's certainly gonna enjoy tonight. He was even kind enough to give me something great to see before I die. Santana and Brittany decided that they were gonna help Mercedes lose her fifteen pounds. Though Santana swears she just wants to see if she can learn any new freak 'em moves from the Flirty Girl fitness videos. I kinda hated those two for infringing on me and Sammy Baby time.

But when the three of them rolled down the stairs in their exercise wear, I gotta say, as much as I love Mama and would never do anything to hurt her, I'd be lying if I didn't admit that we who are about to die salute the eye candy. Mama was rocking some short shorts, that I am a little surprised she even owns. They are, of course, purple and her tank tops are battling animal prints. God damn Mama's thighs are fucking awesome. They are thick and look soft, but they don't have any cellulite or whatever. Her legs look longer than they could possibly be when you consider the fact that she is only 5'4". And her ass! Good Lord in Heaven, it's damn near perfect. Big and soft, Round and she doesn't even just have an ass she has a ghetto booty. I know she hates her love handles, and they are probably behind her desire to lose weight, but I kind of think they are cute. Besides if she didn't have them, her tatas would look even bigger. And if those were any bigger, I'd never have another thought other than sliding my dick between them for the rest of my life.

But even that thought wasn't enough to distract me from what's coming. I have to think of what I can say to Mr. Jones so he will let me continue to see Mercedes and Sam. In the last two weeks, I've , well hell…I've been half in love with her since we 'dated' for that hot minute last year. She didn't take any of my bullshit. She treated herself with respect, and would not let me do any less. She laid the verbal smacketh down on Santana when she was trying to be all possessive. I wish I was a better man back them I wish I had known how to show her the respect and care she deserved. But if I has half in love with her then…then I'm completely, totally, maddeningly, excruciatingly in love with her now. If it weren't damn near beautiful, it would be pitiful how crazy I am about this girl. And Sam. He's wrapped up in this now too. I cut him, a look and see that his eyes are trained on Mama, excluding Santana and Brittany as surely as I am.

Sam, he loves her just as much as I do. It's funny I should be mad as hell that Sam is in love with Mercedes too…but instead, it just makes everything better. He loves her too much to let me fuck anything up. So I know he will stop me before I say something truly stupid, or do something to wreck this. It's like having a permanent wingman. Plus I find it really, really hot to see him kissing and touching Mama. Besides his love for her isn't a new thing anyway. He thinks it is…but he's been falling all year. I've seen the way he's been watching Mama walk down the halls ever since he moved here. Then there is the way he looks at her when she's singing. Okay that may not be the best example…we all look at her like she is an angel straight from heaven when she sings. Well, except maybe Rachel.

I feel myself frown. But it's not just 'cause when I think about the way Rachel is always forcing Hot Mama into the background, I wished I still dumped people into dumpsters. I'm still not happy about Mercedes' agreement with Sue Sylvester. I mean I want to see her in the skirt, but I love her just like she is. I hate the face that she feels like she needs to change anything about herself. I'm betting that Sam is working this from the same angle I am. Convince Hot Mama that she is a beautiful, desirable, very sexy woman, then let her see the actual emotions behind the desire. Right now, she is still thinking of this as a temporary thing. More than a fling…but not anything permanent. But Sam and I, we talk. And neither one of us will let this end without a real damn fight. Sam talks about the day when we can take her bare back. Fucking her over and over for an entire weekend, pouring ourselves into her, and the wonder and worry when she takes a test that comes back positive. He's even talking about hyphenating the kids' names, Evans-Puckerman, and never finding out which of us is the actual father unless an illness or something demands it.

Oh, God damn. Mama's dropping it like it hot. All though went bye-bye, my mouth just went dry and my cock got hard. My heart's thudding against my chest so hard, I thought it might jump forth from my ribcage and attach itself to her ass. "Bye Britt. Bye Santana, it's been real. See you later." I said loudly. Sam and I both stood. I almost laughed at the pillow he had clutched over his crotch.

"You two made it just over fifteen minutes into the work out." Santana said with a smirk. "You lasted about seven minutes longer than I thought you would.

"You should just be happy we even remembered ya'll were here at all." Sam groaned. He stalked forward; the Alpha was in full force. "We'll see you two ladies tomorrow at school."

"Ooh!" Mercedes yelped when Sam pulled her closer and dropped the pillow. Sam had dismissed Santana and Brittany from his mind. Assuming that they would acquiesce to his demand for their departure, he forgot that Santana would just love to stay and watch.

"Our clothes are still in Mercedes' bedroom." Brittany said, quite a bit amused.

"She'll bring them to you tomorrow." I say pushing them towards the door.

"How Rude!" Brittany joked with a pout.

I paused for a second. "No rude would have been to start rubbing my hands all over Sexy Mama's sweet, sweet ass right in front of you two." I said with an unapologetic smile. "Now get out. Sam's getting a head start." I shoved their backpacks into their arms and shut the door in their faces.

I raced back into the Jones family great room. Sam had gotten our Baby to take a position kneeling and bowing with her head pressed to the floor, but her hips high in the air. He was behind her, slowly rubbing his hands over her magnificent ass and gorgeous thighs. One look at his kiss swollen lips told the story of how they'd spent most of the few minutes it took me to get rid of Brittana. I strode over to join them. I knelt next to Baby's head, and carefully run my hand over her hair. When she leaned up into my touch I lean down and capture her lips. The last thing I see as I close my eyes to take her kiss, is a breathtaking amount of pleasure and desire.

When Sam finally finished paying homage to our Baby girl's backside, he moved back up to her beautiful face. "One day, very soon, Baby, I'm gonna pound your pretty little pussy and pull out and cum all over your beautiful ass." Mercedes shivered as she came up onto her haunches.

She gave Sam one of her sweet Baby smiles. The one that says, yes I know you will, but I'm gonna make you work for it first. "Yes Messire." She sighed. Dam started to kiss her as deeply and passionately as I had only moments before. I moved behind them. I went to work on Babydoll's layered shirts. I pushed both up to right under the prodigious swell of her tits. I gave the world at large a smile and leaned forward pressing open mouthed kisses to the uncovered line of her spine. I lavished attention on the soft, sweet smelling skin of her back.

As soon as Sam broke his kiss to allow them to catch their breath, I reached out and pulled both tanks up and over our girl's head. Then I used her ponytail and carefully wrenched her head around a bit and began to kiss her over her shoulder, deeply and fully. I was careful with her ponytail, however, because nothing would snap Mercedes from Baby to Mama faster than fucking up her weave.

While I was dominating her mouth and distracting her with my kisses, I felt Sam's hands snake between us and begin to work on the hooks of the black sports bra Mercedes was wearing. Six hooks later and he moved his hands taking the straps of the bra with him. I laved her tongue with my own one last time before ending the kiss and moving to Sam's side in front of her.

Her breasts were mouthwateringly and awe-inspiringly bare. They were large and full, slightly pendulous with dark chocolate areolas that span about three inches across. Her nipples were hard, just begging to be kissed and licked. Under our gazes they were starting to pebble. Her arms came up as she tried to wrap them around her waist.

"No!" Sam and I both barked.

"You are beautiful." He breathed.

"Never, never hide yourself from us." I said in the most commanding voice I could muster. "There will never be a time when we do not want to see you like this. Half naked and aroused."

"Unless it's to see you fully naked and aroused." Sam growled. "And we will be seeing you like that soon…just not today. Today, I want to enjoy the feel of your hands on me. I want to recreate the other night, here, where we can see you fully and completely."

See that's why I like Sam…he always comes up with the best ideas.

"Messire," she started demurely. "Can you and Seigneur take off your shirts as well?"

Mine was off before she finished her question. Sam gave me a dirty look. "That's an easy request for us to fulfill Baby. But if we do so, you will have to fulfill one for us as well." She nodded emphatically, making her tits bounce and sway. My pants were entirely too tight in the crotch right now, so I unbuttoned and unzipped. "Your Seigneur seems to be experiencing some discomfort. I want to watch you use those pretty little hands, to relieve his ache." Sam whispered.

Mercedes turned fully to me, and rather than stand to cross the very small distance between us, she crawled forward. The way she moved, with her tits hanging down from her chest and the line of her back looking fucking edible, made me even harder. "Stand up, Puck. Like we were back under our tree." Sam requested, I scramble to my feet, and smile down at Mercedes. My cock actually bounced off her cheek as I rose to my feet. Even just that momentary contact felt damn good.

She wrapped both hands around my cock. Leaning forward she let her breath drag across my cock head. I started to leak pre-cum in anticipation of feeling more. She dragged her thumb over my slit gathering and spreading the silky fluid over the tightly pulled skin of the bulbous part of my dick. Slowly she began to pump me her grip gentle, and a bit teasing. She discovered a rhythm unlike any I've experienced before. It wasn't just the timing, but the way she stroked me. Rather than starting with a hard grip at the base, her grip at the base was almost limp, but as she stroked forward, it strengthened, gripping my head in a fierce, deliciously almost painful pleasure. She maintained this rhythm for several strokes before leaning forward and licking the head of my cock. Watching her little pink tongue dart out let alone feeling it touch my dick, and I was gone. I reached out and grabbed Sam's hands, before I did something stupid like bury them in 'Cedes hair, "God Yeah. Fuck Baby. Fuck! Take it, Fuck." She somehow understood that and took the tip of my dick into her mouth, my first shot of cum is lost into the cavern of her mouth, but she backs off quickly, and her jerking strokes unload my balls all over her breasts and cheeks. "Fuck. Love covering you. Seeing you like this." I grunted. She kept stroking, prolonging the sensations of my orgasm, until my balls were so completely empty. When no more cum came out, she leaned forward and gave my softening member a long lick, as though my cock was a delicious ice cream cone.

When she released my cock, it was almost like I was a puppet whose strings had been cut. I hit my ass on the floor. Sam looked at Mercedes. He sat on the ottoman nearby and gestured Mercedes forward. Mercedes crawled over to him. It was funny if her tits were any smaller, my cum would have it the floor. But it had so much skin to roll down, by the time she had crossed the foot between them, her breasts were even more delicious looking. Sam pulled her into his lap and folded her backwards over his arm. He started at the beginning of the trails and licked his way to the tip. "You like this don't you, Baby. You like it when I lick Puck's cum off your sweet, soft skin; don't you?" He hummed in the back of his throat and licked up another trail. "Want to know a secret? I, fucking, love doing this. It's so raunchy and dirty. His cum tastes so different from mine. It's less bitter and a bit thicker." He groaned, and licked another trail. "Spread those pretty little legs, and slide your hand into your shorts. Play with your pussy for us."

Mercedes, of course, complied. She's our good, little, dirty Baby. I think I started to drool as I watched her slip her hand into her panties. Sam was sucking her tits clean as she made herself cum. It was the first time I was actually watching her face as she orgasmed; and I knew that I could never be whole unless I saw that again and again for the rest of my goddamn life. Her eyes were bright and shining. Her cheeks flushed under her chocolate skin, the flush went all the way down to her areolas. Her nipples were hard and her mouth was open almost as though she was gasping and begging at the same time. She was more beautiful than I have ever seen.

Her skin was shiny and clean. And I needed to see something before we ran out of time. "Baby, I want my turn to suck Sam's cum off those sexy tits too." I chide. "Sam is going to stand up and fish his cock out for you. Then you are going to use your pussy juices to jerk him off for me."

"Yes Seigneur." She murmured. She slid off Sam's lap, and Sam rose gracefully to his feet. He stood over her, looking like a fucking Adonis and he undid his pants, releasing the beast therein. I watched enraptured as Mercedes pulled her hand from her shorts. I could see the coating of her lubrication on her fingers and palm. She wrapped that hand around Sam's cock and started to pleasure him.

"Fuck, Baby, you smell so damn good. God, Baby. New York cannot get here soon enough. Puck and I are gonna eat you up." He groaned. "Damn, Baby. Fuck you're gonna make me cum so hard. Damn you are driving me crazy." Sam is a natural babbler. He cannot keep his mouth closed, and now is no different. "Shit, Baby. You are so damn good at that. Fuck. Let me see your tongue." She licked the little pink digit out and laved the head of Sam's cock as she had done mine. A few strokes later, she took him into her mouth and he was shouting. "Cumming Baby. Fuck. Swallow me." I saw him pump a few blasts into her mouth, before she remembered my words and pulled him out, jerking the rest over her tits.

Even as Sam finished ejaculating, and our Babydoll was licking his cock, I was on my knees next to her. I was nice enough not to dislodge what she was doing to Sam, but I began to lick and suckle her luscious tits. Thinking about his description of the differences in our cum, I realized that he was right. His cum was thicker and it reminded me of citrus. I groaned and sucked Baby's nipple deep into my mouth. I actually couldn't stop what happened next. I leaned up and ran my tongue against the vein in the underside of Sam's cock. I could taste him a bit, but it was over laid with a vanilla, and musty taste that I'm almost positive was the remnants of Baby girl's pussy juice. Mercedes gave me a smile and licked her tongue out to touch mine.

I scrambled to my feet, and helped Mercedes to hers. Sam pulled us both into a hug, our three bare torsos pressed against each other, I could feel one of 'Cedes' nipples pressing against me, and am sure Sam could feel other. I never wanted to break from this moment. But then I saw the clock on the microwave. "Fuck. It's almost five. "I groaned.

We scrambled and managed to get redressed and giving each other kisses, we had to break. I got to my house and we showered, Sam had to get back into his old drawers, but he'd live, and he didn't want to meet Mercedes Dad with the delicious smell of her pussy still on his dick. On the way back we had a slightly overdue discussion. "How are you feeling about well what I did earlier?" I asked, keeping my eyes focused on the road.

"To be honest; I was shocked. It felt fucking amazing. But I don't ever want you or Mercedes to do anything you don't want to do." Sam said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Muthafucker please. Have you met me? I don't do a damn thing I don't want to do.

Sam laughed. "Don't know what I was thinking. So how far do you see this thing between the two of us going?"

"I still want to see those lips on my cock." I said easily. I had to take a deep breath before I blurted out something I'd been thinking about since Sunday. "I think I want to top you. Maybe just once."

Sam gave me a sharp glare. "I don't bottom. I don't have a problem with you fucking me once. As long as the favor is returned. But I'm not a switch. I'm a full Alpha all the way."

"I actually meant I want to fuck your ass. Not dominate you. I doubt it's something I want to do more than once…but it's almost like Mama opened a floodgate Sunday. I've been having all these questions and shit." I admitted.

"I know. I tried not to think about how good your cum tasted off Mercedes. We did something Sunday that I can see us continuing to do for the rest of our days with her. But I would never want to do this stuff with any other guy…and when Mercedes isn't here I like the fact that we just move naturally back into friendship." He said summarizing my feelings almost exactly.

We got out the car at the Jones house and walked to the door. Mercedes mom opened the door for us. Mrs. Danica Jones is a smaller woman; only about 5'5" and fairly slender. Mercedes shares her eyes and overall face shape, but it's not a case of a daughter who looks exactly like her mother. "Come in boys. Mercedes just finished her work out and is grabbing a quick shower. We can sit and have a nice chat in the living room, or you boys can go ahead and do the Daddy/Suitor talk and get it out the way." She offered with a smile so similar to Mercedes that it tugged my heart.

Sam and I didn't even have to check with each other. "Talk now, please." We both said.

"I won't be able to eat if we try to do this after dinner." Sam told her honestly.

Mrs. Jones laughed and led us to her husband in his study. "He's having big fun with the thought of tormenting you the way my dad did him. So bear with him. She's his only daughter,"

"Yes Ma'am." Sam said emphatically, as she let us into Mr. Jones' inner sanctum.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter11  
Sam Point of View

Mr. Benton Jones is a big guy. He's not only TALL, he's also broad and I could see that Mercedes had his nose and upside down mouth. She was an interesting blend of both her parents. "Good evening gentlemen. Take a seat and let's have a chat shall we." He said. Man his voice is so deep it would have made Barry White jealous.

Puck and I sat in the offered seats. "So tell me, what do two skinny white boys want with my little girl." God please, just this once, don't let Puck give a 'Puck' answer.

"We want to show her that she is beautiful and perfect and that we love her." He said nervously. "But sir, I'm not exactly white. I'm Jewish." He added, with a big gulp. I don't know why he thought that would be such a sticking point.

"Yes, Noah. I remember. You were the father of Quinn's daughter correct." He asked giving Puck a sharp look. "After your behavior with Quinn, why should I allow you to date my daughter?"

"Sir, I cannot regret what happened with Quinn. I was wrong to sleep with her when she was my best friend's girl. I was probably even more wrong to not take the proper precautions. But I cannot find it within me to regret it because it gave us Beth. And even though Quinn made the decision to put her up for adoption, I cannot help but believe the world is a better place just because she is in it." He said honestly.

Then my mouth opened and words came pouring out, and I couldn't stop them. "Sir, Puck was not the only one to blame in that situation. I've heard how everyone jumped on him as though it was all his fault. But my Moma always says it takes two to tango, and Quinn has shown a marked inability to be loyal, or faithful. She could have said no, and Puck would have listened. She chose to do the crime, but as far as I can see she didn't have to face any consequences. Yes she got kicked out, but Puck stepped in and gave her a place to stay after Finn, finally, found out he wasn't the father. But then she whined and complained about that situation and I don't get it cause Puck's Mom is great, and his little sister is friends with my little sister and I like her too. So Quinn gets Mercedes to invite her here, where she was treated as though she was family. Yet the second the ink was dry on the adoption papers, papers Puck didn't even want to sign; she was out of here like her backside was on fire, and I when I dated her, I didn't even realize that she and Mercy were friends; let alone that Mercedes was darn near the godmother of her child. So now she's back home, without any reminders of the fact that she even had a child. It's weird. Puck and Mercedes miss Beth more than Quinn seems to." Yeah the babbling idiot has ruined everything.

"Son I'd like to be the fly on the wall if you ever tell Quinn that." Mr. Jones said with a chuckle. "You two are probably too young to be able to identify Quinn's type. She is a user. She will use anyone and anything to get what she wants. She is her father's daughter; and just like he found it easy to discard her when she was no longer a pristine example of his fine parenting to be held up in front of other, she found it easy to discard my daughter when she no longer needs a large well-appointed place to stay."

He took a drink of water. "Noah, you are a father now, and even though you aren't raising her I can tell that you still love her. Tell me as a father…why is this unique situation a good idea?"

Puck took a deep breath, emotion is not his strong suit, but I saw the determination in his eyes, he was going to do this right if it killed him. "Mr. Jones, Sam and I we love Mercedes. She is beautiful and kind. Compassionate and loving. She has the amazing ability to be a true friend to anyone…even those who prove not to be a true friend to her. I know that we are too young for you to believe us, but he and I have talked this out. The only way we will end this is if Mercedes no longer wants to be with us. I am going to spend the rest of my life loving your daughter, and hopefully I will love her the way I pray God will have Beth's future mate love her. If that sentence actually made any sense?"

"Do you agree Sam?" He turned to me.

"Wholeheartedly, Sir. One day, I want to be one of the fathers' of your grandchildren. But we are working slowly to let Mercedes get used to the idea that we love her. We're working against some deep hurts. But we're working against them, and soon, I think, she will be ready to hear and believe that we love her."

"Sounds like you two know my Princess pretty well. Noah, go grab that picture off the top shelf." Puck did so and he was smiling as he handed it to Mr. Jones. Mr. Jones showed it to me. I could see why Puck was smiling. It was a high school personality picture. Two young people dressed in the styles of the early-eighties they were wrapped around each other, and smiling with young love. They were clearly Mr. and Mrs. Jones, their senior or junior year of high school. "My wife and I have been together since 1980. I have never in the 31 years since wanted another woman, I love her differently than I did as that young jock, but if anything I love her more now than I did then. So I believe that you two can possibly have found your forever, but I worry about the fact that there are two of you. I have done some research, and I can see where there are more unconventional groupings now in days…but as I understand it its damn near impossible for it to last if the same sex people are not involved as well. Now correct me if I'm wrong but neither of you are gay, or even bi? So how do you think this is going to work?"

Well my face is on freaking fire. Puck and I both turned into babbling idiots. Finally Mr. Jones snapped out. "Enough! One at a time please. "

Puck gave me a look that clearly said 'well Alpha boy, talk.' I sighed. "Sir neither Puck nor I are gay, or even bi, but we seem to have an attraction to each other. It's really something that we've only just started to explore." I trailed off.

His Brown eyed gaze bored into me. "Sam, tell me about yourself." So I did. I was completely honest about my family's situation and how I was trying to ameliorate the difficulties my parents were having.

"Alright. I like you. Sam, you seem like a very mature young man, and Noah you have grown up by leaps and bounds in this last year or so. I'm gonna give you two my provisional blessing. I don't want my daughter to be hurt. I know that there are a lot of kids at your school who have made her life hell. If you two are going to take that on and heal the hurts she has that her mother and I cannot, then I will dance at your wedding. But if you are going to make her feel like she's a bone between two dogs, I will gut you both like fish and hide your bodies." He stood and led us out to the great room.

Mercedes was there waiting on us looking beautiful. She had changed into a comfy pair of boot cut jeans and a cute little Henley that hugged her breasts so tightly it made my mouth water and my hands ache. Dinner was great. The food was spectacular, and the conversation was lively and intelligent. While we were three different denominations, we had an amazing theological discussion that moved into discussions about college and the future. Both the Joneses were very knowledgeable about literature and history and Mr. Jones and I found commonality with our love of all things Sci-fi. By the time Puck and I left for the evening I was floating on a cloud, and I had a full meal to take back to the room for Stevie and Stacy. I hated to take what almost felt like charity, but then Mrs. Jones reminded me that family supersedes pride… and besides wasn't I hoping that we would all be family one day soon anyway. So I took everything home and raced to work.

Mercedes Point of View

School Wednesday didn't last nearly long enough. I hated to send Puck, Sam and siblings to the park without me, but I had an appointment to make. I rushed home, popped two Aleve and took a quick shower; fortunately I had trimmed the area the night before. Then rushed back out to the spa. I was having my legs done as well, so I was looking at thirty to forty five minutes of pain. The problem I have isn't really the pain. The pain is sharp but not long lasting…unfortunately I have a bit of a problem. Something I've tried to keep hidden ever since I discovered it by accident when I was thirteen,

I made it there with a few minutes to spare. Thankfully the waxer I was meeting with was ready for me. She was a smaller woman. Not even five feet tall and she probably weighed ninety five pounds soaking wet. Her name was Gretta, and she looked almost old enough to be my grandmother. "Come, come." She gestured me into the very clean room that was her work space. "Now, tell me, which do you want me to start with your legs or your hüvely." She said gesturing towards my lap.

"Can you do the full Brazilian and do it first?" I asked quietly

"Ya. I can get your hüvely clean as a whistle. But you should know the waxing for the full goes all the way up between your fenék." She said kindly.

"Yes Ma'am. I understand." I said as calmly as I could. That was why I'd made sure to shower before I came. Not just because Sam and Puck have made it their mission in life to make sure I'm soaking wet every day when I leave the school. But also because I'd read that a full Brazilian included any booty hair.

She had me take off my pants and underwear and lay down on the table. She pulled on latex gloves and checked me over. "Ya. You did good, not too low, not too long." She said with a smile. She applied baby powder to me and began the process of removing the hair from my vagina. It hurt I'm not going to lie and say it didn't but what was worse was the mortification when she had to break and let me go clean up the fluid leaking from my pussy. She noticed my embarrassment. "Now, don't you get uncomfortable Deary. This happens to a lot more women than it doesn't. 'There's a whole lot of pleasure in a little bit of pain'. Madonna…she may be a bet meshuggena, but she's not wrong."

She's a really nice lady, but I have learned to accept that I'm a bit touched in the head when it comes to pain. I may actually be a pain slut. By the time she was finished with my vagina, bottom and legs, I was ready to go find Puck and Sam…there was still almost an hour before Sam had to go to work. However, Gretta must have seen something on my face. "Sorry édesem, but you will need to stay away from sexual activity for at least twenty-four hours."

I blushed, pulled on my panties and yoga pants and tipped her twenty bucks. I made an appointment for eight weeks hence. And hobbled home.

The next morning at school, I had Sam and Puck laughing back. When they had come over to help me from my car, I'd waved them inside. "I have fulfilled Seigneur's request." I said giving them my 'Baby' smile.

"Good girl." Sam whispered. "Show us." He commanded.

I unbuttoned my jeans and pealed them open, I pushed my panties down and showed them the bare skin of my Delta of Venus. "That's beautiful baby." Puck groaned. He reached out and before I could stop him, he touched me and I flew apart. My skin was still so sensitive and my mind was remembering the pleasure pain of the waxing and hearing Puck and Sam's admiration and joy. I was rocked with a better than average orgasm.

"Shit Baby girl. Fuck. Did you like having your pussy waxed for us?" Sam asked. Insightful bastard.

"Yes. God. It was amazing." I said and before I could stop myself, I was blurting the whole achingly embarrassing tale.

"Damn, Baby, how you gonna tell us something that hot and then make us go to class." Puck whined. "Do you know how bad I want to strip you to the waist and suck and bite those sexy tits of yours?"

"Baby girl, Puck and I we are gonna have so much fun with you. Every time I think this is the perfect girl, I have to spend my entire life making her mine, ours; you show me something that lets me know you are even more fucking perfect. God Mercedes, you know I would never hurt you…not really, but knowing that you are an admitted pain slut. It makes me want to skip school and take you somewhere quiet and make you ours. Spank your ass, bite your nipples. Eat you out until you are screaming out names. But we can't we have to go in there and be good little boys and girl." Sam told us sternly. "After-school we can find us some time alone, start to discover what you like and don't like."

"Don't worry Mama, you aren't the only one of us who gets off on the pain, Tug Sam's hair…if he's half as horny as I am, he'll cum right in his jeans." Puck teased. "I cannot wait until we get you alone in New York. Are you ready for that?"

I nodded. I am so damn ready. I'm going to go to the drugstore and sneakily pack some supplies. My guys aren't going to know what hit them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter12  
Sam Point of View

I really thought today was going to be great. I mean, it started with watching Mercedes have an orgasm. Unfortunately it would seem that that was to be the only bright spot to my Thursday. First period I had a substitute with absolutely no classroom management skills. I usually would just find something like that an opportunity to veg out and text Puck and 'Cedes. Today, however, I ended up having to listen to the masses discuss our relationship.

"Evans, You and Puckerman are two of the hottest guys at McKinley. Why the hell are you fighting over the fatty?" one anorexic Barbie looking bitch finally got the nerve to ask after she and her friends accidentally on purpose let me over hear their conversation for the first fifteen minutes of class.

I decided to take the high road and ignore the barking dog. I have a feeling that she never really learned the concept of sharing too well anyway. "She must be really good in bed." The moron behind me said sotto voice. "No one cares what a chick looks like if she can suck the chrome off a bumper. "See this is the problem with ignoring stupidity; the dumb get no chance to learn from the mistakes of their peers.

I turned in my seat and fixed the asshole with a glare. "I cannot hit the chicken head over there. All I can do to her is pray that God will not let her reproduce so her stupidity isn't spread to later generations. But you…you are male I can do whatever I want to you. So let me give you this one warning. I will rip your tongue out of your head and beat you to death with it if you ever and I mean EVER again in your miserable God-forsaken life talk about my girlfriend like that."

The douchebag is apparently smarter than I would have given him credit for. Because he shut the hell up. The idiot girl earlier was dumb enough to look smug since I said I couldn't hit her. But before she could belly back up to the bar; another voice decided to ring into the conversation. "So, Evans, what do you and Puckerman both bang the fat chick, or do you just bang each other while she watches?" Miscellaneous Hockey playing idiot chimed in. who the hell has a mullet in 2011, for God's sake.

"What's wrong, Jealous?" I taunted back. "You know you really aren't my type. Puck's either. And Mercedes thinks hockey is the biggest waste of time since golf. I'm really starting to think the dudes in this school are all closet cases. You torment Kurt just because he's gay-which only really makes sense if you are envious of the fact that he is out and proud while you are still shuttered in the dark. Not one of you sees how beautiful Mercedes Jones is. Instead all of you are chasing a bunch of anorexic or bulimic stick figures that barely have breasts. Something is seriously wrong in this place." I ranted. "Besides how is it any of your business what the hell goes on in my relationship. You don't see me caring what the hell goes on between you and your pre-pubescent boy shaped moron you are 'banging'." I added with a snarl. "You know what, why don't you, Puck and I meet you at the park near here afterschool and you can ask us your questions there."

I bet you Puck isn't having to deal with this bullshit. I felt a smile spread across my face as I began to imagine how I could deal with it if we weren't at school.

Puck Point of View

"Jewfro, if you don't stop staring at me, I'm gonna be forced to revisit my Dumpster Dumping past." I growled. The most annoying of all my fellow Jews has been staring at me all freaking class.

"I just don't get it. You were the McKinley Jews answer to Shia LaBeouf." He started whining. "You could be dating Santana Lopez, or Quinn Fabray, or the lovely Jewess Rachel Berry. Instead you are dating the aptly named Mercedes Jones. I mean she's as big as a Mercedes."

I gave him a hard look. Jacob Ben Israel knows better than to step to me. Much less question me. I'm thinking of hitting him but I want to know where his sudden dose of courage came from. Before I could say anything he continued.

"I mean, not only are you dating the hoopty girl, but you are sharing her with the ultimate goy-boy, Sam Evans…are you really that self-hating?" he had the nerve to ask.

"Alright, that's it Jewfro." I yelled reaching out and grabbing him by his freaky clown hair. Usually I would never pull a bitch move like hair grabbing…but I really fucking hate his hair.

"Mr. Puckerman!" the teacher shouts at me.

I looked up and stood. I dragged JBI to the front. "This asshole is talking shit about Mercedes, Mr. Robertson. I can't just let that go."

"Fine…take it out of the classroom." Our teacher said calming considerably.

Jacob looked ready to piss himself. "You can't just let him do this. You're a teacher."

Mr. Robertson looked thoughtful. "I am a teacher; I'm also a member of the same church as Mercedes Jones and her family. I am also the husband of a singer in that church's choir most often lead by Mercedes Jones. I am also a veteran teacher, who is retiring at the end of this year. I am a teacher who believes that it is about time someone teaches you that there are consequences for running your mouth all the time, and espousing your opinions to the detriment of those around you. You are a senior in high school and yet you are still senseless enough to insult someone right in front of a person who cares about them. You need to get your butt handed to you." He returns sagely.

I pulled Jacob out of the room and flung him hard against the lockers. "Now…what you want to say about my boo Mercedes?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. She's beautiful and curvaceous and fiery and dangerous. Please don't tell her I what I said in the classroom. I knew this was a bad idea. But it's not my fault. My Bubbie Syl is coming, I was desperate." He whined. "Can we just pretend this never happened; or barring that, can you just kill me now? Mercedes scares me a lot more than you. You're just violent…Mercedes; she gets creative. "

"Then why step to me like this. Why talk shit about Mama if you are so scared of her?" this shit is making no sense to me.

"It was all Rachel's fault. See my Bubbie Syl is coming next week, and I told her that I have a sweetheart and maybe I told her it was a nice Jewish girl. Well Rachel agreed to pretend to be my girlfriend in front of my Bubbie. She, Rachel, not my Bubbie, has this plan that if she can come between you and your threesome; really cool by the way; then she can have her solo back at your competition this weekend." He babbled. I don't understand why I like it when Sam babbles like that but it irritates the dog shit out of me when Jewfro does it.

I have never hit a female, but I'm certainly capable of punishing one. "What class does she have now?" I ground out. Ben Israel must have seen Rachel's torture and dismemberment in my face, because he hesitated. So I pulled him out and slammed him back into the lockers. "She doesn't deserve your loyalty. She threw you under the bus. She knows I won't hit her because she is a girl. But you, I can beat all day long." I calmly took off his glasses and put them in his pocket. Then I pulled back and let my fist fly, I caught him in his right eye. "Yeah I can do this all day. Even if someone writes me up…I'll let Dr. Jones know why I punched you, and he'll smooth things over with my mom. Since Mama's Dad and my mom would be cool with me beating anyone who hurts her, and I know Sam's parents will be good with it too. I'm fucking golden. See the Doctors Jones are pretty fucking tired of how the students of McKinley High have been treating their beautiful baby girl." Shit gotta watch saying those two words together anymore. Just the thought of her being my shaved, naughty little Babygirl gets me hot. "So tell me what I want to know. it's not like we don't both know that you know Rachel's class schedule, and her menstrual schedule, and her freakin BM schedule; you've been stalking her for years." I cocked back a fist, ready to catch that other buggy eye.

"She's in Mrs. Harris' Econ class. C-31." He blurted out as he flinched.

"Thanks." I said with a smirk. When he relaxed, I punched him dead in the mouth. "Keep my girl's name out of your mouth." I said before I grabbed his weeping and wailing ass back into the classroom.

"Mr. Robertson, I need a pass." I asked politely. For the first time in history he didn't ask why, he just gestured to the pass hanging next to the door. I grabbed it and hauled ass to C hall. I cut through the breezeway and was able to make it there in half the time. I knocked politely, and asked charmingly, "Mrs. Harris, may I please speak with Rachel for a moment?"

Rachel gave me a smug shining smile. I cannot believe that she is this dumb. Is she really clueless enough to think her bullshity plan actually had a chance of working? We adjourned into the hall. "Good morning, Noah, what can I help you with?" She said brightly.

"You can help by keeping your stupid dog on a leash before I neuter his ass." I growl. "You can start by growing the fuck up. What the hell do you think you are doing? Are you really so desperate to hog the fucking spotlight that you would destroy everyone's chance at Nationals? Because you have neither the ability nor the intellect to fuck up what Mercedes, Sam and I are building. But your stunt almost got me suspended for beating Jacob Ben Israel's jewfro having ass."

"Oh please; like you or anyone else; could or would possibly be building a relationship with Mercedes. I mean don't get me wrong she has a nice enough voice, if you like that kind of thing…But she's not at all anyone's type really. She's not thin or pretty like Quinn and Santana and Brittany…ore even me." Rachel said snottily.

"No, you are not Sam or my type, Remember. He told you that when you asked him to prom…the only reason he said yes when you asked him the second time is because Mercedes was there and he really wanted to go with her. Mercedes is so much better than your tired ass; not only as a singer, but as a woman and as a human. You may be right. She might not be pretty but that's because she'd not simply pretty, she's fucking gorgeous. She has those amazing eyes that go from whiskey to pure black depending on her mood. She has big full lips that God made to be kissed and sucked. Made for sucking. She's not thin…thank God; because she doesn't behave as though food is bad for her. She's got big sweet tits that overflow even Sam's big ass hands…and I could spend days talking about her sexy ass hips and thighs. But as much as I cannot wait to sex her up, I will wait patiently until she is ready. You know why she is worth the wait when I couldn't be bothered to wait for any other chick? Because she isn't trying to force me to wait for some stupid rule, but because she's just not ready yet. You know what makes her better than you and Quinn and Tana? Because she isn't a self-worth less little girl playing at being a woman. She respects herself and respects others. She never feels the need to walk all over or use other people to make herself feel better. She would never pull this sophomoric bullshit on you or anyone else. Hell for the last few years she has put up with all your show boating to keep the peace in the New Directions, when have you ever done anything purely for the benefit of someone else, for no reason than someone else was in need?"

I watched as she tried to think of something. Anything. "You can't think of even one thing that didn't benefit you at least as much as it benefited the person you were helping. That's pathetic. Even I can come up with a few. And Mercedes and Sam are just plain lousy with the helping others. Mercedes she teaches Sunday school, she has pretty much taken over for Quinn when it comes to babysitting Stevie and Stacy. When Sarah had the flu, Mercedes brought her homemade chicken noodle soup. That was long before we even started dating. She donates a quarter of her allowance to charity every single week. Sam is taking care of his family, helping to provide for them like he was a grown ass man. As broke as they are he still makes sure to tithe for fuck's sake." I punched a locker. It really was either the locker or Rachel's stupid shocked looking face.

"Sam finally found a relationship where he can completely be himself, no need to hide huge portions of his likes and dreams. Mercedes is finally beginning to see that she is beautiful and sexy. She's finally beginning to feel the love. I'm truly happy in a mature relationship with no bullshit or drama…and you tried to ruin that for us. Why? So you could lead the New Directions at Nationals…you do realize that even if she were totally upset there is no way that Mercedes would be unprofessional enough to back out this late in the game. Not to mention that the judges at Nationals are people who actually know music, not crappy local celebrities. You don't have the chops to win at that level. You want to be Barbara, but Ms. Streisand is known for being gentle, good, kind and gracious. Not one of those words describes someone who would smile up in Mercedes face and call yourself her friend and then talk shit about her behind her back. Those words describe Mercedes; they sure as hell don't describe you." I said with a smirk. "Rachel, you need to get some counseling and some self-respect, lose the 'better than everyone else' attitude…it doesn't fly here. We are done taking it. Even Mr. Schue has had enough of your crap."

I turned to walk away, but I had another thought. "You better hope that Mercedes doesn't find out what you tried to pull today." I was satisfied to see her blanch. "At least not before I can find some way to let her know that doesn't hurt her. I'm done letting people in this damn place hurt her." I didn't realize that Rachel had left the classroom door ajar so she would have witnesses who would overhear me coming to her to I don't even know cry on her shoulder or some bullshit. Unfortunately for Rachel she shares that class with Kurt. He had crept, along with Mrs. Harris and Quinn to the door and recorded every word on his phone.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter13  
Sam Point of View

The troglodytic heathen of my first period were finally silenced only by the ringing of the bell signifying the ending of the class hour. As I was walking out I made sure to hit the asshole hockey player in the head with my backpack. I'll admit I was kind of hoping that he would jump up and start something…but he must have been able to see that in my face. Because he just stayed there like a bump on a log. You know if I am thinking words like troglodytic, I'm officially spending too much time around Kurt.

I headed to Mercedes class to walk her to her second period, and found her leaning against the wall. Her arms were folded under her breasts, plumping them up even further. Making my mouth water. Her legs were busy tapping angrily and making her breast shake. I couldn't resist. I strode forward and kissed her until her breasts were heaving from trying to overcome a lack of oxygen, rather than anger.

"Much as I love kissing you…even you cannot kiss away the rage I am feeling. Rachel Berry has gone entirely too fucking far this time. She tried to use Jewfro to; hell I don't even know what she hoped to accomplish, make Puck feel like I wasn't hot enough for him or whatever. All because she wants us to go up in smoke so I'll be too upset to sing and she can ride in and take the lead at Nationals. Well he told her ALL about herself; which Kurt shared with me. Then some peas headed heathen in my first period class kept trying to call me out my name." She hissed angrily.

"Which one was he?" I growled looking around us. I can't hit Rachel, but I can beat the brakes off a guy.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, I'll point him out to you after we get back from nationals. But I'm so pissed at Rachel, I can barely see straight. Kurt's already forwarded the recording to all of the New Directions. So that everyone will know that not only did she try fuck with our thing…but she got completely selfish and almost wrecked our chances at winning. God! I am so pissed." She ranted.

I pulled her into a hug. "Fuck Rachel. She's nowhere near as talented as she thinks she is. Kurt has a greater range. You, Tina and Santana have much richer, warmer voices. Rachel is all technique and no heart. She has that horrible attitude, and there isn't a director on Broadway who would put up with her and the shit she pulls. Mr. Schue had done her a real disservice by catering to her crazy." I said honestly.

"Aretha, Please tell me that you are gonna crush Michele. You are a Cheerio now. You've turned in the paperwork I own your ass and I demand that not only do you crush that over singing dwarf; but that you make sure that I am there to watch. I'd prefer if it were public, but I do understand that you may need to keep your record clean for college applications next fall." Coach Sylvester called down the hall as she joined us.

That woman scares the crap out of me as often as me makes me want to bust a gut laughing. Today I was hiding a smile. "I think that I can arrange your presence for her public humiliation…but the beat down she has coming will have to wait until after we perform at Nationals. I don't want her laid up at home or in the hospital…I want her on that damn stage so I can rub her face in it." Mercedes growled.

I swear as hot as she is when she's coming, she is even hotter and sexier when she's pissed as hell. I almost missed her telling the scary coach lady that Rachel may not make it back to Ohio in one piece. A devilish smile crossed my face. "Hey Coach, are you ready to make a deal?"

"What are you putting on the table Lady Lips? Porcelain is already making Berry even more of a social pariah, Aretha is gonna put the nail in her coffin and break her giant schnozz, what more is there for you to do?" She asked.

I smirked. "I'm willing to tape the Berry beat down for you to view at your leisure. What's more I may even be willing to take the tape viral, if I'm able to make sure that Mercedes doesn't suffer any legal repercussions…." I trailed off as I watched the tall woman's eyes alight with an unholy fire.

"Your terms?" she barked.

"If Mercedes can fit one of your Cheerio skirts, she doesn't have to lose any weight." I stated sternly,

"I don't know." Sue hedged, looking Mercedes over. "She's not gonna be all jiggly and Cellulity is she?"

Mercedes started to bow up but before she could say anything I chimed back in. "Her legs are perfect. Strong and supple…gorgeous smooth brown skin; incredibly long for her height. Totally hot." I said dreamily. I may have been thinking about how they had looked in those purple short shorts Tuesday afternoon.

"Fine." She said hiding a smile. "But I want this contingent on her legs being everything you say they are." Sue was playing hard ball.

"Wait, hold up. Who decides that?" Mercedes interrupted. "Cause if you're gonna parade me out in front of Karofsky and his crew, they will tank me just out of spite."

"Oh please, the only legs that Karofsky kid is interested in wouldn't even be shaved." Sue Sylvester scoffed. "Wait does Jazz Hands shave his legs….never mind. The judging will be done by the only person whose opinion matters to Sue Sylvester—Sue Sylvester."

Yeah, should have seen that coming. "Fine, I guess I can live with that. But Puck and I we love her just the way she is. She doesn't need to lose weight for anybody." I said testily; which earns me a sweet kiss from my girl.

"Damn it all four of you have completed your paperwork. I can't even threaten to write you two up for that." Coach Sylvester pouted for a moment. "Though since Jailbird isn't here-no even I won't split the agreement that fine. Fine Big Ass Mouth…we have an agreement contingent upon the stated terms. Nice to see you growing a pair. You keep making Aretha that happy and one day you might be acceptable." She taunted as she walked away.

Mercedes Point of View

The rest of the morning flew by. I paid no attention to my class work. In each class I had a notes buddy who would cover me. I texted Santana to see if she and Britt wanted in on what I was planning. When lunch rolled around, I strolled through the halls to the cafeteria with my boyfriends looking whole different than I did at the beginning of the period. I'd pulled my weave back into a severe bun; my earrings were safe in my backpack. I had stripped off my expensive outer shirt and was dressed simply in my cute zebra print tank top. I looked ready to break my foot off in Berry's ass. Right before we walked into the vast room, Santana joined us. She looked similarly ready to rumble. Brittany was accompanying her, hair pulled back, jewelry and accessories gone, face grim.

As we strode into the room, Kurt pushed off the wall next to the door and joined us. He too was denuded of accessories and looked pissed off. It warmed the cockles of my heart that he was backing me. I know he's my friend and for the longest he was my bestie…but if you had asked me yesterday which way he would have gone on this, I would have hoped he'd be with me, but I probably would have given it a fifty/fifty shot.

Rachel saw us and turned to dip out the nearest exit. Only to find her way blocked by an angry Lauren. The other doors were similarly blocked by all the other New Direction members, with the exception of Finn. Even Quinn was present and accounted for. A quick glance at the stage showed Sue Sylvester and Coach Bieste sitting there sharing popcorn. Isn't it nice how Berry-hatred can bring people together? "Mercedes you, more than anyone, should understand the desire to shine." She started once it sank into her thick skull that she wasn't going anywhere. "I just, I want so bad to…"

I put up a hand and silenced her. "You need, you want…you, you, you. You run the show choir under Ryerson, and damn near run it into the ground. You get Mr. Ryerson fired because he wouldn't kowtow to you. I'll give you the man needed to go, but to get rid of him over pettiness was just wrong. Alright along comes Mr. Schuester…he takes over and still you try to run shit. Well under your, oh so 'fair and balanced', leadership we manage over the last two years to tie for one Sectionals and win one. We lose one Regionals and win one. So you have a what fifty/fifty record. But still you swear that you know better than all the rest of us…that you are better than all the rest of us. You lose the New Directions one truly capable, talented singer to our biggest competition because you were so insecure that you lied to her and sent her to a damn crack-house. So you falsely one man, ruining his career in the process. But that wasn't enough…you then decide to push up all up on Finn despite the fact that at the time he thought he was about to become a father with a girl who sure as hell wasn't you. but no you still weren't trifling enough, you had to commit, basically, the attempted murder of a foreign exchange student…and for all this you show a fifty/fifty record. But again that could be because it wasn't that you were willing to do anything for the team to win, no you are just willing to do anything for Rachel Berry to come out on top. "

"Now after all this time, being a good little cog in the New Direction machine, I finally get a chance to shine. Mr. Schue is finally being a reasonable and responsible teacher and putting all his students on the same level. But that couldn't be allowed could it. I couldn't be allowed to shine outside the confines of the club. And heaven knows that I couldn't be allowed to be happy in a relationship, when you are alone. Much less a relationship with the two hottest, and all around best guys this school has to offer. So you decide that that will not happen. After all nothing must be allowed to stand in the way of the Rachel Berry Moment." My calm voice belied the abject rage I am feeling at that moment.

"Well you must admit that with you leading it will be difficult for the judges to see the rest of us." She commented snidely.

My hand flies. I actively hurt my hand backhanding the bitch for that comment. "That's one Berry." I say with a voice suddenly filled with malice. "So what is it? Are you so petty that you cannot stand the fact that I have a better voice than you? Or is it that two guys who you've propositioned-who have in fact, both turned you down- want me, care about me?"

She interrupted me. "Noah didn't turn me down." She said boldly.

"Berry, please. I could have had your cherry, you were throwing it at me hard enough…but I didn't take it. I walked out on you. I can guaran-damn-tee that if my Sexy Mama and I were in the same position; she ain't leaving that room until neither Sam nor I can get it up anymore." Puck said proudly. There was a collective sound of shock from the masses. It is ignored by all members of the New Directions.

"What the hell makes you think you have the right to behave like this?" She opened her mouth, but I cut her off before she could say anything. "It doesn't matter. The simple fact is that your own self-worth is so damn low that you will do anything to prop it up. The New Directions are done being the backup singers to a self-absorbed bitch with delusions of grandeur."

"Fine, I'll just quit-since none of you want me there anyway." Rachel shouted sullenly.

"Oh no bitch." Santana piped up. "You are getting your ass on that plane if I have to hogtie you, carry you on and staple your ass to the seat. You are going to perform with us. And you are going to watch as Mercedes' voice finally gets its due. She's gonna lead us to first place and if you even think you are gonna do something to sabotage us, I will not only go Lima Heights Adjacent on you…I'll make sure that your dads and Shelby Cochran find out all about it. I will take out an editorial in the fucking New York Times and let every single Broadway big-wig know exactly who you are and what you are capable of. I will, personally, write a letter to Barbara Streisand, herself, just to see if it will get you even more blackballed. And I will do all of that after Mercedes is done with you.

Tina chimed in as well. "You see Rachel, while you've been playing Queen of the Show Choir, Mercedes has been building relationships…not just with her boyfriends, but with all of us. She helped Finn get better grades in history class and taught him to actually read music rather than just playing by ear. She helped Quinn when she needed it. She kept the reins on Kurt and I so that we don't really hurt anybody with our gossip. She inspires and encourages Santana and Puck to be better people. She explains things to Brittany; she plays video games with the guys. She helps Sam with his brother and sister. She even watches hours of Usher and Chris Brown videos with Mike, helping him pick apart their move sequences and choreography. We love her. Sam and Puck seem to be in love with her. Yet you tried to destroy that; and for what? Your stupid, undeserved pride? Well news flash. You are an over-singer. You rush stanzas and your meter is terrible. Not to mention your voice goes thin and reedy on really high notes."

"If I'm so horrible on high notes, then why did I beat Kurt in the Diva off?" Rachel tried valiantly to defend her talent.

"Because, you didn't." Kurt said simply. "You didn't beat me, I threw that stupid contest. My dad had been receiving harassing phone calls and stuff. I knew if I won the contest and performed the song; the behavior of the slack jawed yokels of this one horse town would never end. It was stressful and bad for his heart." He told us all. Then without even a moment of warm up, he ran through the scaled past the contentious high C and up to the high F.

The cafeteria was filled with an awed silence for a long moment. Until one unfamiliar voice broke through. "Oh, they are so gonna win that competition."

"Yeah, well…I notice that you didn't include Lauren in that statement. What has she done for Lauren, other than steal her boyfriend?" Rachel tried desperately to find a chink in our solidarity.

"Don't even put my name in your mouth, Boy Hips. 'Cedes and I are golden. I messed up what Puck and I had all by myself. Not to mention that I knew all along that what he and I had was temporary, just until he got his head out his ass and realized how he really felt about her. She's right for him. She'll keep him grounded and support him without trying to change him. And Sam, if he can translate Na'vi and Klingon, then he can translate Puck and smooth any arguments. Those three fit…who can you claim to fit with?" Lauren said with a mean smile.

Puck Point of View

I think we were all surprised at who cut off Rachel's response. Mercedes, Sam and I had made the decision that we didn't want him involved; I didn't want him hurt by her any more than he had to be. And finding out how she's manipulated him this whole time would hurt him. "Don't bother saying my name. Kurt's been explaining to me exactly how you've been nam-mani-manip-messing with my head to get what you want. You wanted a popular boyfriend, one who was easily led, and one who didn't overshadow you. You've even went so far as bringing that college dropout Jessie St. Jerkoff to prom to try to get me back with you. God Rachel the guy's an idiot, and if you don't think so you are even dumber. I mean, even I know what a recession is. He pelted you with eggs. How on earth can you even entertain the thought of being with him? Where is your self-respect?" Finn asked her with a sharp look.

"Finn don't you see what they are doing? They are trying to convince you that I'm some evil manipulative harpy. But everything I've done, I've done for us, for our future." She said desperately.

"Yeah…our future. That's a freaking laugh. I haven't gotten any applications for any New York schools. But as I hear it, from your dad so I believe it to be true, every school you plan on applying to is in New York City. Real strong possibility for a future when you are in New York and I'm in Ohio." He said with a sad, hurt smile.

"But, but…I." Rachel sputtered

"Yeah, exactly you. It's always about you. You know I was planning on asking you out in New York? I had this idea of walking through Central Park and taking you to one of those iconic dinner places. But then you go and pull this. You were willing to damage our friends' relationship and our chances at winning Nationals just to sop your pride. Are you actually that selfish, or are you just crazy?" He gave her a look that tore even my heart apart. "Know what, don't even bother answering that. I know the answer. After all you threw your virginity at Puck just to get back at me for sleeping with Santana when you and I weren't even together. That should have clued me into how nuts you are. I mean you tried to kill a ten year friendship just to be a bitch. You tried to kill Puck and Mercedes and Sam's thruple just because you didn't get your way. I wonder if your dads have any idea what they raised. And the saddest thing about all of this is you managed to mess me up so much that I really hurt Quinn. I can never apologize to her enough. But I'll be damned if I will let Mercedes get hurt. She is so much more than you."

"But, but Finn you love me." Rachel cried urgently.

"Rachel, how can I love you…when I, apparently, don't really know you? And what I know, now, I don't like." He said sadly.

He turned and hugged Mercedes. "You don't listen to the haters. You are a beautiful singer and you are good for Puck and Sam. You've been great about helping Puck and I become friends again after Babygate and Rachel. And helping Sam heal after what Quinn and Santana put him through this year. Thanks for always taking care of us guys. You know…you're kinda like a dude who gets emotions and talking and stuff…just with big soft boobies, and a pretty smile to look at." He joked. "I've gotta get back to class." He gave me and Sam a smile, wiped some Vaseline off Santana's cheek with a chuckle and left the cafeteria.

I was ready to just dip. This shit was totally making me just want to take Sam and Mercedes and find somewhere quiet and just breathe for a while. But before I could say anything, Brittany spoke up her voice harder than usual but still almost childlike. "It's sad Rachel. You're being given one last chance to change. And you are already planning how to ruin it. You have the chance to learn from this, to become a better person; but even as we're talking to you, you are convincing yourself that we're all wrong…all twelve of us. You need to change before it's too late. All the chiefs and generals of the dolphins in New York are way meaner than Kurt. They'll tear you apart and you won't have anybody to rebuild you or make you stronger."

As usual the words ring even truer simply because of who said them. And Brittany once again showed her amazing timing. Just as she finished, the bell rang and the rapt audience dispersed. Rachel finally got her name on everyone's lips. But somehow I don't think this is what she had in mind. Sam and I wrapped ourselves around our girlfriend and walked her to class. Rachel stood alone in the empty cafeteria for a long while.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter14  
Mercedes Point of View

By the time French class was over, Santana and I were still lunching on what had transpired already that day. For the first time since Prom, Azimio kept all his comments to himself. I've been ignoring him for weeks. But apparently today, he was smart enough that he wasn't risking me transferring my anger at Rachel onto him. After all I didn't him for anything. Word had spread quickly about the Berry confrontation act one. I say act one because say what you want about Rachel, the girl does not give up. She took the Survivor motto to heart more than any other person on the planet. But I am prepared. I haven't returned my earrings to my ears, nor my hair to its admittedly fierce style from the morning. Santana and I both seem to be anticipating more drama in glee; she hasn't rectified her appearance either.

Sam and Puck met me outside of class as soon as the bell rang. "What the hell is going on today? I mean don't get me wrong, I knew we'd get blow back not only are we three people in one relationship, but technically we are all kinds of interracial, and there is the same sex factor. And we all know that people have no clue what's going on there. But I have gotten more shit today about us than I have since we started going out." Puck groused. He glared at a few hockey players who were staring at us. I need some serious us time. We should take the kiddles to the park today."

Sam gave us both a huge smile. "Hell yeah; if we hang out until five thirty, and you or Mercy will drop me off at work. I can so get behind that. Besides I want to feel Baby's new haircut." He teased pulling me in for a hot kiss. As soon as he released me puck pulled me into his arms and he and I shared a kiss.

"One of these days they're just gonna do it right here in the hall." I hear a passing kid say.

"Think we should tickets if we do?" Puck asks the bold guy. Dude scurried off with the quickness. "See what I mean?"

"I just ignore them they have no bearing at all on us or our relationship." Sam said wisely. "The only people whose opinions I can bring myself to give a damn about seem to be ok with everything. I mean I fully expected your Dad to kill us both Tuesday, Mercy."

Puck laughed. "Yeah, especially after you told him that we were fully planning to be the fathers of some of his grandchildren." I'm sure the shock was clearly showing on my face. "Oh yeah Mama. We're in this for the long damn haul. You thought you would get rid of us after McKinley." He said grabbing me into a hug. "But we ain't going anywhere. If you try to leave us…we will so completely be pulling a Jewfro and stalking your sexy ass."

"I swear you two are just too cute." I say, hoping to move on. I reach up and pinch their cheeks, and turn to rush through the crowd to the music room. Of course, my little legs, and rather limited popularity hampered any decent escape. Sam and Puck caught up with me in no time. They spun me around and slipped me between two of the locker banks. They leaned against the lockers on either side of me. The way they were crowding me and looming over me was way too hot for words, and it really didn't help that they had their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders ensuring our privacy.

"You know," Sam began, "I don't think Puck and my plan is working. We decided that we would do this in stages. You know make you comfortable with the fact that you are completely desirable. Then ease you into the knowledge that you are totally sexy and more lovable than any three other women, ever. "

"You had a plan?" I asked. For a moment…I had to think about this. Should I be pissed that they were obviously talking about me behind my back, or should I be happy that they tried to think this out apparently with the motive of making me fall in love with them.

"Oh we had a plan we came up with it while we were letting the fact that we both wanted to date you the Sunday after Prom." Puck said proudly. "It was simple…but still a good plan. Unfortunately, I'm getting the feeling that you are nowhere near as far along as we thought you were going to be at this point. I mean I had figured that we'd be well past desirable and sexy and at least half way to loveable and loved by now."

"Puck isn't the world's most patient soul." Sam laughed. "But I do want you to know so you can start getting yourself used to the idea; we don't just care about you. We don't just love you. We are in love with you. Your parents are like mine they found their one in five billion early, and have worked to make sure they've never lost them."

"Yeah…no pressure there." I mumbled. That's the biggest part of the reason I hated having no social life before. My older brothers they are both still with their high school sweethearts. "My whole family met their soulmates in high school or even middle school. And I couldn't even get a guy to notice me." I grumbled.

Puck groaned and hit the locker next to him. "Your soul was just too big for just one mate. So you had to wait 'til Sam was here too." He answered. "This has to be one of those kismet things. What would have happened, if we'd stayed together when we dated? We'd have missed out on a huge part of us."

Sam and I couldn't help but smile. "I'll work on believing that the two of you could love someone like me. But just bear with me, I've got a lot of brainwashing to undo. I'm confident in how I look. I know deep inside that I'm beautiful. But you can see how it's gotten deeper and deeper when I hear over and over again that I'm ugly and fat and worthless."

"And the stupid muthafuckers who have said that have either gotten their heads out their asses like Tana and Quinn, or they are still so devoid of self-worth that they are just trying to pull you down to the dregs with them like Rachel. Then you have the people like Adams; who calls you fat but watches your every move." Puck said staunchly. "Or like I used to be, so fucking twisted up in you that I would put Kurt in a dumpster just because he blocked me from being able to look at you like I wanted. The rest of them, not to be funny are probably so miserable here that they aren't paying attention to you at all except to watch your tits shake when you laugh or your booty bounce when you walk."

The bell rang and we looked at each other aghast. We ran the whole way to the music room. When we got there, part of me wished we'd stayed there discussing our feelings. "Mr. Schuester, you have to see that Mercedes is not lead material. Look what she did to me." The dark haired diva bounces back quick I'll give her that. I have to admit I'd figured she would find a way to use that red handprint still visible on her face to her advantage.

"Yes, Rachel. And I'm sure that Mercedes, probably , feels very badly about letting her temper get the better of her. But I happen to know that she was provoked." He said calmly. Yeah I was provoked…and I don't regret a damn thing. She's just lucky it was an open hand.

"What provocation could possibly explain this level of violence against my person?" Rachel demanded indignantly.

"Rachel, you basically called another teenage girl. A girl, who I might add has been maltreated by her peers for years because of her size…you said she was as wide as an entire stage. You should be counting your blessings. If Nationals weren't this weekend, I'm sure the amount of violence visited upon you would have been much more profound." Ms. Pillsbury answered. "And the only two teachers in the room at the time would not have reached her in time to stop Mercedes before she 'took you to the carpet' or linoleum as the case may be."

"Oh please. It was Coach Sylvester and Coach Bieste. Sylvester would have rooted 'Aretha' on, and Bieste would have identified with Wheezy enough not to stop her right away." Santana laughed.

They both had very valid points. Puck, Sam and I moved into the room and made our way to our seats. "Actually Ms. Pillsbury, if she had known that the crack at my woman's size was the least of the provocation, I doubt Coach Bieste would have been moved to interfere at all." Sam's voice was hard and his glare, fixed on Rachel, was even harder. He was angry enough that his accent was far stronger than usual. "Apparently Berry's first plan to make sure that she had the lead at Nationals was to attempt to cause a fracture in between Mercedes and Puck and me."

Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury looked at Rachel, their expressions filled with shock and horror. "Really Rachel, what on earth makes you think that was in any way appropriate?" Mr. Schue chided. "Ms. Pillsbury, would you happen to have some time available to speak with Rachel on Tuesday? If we make it to the finals, we will not be home until Monday evening. "

"When, not if, Will." Ms. Pillsbury said confidently. "I will be happy to clear some time to meet with you on Tuesday Rachel, perhaps during your lunch break. Before you managed to get yourself killed. I'll go now and let you all get to work. I just wanted to wish you all the best of luck. Not that you will need it. Your songs are great and Mercedes and Puck sound amazing together. I just know that you guys will be absolutely wonderful." She said taking her leave.

"Alright guys lets settle down." In a show of camaraderie, as soon as Puck, Sam and I took our seats, everyone had had encamped around us. "We have our set list. River Deep, led by Mercedes Jones and Santana Lopez and Loser Like Me, led by Mercedes and Noah Puckerman will be our two primary numbers for the primary group/choir competition. If Nobody Believes in You has been rearranged and readied should we need an alternate, with Puck and Sam taking the lead on that one. For our primary solo, Mercedes will be singing Garth Brooks/Adele/Bob Dylan's To Make You Feel My Love. The alternate for that is still Mercedes singing John Legend's Wake Up Everybody. Now I would like to suggest one addition. It would mean rearranging the song tonight or on the plane tomorrow and we'd need to spend time on concentrated practicing once we reached New York. But if we work hard, you will all be free by Friday evening. Though I would remind you all that we will need to be at the competition by nine Saturday morning."

"What's the addition?" I queried. 'If it was a song for Rachel I will barf all over his sweater vest.' I thought to myself.

"I would like to prepare a male solo. They have it listed as a separate category this year. I know we hadn't planned on trying for it," he started to rub his shoulder almost like someone had literally twisted his arm. "But it has been pressed upon me, quite forcibly, that was a gross waste of talent."

"Mr. Schue I don't want to do a solo at Nationals. I think I'd pee myself." Finn said fearfully.

"God, arrogant much, Finnocence? You dated the hobbit too damn long." Santana chided with a chuckle.

"Actually Finn I was going to suggest we rearrange If I die Young by the Band Perry for Kurt with Tina and Quinn for accompaniment." Mr. Schue said; he blushed a bit. I guess he could understand why Finn would have assumed.

"Oh My GaGa." Kurt shouted. He fairly bounced in his seat. "I'll do it. I don't even care it is a country song. For a chance to actually solo at Nationals, I'd sin A Boy Named Sue." He said excitedly. "Tina, Quinn?" he asked excitedly.

"Of course." Both girls assured him.

"If you two are packed, we can work on it after school." Tina suggested.

"I actually need to finish packing but if we finish but for the night by around eight or so, I'll still have time." Quinn stated in her calm, yet excited voice.

"I don't understand. If the addition is only pertinent to three people, why do the rest of us have to miss out on seeing the sights of New York?" Rachel piped up.

"Because we're a group a team. Have you ever even heard the word teamwork? What about solidarity? God, were you dropped on your head as a child?" Quinn snapped.

"Ladies!" Mr. Schue stepped forward before it could go any further. "However, Rachel, Quinn does have a valid point. We will need to work together to make sure that this number is the best that it can possibly be. Now we are meeting here at the school tomorrow morning by five. Not a minute later. We have to be in Dayton, at the airport by 6:30. Our flight leaves at eight and arrives in New York at 10:30. That should leave us time to practice and polish the new number and free you guys to explore some and have dinner starting around 5:30-6. However I will be instituting a 10:30 PM curfew for competition evenings. Sunday evening you can have some fun…legal for your age fun please. We have a group luncheon with representatives of some of the Nation's premiere performing arts schools on Monday, but only the top three choirs are invited. It's at the Russian Tea Room. Now I don't know about the rest of you…But I would love to have a meal at the Russian Tea Room, a free meal at that." He ended with a smile.

"Hells yeah!" Santana shouted. "I wants to get my grub on in one of the world's most famous restaurants. I'm gonna gets my culture on."

Kurt's voice broke through the laughter she caused in the rest of us. "Mr. Schue…you do realize that that means that if we win or at least place in the top three, Sunday evening after the finals, many of us may well need to go shopping." He said happily. "I mean very few of us have anything suitable for the Russian Tea Room."

Next to me Sam groaned, and dropped his head to my shoulder. "Crap." He muttered.

Puck and I turned to him. The action of turning, made his head fall from my shoulder to the, admitted large, swell of my breasts. He, of course, used that as an opportunity to nuzzle them. "We got you, Boo. Don't even sweat it. You can borrow your dad's suit again, and well just get you a sweet looking tie." I told him dropping a kiss on his head.

"Yeah…and later, you can recreate that scene from Pretty Woman." Puck teased. "Except we can kiss you."

"Are you calling me Julia Roberts?" Sam asked mock offended.

Lauren, seated directly behind us, began to laugh. "Oh hell yeah. Evans, you are so Julia Roberts, especially around the mouth." She teased. "Hey, relax; at least you don't have to deal with the bullshit we will. Halfway decent suit, white shirt, good tie; boom you're golden. I will have to be in the clothes capital of the freaking world to find something nice enough that will fit me. Maybe I'll just recycle that navy number I rocked at prom."

Thankfully that thought made her turn to Kurt to assess the feasibility of her plan. However just as we got Sam calm and relatively comfortable Rachel had to put in her two damn cents. "Mr. Schuester, perhaps we it would behoove us to take up a collection. That way Sam won't feel the need to whore himself out to Mercedes." She said snidely.

The entire room went silent. "Hell to the No!" rang through the room. And amazingly enough it wasn't me who said it. Kurt was currently being physically restrained by Mike and Finn. Brittany was literally sitting on Santana. Tina and Quinn were holding each other back. It seemed that they each wanted to be the one to get their hands on her. "Rachel." Mr. Schue continued, his voice actually vibrating with rage and disappointment. "That was not only grossly inappropriate; it was rude, malicious and cruel."

"Not to mention patently untrue." Sam said; he wasn't angry he was straight up pissed. "I swear to God Berry. I have never hit a woman in my life but you are about to make me choke a bitch." Rachel looked aghast. "Yeah I called you a bitch. I refuse to insult Stacey or Sarah by calling you a girl. Now you need to get over whatever the hell is going on in your little head, and stop bagging on Mercy."

"You know what, Rachel, you can just keep my name out of your mouth all together. You need to forget that you can even speak our names. From now on you should only refer to us as he/she or they who shall not be named. Because let me tell you something. As soon as Nationals are over…you best to believe that I'm gonna make you wish you were dealing with somebody as nice a Voldemort." I growled.

"Okay. One, You three were freaking made for each other together you are like the perfect nerd bomb. Fantasy," Santana said pointing to me, "sci-fi," she said pointing to Sam, "and video games," she said pointing to Puck. "Probably get all freaky deaky like nerds in the dark too." She chuckled. "And two, Jealousy is a Bitch isn't it, Rachel. You've always been jealous of Mercedes, because she can sing half of everything, and if it isn't a show tune, your ass can't sing worth a shit." The look she gave Rachel made even my blood turn cold. "You know back in the day, it was you, Mercedes and Kurt against us…but now you're all by yourself in the dark. You've made sure that you spend your senior year alone and friendless. Wheezy and Lady Face, they're Cheerios now and once we win Nationals with half the choir as Cheerios and the other half are Titans. You're gonna be the only outcast there is. Because let's be honest. If Queen Quinn keeps things up she may be back in the fold. But you…you just keep pushing every one further and further away. Why? Because, you are a spoiled, petty, selfish, trifling, annoying, pitiful excuse for a human being. And coming from me, of all people, that should tell you how truly fucked in the cabeza you really are."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry hate to do this but I rewatched the New York Episode and realized that the Crew needed to leave on Friday, so please pretend I've been saying Friday in the last few chapters not Saturday. Thanks. Please Enjoy and Review.

Chapter15  
Mercedes Point of View

The bell rang pretty soon after Santana told Rachel off. Rather than be a woman and deal with the shit storm she caused, Rachel ran off. She can call it whatever she likes but the truth be told it's childish, and rather sad. Last period I shared with Puck, and it was a breath of fresh air after all the drama of the day. Whereas people may be willing to talk shit when they get us one on one, the cowards here never really bother us when we're together. unfortunately while I could enjoy the respite from the bullshit, there was no way to enjoy any canoodling with Puck, because this was a math class and I don't have a photographic memory, and tend to have to work three times as hard in this class as any other. I mean I've still got an A, but I work for it.

The second class was over, Puck and Sam piled into Puck's truck and we rolled to Puck's house. We collected Sarah, and all rode together in my Tahoe to grab Stevie and Stacy. Once again we made a quick stop at Whole Foods to grab some snackage. Since it was Thursday the kids barely had any homework at all. So Puck, Sam and I were comfortable ensconced under our tree pretty quickly. We were able to kiss and cuddle for over an hour. With very judicious use look outs, I was able to get both Sam and Puck to orgasm, and they took turns bringing me to mine. God they are good at bringing me off. I don't know if they are just that good or if I'm still hypersensitive from the waxing. We stretched our time together as long as we could, so long in fact, that we had to take Sam to work and then take Stevie and Stacey back to their room. Well we took them back to their room after stopping by the diner and treating everyone to dinner.

"Mrs. Evans, I've brought you back your youngest children…safe and sound. Their homework has been done and they've had dinner. I even made them eat their veggies." I told her when I walked them up to their room.

"Thank you Mercedes. I must say, Stevie and Stacy both love you to bits and pieces. I do have to admit that I was a little worried about, well, Commune; more so than Sander even." I guess she caught my confused look. "Sorry. Sander is Sam's dad. Anyway, I was worried that Sam was getting into something that would make his life even harder. I mean, interracial couples seem to be less accepted here in Lima than they are back home and we're from the south. And don't even get me started on all the BS they've done to poor Kurt. Plus, I'm sure people don't understand the three of you together very well. But Sander and I had a long talk with Benton, Danica and Rebecah, and we decided that we will do everything we can to support ya'll. You come from good peoples. Your parents are just wonderful…better Christians than most of the folks in our church. My son is happier than he's been since we moved here; you and Noah, ya'll have done that for him. I'm still not sure why he was with Quinn, I mean don't get me wrong she's a sweet girl and all; but she's the first fully white girl he's dated since puberty. He's always said that they were too stickly for him. It's funny, he refuses to gain a pound of anything but muscle, but he's never happy without a little fluff to his girlfriends. Anyway. I know you don't want to hear about that. I don't know if you care, but if it makes you feel better, you are not the thickest girl he's dated."

She chuckled. "Honey chile, you look shocked, because I said thick. You need to realize that most southerners and black folk speak more of the same language than a southerner and a yankee of any other skin color. Anywho…I just wanted to tell you thank you for taking care of Sam. With all that's going on he's become one of the care takers in this family, so he won't really let me take care of him like I do Stacey and Stevie…so thank you and Noah for talking him into letting ya'll take care of him. Now I know he arranged to ride with you and your parents in the morning so we don't have to wake Stevie and Stacy. And they're gonna pick you guys up Monday, so I'll just wish you luck. But if you sing even half as well up there as I hear you sing when you are babysitting, you're gonna knock the socks off those judges. So that's it. Thank you, kick butts and take names in New York, and don't you worry your pretty little head about any of those trifling folks who may try to tell you, you are wrong for being with Sammy and Noah, or that something is wrong with ya'll loving each other. Ya'll have five parents who love and support you. Besides like my Granddaddy always said, if they ain't feeding you or yours ain't no need to worry about what they think of you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Evans. After today I think I needed to hear that." I said giving her a smile.

She walked me to the door and wrapped me in a hug. "Now Sweetie, you call me Gabbie, or Gabrielle if you have to. You know Mercedes, I see the way my son and Noah look at you, and I heard their wonderful idea of a plan…please forgive them…they are boys. But those boys love you with a fierce and fiery passion. It's ridiculously cute; but it's more than that. It's the same way Sander looked at me when we were that age. It's the way he still looks at me now, only more so. If ya'll are willing to work, and ya'll are willing to fight, ya'll can last. People always tell you about the beautiful parts of love. The hearts and flowers, but being in love can be hearts and flowers, but it's also hard work and brutal honesty and vicious fighting. But like what we're going through right now; if ya'll go into the fight together, refusing to separate and working together, you will come out the other side together."

I had a thought, so I asked a question. "Earlier today, Puck said something that's been iggin' me all day. He said that it was kismet. That the reason he and I didn't work when we dated for a week last year is because Sam wasn't here yet…do you think that could be true?"

"There are more things on heaven and earth, my dear Mercedes, than are written about in your philosophy." She quoted sagely. "Look in your heart and ask yourself do you think this is what God wanted you to have? Personally I think the answer is yes. I mean two of the three of ya'll come from families with parents who met and bonded, if you will, early. And Rebecah thinks she would still be married if she had married her high school sweet heart instead of listening when everyone around her told her they were too young and it wasn't how things were done anymore." Whoa, the parents are really bonding. I thought to myself.

I looked at my watch. "Oh, shoot, I have to run I'm supposed to be meeting up with a few of the girls from glee, to grab a few last minute things. Thank you, for everything." I made tracks to pick up Santana and Brittany.

"Damn it Wheezy, why are you late?" Santana groused. "I hate waiting."

"Sorry Sheba…but when one of one's probable future mothers-in-law wants to have a chat, you sit your ass down and talk." I retorted.

"I wouldn't know. Neither Mother Evans, nor Mother Puckerman liked me." Santana said with a smirk.

"I keep telling you, when you accept yourself you will find a lot more people who like you." Brittany said wisely. "Ok Mercedes. I know you, so you're already packed…plus you went shopping with Kurt and Tina the other day. So while I love hanging and shopping with you…what's the dealio?"

"I need your help. I read online that nothing kills the mood faster than struggling with too small condoms. Or the guy getting size issues from too big ones. So I figured that Satan has seen both my men naked, she could help me get the right ones." I said honestly. "Besides I do need to get all those travel size thingies…the airline guidelines ain't no joke." We pulled into the Spawl-Mart parking lot, laughing. Apparently neither Santana nor Brittany had considered that either.

Shopping with Santana was an entirely different experience than shopping with Kurt and Tina. We spent at least thirty minutes in the section with all the travel sized soaps and toothpastes. We actually got into a debate of the Dove travel bar, versus the Dove travel body wash. Finally I asked her a question I've always wondered. "How do you get your vagina clean with that stupid poof? I mean it can't really get up in the folds." Santana stopped, blinked a few times and put the wash back and grabbed a bar of soap. Then she dragged me up to the regular sized bar area and grabbed the biggest pack of Dove she could find.

"I hate it that I didn't think about that and you did." she bemoaned.

"Honey …I'm always thinking." I said. I laughed my ass off, but then we got serious. I dragged my two, much more experienced friends to the condom aisle. Looking at the rather large selection I turned to Santana with just one word. "Help!"

Santana, of course, laughed her ass off at me. "Look its simple. You know their measurements. They told you all about them, and by now if you ain't seen them, then Kurt's straight. So what you really need to know is the simple things you learn from experience. Look for the ones with reservoir tips. They tend to hold more without breaking. Oh and putting a big boy in a standard sized condoms is just asking for bustage. Lifestyles standard size runs a little large, but you'd better go for the Trojan Magnums." She told me as she threw in the 36 pack. "Now since you're a pure and shit, you probably want to get a small thing of lube. I'd go with the Astroglide, its slicker or something than the KY works better for anal. That way if you decide to let one of the boys backdoor it you have the right stuff. If you go with the KY, you'll need to by the Astroglide anyway, because I don't know which one looks at your ass more, Sam or Puck."

"No, she'll come off better getting AnalEase for her first time doing anal." Brittany said as she gave me her 'I get to explain something to someone else for a change' smile, "AnalEase makes your booty a bit numb, helps with the breaking in of your backside. Have you decided whose gonna get your cherry?"

"Do I have to decide?" I whined.

"I personally would fill a kiddie pool with chocolate pudding and let them wrestle for it." Santana said cheekily. "Now should you decide to go that route, you have a sisterly Cheerio duty to film it and give me and Brittany copies."

Who wouldn't laugh at that? "No, seriously is that something I should be thinking about?"

"Well, I guess not. I mean you could just go with the flow and see what happens. Hell they may have already made that decision when they decided to share you in the first place. Sam's a bit of a planner." Santana answered seriously. "What you need to think about, is what panties do you have with you?"

So I told them all about the things I'd found at Frederick's. "I think I fell in love with that place." I finished.

"Which is great, they have some great corsets and stuff. But you my dear need some cheap panties. Puck has absolutely no patience when he's been without for a while. He hasn't been with anyone since he started dating Lauren. If you wear something too expensive, when he rips them off, they may not come off without hurting you." Tana advised. "I'm glad that we're cool." She slipped in casually.

"I am too." I said with a smile. "I trust Puck this time. He seems so much more Noah now."

"I think he is. He found his dignity, his self-respect." Brittany said sagely. "He's a big boy now."

"Whatever, he's always been a 'big boy'." Santana quipped.

"No J-Ho. She means that he's matured." I laughed. "Come on lets go grab me some ripping drawers." I said I grabbed one of the four ounce sized tubes of KY Jelly and a four ounce bottle of AnalEase, and tossed them into my hand basket. Then I dragged the girls to the plus sized lingerie area.

By the time I got home, I really only had time to shower and hit the hay. At least that was the plan. When I walked out of the shower, I found my mom sitting on my bed with a box of condoms. At first I thought I was dead. That she had found the condoms I bought. But then I realized the box in her hand, while the same brand, was a smaller quantity. Thank God I noticed before I got myself into trouble. "Umm, hi Mom. Whatcha got there?"

"Mercedes, you and I both know you are old enough to know what these are…and I applaud the fact that after everything your friend Quinn went through, you've taken responsibility for your own sexuality. But while the pill protects you from pregnancy, it does not protect you from STDs. While I'm sure that Sam and Noah are clean, it's always better to be safe than sorry. Now as to why I'm giving them to you tonight…well you're going to be in New York, and I'm sure that the boys have planned to take you out on the town. It will all probably be very magical. So whether you decide to do something where you need these or not; I'd rather you have them and not use them than need them and not have any." Then the most embarrassing twenty minutes of my life happened and I will summarize them by simply saying my mother used a cucumber; I hate that stupid vegetable, it kept me from getting an A in Sex Ed; to teach me how to put a condom on a guy. "You may want to fine a pharmacy and get a large tube of KY or something like that. I didn't get you any to take with you because something tells me that you're probably going to want more than you can get on the plane."

Before she left she gave me my platinum bank card. This version of my debit card could be used as a credit card and had a much higher daily limit than my regular one. "Now, I'm giving this to you, not for you to go on a crazy New York shopping spree. But if you and the boys do make the decision to become fully intimate, I want you to be able to do so in the comfort of a nice bed…in a nice hotel room."

I snuggled into bed after she was gone. Both boxes of condoms snuggled into my carry on, and my card tucked safely in my wallet. I fell asleep with thoughts of all the ways I could use them. I cannot wait until tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter16  
Sam Point of View

Four Am comes too damn early when you didn't get to sleep until almost one. But I can sleep on the bus and the plane…I hope. Thankfully my mom took care of most of my packing. I just had to do a quick check for all the essentials, and thankfully my dad let me borrow his black suit again. When I hesitantly asked he just laughed and said that he would use his navy blue suit if he miraculously got an interview before I got back.

I crawled out of bed, pulled on my most comfortable pair of jeans, a tee shirt and grabbed my jacket. Since I have to shower after work, getting ready in the mornings has become a lot quicker. But still. I'm sure my parents were talking to me. And yet I couldn't tell you a single thing they said. The jones were being really great and giving Puck and I a ride to the school so that our parents wouldn't have to wake our younger siblings early. It's funny even in Lima, nobody wants to leave their vehicles in the school parking lot over the weekend.

Mercedes came and knocked very quietly. Unfortunately I no longer had a cell phone, so she couldn't just text me from the car. I opened the door and she looked so adorable. She was the perfect combination of comfort and Mercedes in a pair of well fitted jeans, a purple graphic tee, which she had cut the collar from. A purple trench and little plaid hat kept away the early morning spring chill. So come to find out, when you're really sleepy, self control is just another word. One minute, I'm thinking about kissing all the lip gloss off Mercedes' plump lips, and the next thing I know my dad is tapping me on the shoulder rather incessantly. I finally raise my head to ask him what he wants, and I realize that I had Mercedes pressed against the door jamb of our room. Her chest is heaving, trying to catch her breath. Her eyes are jet black pools filled with arousal. I ducked mu head back down wanting nothing more than to crush my mouth to hers and still the shaking of her breasts with my hands.

"Sorry to break it to you son. But this is not a dream. You really are slobbing down your pretty little girlfriend in front of your parents and well within sight of hers." My dad's voice broke through my Mercedes induced passion haze.

"Umm…oops." I said. My face was on fire I was blushing so hard. "Good Morning Mercedes."

"Well hello to you too." She teased me. "Good morning Mr. Evans, Morning Gabbie." She greeted my parents warmly.

"Now how come she's Gabbie, and I'm still Mr. Evans?" Dad teased.

"Well, because she gave me permission to call her by her first name." Mercedes explained politely.

"Well considering that my son considers you his lor awpo kelku, you should definitely be calling me by my first name. Though if I'm honest with you I still prefer the term imzadi." Dad said with a chuckle.

"Well I'm not as nice as Deanna…I can't see myself waiting until we're almost forty for him to commit." She laughed.

"Son. She just understood a fairly obscure Next Gen quote. You no longer have any choice but to marry her. She is my daughter from this day forth. I will accept no other. As I spoke it…so mote it be." My Dad chuckled.

"Now wait…you just crossed Buffy with Star Trek…shouldn't that have been 'Make it so'?" Mercedes asked. She was biting her lush bottom lip trying to keep her laughter back, lest she wake Stacey and Stevie.

We watched as my dad, fell head over heels. "Sam, if you bring me grandchildren from any other woman…I will not take them fishing." My dad told me solemnly. That was serious chizz. Dad had always said that the thing he remembered most of his Grandfather was going fishing with him and that was going to be the memory he left his grandchildren. This was Dad's way of telling me that he wouldn't accept any other woman for me. Which I was good with, the thought of any other woman in my bed is abhorrent to me.

"Thanks Sander." Mercedes said giving him one of her dazzling smiles. She checked her watch. "Oh crud. We've gotta go. Dad wants to talk to Mr. Schuester about something, and we still need to grab Puck."

"Well you too have fun. Don't get lost or robbed. And knock the socks off those judges." My mom told us with a smile.

"Backpack, Carry on, Guitar. You sure you have everything, right Sammy?" Dad asked me quietly. He pressed a bit of money into my hand. It was more than I expected…it seemed like all of my tips from last night.

I shook my head…"Daddy, you can't. It's too much."

"I can, and it's not. You are gonna let me be the father for a minute. You are gonna take this and you and Puck will take that young lady out on a nice date." He looked at me, eyes so like my own stared back at me filled with pride and I knew I couldn't do anything but that it.

"OK Daddy. I, we will." I said. A man has his pride, and my Dad's has taken a real beating lately. I know will find some way to bring as much of this back as I can…but he never has to know that. "And I have everything, I double checked after work." I muttered, humbled by the tangible evidence of my father's love for me. People always say that money isn't how you show love…and those people have never known what's it's like to be completely without money and have your child have a need. It isn't the money that actually mattered it was the sacrifice it represented.

He gave me a quick hug and rattled off his last minute admonishments. "Ok, good. Now you and Puck look out for that little lady. Make sure you treat her right. Stay safe. New York is crazy."

We said our goodbyes and ran out toe Mercedes Tahoe. Her dad was behind the wheel. It was almost weird to see the driver's seat that far back. "Thank ya'll very much. Stevie and Stacey don't really do mornings very well."

"It's not a problem Sam. There was a time when Kevin and Devon would get rides from their friend's parents so that we didn't have to bring Mercedes out into the cold. It's nice to be able to pay it forward." Mrs. Jones assured me.

Mercedes and I snuggled in the back seat. I was too sleepy to be much of a conversationalist. Instead I simply wrapped my arms around my way too awake girlfriend and burrowed into her side. We got to Puck's house quickly…there's not much in the way of traffic in Lima Ohio at 4:30 in the morning. When we arrived, Mercy texted Puck to let him know we were out here, and his door opened. His mom walked him to the SUV carrying his guitar for him. She also steadied him and kept him aimed in the right direction. I'd say he looked like a drunk after a bender, but Drunk Puck is much more coordinated. He shuffled like a Walking Dead zombie. Somehow he managed to stow his gear, and poured himself into the empty seat on the other side of Mercedes. He wrapped one hand around her waist, pasted a kiss on her mouth reached behind her shoulder and threaded the finger of his free hand through my hair. He tucked his head into the hollow of Mercedes shoulder and passed out.

"Sorry Guys. Noah has never been a morning person." Rebecah Puckerman said with a small smile. She's a beautiful woman of average height who constantly reminds me of Elaine from Seinfeld, only with stick straight hair. "Benton, Danica, thank you so much for taking him for me. This morning would have been impossible if I'd had to get Sarah up too…imagine two of that." We all chuckled, well Puck snored. "You kids have fun. I just know you're gonna be great." She said kindly. "Would one of you please remind Noah that he has to call his uncle Saul while he's there? Saul's supposed to take you three to see Puck's Bubbie Ruth, after your rounds on Saturday. They're gonna take you out for a bite to eat. Please. I will never hear the end of it if he doesn't."

"Yes Ma'am." I assured her. Oh boy I wonder how Puck's proudly Jewish grandmother is gonna deal with him dating me and Mercedes.

We made it to the school soon after we pulled out of Puck's drive way. Mercedes and I grabbed the three carry-ons, our back packs and my guitar. Puck was wearing his backpack, and Mercedes managed to get him awake enough to get him to carry her garment bag. Mr. Jones grabbed Mercedes' big bag and Mrs. Jones grabbed Puck's guitar. We managed to get Puck into a seat and carried everything, including his backpack to the back where all the luggage was gathering. Lauren had commandeered the seat right in front of the bags and she was relaxed with her headphones, if she wasn't sleep she was doing a really good impression of it.

Mr. Jones had pulled Mr. Schue aside at the front of the bus. "Schuester, My wife and I are contributing an extra room for the girls at the hotel. Danica's already made all the arrangements. The payment's taken care of." Mr., Schue started to argue. "Now don't argue. Danica, Gabbie and Becah all seemed to think it was completely insane to ask 7 teenage girls and Kurt to get dressed in a single bathroom and be somewhere by nine am. Besides I think my Mercy has run out of it when it comes to Antwan's little girl…and how would I explain to my golf buddy that my daughter strangled his with a coat hanger or something."

Mr. Schue laughed. "It has actually been a really close call a few times, and Rachel's been so wrong, most of the teachers have discussed looking the other way for a few licks. To be honest, I'm surprised that Rachel even came. I was sure she would find some way to cancel at the last minute, and with Kurt back we would still technically make the required twelve. But she arrived about ten minutes ago with Santana and Brittany. Then again Santana was saying something about having some rope."

Mercedes and I shared a smile at that. We could hear Mrs. Lopez giving Santana her last minute run down in the seat behind us. "Now you and Brittany be good. I doubt that you could do anything that bad in four days. But remember the cops will still call it solicitation if you and Britt charge people to watch you make out. I will be very unhappy if you have to call Abuelo Jorge to bail you out."

"Si, Mami. I won't do anything you wouldn't do." Santana told her mother.

"No! Ey Dios Mio. For God's sake I said stay out of trouble, not go looking for it." Mrs. Lopez said as she stood and headed towards the front of the bus. Love you mi Niña del Diablo. Be safe." She said as she exited the bus…I was struck again by how much she looked like Santana. Just an older and slightly softer version.

Finn and Kurt were the last to arrive. Everyone was pretty much averaging 2-3 pieces of luggage. Mercedes said she was feeling bad for having two carry-ons, even though she was paying for them herself. Even then only the girls had anything that matched…with the noted exception of Kurt. Kurt walked on with his messenger bag and carry-on, while Finn and Mr. Hummel wrestled the remaining four pieces of his matched, sky blue luggage set into the back of the bus along with Finn's black bags. Mr. Hummel was giving the boys last minute advice. "Ok. You guys stick together. New York is big, Finn don't let Kurt go running off to Broadway by himself. And Kurt, see if you can find time to take Finn on a tour of the Garden, I don't know if the 911 Memorial is open yet or not, but get down there if you can."

They Mumbled "yes sir," and Mercedes looked up.

"Hey Papa Burt, You just missed Moma and Daddy." She waved enthusiastically. Mr. Hummel gave her a big smile and made his way to the seat in front of ours as Finn slid into the seat across from us.

"Hey there Mercy…I'm so proud of you for taking the lead at Nationals. 'Bout time Schuester got hearing aids." The gregarious mechanic said as he leaned over the seat back to hug Mercedes. Puck had resumed his position from the SUV, a fact which Mr. Hummel noted silently. "Now you kids have a good time –but not too good a time if you know what I mean. I don't know if I trust Sleeping Beauty over there and the jury's still out on you too Goldie Locks. I mean I like you well enough as a person, and friend to my boys…but not sure you are worthy of dating Mercedes." He said giving me a paternal glare. "Benton swears he likes you; but you two better do right by Mercedes…if I can haul an engine out of an Escalade, dealing with you two knuckleheads won't be a problem."

"Yes Sir." I said respectfully. "I don't think we are worthy of her but we are trying our hardest to become good enough." Mr. Hummel nodded, like he approved of my response. And while I was being completely truthful, I've had quite a bit of practice answering that type of questioning/threatening. Several of the teachers at school have pulled me aside to make sure that I was planning on being a great boyfriend to Mercedes. I wonder if she knows how many people care about her.

Kurt took his father's spot as Mr. Hummel left the bus, with a final goodbye to Finn, Kurt and Mercedes. "Sorry about that. I'm pretty sure that he sees Mercedes as the daughter he never had."

"That's fine. Lots of people lover Sexy Mama." Puck mumbled. I'm surprised that he's even awake enough to be aware of us. "Come here Sam." He said commandingly. Yeah…he's gonna pay for that one later. I leaned around in front of Mercedes, only to have my lips plundered by Puck. He was sleepy and lazy, but his kiss was through as usual. The earth moved…or that may have just been the buss as it pulled out of the school parking lot. When he finished kissing me, basically when we were both in desperate need of oxygen and he could identify what brand of toothpaste I'd used, he turned his attention to Mercedes. I love watching them kiss. Mercedes makes the most delicious sounds when Puck is sliding his tongue in and out of her mouth mimicking the act he'd loved to be engaged in with her at any given moment. Just listening, seeing was making my jeans tighten uncomfortably. When they finished kissing, Puck got comfortable once again, and promptly fell back to sleep.

Leaving Mercedes and I to deal with a very surprised Kurt. But fortunately, I think, before Kurt could form words again, Santana's voice rang out. "Son of a bitch…Trouty, next time you and Puck are gonna kiss like that warn a girl…I want to video it."

"Satan, you cannot record an intimate moment between young lovers." Kurt admonished.

I looked at a smirking Kurt. "Puck and I aren't young lovers." I said to him easily. Though in my head I tempered it with an added 'yet'. "Puck's just a demonstrative person physically."

"Yeah;" Brittany chimed in next to Santana. "Puck is as bad as Lord Tubbington, always wanting to be stroked and petted. But still, he doesn't do the tongue fuck thingy unless he's thinking about or wishing he could really be fucking you."

Why, dear Lord, did Brittany have to pick this moment to be lucid? Of Course I'd no sooner finished the thought than she asked us why there were never rainbows at night. As Mercedes and Kurt explained that one to her I took a look around the bus. Lauren had spread herself across the aisle, and was sleeping over the two seats. Artie was in place in the seatless space two rows up. Across the aisle from him were Mike and Tina. The Asian couple was completely knocked out. And News flash one of them snores like a freaking buzz saw.

In front of Mike and Tina was the seatless space on that side. Across from that space sat Brittana. Finn was alone in the seat directly across from us. Quinn was asleep in the seat beyond Kurt, while Rachel sat at the very front across from Mr. Schue. He was sitting right behind the bus driver. Mr. Schue was great about not paying much attention to us when were on trips. And I know that Mr. Figgins would have kittens if he knew…but we like it; sometimes we need it.

Now sitting 3 to a bus seat in elementary is comfortable…not so much at our age. But I had a perfect way to rectify the situation. I unwound Puck's arm from Mercedes' waist, stood her up, scooted in so that I no longer had one ass cheek hanging off the bench, effectively forcing her onto my lap. "Are you sure that I'm not too heavy?" She asked worriedly and immediately flinched.

I swatted her ass, hard enough to sting a bit through the layers of her coat and pants. I leaned in close to her ear and gave it a slow lick. "One day Mercedes Jones, I'm gonna show you how not too heavy you are. I'm gonna hold you up with my hands under that beautiful ass of yours and fuck you, until you can't even remember your name. Until you've come so many times, that your juices are running down my legs to puddle on the fucking floor. Maybe that will finally convince you that you are not that damn heavy." I settled back, wrapped my arm around her waist under her coat, I tunneled my hand under her shirt, until the skin of my palm was warmed by the skin of her side. I pulled Puck over a bit so that his head was in Mercedes' lap as she sat on mine. Mercedes snuggled her head under my chin, and I dropped my head onto her hat and dosed off…warmed, loved and happy.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter17  
Puck Point of View

I was awakened by enough camera flashes to convince me that I was still dreaming of me and Sam doing some seriously naughty shit with Mercedes on our tour bus, and we had just gotten caught by the paparazzi. I lay there, my face pressed against what felt and smelled like Mercedes thighs. I can tell from the motion and ambient sounds that I'm on the bus. I listened for a minute as Kurt and Santana argued a bit over us.

"I'm telling you. I've seen all of you girls in different states of undress, there isn't a single dimple anywhere on Mercedes other than the ones that appear on her cheeks when she smiles." Kurt was saying. "She easily could have worn one of those stupid skirts last year. Sue was the one who said they didn't come in 'Cedes size."

"Yeah, yeah…says you. But if that's true Sue's gonna shit a brick if she ever finds out Wheezy didn't need to lose any weigh to stay on the squad last year. The way she's gonna see it, if you and 'Aretha' had stayed on the squad, she would never have tried the cannon routine. Therefore she would have never have had the walk out happen and she would have won Nationals this year. And we all know how much she hated loosing that competition." Santana rebutted.

"Yes well. A-don't forget she had them move the date to interfere with the glee competition, so the walk off still may have happened. And B- we'll just have to make sure she wins spectacularly, and then come up with a great spin to get back at the oh so lovely Katie Couric. You know…I love Katie Couric, ever since she asked Palin what books she read, and with that one question, completely redirected the course of that campaign…she's been my idol." Kurt waxed poetic.

"I know, I mean who actually believes that teaching only abstinence will ever work. Teenagers are by nature rebellious and assholey. You tell us not to do something and we can't settle until we've at least tried it…and if we liked it lord help us." Finn voice broke in from the side. "And even I have an answer for 'what newspapers and magazines do you read'. That lady was just…whoa."

"Anyway once we get the media talking about Coach Sylvester's successes again, all will be forgiven. Besides I have the feeling that Sue Sylvester has a warm cockle for our Mercedes." Kurt joked.

"I know, Right?" Santana laughed. "Anyone else would have just been mercilessly and ruthlessly blackmailed until they cried and gave in. Not Wheezy though…she actually laid out terms and negotiated. Yeah, Beyoncé is the freaking PIMP."

I didn't move from where my head rested on Mercedes' warm, sweet smelling lap. "So what are Sam and I, her hos?" I interrupted them with a smirk.

"Hos…willing sex slaves…whatevs same diff." Santana whispered in a belated attempt not to wake anyone up.

"So Puck, were you even awake when gave Sam that deeply passionate and really, really very sexy kiss earlier?" Kurt asked me was he gave me that gassy baby penguin look.

"First of all…stop making that face…is it supposed to be sexy? 'Cause it makes you look like a gassy baby penguin…and I had to say that cause I was starting to feel bad for thinking it behind your back. And secondly; no, I didn't know I was actually wake." I groaned. "How did he react?"

"Wait, you tongue fucked that Trouty Mouth cause you were dreaming about kissing him." Santana asked. "Now that's hot."

"Honestly he kissed you back. But since that didn't look like a first, or even a second, kiss; I suppose you are referring to the fact that we all saw it. He seemed completely unphased by the audience." Kurt answered with a smile.

"So is the dolphin right? You and Sam been getting your mack on behind the scenes?" Santana leered. She literally, vocally leered.

I groaned and pressed my face into the split of Mama's thighs. "So what if we are? What if Sexy Mama makes us wear leashes and spanks with riding crops while we 69? Does that change a damn thing?" I hissed angrily.

"Holds your ass up. Take off the panties, unwad them and replace. I don't give a rat's ass if your girl fucks you both up the ass with a rubber dong. Well, other than trying to talk your kinky asses into letting me watch. I'm not looking to judge your silly ass. So pull the attitude back into the freaking station." Santana hissed back angrily. "I was just asking cause that shit is fucking hot."

"It really is very hot." Kurt added.

"You think it's hot watching, you should try it from my side." Sam interjected quietly. "Now all of you shut the hell up before you wake our Mistress."

We all shared a quiet laugh. "You may actually need to start waking her up. I see the exit signs for the Airport." Mike advised from his seat.

Sam and I exchanged a glance. He started kissing her forehead and down to her lips. I turned in the seat sitting up and slipped my hands around her waist, under her trench and tee shirt. I coasted my hands over the warm soft skin of her side, tickling her just a little. I slid my hand up to cup her bra covered tits. She moaned into Sam's mouth before drifting lazily, sleepily over to me and plundering my mouth. Making me crazy.

I pulled her completely off Sam's lap shimmying a bit so that she straddled mine. I had no intention of leaving Sam behind. I pulled one hand from Mama's shirt and wrapped it in Sam's thick head of hair. He 'steadied' himself, by allowing his hand to join mine under 'Cedes' shirt. When she and I broke apart, Sam scraped his other hand over my scalp and through me Mohawk. He totally owned my mouth in that kiss; clearly he was reestablishing his place of dominance in our thang. He thrust his tongue into my mouth and teased and coaxed mine into following it back into the cavern of his mouth. Once my tongue was there he did this sexy little sucking thing on the tip that felt amazing. I was so into the kisses I actually pressed up into the juncture of Mercedes spread thighs.

"Ok, okay…Mike said wake her up, not impregnate her." Kurt chided. Bringing all three of us back to awareness.

"Wha? Huh? Oh Shit!" Mercedes gasped. "We're in public." She hissed. Fuck that was sexy. My hips arched up again and she moaned beautifully.

"Cheezus…here comes Mr. Schue, guys." Finn warned quietly.

Sam and I worked as one to fix Sexy Mama's bra. It had gotten into a bit of disarray when we reached into the cups to fondle her lovely lady lumps. We yanked our hands from her shirt and made room for her on the seat. By the time Mr. Schue passed us we were sitting innocently.

"God…I thought you three was going to spontaneously combust…or make the rest of us go up in flames." Kurt said with a giggle.

We made it through the baggage check, and the TSA checkpoints with little fuss and muss. I was one of the last ones through the final checkpoint and had the pleasure of overhearing one of the TSA ladies tell her counterpart, "the little black girl has at least two boxes of condoms. I wonder which of those boys is hers."

I gave her my most charming smile and said with all the charisma I could find this early in the morning, "See that blond boy with the huge mouth. He and I share the pleasure of belonging to our Mistress." I swear Kurt, behind me, almost swallowed his tongue.

When both women, large black women with well curved figures themselves, looked at Sam and I and at Mercedes they both started laughing and high fiving. "There is hope for the future." They chortled.

It seemed that we were having a good morning, no drama, just some breakfast bagels and coffees. But the New Directions apparently cannot even just board a plane without drama. Mercedes had gone over to help Tina, Quinn and Kurt run through their completed, but very last minute arrangement. She'd left her trench and hat with us and I've gotta say Mama's strut was in full effect today. Sam and I watched her move, both of us started to shift a bit in our seats. We settled back to watch the show, when this big ass linebacker mutherfucker decided to push up on our boo.

"Ah yo, excuse me Miss." He started. Mercedes didn't even look up. I don't know if she assumed that he wasn't talking her or what but she looked surprised when he tapped her on her shoulder. He was cute I guess. I mean he was tall and broad with one of those stupid fucking toothpaste commercial smiles. But he already had a major strike…he was bald…shaved as bald as a billiard ball. Mama has a thing for hair. Kurt, pretty hair. Sam, pretty hair. Me, pretty hair, what there is of it.

"Oh sorry, did you need the time?" Mama asked politely. "It's twenty-five after seven." She said politely.

"No, I just wanted to ask you if you were from the Dayton area, and if so could I have your number." He gave her what he probably thought was a charming grin. "I just thought you were very beautiful and carried yourself like a lady."

"Ok so I carry myself like a lady and you just figured you'd step to me without bothering to introduce yourself?" Mercedes said her voice way too calm. "I carried myself like a lady, and yet your idea of a proper introduction was Ah YO…are you Scott Hall…did nobody tell you that Razor Ramon was dead?"

I turned to Sam. "Is it wrong that I find it sexy as hell that she knows not only who says Ah yo…but also that she knows the real name of the wrestler too?"

"Man, this morning when she picked me up, she got a Star Trek reference my dad threw out, and I thought I was gonna have to fight him for the honor of her company." Sam returned. "Hell I just think it's sexy as hell when she puts her hands on her hips like that. It makes her stick her chest out. So hot. Now hush, she's not finished."

"Then there is the fact that you come over here with some old tired game, and expecting my number." She said with a smirk. "You see those two white boys over there. Those are my honeys. The blond in the letterman jacket and the one with the Mohawk…the ones boring holes in you with their eyes. I've known the one with the Mohawk since pre-k and he had to ask me for a week and serenade me before I would give him my number. The blond, he took me to prom and he still didn't get my number or a day or two afterwards. So what makes you think I'm some chickenhead who would give her number out to some miscellaneous stranger who walked up to her in one of the most transient places on earth?"

"Damn I was just paying you a compliment. You don't have to be such a bitch." He snarled.

Kurt, Tina and Quinn grabbed Mercedes. Sam and I were out of our seats and across the walkway with the quickness. But even as fast as we were; Finn, Lauren and Mike were faster. They grabbed us and Artie rolled in front of them. "Look asshole. I don't know what fucking barn you were raised in, but that is definitely not how you talk to a lady. God as my witness, if you don't get to steppin' we're gonna let her boyfriends go so they can kick your ass. Then when they finish with you, I'm gonna let the Latin bitch queen, over there, being held back by our teacher and her bestie have you…and then if they still haven't called for our damn plane…I'm gonna have them let the lady go. You don't know her; you don't know any of us. So go home, or get on your plane or whateves, and thank the Lord above that you don't know how close you came to dying up in this airport today for calling a lady a bitch." Artie said advancing slowly, he used his chair and his words to crowd the dude back.

Big bald dude got the point but Finn and Mike were careful not to let me or Sam go until he was well out of sight. Sam and I sat down among Kurt, Tina and Quinn, and I pulled Mercedes down onto my lap. I know she could feel how hard my cock was under her sweet ass. But she didn't point it out immediately, instead she simply gave Sam a once over, and noting that he was in the same condition she finally had to ask. "Ok so what about that incident put you two into this condition?"

"You." we answered immediately.

"You were so fucking hot cutting that douchebag down to size." I told her. Then I leaned in close. "I don't know which side of you I find sexier Mama or Baby." I said for her ears only. "And Damn, when you threw in the old school wrestling reference. Shit, the second that we get to that damn hotel, you, me and Sam gotta gets us some quality time."

"He's right Mercy. From the second you gave him that dirty look for asking for your number, without even giving you his name or asking for yours; I've been very, very determined to talk to you alone." Sam said with a lopsided grin.

"Yeah, sorry to interrupt the love fest, but what the hell was up with that bs? Who does that? I mean he didn't even ask if you were with somebody. Nothing." Tina said angrily. "I should have let you hit him a few times on the sheer principal."

For some reason seeing Tina, of all people, pissed did a lot to alleviate the tension, sexual and other wise, in us, and the time passed quickly. By the time they called our flight, we'd hammered the last few little lumps in Kurt's solo.

The flight was too quick for anything good to happen, especially since our tickets were spread out all over the stupid plane. But what we found out when we got to the hotel made everything so freakin' worth it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The first thousand words are my answer to the question of 'Where was Mercedes while the NDs were sitting in Times Square?'

Chapter18  
Mercedes Point of View

I had to do some convincing but eventually I was able to get Puck and Sam to go with everyone else to grab lunch in Times Square while I stayed with Mr. Schuester and got us checked in. "Ok you have the original two rooms on the tenth floor, however Dr. Jones made the arrangements for the third room just two days ago and there were no longer any rooms available on the tenth floor, so Ms. Jones room is on the fourteenth floor instead." The very efficient desk clerk told us.

"I'm sure that's fine." Mr. Schue said giving me a telling look.

"I will just need a credit card for any sundries charged on the rooms being billed to the school district, and a separate one for the one being billed to the Doctors Jones." The dark haired young man behind the counter said before he asked, "will you be dividing your students based on gender, or sexual orientation?"

Mr. Schuester and I shared a laugh, "Both." We answered together. The desk clerk handed me a small envelop with four room keys, and handed Mr. Schuester two separate envelops.

"Well enjoy your stay, and good luck with your competition." He said before moving over to assist with another check in.

I looked at Mr. Schue, and we headed to the elevator bank. Thankful to leave all the luggage to the capable hands of the bellhops. "We'll just take it all to the tenth floor rooms and then whoever's gonna be with me can carry their stuff up when they get back. So can I ask you a question, if you were me who would you take with you?"

Mr. Schue laughed. "Do you want the honest answer, the teacher answer, or the best for everyone answer?"

"Can I get all three?" I asked back.

"Well the teacher answer is you should take Rachel and Kurt. This could be a wonderful opportunity for you three to work through the issues and altercations of the past week." He said serenely. "The answer that's best for everyone would have to be please take Santana and Brittany, because leaving them with Rachel is just begging for trouble, and the district doesn't have the money to pay for the damages to the hotel room that would be incurred if Brittany left Santana and Rachel actually alone for more than a moment, because Lauren would just watch. And there is the fact that Kurt, Tina and Quinn can use all the practice time they can get." He replied with a small smile.

"And the honest answer?" I teased. Mr. Schue can be such a drag, but sometimes he shocks the crap out of me.

Today was one of those times. "The honest answer is if it was me and I was seventeen years old, with a rather inattentive chaperone, I'd room with Puck and Sam and tell the other girls to bite me…but I did not say that. I am a teacher so I could never advise that. And should you choose that option I will not be willing to run out and get you protection so that I don't lose my job if you were to come home knocked up."

I laughed so hard I almost peed myself. "Mr. Schuester, I am shocked and appauled. And I will have you know that there would be no need to run out and buy any condoms, my mother gave me a boatload before I left." Ok. So she only gave me twelve, and I bought the other thirty-six, but he didn't need to know that. As he opened the door to the closest room, Mr. Schuester was blushing redder than I'd ever seen a person blush before. He looked so funny that I just couldn't resist what slipped out of my mouth next. "Why on earth is every adult in my life trying to get me laid?"

"Oh, Mercedes, I'm sure that's not it at all…it's just you kids forget that adults were teenagers once upon a time as well. The smart adults don't forget what it was like to be a teenager. Those are the ones who figure that it is better to give you the knowledge and means to protect yourselves, rather than just tell you to deny all your raging hormones and emotions. You know in a few months you will be old enough to fight and die for this country, and yet there are many people who would say that you are too immature to make a decision concerning your body that with the proper steps can be less perilous than the decision to join the military, or which college to go to." He answered honestly. He turned and tipped the bellhops.

"You know Mr. Schue, you've been quite the pain but now that you've grown a backbone where Rachel is concerned, you're alright." I told him honestly. "Thanks for the honesty. Want to assuage your responsibility and check out my room with me?"

We gathered my bags and together we headed up to the fourteenth floor. The first thing I noticed was the fact there were far less doors on this floor and opening the door to my room I realized why. This wasn't a simple room; it was a two bedroom suite. We walked through and realized that one of the bedrooms had a Californian king and the other held two doubles. Both bedrooms had their own bath, but the larger bedroom had a much nicer bathroom. The nicer bathroom even had a sunken tub. The other bathroom was still nicer than the identical bathrooms in the rooms on ten.

Mr. Schuester looked at me and laughed a full belly laugh. "Somehow I don't think your dad knew this is the room your mom got you. Having seen the room, I'm going to ask you to allow Lauren, Santana and Brittany to take the other bedroom, and if you agree to do that I will ignore completely that neither Sam nor Puck are actually staying in the boy's room downstairs."

"I think Coach Sylvester is rubbing off on you." I said as we shook on the agreement. "I'll text everyone with the room numbers downstairs, and we can let them know about the change after they get back."

"You know what. It can wait a while. Go and get them, and we can meet up in the lobby in an hour." Mr. Schue told me. "Remind everyone to call their parents and let them know we've arrived safely.

The next hour was so wicked cool. We ran and sang all through the streets of New York. I was able to keep the tricked out room a secret, but primarily because we were busy singing our asses off. When we met Mr. Schuester in the lobby he was back in Mr. Schue mode, all of the deviousness that made the deal with me in my room seemed to be gone. "Alright thanks to the Doctors Jones, we have more space than we thought we were going to have. Let's head up to ten and into the two primary rooms, and Mercedes will take her roommates up with her to her room on fourteen."

For once in their lives, everyone just followed Mr. Schue's directions without questions. We gathered in the room with the luggage, and it was quickly decided that this would be the girls' room and the guys would have to carry their stuff to the next room. "Now I've asked Mercedes to please allow Santana, Brittany and Lauren to room with her, simply because I firmly believe that these room assignments will be the least combative for all the girls."

There was some grumbling from Kurt, but a quick text telling him I'd explain in more detail later and he was much calmer. Rachel looked relieved. I'll just bet she was. Having both Santana and I two floors up was bound to be better for her health. Mr. Schue made himself scarce as the girls who were going with me to the suite gathered their things. I peeped into the hall to make sure he was gone. I knew he wanted to have plausible deniability on this subject. With a huge smile I turned back into the room. "Ok. Puck, Sam you are with me too, bring your stuff. Rachel, right now I know you are thinking of some scheme or plot to take advantage of what you see as me going behind my parents back or what the fuck ever, but my mother is the one who booked me the suite, my mother made sure that I brought condoms along…my mother made sure that I knew how to use them before I left." I said sternly. "So there isn't a damn thing you can do to fuck me over on this one…and if you try, you will get to have that nose job after all because I will shatter your protuberant proboscis." I warned.

"Nice use of alliteration in the threat, Midget." Lauren said jokingly. "And thank you for getting me out of sharing with your boy Kurt." Kurt gave her a hurt look. "Sorry dude, but I've heard how long you morning ritual is. It would have drove me bat-shit. This way rather than tormenting me with an attempt to finally convince me to let you make me over Sunday…we can still be cool."

Kurt gave her a bright smile. "I will forgive the comment about my morning ritual since you said we are cool and I was unaware that you considered me a friend." He told her accepting her offer of friendship in his own interesting way. "But I would still ask that you will at least let me help you find a dress for the luncheon Monday."

"Fine Tinkerbell. If you win your solo category, I'll play mannequin for you. Deal?" Lauren retorted.

"Deal!" Kurt squealed excitedly. "Ok now 'Cedes crew…out. Tina, Quinn and I need to practice and I'm sure you need to freshen up. Besides you all need to get your things squared away. We'll meet back down here for the first evaluations in ninety minutes."

So we trudged up to the suite. As soon as I opened the door, Santana was in heaven. "I want freakin' live here. Like seriously, just have them transfer the bill from your parents name to mine, 'cause I seriously never want to fucking leave." She intoned rapturously. We all laughed.

Brittany just looked confused. "I thought only Eloise could live in a hotel?" I just shook my head and showed them their room. While they were settling in, I lead Puck and Sam into the room we would share for the weekend. The butterflies were holding a talent show in my stomach.

But they flew out of the window the second the guys saw the room. "Holy fuckin' shit." Puck breathed.

"Baby, go lie down on the bed and look at us." Sam commanded his voice stern. He reached into Puck's pocket and pulled out his cell phone, setting the clock on it deftly. I toed off my shoes and climbed up and made my way to the center of the huge bed. I looked back at my guys and smiled. I don't know what Sam is planning, but I always enjoy when he gets like this. "God, Baby, will you take off your shirt for us?"

I nodded and pulled the tee shirt over my head. Under it I had one of my Frederick finds. It was one of their Extreme Cleavage bras, and I've got admit it hugged my breasts comfortably, supporting them while still being sexy as hell. I watched as Puck and Sam leaned into each other, almost as if they needed the support themselves. "Now Baby, kneel on the bed facing us and take that bra off." Sam breathed. I complied, not sure how taking my bra off was leaving him breathless, he's seen me bared to the waist before. "Run those hot little hands over our tits. They are ours right. They belong to Puck and I?"

"Yes Messire." I said demurely.

"Good. Remember that." He turned to Puck for a moment. "We don't have long. So her pants will stay on and buttoned. You and I both know that if they don't we will never make it down stairs." He turned back to me his eyes rapt as they watched my hands moving over my breasts. My hands are on the small side and my breasts are decidedly not, so when I cup them, they swell out flooding over my fingers. As I massaged away the slight lines left by the lace of the bra, Sam and Puck watched, their cocks were hard and straining. Sam pulled his lower lip into his mouth and I couldn't stifle the little moan that escaped me. "You are so beautiful, Baby. Seeing you like this makes me happy that you believe me worthy to be in your presence. Now I would like it if you would lay down with your head over this edge of the bed."

It took some movement and to be honest, it would have been great to do this before the bra came off. But it took less than a minute for me to get into the requested position. "I wish that you could be naked for this. I find the thought of you completely undressed while Puck and I take turns fucking your sexy little mouth, a truly thrilling prospect."

"Sam, just remember Mercedes has to sing all weekend. I know that you like to cum and watch her drink you down, but for the next four days we have to cum on her, not in her." Puck said authoritatively. My panties are freaking soaked, I've been aroused since Sam's first good morning kiss, it seems as though each time we've kissed today I've only grown more and more aroused. And commanding Puck and authoritative Sam was only exacerbating my condition. "Unfortunately that also means that we will need to use washcloths to clean her up." he pouted.

Sam stepped towards the bed, unfastening his belt and jeans as he approached. He leaned down and gave me a sweetly sexy upside down kiss. "You've wanted to kiss a girl like that since the first Spiderman movie, haven't you?"

"Of course my dear." He laughed.

"You know Babygirl." Puck said joining us. He bared his cock for me, running it over my lips as he continued conversationally. "The TSA ladies at the airport commented on the fact that you had at least two packs of condoms…how many did you bring with you?"

"Forty-five Seigneur." I answered. "I purchased a pack of thirty-six, and my mother gave me a pack of twelve, but she used three of her pack teaching me to properly use them."

"That's a good girl. You knew that we were only anticipating bring you pleasure with our hands and mouths. When you decided that you were ready for more than that, you too charge and made sure that you were prepared. " Puck said. He slid the tip of his cock into my mouth. "Wrap your hands around me." he ordered. As I complied I felt the bed dip seconds later I felt Sam's mouth begin to assault my breasts. "Shit, Babygirl." Puck groaned as he started gently fucking my mouth. He was careful to keep his thrusts pretty shallow. One day I would learn to deep throat them, but this was not the time. "Fuck Baby. I wish you could see what I see right now. I don't know what sexier, watching my cock disappearing into your mouth, or watching Sam sucking your big pretty tits. What else did you bring with you in planning for your own seduction?"

"Mmmmnn." I moaned deeply at his description of his viewpoint. "I purchased some KY and some AnalEase. I wanted…oh God…I wanted to be prepared for anything."

"Sam…bite her." Puck groaned. "I'm so close…bite her nipple. I want her to come when I do." Puck wasn't lying when he called himself a sexologist. I have no idea how he knew how close to the edge I was, but God, Sam bit down hard on my one nipple as he pinched and twisted the other, and l flew apart. Puck pulled out of my mouth and used my hands to jerk himself onto my tits. He got cum all over my chest and neck and he even got a good amount in Sam's hair.

Sam rose off the bed even as I was convulsing. The sounds coming from me carried through the room. Puck had lowered himself to the bed and was teasing and tormenting my breasts with tiny nips and harder bites. Sharp little points of pain that made the ripples of my pleasure more pronounced and stronger. I was barely able to jerk and lick Sam to completion, but his cum soon joined Puck's on my tits, and neck, and when Puck lifted his head his dark hair showed the evidence of Sam's vengeance.

We all gathered on the bed kissing and touching. Four hands rubbing the silky evidence of their release into my skin. My hands, running under their shirts and over chiseled abs, and hard pecs. We stayed like that until the alarm on Puck's phone blared into room disrupting the sounds of our moans and sighs. I took several minutes in the bathroom, washing the scent of cum from my chest. And making use of the facilities. The guys took their turns in the bathroom, and each exited with wet hair. Of course when we stepped into the living room of the suite, Santana began to applaud.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must take a moment to remind you that I own Nothing!  
> The song used in this chapter belongs to The Band Perry, their label and lyricists.

Chapter19  
Sam Point of View

"Shit Wheezy, I knew you could dance for freaking ever without getting tired, but I'd have thought even you would need a nap after that." Santana teased Mercedes as we left the room. "I mean I knew you had good lungs," the Latina leered at 'Cedes chest. "But damn. And Trouty, Puck…I must commend you. You two must be doing something right…'Cedes all glowy and shit."

"Tana, stop, you know Mama gets embarrassed easy. Besides we all know you and Brittany probably kicked Lauren out to the TV and got your lady kisses on." Puck returned with a huge smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you all had a ninety minute love fest." Lauren said with a hard laugh. "Now come on and let's get down stairs. Sooner we get Hummel's solo banged out the sooner I can hit the city."

"You aren't going out alone are you?" Mercedes asked worriedly.

"Well she ain't coming out with us. We've got plans for you, Babygirl, big plans." Puck groaned. He slipped the Babygirl in to let her know that his point was non-negotiable. And I've gotta say, I agree with him on this one.

"My client is just looking out for my well-being. But I'm good Mercedes. I'm too big for anybody to fuck with…besides, I may drag Finn and Kurt with me. They were arguing on the plane about where they want to go first, but Mr. Hummel made them promise to stick together." Lauren told Mercedes appeasing her worry.

"Good. Finn's 'bout the only one taller than you, so you guys should be safe." Mercedes said with a smile. I had to pull her in for a hug.

"I love how much you care about all of us." I whispered against her ear. "But Puck's right we have some major plans for you…though I'm sure you have some plans of your own, don't you Baby." I may not be a good person, because I really love the way she shivers when I call her Baby, or Puck calls her Babygirl.

Shoot Puck. "Puck have you called your Uncle Saul?" I asked as we walked to the elevator. I cannot believe that I'm just now remembering his mother's request. At his look of confusion, I explained.

"I don't wanna." He said pouting.

"What's wrong ashamed to take the blond white boy to meet your grandma?" I asked. I tried to make it a joke but there is a real part of me afraid of his answer.

"Hell no…I'm ashamed for my blond white boy and my black girlfriend to meet my crazy ass Jewish grandmother. Two seconds after she meets you two it will be all weddings and commit ceremonies. And that's if we're lucky." Puck groaned. "Not to mention My Bubbie Ruth…well she…shit man she's worse than me. In fact she is me and Santana rolled into one 49 year old, though really she's 57, lady. She hits on any guy with a dick, and the last time I went to visit her, I'm pretty sure I walked in on her and her neighbor exchanging lady kisses. How can I take you to meet my grandmother and you have to fend her off all night?"

Mercedes and I exchanged a look. Then we carefully looked anywhere but at Santana. Unfortunately I ended up looking at Lauren. She was red with repressed laughter. In seconds we were all rolling. We finally made it to the 'girls' room a little after one thirty. Everyone but Mr. Schue was there, lounging around. However he arrived by the time we made ourselves comfortable.

"Everyone here? Okay Great. Now before I turn things over to Kurt, I want to thank Mercedes and Artie. If you guys hadn't been so insistent that we have a full set list including alternate selections, we'd be up a creek here today. I've just received the final copy of the rules, apparently the set sent to the school were somehow intercepted. Anyway there have been several changes since the last time McKinley made it to Nationals." Mr. Schue told us as he gestured with a sheaf of papers.

"What?" Rachel gasped. "I hope they haven't changed the number required to participate." I can't help but hear the glee in her tone. It's like since she's not the lead, she doesn't even want to compete. She better not wreck this for us. If I can get a scholarship out of this win, and she messes it up…I will make sure that Mercy gets some time alone with that heifer.

"No, the changes all pertain to the selection of songs." Mr. Schue said giving us all a reassuring smile. "We will actually need to use all the songs on our list even the alternates. If we make the top ten, we cannot use Loser Like Me, original songs are no longer allowed in the final round. And we are only allowed one re-performance, anyway. Now we've practiced enough songs for each category we're registered for with one exception."

"Me." Kurt sighed.

"Yes, now good news is that you are registered for the male solo category. Bad news is we'll need to prep you a second song." Mr. Schue said cheerfully. "Because there is no doubt in my mind that you will be in both rounds."

Kurt sighed and looked relieved and happy yet a bit disappointed too. "Mr. Schuester- what are the rules for his category on accompaniment. Will he have to have the same accompaniment for both performances? How many people can be his back ground?" Mercedes asked she moved away from Puck and me to take Kurt's hand, offering him her support.

"He can have up to four people as his accompaniment, and no instruments are allowed in the solo category. But it is not required that the background vocalists have to remain the same for each round." Mr. Schue read. "So what did you have in mind?"

"Kurt, remember that song they kept playing after that Carmel High football player committed suicide when we were in eighth grade." Mercedes asked excitedly.

"That country song…How Do You Get That Lonely?" Finn spoke up. "It's the lower side of Kurt's range."

"Exactly!" Cedes said confidently. "You do the Band Perry song and show the high end, and then you do the Lonely song and show them the low end. Show them your full range."

"That's-" Kurt started.

"That's ridiculous. Kurt has an amazing repertoire of songs from Le Catalogue. Kurt, you are the only person who knows as many songs from the Broadway catalog. You should obviously do something from the grand tradition of Broadway." Rachel argued.

"Yeah, cause the obviously gay…or at least blatantly metrosexual, Caucasian male gets up on the stage and opens his mouth and out pours a show tune-that's not amazingly overdone or anything." Santana laughed sarcastically. "Let's hear the Band Perry song and then we let KURT decide what he wants to sing for his second number."

Mercedes came back over to us and we crowded onto the bed with Santana and Brittany everyone laughing and joking as Kurt, Tina and Quinn readied themselves. Mercedes sat wedged between me and Puck. And I couldn't help but think that I wanted her there forever, preferably naked. She was so relaxed and beautiful, her head was leaning against my shoulder and Puck had pulled her hips over half onto his lap. She smells amazing her underlying scent, had melded with the shea butter lotion she used, and though she'd washed up after out playtime, she stilled smelled of us. I leaned my head on hers and couldn't help but smile. I wrapped my hand around her waist and slid my fingers under Puck's shirt.

Santana noticed and of course she couldn't resist commenting. "You three needs to keep your hands where we can see them. You guys have all evening to gets your freak on with Wheezy." She teased us quietly. "You already had plenty of fun during the break. Oh and I expect a nice thank you in the morning."

"For what?" I asked. Yeah I realize that it was ill-advised to ask that, now.

"Cause Mercedes Jones is a smart woman, she did her research and when all else failed she came to the source of all sexual knowledge…Moi. So when you're all busy getting busy, you can thank me for the fact that the condoms fit." Santana elucidated.

"Thank you J-ho…wait you only saw mine like twice, and one of those times I wasn't all that hard." I said confused.

"Sammy boy, Santana is a fellow sexologist. That was all she really needed." Puck said with a laugh. "Thanks Tana…you know how much I hate a pinchy condom."

"Yeah, I made her get some ripping panties, just for you Puck." Santana laughed.

"Tana…you really are my freakin' sister from another mister." Puck said before giving Mercedes a look that made my cock hard, "I swear Babygirl, I want you to wear a pair for me tonight. I'm gonna rip them off you with my fucking teeth." He growled.

"Fuck, Puck." Santana groaned a little too loudly. "Mercedes, I will pay you to leave that door open."

"Hush, Santana you been getting louder and louder, and Mr. Schue don't need to know what he don't need to know. Consider1410 to be like Vegas." Mercedes hissed after she stroked her hand over Puck's thigh.

"I gotcha…" Santana laughed. "Hey L-Boogy, Wheezy says our room is like Vegas. We should hit a club and grab us some toy boys."

"Shit, Satan, I'm gonna sleep my ass off tonight. You'll just have to amuse yourself with Britt-Brat, and please keep it on your bed…I will keep my headphones in." Lauren retorted. "I've been serenaded by love sounds enough for one day."

"Alright everyone." Kurt said clapping to get everyone's attention. He, Tina and Quinn began to sing. The arrangement was great and I loved that he changed a few of the lyrics, but left others so that the lyrics became apropos to Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and not anyone else. It was beautiful. Suggestions started to fly and within an hour the final product was perfect. As they performed the final version, I could only think that Kurt had this so in the bag.

"If I Die Young" (the Band Perry)  
Kurt Tina & Quinn All

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my father  
He'll know I'm safe with you when he stands under my colors, oh and  
Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but he buries his baby

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand,  
There's a boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life, well,  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best girls and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh (uh, oh)  
The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best girls and I'll wear my pearls

After accepting his accolades, even Rachel had to cheer. Kurt gave Mercedes a smile. "I'd like to try the Lonely song, Mercedes and Santana made some very relevant points. Sure I could do the expected, the obvious-but this trip we've moved away from the obvious, from what we've always done. Besides…while I do deplore her strange affection for animal prints, Mercedes has been my best friend forever. She's never steered me wrong."

Rachel huffed and sat angrily on her bed. But the rest of us spent the next hour going over the lyrics and tweeking the arrangement. The song was already written in the proper person, and the chosen four support vocalists, one of whom I can guarantee will be Mercedes unless she and Kurt are scheduled for solos at the same time, have to add harmony at only a few key points in the song…so we were able to break apart for dinner at around six. I was able to move to the boy's room and call down and get information about area restaurants. The lady at the desk told me of a nice little family owned French restaurant only two blocks away. She said that it would be hard to get a reservation on such short notice, but she would see what she could do, and explained that it was a suit and tie dress code. Thankfully she also added the information that while the place was very strict about their dress code, the menu offered a good selection for many price ranges. I thanked her and asked that she call me back in room 1410.

Thankfully the arrangements were made and the very nice concierge lady called me back almost as soon as we entered the room. I turned to my partner in crime, "Alright Puck we have a Dinner reservation for eight. At Amour de la Vie, it's a French restaurant about two blocks up Fifth from here. Suit and tie dress. "

"Sweet. Sexy Mama can even order for us and if she can pull extra credit when we get home, I'll betcha she'll give us a little something extra too." Puck said giving me a fist pound. "And 'Tana says you have no game. This is some boss shit."

Together we went over to Mercedes. I ducked my head down and captured her full lovely soft lips. I kissed her until I was as drugged by passion as I'm sure she was. Then I stepped to the side and allowed Puck the freedom to do the same. When they finally separated, I gave Mercedes a smile, "Sweet Mercy, will you do Puck and I the honor of your company for dinner tonight?"

"Of course, kind sir." she said with a giggle. "What time should I be ready?"

"Well the reservation is for eight," a slightly panicked looked crossed her face. "But it's only two blocks away, so we shouldn't have to leave until seven thirty." I said reassuringly.

Cedes turned to Santana; "Can Puck and Sam shower in your bathroom? He made us eight o'clock reservations, and I need..."

"Say no more. Puck you and Sam are in our room. We'll help Wheezy get ready in yours." Santana said going into some kind of drill sergeant mode. In minutes they had us sitting watching TV with our suits hanging in the second bathroom and an admonishment to make sure we took showers hot enough to make the wrinkles drop out. We watched an old episode of Married with Children, then I allowed Puck to have the shower first. He was ready by quarter of seven and I took my turn. The shower and shave didn't take me long either, I called Puck back in to put on his suit. Thirty minutes of steam would just have to be enough.

When he walked into the bathroom, he gave me a hard look. A look I returned. Together we spoke the same words. "I want you to go first."

Mercedes Point of View

Santana may wreck my nerves some times, but getting dressed for this date was fun as hell and it was all thanks to her. She turned on the TV to VH-1 Soul, and I swear it was a perfect soundtrack. The first song that came on in the TV was Kelly Rowland's Motivation. "Alright, show me what we are working with?" she said as soon as the door closed on the boys. I pulled out the teal one shoulder dress, and the shoes I'd found to go with it. I also pulled out the teal topped back seam thighs I'd purchased. I found my carry on and found my three choices for underwear. The first and my favorite was a purple bra and panty set with a black and purple lace garter belt. The second was a long line black bra with a garter belt, and some rippin' panties also in black. The cups of the bra were lace and thin yet the bra was actually very supportive. This one had adjustable straps, and probably worked best with the dress itself. The last set was very feminine, almost frou-frou. A floral lace strapless bra with matching garter belt a pair of ripping panties that picked up on the main color of the lace.

Seeing the selection Santana gave me a smirk. "I'm sensing a theme."

"Maybe you are. It's just…I hate pantyhose. Really, really hate them. So I buy thigh highs, and sometime they roll down a bit, I don't want to have to think about that tonight. Plus it was so nice to find the damn things in my size." I babbled.

"Plus it will be hot as hell to leave them on during." Brittany added. "What there's nothing wrong with that? It's always looked very erotic on the movies my dad hides in his toolbox in the garage."

"I'm sure it did, Britt." I blushed but shrugged it off. I made use of the facilities and showered quickly. My dress was already in the bathroom with the shower and water taps on full blast with hot water. To say the room was steamy was one heck of an understatement. I tried to take a fast shower, but I also wanted to be very clean. When I returned to the bed room wrapped in one of the super fluffy hotel robes. I sat down to lotion. Around me the sounds of Trey Songz flow in and out of the argument over which of the two perfumes I'd brought with me I should wear. "I'm wearing the Vera." I said settling that. I still remember the very positive reactions of Sam and Puck on the night of our first date. Santana moved in front of me and attacked me with my own makeup. By the time she was finished, she'd created a really sexy but not too over the top look, which was comprised of a dramatic eye, that rather than making them look hooded and smoky, opened them up giving me the appearance of wide eyed innocence. She paired that with a full on slutty dark red lipstick, from MAC that was billed as longwear, in Lasting Lust. Fully lotioned and perfumed, I carefully pulled on the stockings. After I checked to make sure the seams were perfectly straight, I turned to the bed and found that they had decided upon the floral strapless bra set and I dropped the towel and robe to put on the lingerie.

"Ey Dios Mio!" Santana exclaimed. "Holy FUCK Wheezy! How are your tits even bigger than I fucking thought? Do you realize that if you got rid of that spare tire and did some crunches you would be the hottest thing on two legs at McKinley." She said circling me. "Oh god, your legs are thick…but there isn't a trace of cellulite…hell some of the size two Cheerios can't say that. What the hell? Why the hell have you not OWNED that school?"

"Because until very recently I only bought minimizing bras. Even if I got rid of the spare tire I'd still be too big for most of those small minded assholes. My legs don't have cellulite for the same reason I can out dance your ass…because I'm constantly dancing. I don't own the school because it's too much fucking work and not even worth it…Did I get everything?" I rebutted.

Lauren and Brittany just nodded. Santana looked like she wanted to say more. "No." I said cutting her off before she could get started. "Look I'm happy I have two guys who I am rapidly going 'arse over teakettle' for. I have my New Direction family. I'm back on the Cheerios which will give me a chance to shine next year even if Mr. Schue puts his head back into Rachel's ass. I'm good."

"Mercedes, your nipples look like Hershey Kisses. Can I taste them?" Brittany asked as I was slipping the bra on and adjusting the girls.

"Sorry Britt, you'd have to ask Puck and Sam." I laughed.

"Okay." Brittany said cheerfully. I probably should have just said no.

I sat back on the bed and Lauren took her time carefully braiding my weave back and wrapping it into a sweetly sexy bun. Some long dangle earrings with purple and teal flowers on the ends, I slipped my feet into my shoes, grabbed my small purple purse, and headed out to see the boys.

Puck Point of View

"Look I haven't been with a virgin since I was one. I don't want to really hurt her, or something." I told Sam. "You're the alpha here man."

"Yes, and you only say that when it suits your purposes." Sam retorted. "Mercedes is obviously planning for us to take her two remaining virginities tonight. I think that we'll be the best by letting you take her pussy for the first time, and let me open up her, well, her backdoor."

"Hadn't thought about that." I groaned. "Cheezus man. I've never been this nervous before a date before."

"I know. But this isn't just any date." Sam reminded me wisely. "This is the beginning of our future."

"Man, just don't let me fuck this up."

"Don't worry. I won't. I can already see that Mercedes is going to take both of us to keep up with her. My God, Puck. She actually went shopping with Santana just to make sure that she got us the right condoms. If she's willing to go that far, I'm pretty sure that as long as we never take her for granted, or Lord forbid, cheat on her…we can't mess this up. And Puck I will put your ass under the hospital before I stand aside and let you cheat on her."

"Same here man. Same here." We finished getting dressed and headed into the living room of the suite to watch more TV until our girl was ready. I made the call to my Uncle Saul and he explained to me that Grandma Ruth was planning on attending the Saturday round of the competition, and then they would take the three of us out to dinner. After I got off the phone, which didn't take long neither Saul nor I are real phone talkers, Sam and I sat there in companionable silence broken only to crack on or laugh at something on the reruns of That 70's Show.

"You are so Hyde." He teased me during the end credits.

"Yeah…but you know that makes you Foreman?" I said back. The door to our room opened, and Santana, Brittany and Lauren came out first. They gestured back to the doorway and out stepped Mercedes. She looked better than perfect. "So beautiful." I breathed

"God, you look amazing Mercy." Sam said next to me. Santana passed me a shawl thingy, that I looked at crazily. Sam took it from me and wrapped it around Mercedes beautiful shoulders. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. They slid over her form starting at the tips of her shoes and their ridiculously high heels, up over the long flowing skirt I could so easily kneel under, to the top of the bluish greenish dress that hugged her tits so tightly they pillowed up over the slanted neckline just enough to make my mouth water. I didn't even notice the flash of the camera on Santana's phone. "We should go."

"What…oh yeah. We should go." I stammered and went and opened the door. The elevator came quickly and before I knew it I was helping Mercedes out of the elevator. Unfortunately we ran into that asshole Goolsbie.

"Well, you certainly look better than the unfinished lump of bread dough that you usually look like." He drawled.

"You know, you aren't our teacher. So I can kick your ass and the best you can do is try to get me thrown in jail." I growled.

Sam gave Goolsbie a look that said the older man was worthless. "Puck, don't get mad at the braying of a donkey. Tomorrow we'll kick his kids' asses and when they have to go home with their tails tucked between their legs, then we can kick his ass."

Mercedes patted both of our arms. "No guys, he's just jealous that our teacher is doing something more than he can ever hope or dream to do." She taunted with a chilling smile. "Come on I believe that you two were taking me to dinner. We have plans." We left that douchebag there looking like he'd just hand his legs cut out from under him.

We stopped and asked the concierge for the exact directions. I tipped her a twenty, and she gave me a nice polite smile. She looked at Mercedes, Sam and I quizzically as we offered Mercedes our arms. As we walked to the restaurant I had to ask…"What is Mr. Schue doing that Goolsbie isn't?"

"Hell if I know, but he was up to something, and I heard that he had a hand in Ms. Holliday breaking things off with Mr. Schue. Besides it shut him up rather nicely." She said giving us an evil grin.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this Chapter are by India Arie, and Miley Cyrus

Chapter 20  
Mercedes Point of View

The restaurant was beautiful, it was elegant. There were maybe twenty five tables all covered in white tablecloths, and using candles and small floral arrangements as their pops of color. The stemware was crystal and even the water glasses seemed to be intricately carved out of small pillars of the purest crystal. The restaurant held an air of intimacy that was perfect for the evening, and best of all it boasted a small dance floor. The Hostess was very polite, and she didn't drool over Sam and Puck, though they swear it was because she was watching me walk to the table. When we reached the table, Puck held out the chair for me. Sam helped me as I unwrapped my Pashmina shawl, thrilling me with his touch as he dragged his fingers over the bare skin of my shoulder.

"You look so beautiful tonight Mama." Puck said I could feel his eyes eating me up and I felt more amazing than I'd ever felt before.

Sam's green eyes glowed. "You are an actual work of art. We are so blessed that you allow us to even be seen with you, let alone touch you."

I couldn't help but blush. "Part of that is you two. I look beautiful because I feel beautiful. I feel more beautiful than I ever thought possible." I said honestly.

"You do the same for us darling." Sam's accent was heavy as his emotion rose. "When I'm with ya'll I don't feel like a dumb dyslexic dork of a jock. I feel like I can do anything, be anything just because you love me."

Puck swallowed. He feels so strongly and yet he absolutely hates to talk about his feelings. Or perhaps it's because he feels so strongly. Maybe putting his feelings into words diminished them to him. Or maybe he worries that his words won't do his emotions justice. He took a deep breath. "Mercedes you were the first girl to force me to, I don't know, reconnect with Noah. You made me realize the difference between women and the skanks I was used to dealing with. You made me for the first time ever ache to be worthy of someone like you…worthy of you. Then Sam, you came along, and I'm still not sure how you created this place for yourself in my heart."

I reached out and grabbed their hands. We sat wrapped in an almost touchable blank of feelings, and emotions and love. We just breathed it in and out until our waiter, Claude, came to the table to take our drink orders. I ordered hot tea with honey and lemon and an ice water. Puck jokingly asked to see the wine list. To which Claude replied that Puck could see the wine list when he saw his ID. Puck quickly asked for a Pepsi. Sam surprised us by asking for hot tea, and a glass of ice.

"Would you like a Hors d'Oeuvre to begin your dining experience?" Claude asked politely. "I will take your order when I return with your beverages."

Sam and Puck looked at me. "You get to order for us." Sam told me with a smile.

"Yeah, Mama, this menu might as well be in Greek to me." Puck teased.

Ok. No pressure, I'll try to keep everything at around thirty five dollars a person. That should be alright. I took a deep breath and perused the menu. When Claude returned I was prepared. I gave him a large smile and ordered entirely in French. "We will begin by sharing the Palourdes au Gratin. The blonde gentleman will have the Porc a la Dijionnaise, while my dark haired companion will have the Brochette d'Agneau a la Greque. I will have the Poulet a la Moutard et au Miel. Both gentlemen will have the Pomme Frites and I will have the Steamed Vegetables. For Dessert, please bring us the Crepe Suzzette, the Crème Brulee a la Vanille and the Profiterolles. Thank you." I couldn't hold back the dazzling smile that erupted on my face. I made it through all of that without a single stumble.

Claude gave me a weird smile. "Someone has done very well in her French classes." He joked in return. "I will be back momentarily. "

"First of all Mama, you own our waiter. I expect him to try to slip you his number at least twice tonight. Secondly…can you please tell me what you ordered for me?" Puck asked giving me a puppy dog smile.

I laughed. Several of the more mature patrons glanced over at me. But I refused to feel self-conscious. "Well for you, Puck, I got the Lamb. Its sautéed with sweet peppers and zucchini and onions, with a Greek sauce. " I made a split second decision to let the appetizer be a surprise.

"Funny lady." He returned with a chuckle of his own.

"For you Sam, I ordered sautéed pork tenderloin medallions with an orange sauce. I got you both French fries for your sides, which will probably only barely resemble what you think of as French fries, but I figured was the safest bet." I said giving them a teasing smile. "Everyone's meal will have either onions or garlic in the sauces…and other than dessert, I stayed away from the cheeses and milk sauces. We do have to sing very early in the morning." I said primly.

Puck has a need to mess up the prim and proper. So he leaned across the table and stole a long lingering kiss. As soon as he sat back, Sam leaned forward and his lips met mine. My hand was shaking as I reached for my water glass. Maybe I have a bit of an exhibitionistic streak because I found those kisses to be almost as sensual as the deeper more passionate ones we exchange in private. The appetizer came and the baked clams with garlic butter and bread crumbs were fantastic. I moaned over the delightful dish with relish. Our meal came and it was delicious. The conversation was wonderful, moving from serious topics such as college choice and the future, to the light hearted topics of comics, video games and cartoons, to the sensual. About half way through our dinner, the restaurant's band began to play.

When he came to clear the dinner plates, Sam asked Claude if he could hold dessert until we returned from the dance floor. Moving to the floor, Puck and Sam sandwiched me between them as we stood wrapped around each other swaying to the instrumental version of some very popular love songs. One song in particular spoke to me so deeply, I couldn't not sing it.

"Ready For Love"  
I am ready for love  
Why are you hiding from me  
I'd quickly give my freedom  
To be held in your captivity

By halfway through the first verse the guys had joined me and together we danced and crooned, losing ourselves in each other's embrace and the emotions and the harmonies of the song. The world faded away, and in that moment there was only us.

I am ready for love  
All of the joy and the pain  
And all the time that it takes  
Just to stay in your good grace  
Lately I've been thinking  
Maybe you're not ready for me  
Maybe you think I need to learn maturity  
They say watch what you ask for  
Cause you might receive  
But if you ask me tomorrow  
I'll say the same thing

I am ready for love  
Would you please lend me your ear?  
I promise I won't complain  
I just need you to acknowledge I am here

If you give me half a chance  
I'll prove this to you  
I will be patient, kind, faithful and true  
To a man who loves music  
A man who loves art  
Respect's the spirit world  
And thinks with his heart

I am ready for love  
If you'll take me in your hands  
I will learn what you teach  
And do the best that I can

I am ready for love  
Here with an offering of  
My voice  
My Eyes  
My soul  
My mind

Tell me what is enough  
To prove I am ready for love

I am ready

Even as the song ended, we still swayed for a moment. It took several long moments for the applause surrounding us to break through the wall we'd created around ourselves. We all blushed and thanked everyone politely and then booked it back to our table. Claude came quickly with our desserts, and some very interesting news. "The gentleman at that table," he said gesturing at a table in the more posh section of the restaurant, it was not hidden from view of those inside the large dining room, but it was shielded from the windows; "Would like to know your names and ages."

I looked over at a man who looked familiar in an 'I should know him, but I cannot place his face at all' kind of way. Sam took charge. "We are all under the age of eighteen, and here for the National High School Show choir competition tomorrow. " Sam said easily. "I don't really feel comfortable telling him anything other than that without knowing who he is."

"I will let him know. But I do think you will be quite please. Your voices are remarkable. And together they are outstanding." Claude said with a smile. "Monsieur Galentio, the owner, has asked that I inform you that he would like to buy your dinner…if he could press upon you to sing another song for us tonight."

We exchanged looks. "Do they know The Climb?" I asked. Claude made his way to the band leader as we made our way over and joined them on the stage. We performed the Miley Cyrus song and then the boys made me sing India Arie's Little Things, as they sang back up. We moved back to our table and finished dessert. However it was about halfway through dessert that I realized we still had to pay for our meal, otherwise we could end up screwed as far as the rules went for Nationals. Still it was lovely to be asked.

Before he brought us the check, Claude brought over the gentleman who had asked for our personal information. "Good evening, I'm sorry to bother you during your dinner; but I had to learn more about such talented young people." He said handing out his card.

"You're Lyor Cohen. That's why you look familiar." I blurted embarrassingly.

"Yes. And allow me to say that you, my dear, and your companions have an amazing amount of talent." Mr. Cohen began.

Sam's southern upbringing kicked in. "Please have a seat, Mr. Cohen. I am Samuel Evans, He is Noah Puckerman and the lovely lady is Mercedes Jones."

I knew he and Puck had no clue exactly who this gentleman really was. They were staring at him as though he was looking me as a female and not as a voice. "Mr. Cohen's label is home to Jason Mraz, and Blake Shelton, Nickleback, Seal, if I'm not mistaken Frank Sinatra was with Warner Brothers as well." I said conversationally and watched as the light dawned in Sam's and Puck's eyes.

"I have been trying to make a move back to real singers, back to music instead of autotunes." He said calmly. "And I believe that the three of you would make a wonderful addition to the Warner family."

"Oh my." Breathed, this was amazing. "Thank you so much. That would be a dream come true." I said a bit dazed. "But I'm not sure it's feasible. At least not for me. My parents and I have an agreement. I have to complete at least my undergraduate work before I can pursue a music career." I said disappointedly.

"There is also the fact that we have another year of high school and show choir. They will not let us compete in these competitions if we are considered professionals. Our choir is small. They cannot lose all three of us at once." Puck said gently as well.

"And Sue Sylvester will kill me if I'm not allowed to compete as a Cheerio next year, she's reworked her entire program." I said with a sigh.

Mr. Cohen gave us a smile. "I assumed that may be a concern for you when Claude told me that you were here for the Show Choir Nationals. I will be at Warner until 2020 at least. I would enjoy it if you would come see me when you've fulfilled your promise to your parents. I will say that I would love to sign you right now, but I can appreciate your loyalty and responsibility. Especially to Sue Sylvester, I met her once several years ago. She is a very intimidating lady."

Sam gave the record exec a searching look. "Mr. Cohen, will it be a problem for your label that the three of us are all together? That we are involved with each other?" he asked unapologetically.

Mr. Cohen laughed. A loud guffawing laugh, "Son…we represent T.I. and My Chemical Romance…we represent the Red Hot Chilli Peppers, I could tell you stories that would curl your hair. The truth is that our Marketing department may have a problem, but they would find some positive way to spin it. You kids have got real talent. You are an attractive trio, and you have something that engages your audience. So I can tell you if you come to me after you've finished High School, I will make it my business to help you get into a college here in New York, and we will begin the development of you around your class schedule."

"That might be problematic." Sam said with a sigh. "My family is currently, for all intense and purposes, homeless. An in state college is probably the best I can hope to afford." He told Mr. Cohen honestly.

"Sam, if you can get into a school here and the three of you will sign a development contract with me, I will make sure that you can afford school if I have to pay for it myself. I am that confident in you three as a product."

The three of us exchanged looks. "Mr. Cohen, we will discuss it with our parents when we return home on Tuesday. If they have questions, would it be okay for them to contact you?"

"By all means. I know I would have to speak with someone offering this type of thing to my children." He said with a calm reassuring smile. "My e-mail is on my card that is usually the best way to get in direct contact with me. My secretary is a bit protective of me. I will let you three enjoy the rest of their evening. I hope to hear from you soon."

We all shared a look and took a deep breath. We barely managed to hold it together long enough to pay our check, left Claude a twenty buck tip and gathered our things. We certainly didn't make it back to the hotel. "OH MY GOD!" I yelled when it became too much. Puck and Sam just threw back their heads and started to laugh. "Did that really just happen?"

"Yeah, it kinda did." Sam assured me. "Well, I'll be dipped in buttermilk." He said hilariously. "This is amazing. This is all you, Mercy; we tell you that you are amazing; maybe now you will believe us." He said hugging me. His erection was very, very evident against my hip. "God Mercy you were so fucking sexy in there. You were cool and in control. You managed to let Puck and I know who we were dealing with without geeking out. Which we can all so totally do now. " he said before dropping his head and plundering my mouth. "My God. Fuck, we have to get back to the room."

Puck pulled me from Sam's arms, and slid his hands over my curves. "Mama, your voice was ridiculously good. Now we're gonna take you back to the room and show you how good we can be." He leaned down and ran his mouth over the skin of my bare shoulder. He grabbed my hand as Sam took my other one.

Sam Point of View

We made it back to the room, and as soon as we walked into the suite, Puck pressed Mercy up against the door. She grasped my hand as he kissed her so deeply I think his tongue was rasping against her uvula. He stepped between her legs and slid his hand down her side over her hip to her knee, before he pulled her leg up and around his hip. With his free hand, he reached over and threaded his hand through my hair. He tugged it roughly, making me moan. He turned to me and kissed me breathless. Without displacing him, I leaned in and kissed Mercedes until she whimpered for us. Puck, our impatient lover wrenched me back a bit, the tug on my hair making me thrust forward into their hips. Puck turned the kiss into something between all three of us. Three tongues tasting and dueling. He pressed himself against Mercy ruthlessly.

"While this is better than any porn I've ever seen, you are making Kurt really uncomfortable and Finn and me really fucking horney. You guys should probably take this to your room." Lauren said cheekily.

The three of us leaned our heads together and tried to catch our breath. I turned to see an avidly watching Lauren and Finn and a hiding Kurt. "Sorry guys. See you in the morning. Lauren, could you please call down and arrange for a wakeup call for six?"

The female wrestler nodded. And we headed to the room. As soon as we entered the room, Mercy took over. She danced from our reach. "I want you two to come up out of your suits. They need to be nice for Monday, if we win, and so you two can get comfortable." She said as she stepped quickly back into the main room of the suite. By the time she returned, Puck and I were down to our skivvies. I was wearing a pair of steel gray boxer briefs, while Puck was in a pair of apple green boxers. We were sitting on the 'big ass bed', as Puck referred to it, talking about the events of the evening. When she returned she was carrying an ice bucket filled with ice and bottles of water. She gave us a wicked smile and strolled over placing the bucket on the dresser. She strutted over to her open carry on and dug inside. She pulled out the promised condoms as well as the lubricants.

With a smile she deposited them on the night stand. I caught her wrist before she could move out of reach. A quick yank and she was lying across Puck's and my laps. In seconds we had her on her back on the bed, Puck's kisses wringing sounds of pleasure from her. I slid my hand up her stocking covered leg, to tease the skin of her thigh. Mercedes fought her way out from under us. With a stern look she stilled our advance. "No, stay. I don't want this dress ripped or all wrinkled from being on the floor all night." She stood and removed her dress. Hanging it in the closet with our suits all three of our show costumes, and damn if I didn't feel my heart swell at the sight of our clothes all housed together. Then I felt my cock swell at the sight of her in those high Fuck me Pumps. Of course Mercedes Jones wouldn't have black Fuck Me Pumps, no hers were the same blue green color of her dress, with splashed of purple. Then my eyes flowed up those sexy old fashion seamed stockings, to the sinfully delicious looking garter belt that held them up and at the same time framed her ass beautifully. She was wearing a pair of panties that flowed with the lingerie, but didn't exactly match somehow.

I found myself praying that she didn't have to take off the garter belt and stockings to take off those panties. But then I remembered Puck's promise to tear them off with his teeth and knew that that was going to be hot as hell. Up my eyes moved over the super soft looking chocolate flesh of her back and as she turned back to us, over the abundance of her breasts contained and yet displayed in a lacy bra that matched the garter belt exactly. "God Baby. Come here." I breathed.

She walked over and her walk was fucking fierce. "That's it Babygirl." Puck said reverently. When she stopped to take off the shoes, "NO." he barked a bit harshly. Mercy gave him a sexy smile. "Anything else we want off you, we'll handle ourselves." He soothed. "Crawl up here from the bottom of the bed." Puck commanded.

"Oui Seigneur. " She purred and complied. Fuck her breasts were cradled in that feminine lace, and hung down looking like brown watermelons. I love me some damn watermelons. Puck and I exchanged a look and moved as one. We stood and shimmied out of our drawers before we rejoined Mercedes on the bed. Puck pushed her back onto the bed. Kissing her fiercely, tongue fucking her and basically asserting his dominance with his mouth and tongue. I ran my hands back up over the silk of her stockings, to her thighs, and then up before using my fingers to tease her through the thin fabric of her panties. The material was soaked, and even running my fingers over it released the incredible smell of her pussy into the air. I worked my way up to the soft mound of her belly. I let my mouth play there even as I slid my fingers inside the wet lingerie. I dipped my middle finger into the fount of moisture, and ran it up over her clit. She moaned and her body convulsed.

"That's it cum for us Babygirl. You're gonna be doing that a lot tonight." Puck teased. He moved between her legs and I moved up to capture her lips. He tapped me on the back and Mercy and I turned to watch as he grabbed the edge of the rough lace of her panties, carefully avoiding the smoother lace of her garter belt. With a hard tug a ripping sound bounced around the room. "Your pussy is beautiful, Babygirl. So tightly closed, with your little clit peeking out at me. God, you're so fucking wet. You want us bad don't you?"

"God YES." She moaned. I fastened my lips to her kissing her deeply as I reached under her and undid the multitude of hooks keeping her in this bra. As soon as I had freed them, I fell on Mercy's big, sexy, lush breasts like a starving man. My hands kneaded and rubbed them, even as I kissed my way from her lips to take her nipple into my mouth. I licked all around the darker skin of her areola. I kept my eyes opened and I osculated between the beautiful of sight of Mercedes face twisted in the rigors of her pleasure, and the erotic sight of Puck feasting on Mercy's plump bare little pussy. He suddenly he looked up and our eyes met, we smiled at each other without releasing the succulent flesh in our mouth, and as one Puck and I bit down on her clit and nipple simultaneously. Her previous orgasm was nothing in comparison to this. Her body didn't simply convulse, it pitched and rolled as she was buffeted by wave after wave of pleasure. She didn't scream, no her sounds were much more subtly than that, somehow louder in the silence than any scream could have been. The moans and whimpers and sobs of pleasure were running up and down my spine.

I leaned back and moaned into her ear. "Baby you make the most delicious sound when you cum. I'm gonna hear that every day of our lives." I looked at Puck. "Suit up Puck."

He shivered and stood taking a condom from the package, I stopped him before he could put it on him. I squeezed the tip and rolled it onto his weeping cock. "Fuck Sam. Shit." I moved back up to Mercedes head, and together we moved up in the bed, I sat up against the headboard and pillows and Mercedes lay back against me. Puck moved between her legs, she was still wearing those sexy ass shoes as well as her stockings and garter belt. I watched as he slid the head of his cock cautiously against the wet folds of her pussy. God just seeing him between her spread thighs was hot as hell. My hands wandered back to her breasts, I stroked and teased them as Puck slowly entered her for the very first time.

"Oooh…Shhhiiiitttt." She moaned as Puck started to slowly work his cock in and out of her. I could see in his face how hard it was for him to go slow. "So big, damn Puck, so big." He slowly moved forward and retreated. He bucked forward suddenly, popping her cherry.

"Baby, you're so beautiful. You, god, you're perfect. Thank you." I said gently kissing away the lone tear that leaked from her eye. Puck stayed still, longer than I thought possible, only finally moving when Mercedes thrust her hips up at him.

"God…Fuck. Babygirl. Shit you're so fucking tight, so damn wet." Puck said surging forward. His control was gone. He kissed her hard as he started to move. He was no longer being gentle, but from the sounds Mercy was making she was good with that. "Wrap your legs 'round me. I want to feel those fucking heels." He growled, before fastening his mouth to mine.

I felt Mercedes small soft little hand reach up behind her to bury itself in my hair. "Fuck Puck. So good." She moaned. Puck started trying to fuck us through the mattress. Every thrust of his hips pushed the soft flesh of Mercy's back up and down along my cock. She was tugging incessantly at my hair and moaning and begging. Suddenly Puck wrenched his mouth away from mine.

"CEDES, SAM. Holy fuck." He shouted. I pinched both of Mercedes hard, sensitive little nipples between my calloused fingers, and she joined him.

"Fuck, so good? PUCK, SAM!" her moans became a litany of our names over and over, as she was rocked with the force of her and Puck's pleasure.

As soon as Puck moved away, tumbling to the side too exhausted to even remove the full condom, I wriggled from under Mercy's back. I moved quickly to sheath my cock in a condom. I was between her legs moments later. I had no finesse, no patience. I attacked her with my cock. Fucking her roughly, deeply. I could feel her pussy spasming around my cock as I fucked her. I don't know if she was still cumming or cumming again, but it was the best sensation I've ever felt. My mouth found her and in a few strokes I was tumbling over the edge of my own orgasm. Shouting their names to the heavens as I poured myself into the condom inside the clenching grasping inferno of Mercedes hot, tight, wet little pussy.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
Puck Point of View

I stirred not too long thereafter. Hearing Sam and Cedes moaning my name woke me from my passion induced stupor. I have never been squeezed as tightly as I was when I was inside Mercedes and she grew even tighter as she was cumming all around me. Now though, I wanted me some afterglow. I keep it a closely guarded secret, but I'm a cuddle hog. And yeah it's gonna be weird to actually cuddle with someone I'm not related to, someone I just finished sexing. But then again I think I just figured out the difference between sex and making love. I stood and stretched, checking the clock i realize that about two hours have elapsed since we left the restaurant. I got up and stripped off the full condom. A quick trip to the bathroom and I returned with a hot washcloth, so hot I could barely stand to hold it. I pressed it to Mama's beautifully tight, poor little abused pussy.

I carefully removed the condom from Sam and cleaned him up. He woke, thanked me and headed to the bathroom. As he recreated that Tom Hanks pee scene from a League of Their Own, I took Sexy Mama's fuck me pumps and put them in the closet next to the shorter heels she would be wearing in the morning. I felt my groin tighten as I remembered the way those heels felt digging into the back of my thighs as I plunged in and out of my Babygirl. Sam had put our shoes and stuff in there earlier and I wondered for a minute if he'd enjoyed the sight of our clothes hanging side by side with Cedes'. I know one thing for sure when we are able to get our own place together, our bedroom is gonna need one hell of a closet. Mama has a boat load of clothes…and even more shoes.

I looked over at Cedes' sleeping form. She was so beautiful awake and all put together, but there is something so real about her all mussed and messy as she is now. Sam finally came out the bathroom and smiled at me. Before I knew it he had his mouth fused to mine and was kissing the breath out of me. "I don't know about you…but I want to spend the rest of my life having nights like this." He panted. Together we walked over to the bed and managed to figure out how to get Mama's stockings off without snagging them. I don't know if she has extra pairs, or if she even needs them for the rest of the weekend…but better safe than sorry. As we were trying to figure out how the hell we were gonna get that sexy ass garter belt off her hips, she rolled onto her back and the washcloth fell out of place. With it out of the way her pretty little bare pussy was shining up at us. Sam made a deep rumbling purr in the back of his throat. And I watched as he lowered his head to lick her. He was gentle and his lips and tongue were used to soothe and arouse Cedes at the same time.

I headed to the top of the bed by Mercedes' head and kissed her sweet lips. "Puck, Sam. Love you." she muttered sleepily.

"We love you too, Cedes." I whispered. I dotted little open mouthed kisses along the column of her neck. I could almost fucking taste our passions in the drying sweat on her soft brown skin. I nibbled and kissed and licked my way over her collarbone and down to the very full swell of her tits. Lowering my head I licked and sucked the heated flesh drawing closer and closer to her stiffening nipple. Capturing one between my lips, I laved it, swirled my tongue around and around it, finally I sucked it deeply into my mouth. Between my mouth and Sam's we had Mercedes writhing beneath us.

"Please." She begged sweetly.

I used my hand to tease her free tit…stroking softly and circling her areola gently. I ran my other hand over the soft flesh of her belly and sides, stroking and petting, tickling and teasing. I made sure to show her that every part of her was desirable and able of being an erogenous zone. Kissing and licking, I worked my way over to her other nipple. I used my mouth and hands to love all up on her massive tits. Sam and I didn't say a word as we let the beautiful sounds of her keening and begging wash over us.

Sam Point of View

I laved and lapped at the swollen folds of Mercy's sweet pussy. Even with the use of the condoms I could still taste Puck and I on her flesh. Our sweat, our saliva was all blended with her pussy juice to form a delightful cocktail that aroused me to the point that I was humping the bed. I slid a finger into Mercedes and marveled at the fact that after having both Puck and I inside her tonight her walls were still clutching so tightly to my finger, almost as if she—God if she is still this tight now, it must have been heaven and hell for Puck to be inside her after breaking her hymen.

It is times like this, that I truly love my lips. I used them to add gentle soft strokes and kisses to my oral love making. I murmured against her. "I love you. You are more beautiful than you may ever understand. You are the most beautiful, sexiest woman in the world. You are my yawne." From there I descended into Na'vi until I felt the waves of pleasure start to shiver through her pussy. With I smirk against her skin, I wrapped my big ass lips around her clit and sucked it into my mouth.

"Oh God…So good." She moaned. Her body twisted and writhed under us so strongly I was barely able to stay in place and keep my mouth working her joy button. I finally had to release her clit. As I moved up to my knees, Puck was there, ready with the condom as though he had read my mind. His hands were warm and strong. But so different from my own, his fingers long and tapered rather than broad and blunt. He rolled the condom onto me dropping a quick kiss on my lips…tasting Mercedes on my mouth. I readied myself to slide into the hot, wet tightness that awaited me. I rubbed myself against her folds as I waited as Puck kissed Mercy deeply.

When he also knelt ready to press forward into her beautiful mouth, only then did I slide into her scalding hot pussy. "Oh my Fucking God." I breathed. Before I was too frantic, too needy to take the time to fully appreciate the fiery, fierce sensations wracking my body. As much as the physical sensations were leaving me breathless, I was also buffeted by the emotions. I understood, now more than ever before that Mercedes Jones is the only woman I am meant to be with, the only woman I am meant to love. I set a slow, steady rhythm—wanting to be gentle and careful, and wanting this to last.

Mercedes Point of View

I awoke to the feel of a mouth on my breasts and lips and tongue playing with my pussy. I moaned in pleasure, "God- Puck, Sam; so good—so much." I forced my eyes open working against the delicious sensations willing them to close. I looked down to the warm chocolate eyes of my Puck. His eyes were darkened by passion. Before I could finish the thought I crashed into a rapturous orgasm. "Shit. Oh my God. Thank fuck…Fuck Puck, Sam, Sam, Noah." became the sum of my ability to speak for several minutes. When I came back to full awareness it was to the feeling of Sam's hot, hard, condom covered cock pressing in between my nether lips. It was to the feeling of Puck's hot hard bare cock pressed against my speaking lips. They moved forward almost as one, filling me; "So full." I mumbled around Puck's cock.

Sam's movements were smooth and slow. Puck's would have mirrored them had I allowed it. But, while I wasn't experienced enough to know how to translate things I'd read about sex into hip movements, I knew how to translate things I'd learned in singing and drama classes into sensual mouth and tongue movements. As Puck worked his hips forward, careful to not even hit my throat, I undulated my tongue in heavy rolling waves against the underside of his shaft. As he retreated I swirled my tongue around the small plum sized head of his cock.

"Goddamn Cedes. Shit. Yeah Babygirl, fuck your tongue is a goddamn dream." Puck growled sexily. Pleased with his reaction I decided to give it a try to draw Sam into a pleasure babble as well.

I could only get one foot flat on the bed, Sam had hooked the other around his hip and when I tried to move it, he popped my thigh. His actions told me not to move it even as he sent a jolt of pain/pleasure through me and straight to my swollen clit. "God Yes." I moaned. Since I couldn't move the leg to get leverage, I started doing pelvic isolations-or kegal exercises-around his powerful cock as he slowly made love to me.

"Mercy, God, you're so damn tight. So fucking hot—so good. So wet. Fuck, work you little pussy for me. Feels so good, fuck." He moaned. "Love being inside you. Love being with you." Sam dropped my thigh and leaned more fully onto me. He captured one hard, sensitive nipple between those big sexy lips I loved so much, my hips arched up with a will of their own now. "Fuck-that's it Baby fuck me back." He mumbled.

I'm awash in pleasure. I'm so close to cumming again, I can feel it. I rest one hand against the silky skin of Puck's inner thigh, and the other I move from where it had been clutching the bed spread, to rest it against the lightly tanned skin of Sam's strong shoulder. As a demanding, strong, gut wrenching orgasm broke over and through me, I lost all conscious thought.

Puck Point of View

I watched as Mercedes fell into an orgasm that was so intense it looked like she was going to buck Sam right out of her. Then even as her lips opened and closed around my cock, and tiny moans and sighs eeked out around it, her shiny little nails dug long furrows into the sensitive flesh of my inner thigh. Pleasure rippled up and down my spine and the pain of the scratches, only amped it up to nuclear level. I was barely able to yank my cock from her mouth before I erupted. My balls clenched, and my cum was everywhere. All over Cedes' face neck and tits. Over Sam's face and hair even his shoulders and upper back. I heard him whimpering and gasping against the nipple he'd been sucking as Cedes clawed his back, the pain melding with the pleasure of her cumming around his dick, forcing him to cum. He came so hard he was speaking in tongues.

Na'vi was pouring from him, as involuntarily an action as his hips and their movement. Grinding his pelvis against her prolonging his and Mercedes orgasm. My unselfish partner even managed to find the wherewithal to reach up and use his free hand to grab my cock jerking it capably and strongly, pulling me with them into the prolonged pleasure.

When my shivering and shaking finally stopped, I unclenched my fists, one from where it had supported me on the headboard and the other from where I had it tangled in Sam's thick hair. I stood and stretched. My muscles protested and yet my spine tingled with pleasure again. I panted for a minute. Looking down at my lovers with a small smile of satisfaction, I headed into the bathroom and started the jetted soaking tub. On the counter with Sexy Mama's girly crap, I found a bottle of bath salts. I read the bottle and poured the proper amount into the bathtub. I went back into the bedroom to find Sam petting and stroking Cedes' legs—massaging them before soreness from the new positions and movements could set in.

"That fucking tub is huge. We'll all fit." I told them. I gathered Mercedes into my arms. Amazingly she was still shivering and shaking, only now really coming down from her love-gasm high. "Fuck Mama your sexy body is so damn responsive. You are so lucky we have to sing and dance tomorrow." I teased. I carefully lowered her into the crazy hot bath.

She gave me a grateful smile as I joined her. "Thanks I don't think my legs would have worked to get me in here." she breathed. Sam grabbed the soap and washcloth from the shower and joined us in the tub. Cedes was relaxed and comfy. Sam and I were doing the itchy booty hot, hot, hot bath dance. We agitated the water enough to cause the steam to smell of the bath salts. "You do realize that you two are gonna smell like Heat Gold, like, all day tomorrow."

"Well it smells good as hell on you, Mama." I answered back.

"Besides we'll all smell alike. Might cut down on the dudes trying to press up on you tomorrow." Sam rejoined. He soaped the cloth with Mama's sweet smelling Dove. "Besides we'd have all been using this Dove anyway." I settled back and watched as he gently dragged the washcloth over the soft skin of her feet, toes and legs. He passed me the cloth and I cleaned her shoulders and arms, her belly and back and I paid special attention to the large mounds of her full soft tits.

Cedes took the rag from me, and ducked into water, cleaning her pussy and booty. She rinsed the rag thoroughly before resoaping it and moving to grab my foot. She washed my leg and on up my entire left side, pausing to rub the cloth over my softened cock. She washed my left arm and the left side of my chest, abs, shoulder and back. Sam took over from there cleansing my right side. He handed me the cloth and I took care of my full back. I washed the cloth out and resoaped it and together Cedes and I washed Sam.

We gave Mama a few minutes alone in the tub we got out and dried off. Sam grabbed Mama's lotion and headed to the bedroom. I helped Cedes from the tub and let released the water. Together she and I dried her off. As she removed her makeup and wrapped her hair away for the night, I headed to the other room to find that Sam had turned back the bed clothes. He passed me a water and I drained it quickly. When she joined us, Sam and I worked together to soften and moisturize her skin with her shea butter lotion. We rubbed the extra over ourselves and each other and climbed into the bed. We surrounded Mercedes' lovely body and whispered our I love yous.

"I love you both too. Thank you for loving me." she murmured quietly a few minutes later when she thought we were asleep. I was cheesing back when I finally did fall to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
Mercedes Point of View

The phone ringing and my cell phone alarm going off was not the greatest way to wake. Up. But I was so well rested; I simply stretched in the arms of my lovers. Then I squiggled down the bed and out the end. I headed to the bathroom, popped my birth control pill and plugged up my steam rollers. When I got back in the other room it was to find Sam and Puck sitting up against the head board. They were cuddled together, watching my every move. "Come over here Baby." Sam said giving me a naughty smile. I grabbed a bottle of water and drank it quickly.

"We should probably start getting ready." I said giving them a smile. They returned the smile and then turned to each other. They pressed their lips together, they started kissing and running their hands over each other's muscled frames. Their kiss deepened as Sam's hand moved up and started to lightly scratch Puck's scalp.

"You know, as much as I hate to say it. Mercy might be right. We probably need to get on up." Sam said reasonably.

"Fuck it." Puck returned. He reached out and grabbed my wrist yanking me into the bed with the,

For a moment I reveled in the way these two make me feel feather light half the time. Before I completed my basking, Puck was plundering my mouth and tweaking my nipples. "Oh God." I groaned.

"Fuckin' love how responsive you are to our touch." Puck whispered in my ear. He licked the shell of my ear. "In a little while you're gonna get up and put on that costume…cover your beautiful body. You're gonna totally knock the socks off those judges—but for now, just feel."

I felt alright. I felt his teeth nipping at my neck and shoulder. I felt Sam tease me with his lips until he reached my breasts and latched onto my nipple. Puck teased my legs opened and slid a finger into me. It's almost embarrassing how wet I was so very quickly. I reached down and wrapped my hands around their hot hard cocks.

Together they brought me to the brink of climax and held me there, building and building as I stroked and stroked. An orgasm stormed through all three of us. We shakily climbed out of the bed. My sides and thighs were covered in cum. When the door was flung opened. "Morning Guys. Aw hell!" Santana said before she busted into laughter.

Sam and Puck grabbed me and in a blink we were all back in the bed with the covers pulled up over us. "God, 'Tana. Ever heard of knocking?" Puck hissed.

"Yeah…and when you knock you miss seeing delightful things like cum covered chocolate diva. Santana retorted. "Besides Wheezy you owe me. do you have any idea how many times Brittany asked me if I thought Puck and Trouty would say yes if she asked them if she could taste your goddamn Hershey kisses?"

"Mercy doesn't have any Hershey kisses…she hates empty chocolate." Sam said confused.

"No, not real chocolate; her nipples, Wanky. Brittany thinks they look like Hershey Kisses and she wants to taste them to see. But instead of just telling her no, Wheezy told her to ask you two if she could taste them." Santana explained.

"Yeah." They almost shouted together. "Look tell Brittany that she can taste Cedes' nipples, but only if we are there." Puck joked...at least he better be joking.

"Granted from the look on Mercy's face, you might have to hold her down for Brittany to get her taste." Sam teased.

I looked over at Santana and damned if she didn't look like she was thinking about it. "Me and Britt wouldn't want to play hide the salami." She said testing the water.

"Don't worry I have no desire to touch any woman other than Sexy Mama. And neither does Sammy boy." Puck said reassuringly.

"Naw man. Sorry I'm a one woman, and apparently one guy, man. I wouldn't mind seeing you and Brittany playing with Mercy, 'cause she's so damn sexy I pretty much figure everyone wants her. But I'm not interested in having my junk in anybody but her body." Sam said pulling me closer to him.

Santana gave him a funny look. "That's one of the sweetest things I've ever heard. Now gets your asses up. It's already, like, twenty after six, and judging from the sounds coming from this room she's gonna need some hot tea and honey like a bitch this morning." Santana chided. "I'll leave when Wheezy's in the shower…otherwise you three will never get out of that bed."

"You just want to see her lady pillows." Puck teased.

I wiggled my way out the foot of the bed again, and ran to the bathroom. I stopped and looked back. "I know I locked that damn door Satan."

"Hell yeah you did. Took me a whole minute and a half to pick the lock." She replied.

I grabbed the hotel robe off the back of the door and threw it on. "Hey, hold up." I looked through my big bag's side pocket and found my surprise for Santana. "Here. I grabbed these for you, for our performance. I so freakin' hate that sock with high heels Rachel is always demanding." I passed her a package of the seam up the back black sheer stockings. "I didn't feel like trying to get your ass a garter belt. I mean we're close and all…but we ain't that close. So I just got you pantyhose instead of thigh highs."

Santana snatched them from my hand and groaned. "Thank you Jesus. I'm too damn sexy for that middle school BS. We're gonna be so damn fine up on that stage! I'm going to let you get ready. I'll be back in twenty to do your face."

"I can do my own makeup." I yelled after her retreating form.

"Yeah, I know…but I'm gonna do it…as a thank you for saving me from Berry's sock fetish. Besides this way you will actually be getting ready not getting some." She taunted back.

As I was heading back into the bathroom, my men joined me. "I should go upside your head. Santana can hold me down for Brittany to taste my Hershey kisses." I chided.

"Yeah well I was hoping she would get distracted and go." Sam said shaking his head. "I thought she was never gonna leave."

I showered quickly as the guys shaved and brushed their teeth at the bathroom's duel sink. Sam moved to the water closet to answer nature's call. I brushed my teeth, washed and cleansed my face. I slathered on moisturizer and lotion, then I heard a knock at the outer door.

I threw back on the robe and went to see who it was. Kurt was smiling at me fully coifed and dressed. "I've set Tina and Rachel in their rollers. Quinn let me give her a new style yesterday before she Satan and Brittany hit the town. I don't know what was said between them but she was revitalized afterwards. I keep seeing Beth's mommy Quinn, not Cheerio Quinn again." He said as I ushered him into the room. I dipped back into the bathroom with Sam's and Puck's clean underwear and warned them that Kurt was here to help with my hair.

They came out in their wife beaters and boxer, or boxer briefs in Sam's case-totally unconcerned with Kurt's presence. "Morning Kurt," Sam greeted my best friend.

"Sorry about that hickey you're gonna have to figure out how to hide." Puck said in a completely unapologetic greeting.

"I came prepared." Kurt assured, pulling a tube of Dermablend primer from his pocket. "I knew Wednesday she was planning something big." He said with a knowing smile. "The details of which I shall wring from her." He told them as I wriggled into my panties, stockings, and spank. A rather utilitarian black bra completed my underwear assembly. "So the other night while I was out and about I picked this up." Kurt said with a laugh. "I'd assumed that if she was planning what I thought she was planning-which apparently Moma Danica was planning as well; she'd need it. Not like she can borrow Brittany's like Rachel and Quinn, or even Santana's like Tina can do in a pinch."

We were all laughing when Santana and Brittany entered the bed room. They were pretty much ready. All they had to do was put on their dresses and take down their hair. Within a few minutes with Kurt and Brittana working together, I was in rollers and made up. In order to keep things uniform, the makeup was uniform and natural. As Santana worked on my face, Kurt had attended to my hickey.

"Well this N and S on your neck does say a lot with only two letters." Kurt teased.

"WHOA." Santana and Brittany said together, turning my head so they could see it too.

"He's damn sure serious about you Wheezy. Sam too. I mean he not only included the S…but more importantly he used an N for Noah, rather than his usual P for Puck.  
Santana explained.

I sighed. "Well he and Sam did tell my dad that they intend to be the fathers of his grandchildren." I shared quietly.

"But isn't that Big gaming?" Brittany asked confused. We all ignored her missaying of the term bigamy.

"She might not be able to marry them both, but they can certainly both buy her the bomb ass engagement rings." Santana joked as she and Kurt finished their work.

Sam Point of View

Once the girls and Kurt were busy in the bathroom, Puck and I threw on our costumes. We gathered our stuff and the things Mercy would want to take to the Competition center. Kurt gave us a check over and Mercedes glanced through the book bag we'd tossed all our stuff in, and we headed down to ten. In the rooms there we watched as our Lady, Satan, Britt and Kurt put the finishing touches on Rachel and Lauren, as well as Finn and Mike. The looks Tina and Mike were exchanging were making me wonder. If I didn't know any better, I'd say those two had spent the night the same way Puck, Mercy and I had.

Mr. Schue came in and gave us a pep talk, encouraging us to do our best. Telling us how great it was, and how much it meant that we had even made it to Nationals. All that feel good stuff teachers say. Then Finn stood up and gave us his version of a pep talk. "We have this." He started simply. "We are prepared. We've practiced and practiced and worked out butts off. We have some great songs chosen. We have some powerful leads and fights and squabbles aside, we're a family. For some of us we're all we've got at school. Some of us have been friends since Pre-K. Some live together, or have in the past. We are exes and currents…we're past, present and future. Not this day could lead us to an amazing future for each and every one of us. If we pull together and work this, we will get to meet reps from the best performing arts schools in the country. That's more important than anything. For some of us that's the only way to get the hell out of Lima, Ohio, to drop the title Lima Loser. So today let's leave Lima BS in Lima. Here in New York, we're not Cheerios or losers, we're not individuals…we're the New Directions."

We actually had to give him a standing ovation for that one. We headed down to breakfast and it was the least tense we've been all together for a while. Everyone is sipping on their tea of choice. We're all being careful to eat healthy amounts of proteins and stay away from dairy. It was actually kind of nice. We made our way to the convention center and got there with time to spare. Once we got our time tables, we found a quiet spot and planned our day out.

"Ok Kurt, you're up first. You'll be singing in room 297 at 9:45. Now Mercedes you're next, but you don't have to be in room 124 until eleven. The New Directions are scheduled to perform on the main stage after lunch at 1:30. They will post the rankings at six. The Top Ten move forward and the rest go home." Mr. Schue explained. "Now we should all be there to support Kurt and Mercedes. Then we can go to lunch together when Mercedes has completed her performance. I'll feel better if we pretty much spend the day in each other's pockets. Less of a chance for anyone to be late or have an accident or something."

"Well then why don't we find somewhere comfortable to just hang together when we aren't at a performance or in the main hall? It's not like we have anyone here that we really know—other than a few of the Vocal Adrenaline idiots." Quinn suggested quietly.

That was actually a damn good idea, especially since I'm not sure that I trust Rachel not to disappear or something. "That's a great idea, Quinn." Mr. Schue said with a grin. "Besides there's something I want to talk with all of you about. I was going to wait until after your performances today…but I realized that that was unfair to you and that you are far too old for me to treat you like children."

Mr. Schuester led us to an empty waiting room and closed the door. "April Rhodes is opening a show on Broadway. It's a limited run, but she has offered me a leading role."

We all looked around at each other. No one knew what to say. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Puck started laughing his ass off. He related our interchange with Goolsbie the night before. "Sexy Mama was right. Goolsbie would give his left nut to have the chance, hell the talent, to star on Broadway. Hell Schue. You've gotta do this man. You're gonna do this, we're gonna kick Vocal Adrenaline's ass today, then we can rub Goolsbie's face in it every time we see him."

Rachel spoke up next. "Actually, Noah is right." Why do I want to thump her every time she calls him Noah? It just rubs me the wrong way every time his real name leaves her lips. "You should do this. You are always telling us to follow our dreams…this is yours. Besides any recommendation from you will carry far more weight if you have an actual Broadway starring credit to your name."

"You guys are the greatest. I was going to tell April that I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave you all." he told us honestly and a bit sadly.

"It's cool that you'd be willing to give up your dream to stay with us, Mr. Schue…but if you did that, wouldn't you just end up resenting us? What good would it be to stay if, in a few years, you're like Coach Sylvester-or Shelby Cochran and Goolsbie? No offense Rachel." Mike advised wisely.

"Thanks guys. I feel a lot better for having shared this with you. Better to have all of you backing and supporting me on this." Mr. Schue answered, his voice filled with pride.

"Yes and should this limited run be extended, allow me to remind you that YOUR New Directions will all be gone in a year or two anyway." Kurt said with a small smirk. "And a few of us will, hopefully, be joining you on Broadway soon thereafter."

We all shared a laugh. Mercedes, Puck and I exchanged a look. Silently I asked them if we should share our news. I was very relieved when they both gave a slight negative shake of their heads. It wasn't yet time. This was something we could cherish just amongst ourselves for a while. Maybe we'd tell everyone after we talked it over with our parents.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Songs in this chapter do not belong to me. They are the intellectual property of their singers, songwriters, and record labels.   
> Bob Dylan  
> Tina Turner  
> The Glee Cast

Chapter 23  
Sam Point of View

After that, we all sat around chatting together. Kurt and Mercedes ran through their scales. And then they ran the rest of us through some of the simpler warm ups. For the most part the bulk of us wouldn't need to warm up until after lunch, so for now Kurt, Tina, Quinn, Mercy, Puck and I were the main people warming up. I noticed that Mercedes' and Kurt's warm up were far less grating than those Rachel does. I filed that thought away to examine later. Of course Puck and I wouldn't need this warm up, but we were chilling over here by Mercy any way.

At 9:30 we made our way 'en masse' according to Rachel to the second floor rehearsal space where Kurt was performing. We reached the room just in time to slink into seats and hear the boys slated in the two spots before Kurt. One kid was a black guy who looked a bit like Usher. He was alright, but his voice didn't fit the Chris Brown song he'd chosen to perform, and he hadn't bothered to rearrange it at all not even to change the key to fit him. The next kid was well he was tall and broad and so flamingly homosexual he made Kurt seem butch. He did a really predictable rendition of One Song Glory from Rent. His voice was good…but he didn't touch Kurt's range. Granted only the upper half of it was being showcased this morning. Plus too the judges looked well bored. It was like they literally shared brains with Santana. 'Oh, yet another gay white boy singing a Broadway tune.'

They didn't really look like they were that interested when Kurt took the stage. Tina and Quinn took their place about three steps behind and to his right. As Kurt began, one by one the panel of five judges sat up and took notice. When he finished three of them had to stop themselves from clapping. That didn't stop the rest of the room. All the spectators gave a rousing round of applause, even the other coaches and sponsors. He'd been flawless. The few truly high notes had sailed off his tongue with not a hitch or swerve. Tina and Quinn were good too; they maintained the accompaniment on key and held out the ooohs of the song allowing Kurt to play with some runs. Granted their swaying looked a little Pip-ish…but it was great especially when you consider that they only had about 48 hours to get this prepared.

Kurt was a straight up pro. He held it together until we were all congregated back in the room we'd claimed for ourselves. Then he and Tina and Quinn started doing that girly jumpy thing. He grabbed Mercedes and pulled her from between me and Puck. She joined the bounce fest, and I bit my bottom lip as I watched. She had her back to us and Puck leaned over and just said one thing. "Later, man…Later."

"Kurt, Bro… you killed it. You made those judges sit up and listen…literally." Finn joked. "And I got it all recorded so Burt and Mom can hear it."

"Will it jinx anything if I say that I think it was a really good performance? I mean, I'm actually pleased and confident right now." Kurt whispered.

"Will you beat me up if I say I still think that you should have done Defying Gravity, or perhaps I'm Not That Girl." Rachel said rudely.

"Look Man-hands. I'm gonna be 'That Girl' that kicks your ass if you don't learn to keep your mouth closed." Santana growled angrily. "Tinkerbell had those fucking judges eating out of the palm of his limp wristed hands."

"Thank you, Santana, for your grossly homophobic defense of Kurt." Rachel said with a bright, false, smile. "But I was just stating my opinion."

"Yeah and you know what they say 'opinions are like assholes.' And assholes always have the most opinions." Lauren taunted. "Kurt was the shit…I'll put it in the vernacular you are most familiar with. He was Fabalous. So take you're biased opinion, turn it sideways, shine it up real good and stick it straight up your candy ass."

Trademark infringement aside, that was funny as all get out. And it was only made funnier by the enraged goldfish impression it caused Rachel to make. "Well, I never," was all Rachel could force out of her mouth.

"And you never will." Twelve voices intoned simultaneously back at her. Ok well honestly it may have been thirteen…but since Mr. Schue will never admit to it, I'm just not going to count him.

We settled back down, Puck and I started talking to Lauren as Mercedes and Kurt moved to the side to begin her In depth warm ups. Puck and I couldn't take our eyes off of her even as we joked and kidded with Lauren. No one in the room was really all that concerned with Rachel. So she just leaned against the wall near the door. I know Lauren and Santana are keeping a watch on her. The girls discussed keeping her present and accounted for this morning in the elevator from fourteen.

"Man Finn must be the world's biggest Smurf, he's dated the ice queen and the virgin queen…that poor guy must be all kinds of pent up." Lauren joked. It's funny, she sounded kind of intrigued.

Puck shrugged. "He isn't exactly a virgin. Santana claims she stole his virginity right out from under Rachel last year." I answered.

"Huh good to know." Lauren replied. Yeah she'd definitely interested. Well hope that works for her.  
Rachel actually had the audacity to look at Lauren disdainfully when the larger girl expressed her belief that it was good to know that Finn wasn't a virgin. "How on earth is that any of your concern Lauren?" She huffed. "Nothing concerning my relationship with Finn is any of your business."

I had to laugh. "Well how the hell is it any of your business what Kurt chooses to sing? How was it any of Jessie's concern what's going on with my family?" I said testily.

"He wanted to take me to the Prom. I had to explain that I already had a date and why we were all going together." Rachel said snootily.

"He could have had you. I would have been beyond happy to just go with Mercy. But as I was saying, you and Finn weren't dating at the time; so how was it any of your business if he and Santana decided to get down twenty five times in one weekend?" I asked her. I may not have known Rachel as long as some…but I know her ability to isolate and focus only on things that bother her rather than things that make her look bad.

Predictably Rachel looked aghast. "One Weekend! I thought it was just that one night." She said looking hurt and angry. She stomped off to confront Finn.

"Damn Evans, you were wrong for that." Lauren laughed from her seat near us. Puck agreed.

"Hey it got her to leave us alone didn't it?" I joked.

"Not for long." Puck laughed as Finn ran over and hid behind Lauren.

"Keep her away from Me." He begged.

"What's in it for me?" Lauren challenged as Rachel stalked back over.

"Whatever you want!" Finn promised. "I'll do whatever you want. Just don't make me have to go through this again."

"Alright." She told Finn. She threw up a halt hand at Rachel. "Look Boy Hips, Finnocence isn't your boy anymore. I think I want to investigate the Gleek obsession with the Jolly Finn Giant. Step off. He's gonna be with me for a while."

"What?" Rachel screeched.

"Huh?" Finn asked peeking from behind Lauren.

"Yup…the way I figure it, Finnessa has to be tired of crazy, manipulative and overbearing chicks. So we'll see how he likes a simply bossy girl. Besides do you know how rare it is to find a dude taller than me?" Lauren laughed.

Rachel looked angry. "You can't just take him. He's not a toy."

"Oh please, you and Quinn have been playing with that boy like he was the new Tickle Me Elmo, for the last two years. If I want to gets me a little action from the walking talking dollbaby, it's no longer your business."

Rachel started to say something. "And before you crack your mouth open to point out that I'm bigger than you and Quinn and therefore somehow less desirable…please let me remind you that I am in no way shape or form as nice as Ms. Jones. I will not wait to kick your ass. The way I see it, with Kurt back, we still have twelve even if I put your annoying ass in traction. Finn is my bitch boy now…maybe you can have him back when I'm done with him. That is if he wants to go back. Finn may grow a pair and realize that you skinny bitches are all way to fucking crazy…I think its cause you've all damaged your brains with nutrient deprivation."

Puck and I started laughing from there. That was all she wrote. It was too funny. Finn came over and sat down with us, while Lauren and Rachel continued to argue. "I want Lauren to win the fight, cause I don't want to be with Rachel like that anymore…but I'm scared that Lauren will win the fight. She scares me."

Mercedes Point of View

I was amazingly not nervous. We gathered up every one, and headed to the room I was to perform in and I was completely calm. I turned to Puck and Sam with a huge smile. "I want you two to sit behind the judges. Somewhere so that when it looks like I'm singing to them, connecting with them, I'm actually singing to the two of you." I grabbed their hands and felt a fire ignite in me.

Sam leaned close to my ear, "are you sure we can't be your backup singers? We've practiced it like that a time or two." He said his breath and lips against my ear inflaming me further.

I shook my head. "No, you and Puck always end up watching my ass and getting hard and I doubt that would go over well with the judges."

Puck chuckled. "She's right, Sam. I'm still half hard from watching her jumping around with Kurt and the girls. There's no way I won't be up there having some major dirty thoughts about what we can do today when we get back to the room.

I laughed a little. "Tonight." I reminded Puck. "Tonight when we get back to the room. We're meeting your Grandmother and Uncle today for dinner…remember?"

"I had managed to repress that, thank you very much." Puck whined. "Alright…tonight. And Sam and I will cop a squat behind the judges table if at all possible." he assured me and we headed into the room.

There were three girls who sang after we arrived. One was quite good. She sang Sugarland's Already Gone. Now I have to admit country music is one of my guilty pleasures, and that song is definitely one of my favorites, and the girl did a good job…but she was no Jennifer Nettles. However I started to worry because the next girl did If I Were A Boy, and her version had a decided country feel to it as well. Then the last girl did In My Daughter's Eyes. I wasn't worried that they were better than me. They were good but I was better, not to be cocky or arrogant…but they just were technical singers, their performances lacked depth…but three country songs in a row, and my song has a country history as well. I thought about making a last minute change, but a voice in the back of my head said that I needed to get up there with my song and just sing it from my heart to my men, and I'd be fine so that's what I did.

When they called my name, I squeezed Sam and Noah's hands and felt them squeeze mine back. I stood and headed to the dais. They quietly moved to sit in seats the next riser up from the judges. I could see them clearly, directly between the heads of two of the five judges. I gave them a loving smile. And allowed myself to fall into the song.

To Make You Feel My Love (Bob Dylan, Garth Brooks, Adele)  
Mercedes 

When the rains blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I would offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love

I kept my eyes open and made brief eye contact with each of the judges before letting my focus drift to Puck and Sam. Even up here their love for me was almost visible in their eyes. I let the way I felt about them show as well. A love so fierce it scares me filled my heart, my eyes, and my voice.

When evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love

I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I will never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
There's no doubt in my mind where you belong

I allowed myself to connect with the judges again and was gratified to see one of the two women on the panel wiping away a tear. The song is one of unsure love, and while I'm growing in my surety every day, every hour, I still have insecurities and fear. And I am pouring them all into this song. Sam and Puck speak of a future together, but for so long I was so alone, it's hard to let go of the fear that I will be again.

I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
No, There is nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love  
Mmmm  
Mmmm  
Mmmm  
The storms are raging on a rollin' sea  
And down the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
Yeah but you ain't seen nothing like me yet

We face the storms of disgust from those back home and together we will weather them. I believe that the only regret we will face is if we let those things drive us apart. That is so very true for my men. Sam may have dated thicker girls before, and even black girls before but I tend to be unique in Lima. So Puck, even with having dated Lauren, will tell you that he's never met another girl like me.

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
To make you feel my love  
To make you feel my love

Puck Point of View

How can a voice do that? How can she wrap us all up in her emotions just by singing? One of the judges is openly weeping by the end of the song. Me and Sam are freaking holding hands in fucking public. I glance around and Mike and Tina are hugging like they will never let go. Hell Santana's openly holding Britt-Brat, and even she has tears running down her cheeks. I've heard Mama do this song twenty, maybe twenty-five times, but it has never been that poignant, that damn moving…that fucking good. She so totally has this on lock. The second we are in the hall I yank her into my arms. She is gonna kill me but I bury my hands in her hair and kiss her until I can't tell you which tongue is actually mine. As we kiss Sam wraps us both in his arms.

The second I'm done kissing her, Sam captures her lips as well. The next thing I know we're crowding her against a wall taking turns kissing her breathless. When we finally separated and took a step back, Santana's voice broke through; "Damn does anyone else need a cigarette after that?"

We all chuckled and went to find lunch. The center was large enough that it actually had two restaurants on site. One was McDonalds, and we all agreed that there was no way in hell we were eating there. So Applebee's it was. There was something for everyone, and our poor waitress must have refilled everyone's water glasses like fifty times. Sam and I both frowned a bit when Cedes ordered off the low calorie menu. But after seeing the Teriyaki Shrimp Pasta thingy she got, I was damn near jealous.

We got back through the practice room we'd claimed with enough time to go through our physical and vocal warm ups and practice our choreography for both songs. By the time we finished, the end of the competition's official lunch hour was upon us, so after a quick bathroom break that Rachel came back looking way to fucking smug from, we made our way to the main hall and settled down to see the acts before us. Vocal Adrenaline was good. To be honest I think I would have been more worried about them if we were doing things the old way, but Sunshine's voice has never stood out to me as better than Chocolate Mama's. I fully understand why Rachel was worried, the little Philippino girl can sing with far more emotion than Rachel, but her technical side is weaker. Cedes has the technique and the soul. That puts her head and shoulders above Sunshine or Rachel. Only Rachel's inability to take anything off Broadway seriously has saved my Boo from Rachel's special brand of crazy. Mr. Schue gave us the signal and we made our way to the back stage area. A few more stretches and we are ready to roll.

The choreography for River Deep Mountain High was based off the dances Babygirl and Santana had done in the duets competition earlier this year. And since we were allowed music for the group performances, we were able to have the jazz band record the music, so it was the exact timing and rhythms we were used to.

River Deep, Mountain High (Ike and Tina Turner)  
Santana Mercedes New Directions Santana & Mercedes

Santana:When I was a little girl I had a rag doll  
Only doll I've ever owned  
Mercedes: Now I love you just the way I loved that rag doll  
But only now my love has grown

New Directions: And it gets stronger, in every way  
And it gets deeper, let me say  
And it gets higher, day by day

Santana:And do I love you my oh, my  
New Directions:Yeah, river deep, mountain high, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Mercedes: And if I lost you would I cry  
New Directions: Oh, how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby, alright

Mercedes: When you were a young boy did you have a puppy  
That always followed you around? Oh yeah  
Santana: Well, I'm gonna be as faithful as that puppy  
No, I'll never let you down

New Directions: 'Cause it grows stronger, like a river flows  
And it gets bigger baby and heaven knows  
And it gets sweeter baby, as it grows  
Mercedes: Here we go, that's right

New Directions: And do I love you my oh, my  
Yeah, river deep, mountain high, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Santana & Mercedes: If I lost you would I cry  
Oh, how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby, alright

During this break, almost all the girls did the booty shake that got Santana and Cedes all the straight male votes. Cedes and Santana stood in the middle, with Brittany beside Tana and Tina beside Hot Mama, Quinn was next to Tina while Rachel danced next to Britt. I can only imagine how good Boo looked in those seam backed stockings of hers. Doing that, and then when she started the next verse with the kick back step. Yeah. Hotness.

Santana: I love you baby like a flower loves the spring  
And I love you baby just like a robin loves to sing  
Mercedes: And I love you baby like a school boy loves his pet  
And I love you baby, river deep, mountain high  
Santana & Mercedes: Oh yeah, you've gotta believe me, river deep and mountain high

Santana: Do I love you my oh my, yeah  
New Directions: River deep, mountain high, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Santana: If I lost you would I cry  
New Directions: Oh, how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby

They staggered us on the risers, but we all had to do the high step run move, and let me tell you. This song is way too up-tempo for all the dancing we have to do. How did Cedes and Santana do this in that tiny classroom, without passing out from the heat? God Cedes looked damn good that day. I just passed in front of Rachel. That petty bitch is just lipsyncing. She's protesting by not singing. And the worse thing is I'm sure she has convinced herself that without her voice at least in the back ground, there is no way New Directions will take this.

Santana: Do I love you my oh my, yeah  
New Directions: River deep, mountain high, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Santana: If I lost you would I cry  
New Directions: Oh, how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby

I felt it in my bones. We had this. There was barely a moments rest before we moved into place for Loser with Cedes front and center instead of Rachel. The new arrangement had more lines for everyone, and the blend is better. But the choreography is the same. Except Cedes' interactions with others was more real. You actually felt the friendships and bonds. Plus Rachel can be a little wooden, Hot Mama is never stiff…well except those first few seconds when her orgasm hits her hard.

"Loser Like Me"  
Mercedes Puck New Directions ALL (Santana)

Mercedes: Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero  
But, hey, everyone you wanna be  
Probably started off like me  
You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)  
But, hey, give me just a little time  
I bet you're gonna change your mind

All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right

New Directions: Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me

Puck: Push me up against the locker  
And hey, all I do is shake it off  
I'll get you back when I'm your boss  
I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters  
'Cause hey, I could be a superstar  
I'll see you when you wash my car

"That's my Bubbela!" rang through the crowded audience. Oh good. Bubbie Ruth made it in time to see us perform.

Puck: All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right

New Directions: Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me  
A loser like me

New Directions: Hey, you, over there  
Keep the L up-up in the air  
Hey, you, over there  
Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care  
You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones  
Like a rocket, just watch me go  
Yeah, l-o-s-e-r  
I can only be who I are

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me

Mercedes just blew on that last chorus. She let us have it and she took her soul notes. Three of the judges actually jumped up and did Artie's hand to Jesus thing. We exchanged quick 'we did good' hugs and hustled off stage. We made it all the way out to the main hallway before Sam attacked. He had me and our Boo in a fierce hug that quickly became one hell of a kiss first to Cedes then to me, then me and Cedes then we started all back over again. Then as manically as he began moments before, the storm calmed and we stood pressing out heads together.

"Goddamn, I think I need a cigarette after watching that." I heard my grandmother's voice break through the crowd.

"That's what I said." Santana laughed.

Followed immediately by "Well young man you weren't joking last night when you said all three of you were together. Still doesn't matter. After what I just saw I'm more determined than ever that you three become part of the Warner Brothers family when you graduate." Well so much for keeping that a secret.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
Mercedes Point of View

We turned around so quickly I think I got whiplash. "Mr. Cohen, how are you doing?" I asked with a smile. Sam moved over to speak with the record exec, allowing Puck and I to deal with Bubbie Ruth.

At the same moment Puck turned to his grandmother. "Bubbie Ruth, you look younger every day." He said giving the woman a hug. There is no way to mistake her for anything but a relation of Puck's. Though, honestly, most would assume her to be his mother, or aunt. She looked far too young to be his grandmother. She looked like an older, female version of Puck. The same hooded, sensual eyes, and while her mouth was fuller, he definitely had her full, pouty lower lip. She was tall and slender, though her hips were nicely rounded and her legs, long and lean, were showcased to perfection in a pair of dress short and heels. She wasn't top heavy, but shapely none the less. Her hair was long and thick; the same rich dark sable brown of Puck's but hers carried auburn and golden blond highlights. Where she any younger she would have looked right at home in a Vegas chorus line.

Artie leaned up on the other side of my dark haired love and hissed at Puck, "Dude, your Grandmother's HOT."

"Thank you Cutie," Ruth Mayzer said giving Artie a seductive smile. "Are you 'handicapable'? She teased.

"Yes Ma'am." Artie returned letting his voice drop a bit. "And currently single."

"And currently under eighteen!" Puck said with a growl. "The only guys here who are legal are either taken or gay, Bubbie."

"Well shoot." She pouted. "When can you blow this pop stand, Noah? I want to take you and your Honeys out to dinner."

"The results won't be posted until six, Mrs. Mayzer." I answered for Puck since he was still busy giving Artie the screw face for the flirting he'd done with Bubbie Ruth. "I'm Mercedes Jones. It's nice to meet you."

Bubbie Ruth raked her eyes over me assessingly. "I can see that you are definitely a luxury item, aren't you doll. Just look at you, all dark and curvy." She purred. Oh yeah she is definitely Puck's grandmother.

"Thank you." I said brightly, covering my inner thoughts. "Noah, Sam and I need to speak with Mr. Cohen. Perhaps you could help us with that. I'm sure that it would be a comfort to everyone to have an adult with us for the discussion." I looked around the assembled group and realized we were still just standing in the middle of the hall. "I'm sure that everybody will be more comfortable if we head back to the waiting area we claimed for ourselves earlier. We can have our discussion there."

"That would be fine." Mr. Cohen assured. "I'm the one intruding. But after hearing you three last night, I just couldn't get your voices out of my head." I gave him a huge smile. And heard Puck and Sam both draw in huge gulps of breath. I took the lead, heading all of us back to the front of the building. I heard Mr. Cohen introduce himself to Mr. Schuester. "Lyor Cohen, Warner Music Group. Those are some great and talented kids you have there; I heard them sing last night at my favorite little French place…offered them a deal right then and there. You know what they told me? They told me they couldn't until after they graduated at the earliest. Because they refused to leave their choir high and dry and there was no way that you could replace all three of them."

"They are great kids." Mr. Schue beamed. "Just this morning, they were telling me to follow my dream even after they'd postponed their own."

"Now, Mr. Schue. You know it's completely different for us." Sam chided. "Mercy, Puck and I still have to finish high school…and even harder, we have to get parental consent. You have the chance of your life," Sam turned to Mr. Cohen and explained, "to have a lead in a Broadway musical." He looked at our teacher sternly. "You have to take it. There aren't any obstacles in your way. Whereas for us, the Joneses may hold Mercedes to her promise to complete college before hitting the music industry."

We reached the room, and try to move off to the side to have our conversation with Mr. Cohen. But no one wanted to miss what he had to say. So we stood near one side of the room with Bubbie Ruth, Mr. Schue, Mr. Cohen and his entourage while the others sat as near as they could without looking like they were actively eavesdropping.

Mr. Cohen introduced Jerry Lowenstein, head of WMG's Digital Development department, Deborah Jergens, head of their A&R department, and Paul Smythe one of the WMG interns who had, apparently, been stalking me all day at the behest of Mr. Cohen. Paul had come in this morning, and melded in with all the teenagers floating around, and gotten a copy of the whole schedule for the day.

"Paul allowed us to listen in to your solo Mercedes. I have to say it was, it was amazing. It was invocative, and heart wrenching. We were in a meeting with Lyor when Paul called in to let him listen. Lyor put it on speaker, and I swear as soon as you were done, we came straight here to hear your choir's performance." Mr. Lowenstein told us with a small laugh. "Deborah over there actually cried. And we all thought she'd had her tear ducts removed years ago."

I'm sure that I looked like an idiot. I stood there just blinking at that until Lauren reached over and thumped me on the back. "Thank you. Mr. Lowenstein." I said still in shock. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"When Paul told us that you still had your group performance, I suggested that we come here and see you in person." Ms. Jergens said kindly, while she stressed that it was her idea and not Mr. L:owenstein's. "After seeing the performance, I didn't even mind having to miss lunch. Though I thought that Paul was going to fall out of his seat at the bottom wiggle dance line."

Sam and Puck both shot the young intern hard glares. I rested my hands on their arms before either of them could say or do anything stupid; after all Paul could have been enraptured by Santana, or any of the other five girls on that line up. "We started to take it out, lest it offend some of the judges, but ultimately decided to leave it in as,"

"As an homage to Tina Turner. That would also let the judges have a subtle reminder that you were singing the original not the Celine Dion remake. " Mr. Cohen said with a laugh. "I like it. It was a great idea. If those judges have a problem with it…well I'm sure that I can find some way to set them straight.

Deborah Jergens gave me what I can only call a naughty smile. "You simply must tell me where you found those dear little seamed stockings, I can never find them anywhere and I have this twenty's inspired dress they would look perfect with."

"Actually I want to know too. It's been forever since I've seen a pair and they just boost the sexy of any outfit." Bubbie Ruth chuckled.

Kurt had to pipe up. I just started blushing. He knew me well enough to know that I would be way too embarrassed to answer the question. Not because I was ashamed of shopping there, but because I'd hate having to admit to the reason I shop there. "We actually found them in Fredericks of Hollywood in our mall back home. Victoria Secrets refuses to carry anything that interesting."

"Thanks guy. It's funny. It's been forever since I've been to a mall, and yet, I swear I used to live at them." Ms. Jergens said with a wry smile.

Mr. Cohen gave us a very polite and sincere smile. "I just wanted to make sure that you three knew that I was sincere in my offer of a Development deal for you, and even more so now." Mr. Cohen said drawing us back to the actual purpose of his attendance here.

"May I ask what the offer was?" Bubbie Ruth interjected, "just to make sure that I have all the facts straight should their parents have any questions."

"I simply offered them a development contract with a slightly extended 5-year term. I've extended the term in the hope that since they would have time to complete college before we knuckled down to work, though they would be recording around their class schedule, Mercedes' parents might find this an appropriate compromise. If it all goes well we would be putting out their first album around the time they complete their undergraduate degrees. After learning of Sam's family's circumstances, I included an offer to handle his tuition myself, if he can get into one of the schools here in Manhattan." Mr. Cohen stated clearly, calmly summarizing our conversation from the night before.

Mr. Schue looked completely taken aback. "You must really believe in their abilities and marketability."

Mr. Lowenstein gave Mr. Schue a searching look. "Well you've been exposed to their talents for a lot longer than we have. Don't you?"

Thankfully Mr. Schue didn't have to answer. "Mr. Cohen, Mr. Lowenstein, Ms. Jergens…is there anything else you'd like me to convey to their parents?" Bubbie Ruth asked skillfully saving Mr. Schue's bacon.

Mr. Cohen went a bit deeper in what he hoped to accomplish for and with us during the length of the contract, as well as going more in depth on the terms of the contract itself. Including the fact that the contract would contain a small stipend. The stipend probably wouldn't be enough to live on…hence why so many singers had day jobs, usually as messengers or servers. "However in their case, I'd rather have them work with us providing background vocals for other artists, and maybe doing some work with our hip=hop division. I'd love to move away from autotuned bridges," Mr. Cohen reasoned. The WMG entourage didn't stay too much longer after that.

The second the door closed behind the four people from Warner, we were buffeted by comments and questions. "Oh my fucking GOD." Tina gushed. "You have to tell us how you got discovered."

"That deal is un-fucking-believable." Santana damn near giggled. "I'm jealous…I cannot believe it. I'm so freaking jealous right now."

"I'm so happy for you Diva." Kurt said as he pulled me and my men into a Jump-a-thon. Sam and Puck pressed as closely against my bouncing ass as they could reasonably get. My butt is wide, but not as wide as both of them so they were more pressed against my hips than butt. But they were really happy back there. "But 'Cede, why didn't you tell us." My best friend pouted.

Sam laughingly told them about our date and dancing, and singing. And our being offered dinner and the deal. "But we didn't accept either. Goolsbie would have loved to have that kind of ammunition to get us disqualified."

"And we didn't tell you because, well, today wasn't the right time or place. This morning was Mr. Schue's time to shine, and the rest of the day; we kind of been busy. Besides we needed time to tell our parents, and talk it over with them, and just to" I shrugged. "I don't know digest. We'd have shared it with you." I said calmly.

"Eventually." Puck added under his breath.

"Alright-you kids will have the whole flight to grill them for information. It's my turn right now." Bubbie Ruth told the rest of the crew. "SO Noah…proper introductions please."

"Bubbie Ruth, These are my, my-well hell these two are mine. The Beautiful, sensual, sexy, Ms. Mercedes Jones, and the talented, built, and charming Mr. Samuel Evans." Puck said with one of his more engaging smiles. "Mercedes, Sam, My grandmother, the irrepressible, the incorrigible the gorgeous, Ms. Ruth Mayzer."

"Mrs. Mayzer, I can certainly see where your daughter and grandson get their amazing good looks from." Sam said charmingly.

"It's very nice to meet you." I said hating how shy I feel.

"First of all, relax. I don't know what kind of horror stories Noah has been feeding the two of you. But I'm harmless. I don't bite, unless asked very nicely. But you two are safely in the grandbaby category with Noah. So you call me Bubbie Ruth, just like Noah does. Though please let me say that My Grandson has lovely taste 'cause you, you my dear are a sweet little cup of hot chocolate aren't you…just big lush breasts, and hips…those dark eyes. Those full lips. Oh yes dear, I wouldn't kick you out of bed for leaving crumbs." She teased. "And Sam, that southern accent, those beautiful green eyes, those big guppy lips…so tempting. But I can just be pleased that my Bubbela is having a lot of fun with the two of you. And that the three of you will fill my golden years with beautiful little Bubbalas…but not 'til I'm old."

"Bubbie Ruth, they are MINE!" Puck chided. "And don't worry about little bubbalas… we promise to wait until you finally admit your real age."

"You can't wait that damn long…I've already made my funeral arrangements, and I can tell you now the date I told them to put on my headstone is not at all actual and factual." Bubbie Ruth's laugh rang through the room. Every male in the room cocked their head to the side, well except Kurt, and Puck, but since you can include Santana in that it evened out. Her laugh was warm and rich, and somehow hinted promises of things I'd only really begun to learn about and understand recently. "Now stop being silly and give me the skinny on your friends."

Puck shook his head at his intractable grandmother. "Fine." He huffed, "Mr. William Schuester," he said pointing at the older man. "Divorced, just ended a quasi-relationship with a leggy blonde, he's been dancing around a petite redhead with severe OCD for the last two years. Finnocence. 18, clueless as a baby sheep, but you might have to fight Lauren for him."

"Your ex-Lauren…is she the one who looks like she could bench press a Miata?" Bubbie Ruth asked.

"Yup that's Lauren, she's strictly dickly. So is the little guy over there, the one who told you about Cedes sexy stockings. That's Kurt; he's got a boyfriend back home. He's also Finn's stepbro, Hot Mama's BFF, and the most faygala dude in the state of Ohio. The short blonde girl is Quinn, Beth's mom. She has issues. I'd suggest avoiding her; I don't want you arrested if you're still pissed about all of that."

"All of that…OF course I'm still pissed about all of that. She gave away my poor Bubbala before I even got a chance to see her. She moved out of your mother's house because Becah was trying to convince her to let one of the family adopt the bundle." Bubbie Ruth growled. "I don't like her. I won't touch her…but I don't like her."

Knowing that actually clears up quite a few things about the entire Babygate situation, I mean I could never understand why Quinn felt the need to move out of the Puckerman house. Ms. Puckerman is great and Sarah is just as much fun as Stacy. But now I get it. Then again, now I have even more questions, like why wouldn't she want Puck's family to have the baby…was she that pressed to punish him for something they both did? I put the thoughts away to examine later. And focused back on the conversation Puck had resumed.

"Santana, she's you, the Spanish version, but she's involved with the tall blonde, Brittany. She's the sweetest thing…but you know that old joke about southerners and saying 'bless your heart' all the time about unbright folk…well Sam says 'bless her heart' about Britt every other sentence. You could have an in with Asian Fusion…that's Mike and Tina. They seem like future swingers to me. Artie is cool, but he is underage and still way over half in love with Britt. But then again, according to what Britt told a whole room full of Cheerios, he's fully functional and good with his mouth and hands. Last but certainly not sanest is Rachel. She's Jewish, young acting and immature. She's straight up crazy…the only way anybody's getting her out of those granny panties is with a crowbar…unless Finn sleeps with Santana again, then she'll throw them at whoever she thinks will hurt him the most." Puck rattled off.

"Wait, what kind of crazy are we talking about here?" Bubbie Ruth joked.

"Oh six, seven different kinds of crazy, Ma'am." Sam answered

"Yeah, she's protesting the fact that she didn't get any leads here by lip-syncing." Puck told us with a laugh almost as sensual as his grandmothers.

"OH hell to the no. You have got to be kidding me." I breathed. "So what, she thinks she's such the end all and fucking be all of talent, that if she doesn't at least sing backup, we couldn't possibly win. Is she fucking mental?" I growled. I didn't even know that I had moved to take the heifer out until Puck picked me up and brought me back over to the his Bubbie. "You're gonna knock your back out picking me up like that, Puck." I chided automatically.

POP! He and Sam hit me on my ass simultaneously sending the resounding sound throughout the room. Sam began to speak as though they hadn't just popped me in a room full of people. As though my nipples weren't making like meat thermometers. "Oh don't worry about it, Mercy, not right now. Just think how much more it's gonna stick in her craw when we win and she can't claim even the tiniest amount of the credit," Sam said calmly. I did notice that neither he nor Puck had moved their hands after popping me. "Besides," he continued, "I'm pretty sure that wasn't her only power play. She came back from the bathroom break after lunch looking way, way too damn smug."

"Well hell. That is pretty damn crazy." Bubbie Ruth said with a laugh. "Dish…tell me everything."

We related all the best crazy Berry stories, including but not limited to the events surrounding song and solo selection for this competition. We eventually brought Finn and Lauren over so he could share a few of his favorite Nutrageous Stories as he called them. Lauren really came simply to act as Rachel-be-gone. And it worked like a charm.

"So wait," Bubbie Ruth interrupted finally. "You dated that girl for how long? And didn't even get a helping hand? What year does she think it is 1951? Good lord, did she miss the whole point of the sexual revolution?" she shook her head in amazement. "I couldn't do it. Dating sweetly is a nice idea in theory, but if I don't get my rocks off at least three times a day…I'm worse than a bitch. I get as mean as…as…"

"As a bear with a sore paw." Sam suggested. "As mean as a rattlesnake. Meaner than a wet hen in a ruck sack. Meaner than chicken shit, that one is one of my MeMaw's favorites." Sam finally had to stop, we were all laughing too hard to stay standing. "You know Bubbie Ruth, meeting you explains so much about Puck."

"Yeah my bubbela is just like his Bubbie. That's why his mom is never surprised by the things he chooses to do. Why do you think my Becah is so happy he's chosen to settle down with you two? She was worried he'd become the next Caligula." We all had to laugh at that.

Before we knew it, it was time to see the results. "Okay everyone. Its six o'clock. Let's head out and see if they posted the list." Mr. Schue said with a confident smile.

As we were leaving the room, a few of the kids from Vocal Adrenaline were passing; Sunshine Corazon broke from her group and ran over. After telling us all hello, and getting a whole lot of 'bitch please' faces back. We were still a bit perturbed by the stunt she pulled on the Night of Neglect. She turned to Rachel and started to gush. "Rachel. I want to thank you for talking me out of running away from the performance. If it wasn't for you I'd have headed to the consulate and hidden from Mr. Goolsbie there until they could send me home. But you really helped me be able to get up there and perform." The Vocal Adrenaline lead singer turned to me. "Mercedes, I heard your performances and you were amazing. I'm surprised Rachel never tried to send you to a crack house." She joked. "Good Luck."

Santana was livid. "So what you Perra Loca, you thought if you didn't sing, and you made sure that Sunshine was leading Vocal Adrenaline—what, we wouldn't win." The angry Latina growled. "I should slap you with a bloody maxi…all these bitches round here…somebody has to be on the rag."

"You do know that that was the most selfish, self-centered, crazy thing anyone has ever done in the history of the entire world…and I'm including babygate and soap operas in that." Quinn said with a harsh frown marring her features. "I mean what were you thinking?"

"Let's just go and check the ratings." Mr. Schue said giving Rachel a look of such disappointment; even I started to feel a little bad. But I shook that shit off but quick.

We made our way to the rather congested center of the lobby. We heard Goolsbie berating his kids. "Tenth place! Did we practice to the point of vocal and physical exhaustion for tenth place? We barely made it to the next round. No rest for you. Get changed and meet me in the practice hall I rented in an hour. We'll practice all night if we have to I refuse to let Schuester and his loaves and fishes beat us."

We all looked at each other…does that mean? Finn and Puck elbowed and forced their way to the front. It took Finn a second to read the list while Puck guarded his back to keep people from shoving him. But as he turned around the smile on his face said it all.

The New Directions had made the TOP TEN!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
Sam Point of View

"In your face, puta, in your fucking face." Santana crowed as we got to the girls room. "I should slit your throat with a hang nail just for being un cuno. We didn't just make the top ten without your sorry ass, we made the muthafucking top three." She threw her head back and laughed, a taunting sound that kind of made my balls want to go hide. "Stupid perra…did everything your weak little mind could come up with to sabotage us…but we don't need you. You can besame el culo."

Rachel was in a chair as far across the room as she could get from Santana. She looked shocked and as though she could not fathom this turn of events. Fortunately she has, so far, had the presence of mind to stay silent. Because if she fixes her mouth to say anything that downplays Mercedes in any way, shape, form or fashion…I really will choke her ass like my name is Madea. Man I have to stop letting Mercy pick the movies.

"Top Three, Top Three, La la la laaa La." Brittany and Quinn sang as they danced around the room. 

Kurt was just lying across one bed, looking for all the world like a starfish. "I'm the number two ranked male high school vocalist in the country. Oh my GaGa." He kept repeating over and over.

I'm sure that Mercy would be in a similar state, except right this moment she was seated on Puck's lap with his hand half way up her thigh having her breath kissed away. In a few minutes I'd have another turn at her sweet sexy mouth. God I love kissing her lips, they are so full and warm and soft. But I digress. Bubbie Ruth was over 'joking' with Finn and Lauren. To be honest what she was really doing seemed to be a cross between flirting and matchmaking. She shared her theory on the Lauren situation, "Back in the eighties I was friends with a big girl like that. She just couldn't get hot for anyone shorter than her. My guess is that was her problem with my Bubbela. Finn has her by a good two inches. Plus he's a little tubby himself. Makes her less self-conscious. Probably he'll work better for her."

Bubbie Ruth seems like she would be wise in the ways of the sexual force…so I'm gonna trust her on this one. Besides whatever she seems to be doing sure looks like it's working. Bubbie Ruth also seems to have taken a noted liking to Mr. Schue. So much so that I'm starting to think that Mr. Schue might just end up getting lucky tonight. Puck finally came up for air, so I pulled Mercy to her feet, letting her stay standing over him to allow him to keep some form of coverage over that raging boner I know he has. I envelop her into a deeply passionate kiss.

"Alright Sam. Let the girl catch her breath. I know you're proud of her, but we all are. Now everybody go and get changed. I want all of you to bring Sexy Back. Go get all dolled up. I'm taking you to a great little place near here…good food, great music, and they have a stage. I'd say making the top three deserves some kind of celebration." Bubbie Ruth laughed. "Bring the saboteur. We cannot risk leaving her alone." She said this last in a bad Russian spy accent. I think I like this lady.

"Oh hells yeah." Santana shouted. "Kurt, I'm leaving you and Quinn to make sure she doesn't embarrass us. Dress the bitcha yourselves if you have to."

We took Bubbie Ruth up to our room with us. Of course Puck and I got kicked out of our room pretty quickly. They were kind enough to let us shower in there, but very quickly there after we were relegated to the living room of the suite. I was dressed for the evening in a pair of black slacks and a white shirt. No tie, thankfully. Puck was in pretty much the same, except he chose to don a black shirt.

"Our girlfriend has the very best voice of any high school female in the entire country." I said quietly. My voice filled with pride. I was almost puffed up with it.

"I know and we have a man offering the three of us a recording contract. A future. I'm not gonna be a Lima Loser forever." Puck returned joyously.

I punched him in the shoulder. "You are not now, nor have you ever been, a loser. A sex shark, a jock…maybe you were a bit of a loser when you were slushing kids. But still not a real loser. I mean if one of us is a loser…it's me. I mean my whole family lives in one room at a rinky dink no tell motel. I'm dyslexic…I mean come on…I speak Na'vi and I dream of going to every comic convention in the continental United States, and..."

"And nothing. You're mine and 'Cedes' and it we rock then so do you. So what if you have trouble reading. You always get there eventually. And besides at least you have an excuse. Azimio didn't learn to read until he realized he needed to know how to figure out how to unblock the porn channels on his parents' Direct TV. Besides you work harder than anybody else I know. So don't be calling yourself a loser." He growled.

Then he pulled me to him and started to kiss me. Instead of his usual oral seduction, he seemed to be trying to pour all his affection for me into this one long kiss. He was burning me apart and remaking me into something stronger…something more. His hands came up and buried themselves in my hair. When the girls came out, he had me flat on my back on the couch; he pulled my shirt from my pants and was teasing the slightly ticklish ridges of my abs.

"Good Lord, I know Noah's my grandbaby…but that's just too damn hot. I needs to find me a toy boy for the night." Bubbie Ruth's voice crashed over us like a bucket of cold water. Ok it had that effect on Puck. If anything that voice of hers made my predicament even worse. Hell, she ain't my actual grandmother. We froze in place, only barely breaking apart.

"Holy Damn…why do I never have a camcorder when I need one." Santana grumbled.

"We could make a killing if we had a webcam right now." Lauren agreed.

Bubbie just chuckled. "Wait for it girls, bet you we'll get an even bigger reaction in a minute. They haven't even seen their Hot Chocolate Sex Kitten yet."

Puck and I scrambled to our feet. I may have been letting him influence me a bit more than I thought, because I didn't even try to grab a pillow to hold in front of me. My eyes just about fell out of my head. Mercy stood there in the tightest jeans I've ever seen her in before. She'd paired those with those sexy ass shoes she'd worn last night. Her top was purple and GawdDamn I have never been so jealous of a shirt in my life. It was tight and like wrinkly, foldy all across her middle, but the fabric over her breasts and arms was smooth and straight. What there was of it. The neckline was a deep, wrap like V, and the sleeves had slits from the sexy o rings holding front and back together at the shoulder, down to the elbows. And from the elbows to the back of her hands was kind of like the part wrapped around her waist. I think I was actually drooling. She was wearing her 'Say My Name' necklace as I tend to think of the gold necklace with her name across it. Her hair was back and up and she was showing off the N&S hickey that Puck had created on her neck the night before. Her face looked like they hadn't bothered her too much with their goop and powders, but her lips were once again coated in that berry shimmer gloss of hers. Yeah I need that stuff on my dick. Like now.

Puck looked at his grandmother and said calmly. "You take the rest of the kiddies out. 'Cedes, Sam and I are gonna do our own celebrating right here." I love how good he's getting at reading my mind.

"Nope. Your Uncle Saul already texted to tell me he was waiting on us down stairs. We're all going. Come on. You know how much you love Italian…there's a great little place near here. Dance floor and Stage…its perfect. Think about it your crazy little friend is gonna have to get on that stage just to try to prove she's as good as your Chocolate Mama. You don't want to miss that." Bubbie Ruth said authoritatively.

She dragged us out of the room Santana, Brittany and Lauren were following with Mercedes. The four of them were discussing something a little too low for me to make it out. "Puck, Sam…did you really say that I could taste Mercedes' Hershey kisses. Because Santana said that you did but 'Cede said you were just joking. And Bubbie Ruth said that she loved Hershey kisses, but I don't think we were talking about the same thing."

"Trust me Brittany baby; we were talking about the same thing." Bubbie said with a seductive laugh.

"Sorry Britt-Brat. But if we let you taste her Hershey kisses, I don't think she will let US taste them ever again." Puck explained.

"Besides Brit-she only has two, that's just enough for me and Puck." I said gently.

"Good answer." Mercy hissed. She was so flushed with embarrassment; her cheeks were giving off heat.

In the lobby we met Puck's uncle Saul Mayzer. He was much like his mother and nephew, same super dark brown hair. Tall and lean like Puck and Bubbie Ruth…but where they seemed to have 'movie star' good looks, Saul looked. Well stereotypically Jewish. His eyes were darker and larger. His nose was bigger. His face and lips thinner, so it didn't balance out. But he had one hell of a sense of humor. He kept us laughing the whole way to the restaurant.

Bubbie Ruth's little Italian place was only two blocks past Amour la Vie. It was very trendy looking, with black and white decor as opposed to the expected red, white and green of the Italian flag. Saul had called earlier so they were ready for us. They had pulled a large table up against a rather large booth. Puck and I bracketed Mercedes and slid into the booth. Finn slid in from the other side and Lauren moved into place beside him. Brittany and Santana took up the rest of the space in the booth. Kurt sat next to me. He was the first chair at the table on this side. Of course he claimed it so that he and Mercy could converse over me. Kurt was dressed to the nines. To be honest he fit in better here than he ever had back in Lima. New York was his city. In fact we all broke down into three categories. Those who looked NYC. That group was comprised of Mercy and Kurt, Santana and Brittany and Tina. Then you had those who looked way too Midwest. That group was made up of Finn, Quinn, Mr. Schuester, and surprisingly enough Rachel. She looked over done and like she was trying too hard. She looked like she was dressed for the Four Seasons, not Les Italians. Then there were the rest of us. The Comfy casual…I just don't give a fuck group. Mike, Lauren, Artie, Puck and I.

Though to be honest, Lauren was very close to joining her temporary roommates in the fit in category. Santana and Brittany had managed to convince her to don a pair of wide leg black dress pants that looked nice. They had her in a black top that, to be honest, I'm surprised she owns. It wasn't figure hugging like Mercy's but it looked ok, and Finn kept shooting glances over at her. They had also attacked her with all the goop and stuff they'd left off of Mercedes. At least I think Bubbie Ruth had. She was wearing some red lipstick that Finn was looking at when he wasn't glancing at her cleavage.

Dinner was really good. Rather than individual orders they had brought out four entrees, and salad and bread stick. Someone must have put their suggestions in for the entrees, because it was the lighter sauces, and none of the heavy cream sauces. There were enough choices that even Rachel was able to be satisfied despite her extremely restrictive diet. I really don't have a problem with veganism, it just seems really restrictive. Would it be so bad to eat eggs and dairy, things that don't cause harm to the animal to harvest? Anyway, after dinner we were able to dance and sing and have a great time. Of course Rachel proved Bubbie Ruth correct and challenged Mercedes to a diva off.

"The consumers and wait staff can be our impartial jury. After all they have experienced the gastrointestinal delights, while they decide between the many wonderful desert choices, we shall serenade them. We can even sing the same songs we performed for the Solo contest that Mr. Schuester never released his findings for." Rachel taunted.

"Fine Rachel. But I want something from you. If I win, I want you to get on the announcements Tuesday morning and admit to the entire school the events you've tried to arrange this weekend. Including the fact that I beat you at every turn." Mercedes said with a wicked smile on her face. "You also have to talk to your dads about your behavior. Cause girl you need counseling."

"Fine but when I win, you have to get on the announcements and tell the whole school that I am the better singer. And next year, you have to sit out of the solo competitions." Rachel retorted.

"Fine it's a bet." Mercedes growled. She downed her water and she and Rachel headed to the stage.

Uncle Saul stood on the stage and introduced the contest. "We have two young women tonight who would like it if those assembled here would help them settle a point of contention as to who is the better singer."

Rachel stood and recreated her performance of My Man for the crowd. Then Mercedes takes the stage. And her version of Try a Little Tenderness sent ripples of absolute pleasure up and down my spine. Puck leaned over and asked. "Is it wrong that I get a hard on every time she really sings something?"

"Right there with you, man, Right there with you." I assured him. "I think Artie does too." We shared a chuckle.

Uncle Saul took the mike back and had Rachel stand side by side. "Alright those why enjoyed Rachel's performance better, signify with your applause." There was a smattering of polite applause. Like one person at each table had clapped so she wouldn't feel too bad. "Now those of you who preferred the vocal stylings of Mercedes." The applause filled the restaurant. Hell the chef had come out half way through Mercy's first verse, like he couldn't help himself. "Well the audience has spoken. Mercedes is our winner."

Rachel ran back to the table in tears. She was smart enough to sit crying and not try to storm off into the night like she would have if we'd been in Lima. We settled the check. Though as I went to reach for my wallet, Puck grabbed my hand and shook his head. The smile he gave me inflamed me and worried me at the same time. But I was actually starting to get used to that feeling. I'm sure that there are people who would find this game degrading, but maybe its cause I'm a guy, it's kind of hot to me.

Puck Point of View

After the contest dinner was pretty much done. Most of us didn't even want to look at Rachel right now. So when we got back to the hotel and she immediately went upstairs, we just let her go. Everyone stayed down stairs. Uncle Saul and I took an opportunity to talk for real. I found out later he'd pulled me aside because Bubbie wanted to talk to Quinn…but still. The first thought I had just came out of my mouth. "Man, Uncle Saul…thanks for taking us all out tonight but please if we do this again next year, remind me not let Santana and Bubbie Ruth sit anywhere near each other. I'm just glad I couldn't hear what they were whispering over there. It probably would have scarred me for life."

"Yeah, well, I could hear it…and trust me…I'm scarred. I don't know who they harassed more that poor waiter, or your friend Rachel." Uncle Saul said with a laugh. "I'm glad that you guys had fun. I'm proud of you, Noah."

"Man Uncle Sauly you haven't called me Noah in years." I laughed.

"Yeah, cause you haven't behaved like Noah in a long time…not really. You'd bought into your own hype so much that you were Puck. But tonight I saw Noah shining out again." Saul said honestly.

"If so, it's all Sam and Mercedes…so what do you think of them?" I asked with a small smile.

"I think if one of us had to inherit your Bubbie's sexuality, I'm glad it was you, not me. I like your boyfriend. He's got that whole 'slow southern style' thing going for him. He's polite and, according to Mom, he's quite a hottie. And your girlfriend…now she's a cutey. And those pipes. Damn girly can sing. You might get that love of black women from me…" Uncle Saul thought for a minute. "Actually we probably both get it from Mom…she's like the freaking Reading Rainbow of dating. Since Pop died, almost all her boyfriends have been black…though I think she's seeing an Indian lady lately. I'm glad you found them, if they can make you reconnect with your softer side. But you kids be careful…I know you too well to preach at you; but I'm too young to be Great Uncle Saul."

"We are very careful. Mr. Mayzer." Sam and Mercedes reassured him as they joined us. They thanked him for taking us out as well.

He took his leave soon after that. Bubbie came over and talked to us. she accompanied us up to our room on fourteen. "Ok. So I had a chat with your baby momma, and that poor child has issues. All three of you need to sit down with her when you get home. You need to get her the hell out of that house too. Her daddy is fucking toxic. Anyway, I'm gonna come back tomorrow and cheer you guys on. Then Kurtie and I are taking Lauren to Neiman's they have a fabulous selection for plus sized women. And the best for the tall plus sized women. Now 'Cede I want you to promise that you will wait until we get back to get your hands on Rachel. I want to be here to tape the whole thing." She laughed. "Dear lord…that child needs to get laid in the worst way." She told us.

She said her goodbyes to Lauren, Santana and Brittany, and left us alone. "You know. Part of me wonders if Bubbie Ruth isn't right. I mean maybe if Rachel would at least try some self-gratification…maybe she wouldn't be so nuts." Sam said cautiously.

"No Trouty…there are some things even orgasm's can't fix. She needs a come to Jesus, or in her case Jehovah, moment. She needs to see the real consequences of her behavior." Santana chuckled. "Night you guys…no screaming Wheezy…we want your throat in optimal condition tomorrow."

We managed to say polite goodnights to everyone, despite wanting to thump Santana, before we moved into our bedroom. Damn that sounds good 'our bedroom' even if it's only temporary, I really like how that sounds. As soon as we closed, and locked the door, I started kissing Mercedes. "God Babygirl, we are so fucking proud of you." I groaned against her lips.

Sam laughed. "He's right. You were amazing. You were so sexy and beautiful up there during your solo this morning, and even more so tonight at the restaurant." He said licking and kissing her neck and helping me unbutton her jeans. We had sandwiched between us. I'd striped her of that sexy shirt of hers and tossed it over a nearby chair when there was a loud and incessant knocking coming from the outer door.

puta, = whore

un cuno. = Cunt

Perra= Bitch

besame el culo.= Kiss my ass.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
Mercedes Point of View

We rushed to the door, only to find Finn standing there looking like a little lost puppy. He was in his pajamas, a faded McKinley Titans tee-shirt and a pair of slightly too short flannel pajama pants. He looked too cute standing there clutching his pillow and trying, unsuccessfully, to hide an obviously well-loved stuffed dinosaur. "Can I sleep up here tonight? Mr. Schue went off somewhere with Bubbie Ruth, and Mike and Tina said they needed some alone time and they kicked me out." He babbled quickly. As he stood there he started looking all kinds of dazed and confused. Even more so than usual.

"Hey, Finnessa eyes up." Puck growled. He pulled off his wife beater…when had he gotten rid of his shirt? I wondered to myself. Only to realize that Sam was completely topless and I was standing here in my black bustier and unbuttoned skinny jeans. The lacy cups of the bra were affording the world with the fact that two minutes alone with Sam and Puck and my nipples were making like meat thermometers when the roast is done. I was accidentally showing Finn all the goodies, which Puck rectified by pulling his still warm wife beater over my head.

"Come on in Finn." I told the blushing giant. I slid my arms into the holes of the sleeveless shirt and moved into the living room. He joined us, muttering 'Mailman' over and over like a mantra. While I would never do anything to hurt Puck or Sam, it is kind of nice to illicit that response from Finn. He is the poster child for the skinny love. The again as Lauren and Brittana join us, I start to wonder if Finn isn't becoming a convert.

The three very different girls, had already changed into their pjs making me wonder how long had Puck, Sam, and I been kissing before we heard the knocking. Santana was surprisingly comfy looking in a cotton night dress that left more to the imagination that I could have ever pictured her owning. Brittany was in a cute pink pajama set that had rainbows all over it. Lauren's night gown was as surprising as Santana's. It was a long slinky number with a deep v in the front, and a high back. It was pretty. I mean pretty in a way I don't really associate with Lauren. It was a great burgundy color, and seemed to have a built in bra cause her girls were supported pretty well. And made her look, well, good. I know we were all staring at her. I have to remember to ask her where she got that from.

"Yeah, yeah…Lauren cleans up good when she wants, which apparently is when no one else is around." Santana said with a laugh. "Wheezy you do realize that wearing that wife beater, is only making you seem less dressed not more right. Why is Finnocence here?"

"Apparently my grandmother is off corrupting our chaperone, and Asian Fusion decided to kick Finn out to have their wicked way with each other." Puck explained, as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Why didn't you just go next door to the girls' room?" Sam asked moving beside me. I could tell that they were trying to move us back towards our bedroom…quietly, subtly.

Finn gave him a look that clearly said, 'and they call me stupid'. "Umm yeah, Rachel's in that room and with all she'd pulled this week I don't trust her as far as I can throw her. Besides she's back on that whole 'You and Santana had sex, and you lied to me' thing. Hell, hasn't everybody had sex with Santana?" Finn defended

"Actually, no." Sam muttered.

"Pretty much every hot guy at McKinley, with the exception of Samantha over there." Santana said proudly. "But, until he started hittin' the sheets with Wheezy and Puckzilla over there, I thought he was saving it for marriage."

Lauren gave a harsh bark of laughter. "Didn't he? The man is planning to have beautiful bi-racial babies with Mercedes and Puck…I bet you $20, those three will be bringing a chappie or three to our ten year reunion."

"Sucker's bet." Finn laughed, as he went over to give the female wrestler a fist pound. "But it will only be one at the ten year. Mercedes' gonna make them go to college and then they have that record deal. Now you want to make a bet, let's bet on how many Grammys they will be bringing with them to our ten and then twenty year. I personally think 3 kids and at least ten Grammys by the twenty year reunion."

"Bet." Lauren laughed. "But not the Grammys…they'll be coming to the ten year with a whole boatload of those."

"Well you guys can place all the bets you want. But I'm carrying Britts off to bed. I wants me some lady kisses if Gargantua and El Giganté are gonna be out here for a while." Santana said dragging Brittany back into their room.

"Night everyone." Brittany called back.

"You guys might want to turn on the TV or something if you're gonna be out here." Sam suggested as Finn and Lauren moved to sit on the couch and talk. He and Puck pulled me back into our room.

"His name is Simple. He's a brontosaurus." We heard Finn say as we closed the door.

"Why is there always so much drama?" I moaned as Puck ripped his tee-shirt back up over my head, and fastened his mouth to the swell of my breasts.

Sam laughed. "Sorry Baby…but we're teenagers. Pretty sure it comes with the job description."

Varying Point of View  
FINN

I'm sitting here talking with Lauren, and for the first time I feel like a girl is actually listening to me and paying attention to what I have to say. It's a weird and heady feeling. "So why did you leave Puck at prom like that?" I asked. Probably I shouldn't have. But it's something that's been bothering me for like the last month. Lauren looked angry. Oh shit, better explain. "That just…that seems like a Quinn move, or a Rachel move…not something somebody like you would pull."

She sighed, which pulled her tummy in and made her boobs look almost as big as Mercedes. "I, was concerned that given the fact that he is significantly smaller than me…I might actually hurt him. Not to mention that I just didn't really want to get down with him like that, knowing how he feels about Mercedes. Normally it's no problem to keep him happy with hardly any physical attention cause he's easy to distract with the cool stuff we have in common. But it was prom night, and I had to figure that he was gonna want a little somethin' something. Now how do you break it to someone who's pretty much you best friend that he just don't do it for you?"

"Wait, you dipped because you don't think Puck's hot?" I asked confused. Everyone thinks Puck's hot. It's like a Lima law.

Lauren shrugged. "Basically. For god's sake I have like 2 inches on him." She groaned.

"Well I'm taller than you." I said out of left field. I'm not sure why I said that. Lauren's not exacely my type. I mean she has big boobs, which I really, really like…but I'm fairly certain that she can bench press me.

"Yeah you are…what you want a cookie?" She groused.

"No. I kinda want to see your boobs. But if you're gonna hit me for saying that then I just said no and stopped there." I blurted out.

Lauren gave me a weird look…she didn't look mad, just kind of weirded out. "Hudson…if you like tig ole bitties…and I know you do, I heard Puck telling you to get your 'eyes up' when you were staring at Mercedes'…what the hell are you doing dating Berry and Fabray? If those broads put their tits together they might fill an A cup."

I thought about that for a pretty long while. "Well I didn't exactly have a lot of choice with Quinn. Once I became quarterback, she was determined, and it's not like I had tons of offers. And then Rachel. I did like her, you know…but it wasn't physical. In the beginning I really thought she liked me for me, and maybe she did. But eventually it became all about having someone choose her over Quinn. Which is probably why I made sure to get Quinn back after I broke up with Rachel for the Puck thing." It was my turn to sigh now. "I'm kind of an asshole sometimes. But I hate it when people treat me like I'm so worthless and replaceable. So I decided to get them back."

"And yet you and Puck seem tight again." Lauren asked.

"Well yeah. Puck's good people…he just lets his dick think for him way too often. But see I still remember my best friend Noah from elementary school. He's still in there. It just kinda took Sam and Mercedes to get him to come back out." I told her honestly. "Besides Quinn and Rachel used him just as much as they used me. I was their popularity boost, and Puck was their ego boost. Is it so wrong to be wanted for something that is just me…not something like popularity or how I make them feel about themselves?"

Lauren laughed. "Well then boo you're talking to the wrong one. The only reason I want you is because, you're the only dude at McKinley who is taller than me, and not freakishly skinny."

I was real confused. "But that is something that is me. It's not my place in the school or something stupid that will change the second I graduate anyway." I was quiet for a minute. "Plus to be honest I don't know what kind of boobs I like. I know I don't like fake boobs. Santana's were kind of hard. And those are the only ones I've seen other than the ones in the magazines I have that my Mom has no clue about."

"Well that's a damn shame." Lauren laughed. "But I can't just show you my boobs. If you want to see my tits…I want to see your dick."

RACHEL

I cannot believe that the people in that restaurant choose Mercedes voice over my own all-encompassing talents. I called my dads and they were no help at all.

"Rachel, sweetie, I know that your father and I coddle you ridiculously, but we did raise you to be better than this. From what you've told me of your actions for the last few weeks, you have earned whatever physical violence Mercedes visits upon you. She is a nice girl, and she's your friend. Yet the way you kvetch and moan about her, you'd never know that she's been over here for sleepovers at least ten times. Why on earth would you go out of your way to try to hurt her? Is it because you are jealous of her vocal abilities or is it because you are jealous of her relationship?"

I didn't answer immediately. "Daddy I'm not jealous of her supposed vocal abilities. Her voice is good but it's not superior to my own. And I'm not jealous of her relationship…such that it is; I mean polyandrous relationships cannot work, because they cannot achieve the level of commitment necessary amongst so many different personalities." I reasoned.

"Rachel, Baby," my father's voice broke through. I knew that he was on the extension, but he hadn't spoken up before now. "Listen. Mercedes Jones voice is every single bit as good as your own…most would consider it better because she is able to do so many different things with it. I have listened for the last two years as you have denigrated and insulted her and the Hummel boy one minute and called them your friends the next. I thought it was a phase you would grow out of. But when it seemed to take root, we got you into counseling, which you stopped going to. Rachel when you get home, we are going to have a very long conversation. I don't recognize the beautiful little girl we raised in you, any more." He said. His voice was so sad, and he sounded like he was crying. "You sound as prejudiced and small minded as those people who call your daddy and I sick and wrong, who said that we would never work, because not only are we both men, we are different colors and religions…etc. What makes you think that what Mercedes has found with her boys won't work out…her father sure seemed to think so when he and I played a round this morning. He brought Mr. Evans with him and Sander believes that what those three children have together is forever. Or are you upset because she's the one in that relationship, and not you?"

"I just don't understand it, Dad. I practically gift wrapped myself for Noah and he walked out rather than, well you know. And Sam wouldn't even really talk to me when I tried to ask him out. How can they like her better than me…she's positively corpulent." I rambled. "I mean I'm pretty and I'm in great physical condition. I have an amazing talent. I am destined to be a star…why doesn't anybody want me daddy?" I broke down into tears. "Finn won't have anything to do with me. And he and Puck are the only worthy guys at school who have ever shown any interest in me."

"Rachel I want you to think about something. Sit down and make a list if it will help you to organize your thoughts. Do you like yourself? Do you have anything about yourself that you actually like, not compared to others, but honestly like? Given your behavior, would you actually want to be your friend." My daddy advised cautiously. "Then I want you to ask around and find out what your friends like about you."

"Daddy. I don't-" I began but he cut me off.

"Do as I say Rachel. You need this. Your father and I will make you an appointment to begin counseling again when you get back, and you will go religiously." He said sternly.

"Yes sir." I answered. We said our goodbyes soon after that. I lay awake long into the night trying to come up with something I liked about myself other than my talent and the way I looked.

Quinn

After talking to Mrs. Mayzer, I'm struggling with the things I've discovered about myself. Somehow…I became my father. I've used pretty much everyone. Puck, I used him to feel better about myself. I used Finn and even Santana and Brittany to gain popularity. I used Mercedes and Sam both to just feel worthwhile. And with Mercedes, I also used her to punish Puck, even though what happened between he and I was mutual. I mean it's not like he raped me. And I am so ashamed to say that I actually considered lying and saying that he did. I, I don't think I like Quinn Fabray. I worked so hard to become something different than I was as Lucy. I lost all that weight, I had surgery, and all I did was become somebody worthless. Somebody who would give up my baby to a complete stranger, just to punish someone who didn't do anything wrong…not really.

I remember how proud my mom and dad were when I became pretty and thin. When I became a Cheerio. But I was a better person when I was fat and ugly. I was just so tired of hearing from my parents, of all people, that I was fat and ugly; I'd have done anything to change it. I did do anything to change it. And they were proud of me…for a while. But then I had to become a cheerleader like Mom was. And then it became all about ruling the school and being the most popular girl in the school. But then that wasn't enough…Mom started in on Prom Queen by the end of sophomore year. I became obsessed with it. I wanted so much to make her proud, to make her forgive me for getting pregnant and making Daddy leave. I don't think anything will ever be enough. So how do I learn to make myself proud? How do I make things up to Mercedes? She was such a good friend to me, and I didn't deserve it at all. How do I make things up to Puck and Sam? How do I become Lucy again?

Mercedes Point of View

By the time we made it to the bed, we were all naked, I could feel the wetness almost dripping from me, and Puck and Sam were both fully hard and throbbing. Puck was looking at us not just with his usual lust and love and desire, but he was amused. "Sam…I want you to sit up against the head board. Mama's gonna lower her sweet little pussy right down on your cock… and I'm gonna stand over the two of you, and while Mama's putting that berry lip shit all over my dick. Well, you remember back when I asked you how many balls you could fit in your mouth. Tonight we're gonna see"

"So Noah, you want me to suck your balls, while you fuck Mercy's sexy ass mouth, and she rides my cock. This is why you bought me dinner tonight? This one I might have been willing to do as a freebie." Sam taunted. When Puck gave him a cheeky nod, Sam laughed. "You know I'm gonna remember this. Revenge is a dish best served cold."

"Yeah…yeah, yeah, now say it in the original Klingon." Puck returned. He pulled me into his arms, and plundered my mouth. "Fuck…hurry up. I've been hard since this morning." He pressed his erection against my tummy, leaving trail of pre-cum. "God, Mama. After you take Sam for a ride, you gonna let me fuck you from behind?" he asked.

Before I could answer, he'd fused his mouth to mine again. I couldn't help the moan that slipped from me. "Shit Puck. I'm ready for her." Sam called from the bed. "I want to hear that sexy ass moan of hers when I'm inside of her." He'd rolled on a condom and as situated against the bank of pillows.

Puck helped me crawl up the bed, and arrange myself above Sam. This is a new position for us. So Puck was really teaching me what to do. I rubbed myself against Sam's turgid cock and gave him a wicked kiss. Then I lifted my weight, and started to sink down on the hard tower of flesh. "Oooohhhhh." I cooed. Sam was splitting me open. It almost felt like the first time all over again. "God, Sam. Fuck you're so fucking big." I groaned.

"Just for you Mercy, all of it's just for you. Fuck you're sooo goddamn tight. shit." He hissed. He kissed me deeply. "Damn Sugar, you're so damn tight, squeezing me so tight. So deep this way." He babbled. He buried his face in my neck, kissing and nipping the flesh he could reach. He reached around and his huge hands grabbed my ass, lifting and rocking me, helping me find the right rhythm, the right angle.

"Oh my fucking god." I gasped. "Shit. Sam Fuck. Puck…god. Bring me…fuck Puck…I need you." I moaned. I could feel screams bubbling up in me. This was way more intense that I'd thought. Sam was so big and I was so full and then his hands had my ass checks in a punishing grip. His grip was just hard enough to ratchet up all the pleasure he was causing with his dick and his mouth. Puck materialized in front of me. He was straddling Sam's chest, looking like a pirate on an unstable deck. I moved one hand from where it had been playing with Sam's flat little brown nipples, and wrapped it around Puck's thick, hard erection.

I leaned forward carefully. I knew that if my clit hit Sam's abs right now I'd fly apart, and that would be it for conscious thought. We were all hanging onto our control by a very thin thread. I stroked him gently, before licking out my tongue and circling it around the head. "Yeah, Beautiful. Fuck. Kiss it. I love seeing your lips on my dick." I gave the slit a wet kiss, before snaking my tongue out along the underside of his cock. "Ay yah yah. God, Mama do that shit again." I licked him a few more times before forming a tight O with my lips and sliding it down as far as I found comfortable. "Oh Shit Yea…god, Mama. Soo gooood." Puck hunched down a bit opening his legs wider, and grabbing my breasts with his warm hands.

I felt Sam's warm breath against my hand as he moved forward. I tried to concentrate on holding back my own pleasure, but the change in Sam's position as he took Puck's dangling sack between those gorgeous pink lips…let alone the knowledge of what he was doing and the pleasure, became bliss and I crashed headlong into the most intense orgasm of my life. Sam followed quickly and the way he was moaning around the balls in his mouth, set Puck off. "Shit. Fuck 'Cedes." He roared, pulling out and coming all over my face and tits. He came buckets, when he finished, it looked like both he and Sam had erupted over my breasts.

Puck dropped to the side, and I climbed off Sam so he could go remove the rubber. I had a naughty thought, so rather than let Puck recover, I took his cock back into my mouth. "Holy Yeshavah." He damn near screamed. I sucked him gently, teasingly running my tongue over, under and around the rapidly burgeoning flesh. I raked my nails over his chest and stomach; I basically did anything and everything to make him dry cum.

I should have remembered his earlier question. As soon as he could find the strength to make me stop, he scrambled out from under my tender ministrations. Sam joined me on the bed. Kissing and cuddling me, and otherwise distracting me from Puck, for a few need moments while Puck shod his cock in latex. Sam grabbed my hands and forced me to stay in the position I'd been in when tormenting Puck. On my knees with my ass in the air and my head down. Puck slapped my ass. "Naughty Babygirl. Trying to drive me out of my fucking mind with your sexy little mouth." he said before thrusting forward and sheathing himself in my pussy in one strong stroke.

The sound that came out of my mouth was the highest note I have ever in all my life hit. It was too melodic to call it a scream, but it was loud. It also signified the fact that my body was pitching and contorting as it rode wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure. "So beautiful Baby." Sam crooned into my ear. Puck was determined to make me cum again and again. So he and Sam worked my body together. They kept me enveloped in pleasure so completely that I have no long how long they teased, tormented and fucked me. I didn't even realize that I was working my hand up and down on Sam's renewed erection until he exploded all over my hand and wrist. A minute or an eternity later, Puck was roaring that he was cumming. They tucked me into bed and disappeared. Only to rejoin me a moment later. My body was still being wracked by the sensations caused by the many, many orgasms that I'd experienced. Puck and Sam cuddled in around me and pressed soft, tantalizing kisses to my heated skin. I fell asleep still besieged by aftershocks.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song in this Chapter belong to Harold Melvin & the Blue Note, John Legend & Common

Chapter 27  
Puck Point of View

I awoke the next morning to the sound of the phone ringing. A look at the clock told me it was too damn early to be our wakeup call. "If there isn't someone dead or dying…there's gonna be." I answered.

"There may very well be a person dead or dying, Noah Puckerman. Finn is missing. Mr. Schuester just got back…and let me say I don't know exactly what your grandmother did to him but he's smiling like a loon and walking with a very pronounced limp. But anyway. He returned and he found Mike and Tina, who is also smiling and limping, but no Finn. And his cellphone is still down here. Carol and Dad will positively kill me if they find out I lost Finn."

"Relax, Fairy…take a deep breath. Finn is fine. He's camped out on the couch up here. After Tike kicked him to the curb to get their freak on, he feared for his virtue if he bunked with you girls' considering that Crazy Berry seems to be all back on his ass about the Santana thing. So Go back to sleep. Mr. Schue will be fine, he just needs to pop a few Advil, drink a boat load of water, and get some rest." I told the very worried voice on the phone when he stopped for breath. "Tell Tina to do the same." Thank god I was able to break into his frantic, hyper babble. Or I'd have been here all day.

"Who is it, Baby?" Mercedes asked sleepily.

"It's just the gang downstairs. Looking for Finnessa. Go back to sleep, Beautiful." I told her. I managed to get a gushing Kurt off the phone. Apparently he loved the interaction between me and Cedes. By the time I finally hung up, I was fully awake. I looked over at my sleeping lovers. It still feels strange to me to think of a guy as a lover…but he is. I mean I don't really love him the same way I love our Hot Chocolate Mama. But I do kinda love him too.

They were spooned, she was behind him, and I had been behind her holding them both. It's funny but as Alpha as Sam was, I'm the one who has to place myself physically between them and the door. I figured that out last night. I nestle back down under the covers, and back into my spot. As I lay there, my cock nestles its way back between the bodacious cheeks of Sexy Mama's hot ass; which, to be honest, makes it even harder to sleep; when I had a truly naughty thought. I let my free hand fine 'Cedes' nipples they were pressed against Sam's back so it took a little wriggling and some careful maneuvering to be able to really play with them as I twisted, teased, and pinched her nipples, I dotted wet, warm kisses wherever I was able. I worked slowly. But eventually I felt her heat and wetness against my thighs. I moved carefully to get a condom on without waking her. I lifted her top leg and gently, carefully pulled it over mine. Now I was able to slowly work myself into the slick wet heat of her tight little pussy.

"Oh God…so much. So good." She moaned sleepily. Her hand smoothed from Sam's chest, down over his abs to wrap around his cock. As I was slowly thrusting and retreating in her wetness, she was slowly stroking Sam awake as well. "Shit. Puck. God. Is this how…nmmmnnnmm –you plan on waking me when. Shit. When we all live together?" She moaned.

"No. By…God you're so damn tight, Babygirl." I groaned. "No. by then we'll have your ass ready for our cocks." I moaned. "You are always so fucking wet for us. In the future, I'll wake Sam first so he can fuck your amazing ass while I'm in this sweet tight little cunny of yours."

"God Yes." She whined. "Want you both in me-together. Want you so bad. Please." She begged prettily.

Sam's voice broke through. It was so sleepy and his accent was strong as hell. "Shit Mercy, Baby. I can feel your nipples boring into my back. Is Puck fucking you good, Sugar? Is he making your pussy happy?" He smiled back at us and stood up. He pulled back the covers. "Damn, I love seeing you two together…watching the two of you moving against each other. God, you two are beautiful together." he laid back down on the bed, facing us, with his head even with Cedes' hips. This placed his cock in just the right position for our girl to lick and suck his cock.

And Sam, Sam fastened his lips to Mama's swollen clit. She stiffened and cried out as she came again. I leaned forward and fastened my teeth to her shoulder. She let out a keening cry, and "FUCK!" I yelled as her pussy clamped down on me. I filled that condom, so fast and so full that I could actually feel my come shoot out the back and coat my balls.

"Well…Fuck, Puck. How much cum did your balls make?" Sam groaned.

Then, "Oh My Fucking God!" I felt Sam's tongue licking and cleaning my balls. My eyes rolled into the back of my head. Pleasure filled curses rolled off my tongue. It felt like I was cumming all over again. "Fuck Sam. Yeah. Love your fucking mouth. Big fucking lips-that long ass tongue. Damn." I blurted.

Mercedes shivered between us again, and her little pussy started rolling and clenching around me once more. She moved her head forward, engulfing Sam's entire cock, all the way down until her nose was pressed into the dark blond hairs at the base. Sam cried out. His tongue damn near vibrating on my balls as he came. "Shit. Sugar, Damn." When he got his breath back, he moved back very, very carefully. "Shit Mercy…your throat."

She pulled away and gave us a cheeky smile. Rather than say anything to assure us that there was nothing to worry about, she calmly ran through her scales, and her trill play. "See I'm fine. I'll drink some warm tea with honey and have plenty of water." She glanced over at the clock. "No point in trying to go back to sleep for ten minutes. We might as well go and take our showers." She said crawling out of the bed. As she passed over me, I dragged a tongue over her nipples. Gratified to hear her gasp.

Sam and I watched her sashay into the bathroom. Before we got up and rushed after her. We got into the bathroom just in time to watch her pop her birth control pill. There was something really intimate about watching her taking that. But I shook off the introspection and asked coyly. "Let's shower together…save water and all that."

"Now both of you know that if we all get into that shower together, we'll be late as all get out. Cause I can already tell you I've got some serious dirty things I want to do to the two of you in that shower." She said laughing.

Under duress Sam and I took lonely showers and headed into the bedroom to get dresses. I poked my head into the living room and saw Finn was still on the sofa knocked the fuck out. I walked over quietly and leaned over the back of the couch to slap Finn on the belly. "Twenty after six, Finn. Kurt called up here looking for you like an hour ago buddy."

"You guys are really, really loud." Finn whined.

"Yeah, that's how you know you are doing it right, Finnocence." I laughed. "Be sure to ask Mr. Schue why he's limping when you get back down to your room."

He struggled to sit up, "Do I want to know?" Finn asked wisely as he gathered his things. By tactic agreement I completely ignored Simple. That poor Brontosaurus has gone everywhere with Finn since daycare. At least now it gets days off. Used to be Finn dragged him to school too. I spent some serious time in detention for beating the brakes off some idiot who thought it would be funny to take Simple and pick on Finn. Still don't know how Ms. Carol got him to leave Simple home when we hit junior high.

"Nope." I answered honestly. "But don't worry; it's not like he'll answer."

We shared a laugh and as he headed downstairs to get dressed, I knocked on the girls' door. "It's almost six thirty girls." I yelled through the wood.

Lauren pulled the door open and growled. "Mercedes better be able to fucking sing." So saying she slammed the door in my face.

"Good morning to you too." I chuckled at the door; I'm in one damn good mood today.

The morning flew by and almost before I knew it, we'd run through our absolutions and breakfast and were collecting our schedule from the Contest sign-in staff. "Okay people as you can tell, the numbers have been truncated from 52 choirs down to ten. So needless to say,"

"And yet you are gonna say it anyway." Santana laughingly interrupted Mr. Schue.

"Yes well. There are a lot less people here today. So we actually get an assigned waiting/practice area. All of the competitions are being held on the main stage. Female Solos are first. Mercedes you're up at 10:45. Kurt the male solos begin at eleven and you are up at noon. Lunch is scheduled from 1 to 2:30… but I say we head over after Kurt's performance. The Choir competitions begin at three…and the New Directions are set for 3:50. Vocal Adrenaline is the last choir to sing, and they go on at 4:45. The Awards ceremony will begin at six on the main stage." Mr. Schue summarized the paperwork in his hand-his goofy smile still in place. I might have found it funny…except for the knowledge that it was my Bubbie who put the stupid look there.

As we made our way to the appointed room with our name on the door, I couldn't help but be really grateful that Kurt had demanded that we have a second performance outfit. Now I don't really give a damn about clothes. But it would have sucked to be here in the same clothes as yesterday when no one else was. So instead of the black and white of yesterday, we're rocking the Titans' colors red and white. Our pants were white as were our ties and our shirts were red. Now I'm not gonna lie, most of us guys look good. But poor Sam. He's just not the right coloring to rock this color of red…at least not when you can actually see his hair. But the girls, they all looked damn good especially Cedes. But I might be biased. They were in pretty much the white version of their black dress from yesterday. But they had a band of red right under their boobs that Kurt said "added structure that was desperately needed in the white dress." Don't even claim to know what that means. But it made Sexy Mama and Lauren look smaller through their middle. At least that's what Santana said, and Cedes was happy with it. But to me it just made her tits look bigger, which made me and Sam happy with it.

Sam looks kind of miserable when he looks down at his shirt…but them he sees Mama bend over and show off the red version of those sexy ass, seam up the back stockings damn near to their lacy tops, he perks right up then. And even the fact that he pretty much looks like crap can't wipe that silly grin off his face. We head over to where Cedes and Kurt are running through warm ups this time with Tina, Quinn, Brittany and Artie. Wheels isn't actually singing until the choir performance later, but he is doing Common's rap in Mama's John Legend solo. I offered but my flow doesn't match cool and mellow. I'm good as hell with the Kanye, Twista type fast raps…but not so much with slow and mellow.

But we worked through the warm ups with then and before we left the room, Sam and I took turns giving Cedes some good luck kisses on that sexy mouth of hers. I also took a moment to text Bubbie the time we would be performing our full choir pieces this afternoon. She texted me back that I was slow on the draw…cause she was already out in the audience. She had me tell Mercedes to break a leg and that she couldn't wait to see her perform. The rest of the crew found seats while Sam and I walked Mercedes, Brittany, Tina and Artie to the backstage area. "Bubbie also says to tell you that none of the other girls have been anywhere near as good as you are." I told her with a smile.

"We have our own spy." She chuckled. "Biased though she may be."

"Nope she just knows that none of those chicks can hold a candle to you. Now- go out there and knock 'em dead." I told her with a big confident smile and a short deep kiss to those luscious lips.

Sam stepped forward for one last kiss as well before she went out. "Besides, we love you. Even if you couldn't carry a tune in a bucket, we'd still want to spend forever with you." Sam said gently.

Artie sighed. "I hate all of you so much right now." He joked sullenly. "I've got to see if Satan's sure she won't share." He thought this over for a moment. "Naw, I'd better not. Not if I want to stay fully functional."

With that laugh, we had to book it back to the auditorium portion of the hall. We barely made it to our seats, and I dropped a quick kiss on my Bubbie's hair, before Mercedes began her first notes.

Sam Point of View

I love the sound of Mercy's voice right now. Not to say that I don't always. But right now, this song…I can hear a call to arms that's just powerful.

"Wake Up Everybody"  
Mercedes Tina & Brittany Artie  
Wake up everybody  
No more sleepin' in bed  
No more backward thinkin'  
Time for thinkin' ahead

The world has changed  
So very much  
From what it used to be  
There is so much hatred  
War and poverty, whoa, oh

Wake up, all the teachers  
Time to teach a new way  
Maybe then they'll listen  
To what'cha have to say

'Cause they're the ones who's coming up  
And the world is in their hands  
When you teach the children  
Teach 'em the very best you can

The world won't get no better  
If we just let it be, na, na, na  
The world won't get no better  
We gotta change it, yeah  
Just you and me

I wonder for a moment why she chose Tina and Brittany to do her background vocals, but hearing them up there together, I understood. Their voices are softer and make a great backdrop. Whereas Santana's stronger vocals would have made the song more of a duet.

Wake up, all the doctors  
Make the old people well  
They're the ones who suffer  
And who catch all the hell

But they don't have so very long  
Before the Judgment Day  
So wont'cha make them happy

Before they pass away

And Artie sitting there waiting with his "lord Almighty' look on his face. Yesterday Mercy sang of love. Today she's raising awareness.

Wake up, all the builders  
Time to build a new land  
I know we can do it  
If we all lend a hand

The only thing we have to do  
Is put it in our mind  
Surely things will work out  
They do it every time

The world won't get no better  
If we just let it be, na, na, na  
The world won't get no better  
We gotta change it, yeah  
Just you and me

Santana leaned back in her seat and whispered. "You two had better be glad that her voice is still the bomb today, or Lauren was gonna kick both your asses." She taunted as Artie began his rap. "But I gotta say that that bit of raspyness she's got this morning is gonna make River Deep even better if it lasts all day."

It's the God hour, the morning I wake up  
Just for the breath of life I thank my maker  
My mom say I come from hustlers and shakers  
My mind builded on skyscrapers and acres  
He said take us back to where we belong  
I try to write a song as sweet as the Psalms  
Though I am the type to bear arms and wear my heart on my sleeve  
Even when I fell in God I believe  
We the days at  
Weave through the maze and the season so amazing  
Feed them and raise them  
Seasons are Asian  
Earthquakes, wars and rumors  
I want us to get by but we more than consumers  
We more than shooters  
More than looters,  
Created in his image,  
So God live through us,  
And even in his generation living through computers  
Only love, love, love can reboot us

Puck leaned forward. "You jealous?"

"Of her, no. Of you and Trouty…maybe a little. But that's only because Brittany is convinced she tastes like chocolate." Santana replied with her customary honesty. "Besides she grows on you. One day she's just the fat chick from glee that can sing her ass off…but next thing you know she becomes this mammoth set of tits and big ole kissable lips. It's weird."

"She's Beautiful. Now shut the hell up both of you. Artie's done." I chided. We were all silent again as Mercedes voice washed over us.

Wake up, everybody  
Wake up, everybody  
Need a little help, y'all  
Yes I do, need a little help

Need a little help, y'all ay  
Wake up everybody  
Wake up everybody  
Wake up everybody  
When she finished, I noticed that the judges were clapping almost as hard as we were. If I had to bet; I'd say she won.

Bubbie Ruth leaned over and laughed. "Those judges didn't clap once during any of the other girls. And one poor little Phillipino girl couldn't even sing her voice was trashed. I think they said she was with Vocal Adrenaline."

We all exchanged looks. And headed from the hall to return to our practice room Bubbie decided to stay to scope out Kurt's competition. When we got out to the hallway, we found Mercedes and Artie waiting for us. In short order, Puck and I had kissed her until none of the three of us could breathe. Santana dragged us back to the room. "Come on let the girl have some breathing room. You can slob her down later. Maybe the rest of us want to congratulate her for just rocking that song?"

Over the next hour, Puck and I practiced with our guitars warming them and our hands up. Mercedes, Tina and Quinn were practicing their background vocals and their movements while Kurt warmed up and practiced his solo. I spared a look around the room Rachel was separate from everyone. As she has pretty much been all week. She was diligently working on something in her notebook. Mike was stretching a bit. He had a huge smile on his face and kept throwing glances over at Tina. I'd laugh but I happen to know that Puck and I are just as bad. Mr. Schue is on his phone, texting…most likely with Bubbie Ruth. Artie is talking with Brittany and Santana, but it must just be a regular conversation since Santana is looking mildly bored, not salacious, or pissed off. Now the truly interesting thing is that Finn and Lauren are chatting…sitting pretty close and talking deeply. Huh?


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song belongs to Blaine Larsen, his label and songwriters

Chapter 28  
Finn Point of View

"You know you told Kurt he could make you over tonight." I reminded Lauren during a short conversation lull. We didn't really have very many of those. She and I had a lot in common. We both liked wrestling and preferred TNA to WWE. We liked pretty much the same football teams and we had a great time arguing baseball versus basketball.

"No, I told him I would let him make me over-if he won." She retorted stressing the word if. "Right now he's second."

"So you ready for the makeover. You know Mrs. Ruth says she's going to take you two to Neiman Marcus." I continued.

"You really are that confident he's gonna win?" She asked me.

I gave her a sharp look. "Of course I am. He's gonna win. So is Mercedes. I was confident that he was gonna take it before we found out what Goolsbie has done to Vocal Adrenaline. I mean he's good. Not to mention that Goolsbie didn't let his choir out of practice until I was coming up to you guys' room last night. And I heard them on the elevator saying that they had to be back here at 7:30 for more practice. And you heard what Bubbie told us about Sunshine."

"Yeah and the guy above Kurt yesterday was one of those VA assholes." Lauren groaned. 'Don't get me wrong, I want us to win, Kurt too…but. I don't suppose I could get you to come with me tonight. Give me a straight male perspective…not to say anything against Hummel, but he's a little too into fashion. I do not have a fashion friendly body."

"So…" I said gathering my courage. "What's in it for me?"  
"Lauren gave me an ironic smile. "You are learning well young grasshopper." She gave me a light punch to the shoulder. "What do you want?"

I thought for a while. I mean I know what I want but I probably shouldn't actually say it. Ah hell I'm not gonna be able to come up with a convincing lie on the spot like this. "I never did get to see your boobs." I said shyly.

"Yeah, well, with that concert the three pornstars were treating us to I figured it would be safer to keep the girls on lock last night." She laughed. She has a pretty good laugh. It's not mean like Santana's and it real not fake like Quinn's or practiced like Rachel's.

"You can bench press me. Even if I lost all control and tried to touch you without permission…which I would never do. I mean my mom would kill me so very dead. But if I did, I'm pretty sure you could stop me." I said with a laugh.

Lauren shook her head. "I never have to worry about driving anyone beyond their control."

"I don't know about that. I just mean that you can take care of yourself. You and Mercedes both. You two wouldn't ever need defense. Rachel, she always wanted me to step in for her and make Azimio and Karofsky stop slushing her. I couldn't even stand up for Kurt and that was after we became brothers. I just never know what to say or what to do in situations like that. But she wanted me to and she never would…not really, stand up for herself. Quinn could stick up for herself. But it was almost like she could never turn the 'protect self' thing off. They were tiring. You're relaxing."

The look Lauren gave me this time immediately made me wonder what I'd said wrong this time. Thankfully, she told me in the next second. "So I put you to sleep? Is that what you are saying?"

"No. Just I don't have to always worry about every word that I say and how you're gonna take it. Or stuff like that. You actually listen and if you think I mean something stupid or wrong, you ask me. You don't wait with it for later like an argument ninja. I don't always have to be 'on' or whatever." I tried to explain. "You're like a guy with boobs I'm trying to get a peek at."

"It's a good thing you're cute and good at football. Cause you are as dumb as a sack of rocks when it comes to girls." She laughed.

"I know. But what did I say wrong this time?" I asked confused.

"Never tell a girl she's like a guy. Not unless she is gay, a full on tomboy, or so completely into the friend zone that you don't think of her sexually at all." she explained.

"Oh ss-sorry." I stammered quickly. "I didn't mean to offend you. I don't think you're gay…or that much of a tomboy…and since I had a dream about you that I know you'd kill me if I told you about it last night. I don't think you're in the friend zone like that." Oh wait. "Not that I don't want you to be my friend."

"Hudson…Shut it. I get your point. So what were we doing in your dream" She asked with a laugh.

"Well I don't think I should tell you. Like I said you can beat me up and we have to perform later today." I told her with a smile. "Now what are you willing to give me if I go shopping with you tonight-to save you from my very fashion conscious little brother?"

Mr. Schue chose that moment to call us together to head back to the main hall for Kurt's solo. "Saved by the brillo head." Lauren chuckled as we gathered our stuff to head out.

Kurt Point of View

Finn, Puck, Mike and Sam walked me and the girls back to the backstage area. "I know you are gonna be great." Finn told me with a smile. "Burt's gonna bust a gut with pride when we call and tell him you've won."

"Yeah, you are gonna smoke the competition, Fairy." Puck assured me as he gave me a good luck pound. I cannot help but roll my eyes.

"Must you call me, Fairy." I asked with a sigh.

"Why not?" he replied confused. "You're Fairy. Artie's Wheels. Mama is Sexy Mama…or something in that vein. It's not a bad thing. Besides I thought we're supposed to own our differences."

I looked at him aghast and confused myself. "You mean you don't say it as an insult to my sexuality?"

"What sexuality? You might be gay…but you are so virginal…I'm thinking of re-nicknaming you 'Queen Bess'. besides I'm damn near the pot calling the kettle black if I meant it to about the fact that you're gayer than a pride parade. No I say it 'cause you flit around like a freakin' fairy, especially when we're all getting ready for a competition."

I'm blushing horribly. "Oh." I say embarrassed. "Well thank you. I didn't realize that it was just a friendly nickname."

Puck nodded. "Well it is now that you've stopped cock blocking when I'm trying to look at 'Cedes sexy ass or beautiful tits. 'Sides we have to be cool, you and my boo are tight."

"You really aren't a horrible person Noah Puckerman." I said before accepting the other's well wishes. I couldn't help but smile as he kissed Mercedes. The last of my reservations as to her relationship had just flown away on the breeze of understanding.

Together the four of us moved onto the stage. The girls stood far off to my left today. The larger stage and the nature of the song meant we needed to be more spread out. This song is all me. Though to be honest, I think Tina and Mercedes probably understood better than most how one gets as lonely as to the point reached by the boy in the lyrics. Quinn was more like the singer…unable to fully understand what could lead one to take their own life.

"How Do You Get That Lonely" (Blaine Larsen)  
Kurt Tina, Mercedes & Quinn ALL

It was just another story printed on the second page  
Underneath the Titan's football score  
It said he was only eighteen, a boy about my age  
They found him face down on his bedroom floor

There'll be services on Friday at the Lawrence Funeral Home  
Then out on Mooresville highway, they'll lay him 'neath a stone...

How do you get that lonely, how do you hurt that bad  
To make you make the call, that havin' no life at all  
Is better than the life that you had  
How do you feel so empty, you want to let it all go  
How do you get that lonely... and nobody knows

Did his girlfriend break up with him, did he buy or steal that gun?  
Did he lose a fight with drugs or alcohol?  
Did his Mom and Daddy forget to say I love you son?  
Did no one see the writing on the wall?

I'm not blamin' anybody, we all do the best we can  
I know hindsight's 20/20, but I still don't understand...

How do you get that lonely, how do you hurt that bad  
To make you make the call, that havin' no life at all  
Is better than the life that you had  
How do you feel so empty, you want to let it all go  
How do you get that lonely... and nobody knows

It was just another story printed on the second page  
Underneath the Titan's football score...

By the end of the song, however, all four of us had tears rolling down our cheeks. Maybe Quinn understood better than I thought.

Mercedes Point of View

After Kurt's solo we headed back to Applebees. Bubbie Ruth joined us for lunch. She and Mr. Schue looked very cozy, but she was also talking to Lauren very stridently. I was very pleased when she told us that several of the judges had been moved to tears by our performance. I noticed that both Puck and Sam got the Teriyaki Shrimp pasta dish that I had ordered yesterday. It was really, really good…so I went ahead and got it again today. I pulled the waitress aside and told her to put Sam's and Puck's orders both on my bill. It felt strange not to have my men flanking me, but Kurt had asked to sit next to me. And Finn said he needed to talk to them about something anyway. For some reason Rachel slid her happy ass into the seat on my right.

"Doesn't Sam find it degrading or demeaning when you or Noah demand sexual favors in return for his meals or buying him something?" she asked in her superior tone. I'd been very happy to ignore her to this point.

I sighed. She is really working my nerves. "Okay one-its Puck to you. He isn't your friend, he isn't your boyfriend, he isn't your anything. So stop saying his name in that quasi intimate tone of yours. Sam finds it irritating as hell, and to be honest. It pisses me off too. Two-why are you sitting here asking me something that's none of your damn business in the first place? Three-you are rapidly approaching having me move your ass whupping up a day or two. Four-Sam's a big boy. If he found it demeaning or degrading he would have said something about it long before we got what a month into the relationship. But since he's a guy he actually just finds it amusing." I said my tone articly cold.

"I'm sorry." She said her tone contrite. But it was vintage Rachel. Practiced and artificial. "I just. My dads think that I should talk to my friends and find out what they like about me as a person."

"I'm not your friend." I said with all possible honesty. "I thought I was. I really did. But you don't treat a friend the way you've treated me. That's alright. I should be used to it by now. It just seems to keep happening."

"That's because you are a wonderfully compassionate person with a kind heart." Kurt spoke up. "You see the best in people and treat them accordingly. But so few people deserve it. So few people are actually the best sides of ourselves. Most of us only show our good sides when there is a benefit to us. Some of us don't actually have a good side. Those people just practice being good until they can fool others into believing that they are good people."

"I am a good person." Rachel sputtered.

"No, you aren't." Kurt said calmly. "You are an egoist. You are superficial and you are fake, practiced. Every now and then you do something kind…but that's not your natural state any more than heterosexuality is mine." He took a sip of water. "You had us fooled…I'll give you that. But you were just playing our friend on one hand and you were constantly trying to get us to choose you over each other on the other hand."

"Actually," I broke in here. "She really only wanted you to choose her over me. And for a while I thought she had won. But she didn't really want my friendship; she wanted to prove to herself that she was more likable than me."

"Most of what she does is to try to be more than someone else." Santana piped in from Kurt's other side. I guess we weren't as quiet as we thought we were. Then again Santana is Satan…she probably has super hearing. "She wants to be a better singer than you and Wheezy. She wants to be prettier than Quinn. She wants to be hotter than me. But she's just not. Because everything she does is fake. She's a good singer, but she'll never be great. Her technique is almost flawless…but since she's a fucking sociopath, she can't convey the emotions that most of the rest of us can. She's too afraid of feminine sexuality to be even close to as hot as I am. Quinn only looks like that thanks to her plastic surgeon. And the Troll isn't willing to go that far. She can't be more likeable than Wheezy for the same reason that she can't sing as well. No connection to her emotions. So her kindness and concern come across as fake as my tits. So where Wheezy gets more and more beautiful the longer you know her, the Hobbit just keeps getting uglier."

"I'm not a sociopath." Rachel squeaked indignantly. "And I shouldn't have to rely on my feminine wiles to get ahead. And I will have you know. I am a great singer. If it weren't for me, we wouldn't even be at Nationals."

Kurt rebutted. "You don't know that. Mr. Schuester was so very against other leads, that Mercedes and I and really everyone else got relegated to the background."

"Well you had a lead with the Warblers and we beat you…under my leadership." Rachel crowed.

"Yeah," Santana scoffed. "That uber religious Tea Hag was not going to vote for two gay boys singing each other a love song. You just happened to be the lead singer of the only real competition. Cause Sue overplayed the pandering with her crew. I doubt we'd still be in the running with you and Finnocence leading us."

"Look guys. Let's finish out lunch and squash this until after our performance." I advised. "Rachel…you can sing or lip-sync, I don't really care but if you sabotage our performance in any way…you won't make it to Broadway. Because I will choke you in such a way, you'll be lucky to keep the ability to talk."

"I want meet with those performing arts schools more than anyone." Rachel replied huffily. "Since we are in the finals- I will-"

Kurt cut her off. "Actually I want her to lip-sync again that way she cannot mess up the harmonies. My guess is she's probably been lip-syncing the entire time in practices, and we just didn't catch her until yesterday."

Santana laughed. "Tinkerbell raises a valid point. I mean we made it to the top three without her. What if she throws us off?"

"Guys!" I chided. "Rachel sing or sync I cannot make the choice for you. But nothing you do will keep us from winning."


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time its If Nobody Believed in You by Joe Nichols (Really its Joe Nichols, not Blake Shelton...I checked)   
> Just a joke alluding to how much the two artists looked alike when they first came out.

Chapter 29  
Puck Point of View

While Cedes, Fairy and Tana seemed to be having a very intense convo with Crazy Berry; Sam and I were drafted as Finn's romantic counselors. "I'm really confused." He said sullenly. "I mean, yeah, I like looking at the big breast mags, and some of the pictures I find online are bigger girls. But I thought I liked girls like Quinn, and Rachel and even Santana."

"Wait. You mean you're confused because you are starting to like Lauren?" Sam said quizzically. "What's wrong with that?"

"I'm pretty sure she can bench press me." Finn groaned. "Plus, I mean, she's not what I thought 'pretty' was supposed to be."

"So redefine it." I told him. "Pretty –beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Isn't that what they say?" of course Finn still looked confused.

"Remember that musical version of Cinderella?" I asked. When he nodded, I continued, "Remember that song where she kept saying 'do you love me because I'm beautiful, or am I beautiful because you love me?' Same thing here. Lauren is becoming more physically attractive to you, partially because you like her and partially because you are starting to figure out that those outwardly pretty girls can be ugly as hell on the inside."

Finn gave me a funny look. "Ok. I know why I know that musical…Rachel made me watch it. but how do you know it."

"Man, Sarah loves that movie." I answered with a shrug.

"So does Stacy." Sam added with a laugh. "But Finn, Puck's right. I've dated thicker girls way more than skinny. They tend to be…I don't know, more real. Less maintenance. Something like that. All I know is that I've never had one go behind my back like Quinn did. I've had a few break up with me because they liked somebody else…but cheating. No. nor that shit that Quinn and Rachel have pulled with you."

"Thanks guys." Finn said giving us one of his light bulb grins. "I get it now. If you like the person it doesn't really matter what they look like. And what's beautiful to others, doesn't have to be what I consider beautiful. I'm glad that we can be friends…especially after everything."

"Like I told Fairy, we don't have a lot of choice. 'Cedes would not be happy if us being all awkward started to interfere with her time with her bestie." I laughed. "Besides you and me, we've been friends since Daycare. What kind of bullshit would it be if we let a chick come between that?"

We talked sports as we finished our lunch. Allowing my balls to descend, they'd tried to turn into ovaries during all that feelings talk. I was surprised that neither Sam nor I got a check, until I say Mercedes giving us her naughty Babygirl smile. Tonight's gonna be a whole lot of fun.

"I think Baby wants to play." Sam said to me.

"I can't wait." I laughed.

We spent the next hour in our rehearsal space doing our warm ups and stretches. The dancing isn't as intensive in our first song as it is in the River Deep, our second selection, and most of it relies on Mike and Brittany anyway. So those two were doing far more physical warm ups than the rest of us. at three thirty we made our way to the audience portion of the main hall. Bubbie Ruth had agreed to watch our stuff for us, and save us seats near her so we wouldn't have to return to the practice room after our performance. When we joined her, Uncle Saul was seated there waiting to cheer us on. Mr. Schue took the empty seat on her other side, much to my chagrin.

We watched a fairly good medium sized choir from Florida. They did a choral version of an older Usher song and John Mayer's Waiting on the World to Change. They were pretty good vocally…but they were very static physically. They didn't even sway."

The next group we heard from backstage, and I'm not trying to clown or anything. But I'm not sure how they made it to the top ten in the first place. It was like a whole choir of Rachels. All technique. No life, no soul.

Finally it was our turn. Sam and I entered from opposite sides of the stage, behind us came the rest of the choir and they flowed into the risers. As we started to play, Mike and Brittany danced smoothly onto the stage and into the space between us.

"If Nobody Believed In You"  
Puck Sam New Directions

Puck: I watched him take the two strike call"  
He hadn't tried to swing at all.  
I guess he'd had all that he could take,  
He walked away, for goodness sake.  
His father's voice was loud an' mean:  
"You won't amount to anything."

Now I'm not really an interpretative dance kind of guy, but Brittany and Mike were moving beautifully.

New Directions: That little boy quit tryin',  
He just walked away.  
There were teardrops on his face.  
Tell me, how would you feel?  
You'd probably give up too,  
If nobody believed in you.

Sam: That old man said: "One more try,  
I know I'm not too old to drive.  
I promise, son, I'll do my best,  
This time, I'm gonna pass the test."  
"Give me the keys, Dad, an' get in."  
His father never drove again

New Directions: That old man quit trying',  
He just turned away.  
An' there were teardrops on his face.  
Tell me, how would you feel?  
You'd probably give up too,  
If nobody believed in you.

Puck: We take His name out of the schools.  
The lawyers say it breaks the rules.  
Pledge of allegiance can't be read,  
An' under God, should not be said.  
I wonder how much He will take.  
I just pray it's not too late.

Sam: What if God quit tryin',  
He just turned away?  
There were teardrops on his face?  
Tell me, how would you feel?  
You'd probably give up too,  
If nobody believed in you.

New Directions: Tell me, how would you feel?  
You'd probably give up too,  
If nobody believed in you.

When we finished the chorus, Sam handed me his guitar and I placed them high up on a big cabinet backstage, before I moved into my place for River Deep. I think the performance was even better this time. Everyone seemed to be having even more fun. But Crazy Berry, she was still lip-syncing. And somehow she got Lauren to take her place on the booty shake part of the dance. I heard Bubbie Ruth yell out "You Go Girl." We all hand a bit of a smile at that.

When we finished we ran off hugging and laughing. All of us except Rachel, who kept herself apart. We went back to Bubbie, Uncle Saul and Mr. Schue and they were all smiles and laughs too. We watched the next four choirs and I don't think that we had anything to be worried about. A couple were really good vocally, but seemed lackluster in their overall performances. Some had great dancing, but ended up breathing so hard you could barely hear their vocals. And then finally came Vocal Adrenaline. I heard a loud gasp from Rachel, and turned where she was looking and noted that Jessie St. Jacks-a-lot had joined Goolsbie. Guess seeing him for what he was just crapped on her already bad day. Vocal Adrenaline did two numbers. Surprisingly the first one was Nickleback's Saving Me. Unsurprisingly, From what Bubbie Ruth said of their soloists, they butchered it. I don't know if they were so tired they couldn't sing…or if they hated Goolsbie so much they wouldn't sing, but it was bad. Then they did Garth Brooks, The Dance. Another fail. They relied heavily on their male soloist, but his voice was exhausted and scratchy.

I looked over at Goolsbie and St. Douche where they sat gnashing their teeth…and flicked them the finger. I hate those fucking pricks. And St. James better watch out…he called my girl's audition for soloist lazy…I owe him for that shit.

We all sat and talked while the judges left to make their decision. Well Sam and Mercedes talked, apparently they were debating which Star Trek was the coolest, Picard or Cisco…but really the whole world knows it was Kirk. Eventually I leaned over and started teasing her. "So what have you got planned for later, Sexy Lady?" I asked running my fingers up and down her arm.

"I'll never tell." She sang eerily. "But you'll definitely like it." she kidded. "After the awards ceremony, I say we get changed, hit Neimans and get Sam set up for tomorrow, grab something to eat and the head back to the room and make an early night of it."

Sam gave her a sweet kiss in the sensitive spot by her ear. "Oh we'll be back in our room early, but it won't be an early night." He told her, and we all shared a laugh.

"Hey Cupcake!" Lauren said turning back to talk to Kurt. "You and Bubbie Ruth mind if I drag your bro along to do the heavy lifting?"

"No, no of course not." Kurt said with a huge smile. "Does that mean you think I'm going to win or do you just plan to let us make you over anyway?"

Lauren laughed. "I'm not getting tortured if you lose, Cupcake."

Kurt's answering smile could have lit Broadway. "Thank you."

Lauren reached back and ruffled his hair. "Hey as much as Finn believes in you, and then you had those judges eating out of your hand…not to mention, I was there the other night when you decided to belt out Defying Gravity in the middle of Time Square. Your little bird chest is hiding one hell of a set of lungs."

That opened a flood gate and we heard all about the different things that we'd all found to do on Friday night. Before we knew it the judges were back. They called the Female Soloists up first. Sam and I gave Cedes deep kisses before she walked to the stage head held high.

"Tenth Place goes to Sunshine Corazon who was unable to complete her selection due to laryngitis. In Ninth place we have Cordelia Chance from Sunnyvale, California. In eighth place from Tuscaloosa, Georgia, Deloris Kann. Seventh place goes to Irene Davenport of Providence, Rhode Island. When they called six through third and we still hadn't heard Mama's name, we all started bouncing in our seats. In second place from Hanover, Connecticut, Meyer Breckenridge. And out First place Winner…by our first ever unanimous vote; Mercedes Jones, of Lima, Ohio!"

We went ape shit. We were dancing and singing. Santana was doing a booty dance in Rachel's face. Sam and I ran all the way to the stage. As soon as her feet hit the floor we had her in our arms. By the time we calmed enough to set her down, Kurt was on his way to the stage. The two best friends hugged in the aisle for a long moment before Kurt climbed the steps to the stage. Once again Vocal Adrenaline's soloist took tenth, and Kurt. "Kurt Hummel of Lima, Ohio is our First place Male Soloist!" the judge called out happily.

The New Directions celebrated just as hard for Kurt as we did for Sexy Mama. Finn actually picked him up and swung him around. "Burt's gonna pop. I'm telling you…he's gonna be so proud."

"Told you so Cupcake," Lauren laughed. Then we all headed to the stage. They called only the top three to the stage after they had read out tenth through fourth places. They read the top three out in alphabetical order. Vocal Adrenaline remained in tenth. The judges gave us all kind smiles as they read out. "Our Third Place Ribbon goes to The Authority, of South Park Colorado. Second place goes to Rhythmic Soul of Tuscaloosa, Georgia. And our new US National High School Show Choir is The New Directions of Lima, Ohio!"

There was a loud scream followed by the hard thud of Rachel's body hitting the stage. "You know…I think that was a real faint." Quinn mused. That broke us from our stupor. Artie, of course, collected the trophy…that's his thing. Plus he has the whole wheel chair thing, which makes great photos for the newspapers. Sam and I stood our arms around each others' shoulders and watched out girl jumping up and down with the rest of the girls. That was way better than any empty cup.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: You can decide for yourself if they won because of the new leads, the lack of inappropriate physical PDAs, or just because they were actually prepared. I leave the decision up to you.

Chapter 30  
Lauren Point of View

I, fucking, love winning. But I really hate shopping. Kurt and Bubbie Ruth dragged me off as soon as everyone got changed. Which honestly took a minute. We were really, really happy about winning. And getting to rub it in Goolsbie's face was great. We were scheduled to have lunch tomorrow with the top performing arts colleges and programs in the country, and Rachel was deep in denial. But eventually we made it to Neiman Marcus, Mercedes and her boys were with us, because Sam needed something for tomorrow. As soon as we hit the door, Bubbie Ruth sent the boys off to find ties, and she dragged me and Mercedes to the lingerie section.

"Now functional underwear is alright and has its place. And if you are busty you know that place better than anyone else. But there is no law that says you cannot have both beauty and function." She preached. "Now if we had a Frederick's anywhere near, I'd take you there since Mercedes has shown me the light…but I'm sure we can find a nice set or two here."

And damn if she didn't. She found me a gorgeous burgundy bra and panty set in my size that worked well both at supporting my girls and making me feel sexy. Mercedes disappeared and came back with the most ridiculously sexual thing I'd ever seen in my life. I've never been a lingerie girl, and if you'd have asked me I'd have probably have said I'd rather be tied into a strait jacket than a corset. But this thing Mercedes found...was just gorgeous. It probably wasn't actually a corset. It was actually a bustier but it was black, it was really hot and even more it was completely badass.

"And, it's on sale." Mercedes said with a huge smile. "I guessed on the size, but better me guessing that Bubbie Ruth. The last time she bought bigger than a medium was probably when she was preggers with Ms. Becah." She said with a laugh. I took it into the dressing room and when I looked in the mirror…I couldn't hold back the very devious smile the crossed my face. This was hot. I was hot.

We checked out, and I was shocked when Mercedes wouldn't let me pay for them. "I've got this. You believed in me when I was still letting everyone push me around. You helped me stand up for myself when I was so tired of fighting; I was just letting them railroad me. Consider this my thank you."

"Well you are welcome. And see what happens when you believe in yourself. You topple a regime and take over as the best singer in the freaking nation…with a trophy and damn near a record contract to prove it." I laughed.

We met Kurt in the Women's department; he already had pulled quite a few things for me to try, including a pair of skinny jeans that I glared at until he put them back. Mercedes might be able to rock that kind of thing, but I prefer my denim to hide my thigh dimples…not show them off. Eventually we managed to find a pair of jeans, boot cut dark washed denim that I could live with, and a pair of princess pants, that were different from my palazzo pants in that these were fitted through my hips and ass, before they widened at the thighs and fell beautifully to the floor. They were even long enough, a huge concern for me. They would be paired with a top that "gave structure through the widest part of my torso." According to Kurt it was Black across my midsection with white kind of sleeves and white slightly billowy across my boobs. The black and white contrast made my boobs look pretty big. There was only one other shirt that I just had to get it was black with gun metal gray embroidery that looked like little stars all over the top portion. The bottom section was tight, and had ties up the back in cast I wanted it tighter. I also got it in burgundy with black stars. Though Kurt kept calling it some other color. Merlot or something. Then they dragged me to shoes. I was good here. I might hate clothes…but I loves me some shoes. I found a pair of low heeled black leather ankle boots that looked almost like motorcycle boots, but girlier. And I found a cute pair of ballet flats to wear tomorrow. When we checked out, well let's just say I was really glad that the big lunch tomorrow is gonna be free.

We split from the trio of closet pornstars then. I was shocked to find that we'd been in Neimans for only about an hour and a half. They went to grab a bite to eat, and Bubbie Ruth and Kurt dragged me to an Ulta and then to a drug store. When we got back to the room, that's when the real torture began. It started with my hair. They both agreed that they loved my natural dark brown, but they did argue over which type of lights to go for. Really brighten it up with some honey blond, or go subtle with a nice rich auburn. Finally I spoke up. The person who comes anywhere near my head with blond anything, is getting a foot up their ass. So auburn it was. Bubbie concentrated the highlights around my face, but kept them well distributed throughout. Then Kurt made me sit through a lesson on cleansing and moisturizing. Finally they let me sleep. I had to sleep with my music in because all while we'd been making me over; we'd been being treated to a concert from Puck, Mercedes and Sam. Said concert was still on going. But it made Kurt blush like a tomato, so at least I had some entertainment during the torture session. You know as white bread as Sam seems that boy must be all kinds of freaky with the way he has Puck shouting his name.

Sam Point of View

After we left Neiman, Mercedes, Puck and I had a quick dinner at a Chili's nearby. We made it back to our room and were happy to see that we were very alone. Puck pulled Mercy into his arms, and kissed her deeply, passionately. I'm not sure when it became so hot watching the two of them together. But it can make me go from 0 to Ready in no time flat. In fact watching them kiss and remembering the teasing from earlier this week gave me an idea. I made my way quickly into our bed room and shucked off all my clothes. I put them away carefully so as not to incur the wrath of Mercedes Jones. I carefully tied on my new tie and laid myself across the bed.

"Are you two gonna stay out there all night?" I said just loudly enough to be heard. When they entered the room, they were far more disheveled than they were when I'd left the living room. Puck's shirt was rucked up. Yanked from his khaki's and it looked like it was half over his head when I called out. Mercy, her shirt was toast. Puck was in for it later when she realized that he'd ripped it apart trying to get to her breasts. Not that I can blame him, not in the slightest. Seeing them like this I feel myself harden even further. I try for a seductive smile.

Puck started to laugh." Told you you'd make a good Julia Roberts." He said as he got rid of his clothes.

Mercedes didn't say a word. She just came directly to the bed, and gave me a searching look. "You're sure that you don't feel degraded, or demeaned by us?"

I laughed. "Why the hell would I feel demeaned? The way I figure it, if we didn't have this game going, getting you to admit your fantasies would probably be a much harder process. I've never pulled teeth, but you seem like trying to get you to talk about anything you didn't want to would be just a long hard and involved. Where is this coming from?"

She gave me a big smile before leaning in to kiss me. I love kissing her. Her full lips soft and sweet under mine, her tongue dueling with my own. "I just let some stupid shit get in my ear." She told me when we ended the kiss.

"Well get rid of it. And tell Rachel to keep her bullshit opinions to her self." I said giving her a gently smile. I reached out and ran a finger down the well of her cleavage. "And while you are getting rid of that shit in your ear. Get rid of your bra. I want to see your big pretty tatas."

She stood and shimmied her ruined shirt to the floor, before fixing Puck with a look that would have made a sane man's blood run cold. Of course, no one really thinks Puck's sane. He just walked over and placed an unapologetic kiss on her shoulder, before unfastening the hooks of her bra. Standing behind her he lifted her breasts in his hands, making them an offering. I scrambled to my knees and leaned forward taking first one nipple then the other into my mouth. Even as I was licking and sucking her sweetly salty nipples, I dropped my hands to her waist band, unbuttoning and pushing her jeans down over the swell of her hips.

With a loud moan, she danced from between us and out of our reach. "Nope. You guys are mine tonight. Baby will be back later, right now Mama is in the building." She said sternly.

I scooted over on the bed allowing Puck to join me. We both knelt there looking at her with our best looks of servility. "How may we service you, Mistress." I said burying my laughter.

Mercedes looked stymied for a moment. "I want both of you to lie on the bed. You cannot touch me, and you may not touch each other or yourselves without my consent." She finally said.

We followed her orders, getting comfortable against the pillows and we watched her as she finished getting rid of her own clothes, and put Puck's away. She moved with an air of quiet confidence. I'm not sure if she has always been this unselfconscious, or if now that she really knows how much we love seeing her naked body, she can revel in the feel of our eyes on her. But as she walks casually around the room, I cannot help but long to touch her. Our eyes are glued to her, and we both smile as she finally comes over and joined us on the bed.

"Now, I'm going to explore your bodies with my eyes, and hands, and mouth…can you stay still for me while I play?" she asked with a naughty smile.

"No." Puck said honestly. "I can try, but we all know that as soon as I get too horny, I'm gonna flip you onto your pretty little back and shove my cock into you until you can feel it at the back of your throat."

"Gotta love the honesty Puck." Mercedes moaned with a sultry smile. She turned and pinned me with a look. "What about you?"

"I'll probably last longer than Puck, but the end result will ultimately be the same." I told her with a smile. "There isn't a time when I'm not thinking of, or wanting to touch you. Taste you. So I can't see that changing just because you order me to lay here."

She huffed. "How am I supposed to find all your hidden erogenous zones and hot spots, if you won't cooperate?"

"Well I guess we could hold each other down for you." Puck suggested. "Or you can table this for a time when we're in my room and you can hand cuff us to the bed. Mine isn't as big as this…but it should still be doable."

She thought for a long minute. "Ok. Then here's what we're gonna do. Puck, you are gonna help me find all of Gentle Sam's hot spots, then, Sam you are gonna help me find all of Impish Puck's spots." Puck was up, holding my arms above my head before she could even finish her statement. She started at my ankles. Running her hands over my skin, heating my flesh with her passion. She tickled and nibbled, and licked and laved her way up to the back of my knees, where she found the first unexpected hot spot. When she drew her tongue over the skin behind my knee, and I couldn't even bite back the groan of pleasure. Her blunt little manicure nails found the sensitive flesh of my inner thighs to be their next play ground. By the time she was able to plant a kiss on my lips, I was damn near panting in want. My cock was weeping pre cum, and if Puck weren't basically sitting on my arms, I know I would be buried in her heat.

I don't know if she was just as aroused as I was, or if she could just see how much I needed her, but she reached over to the open box on the table, and grabbed a condom. "Good thing I got the big box. And we're leaving tomorrow." She chuckled as she rolled it carefully onto my erection. She placed her hands on either side of my chest and gently, slowly, cautiously lowered her wet tight sheath onto my aching hardness. "Oh God, Yesss…." She hissed as she sank lower.

"Please Sugar, let me touch you." I begged. She shook her head, and worked on establishing her rhythm. "You feel so fucking good." I groaned. She leaned forward and took Puck's fully swollen cock into her lush, lovely mouth.

"That's it. Shit. Suck me Mama." He grumbled. "God I fucking love your fucking mouth."

The way she was holding herself to be able to please all three of us at once had an added benefit. Her nipples were right above my mouth. I raised my head and sucked one deeply into my mouth. She cried out around the flesh in her mouth, as her body was riddled with the pounding waves of her orgasm.

"That's it Mama. Come. Come all over Sam's dick. Bet he's barely holding on. You always feel so good whenever you cum around me. Be it my tongue, or finger, or cock. The feel of you coming is fan-fucking-tastic." Puck cursed. I watched as he moved his hips back and forth. His balls slightly swinging. I released the dark chocolate nipple from my lips and tilted my head back, latching onto the flushed pink sac above me. I'm not sure why I'm not grossed out or at least bothered by the fact that I kind of like doing this, but I'm not. I rather enjoy making him scream my name.

Puck Point of View

I flooded Mama's mouth when Sam decided to suck my balls. He completely punked me out. I screamed out his name like I was his little bitch. And it felt so good I didn't even care. I've had other people suck my balls, but no one can come close to the feel of that big ass mouth. Mama's the next best because her big soft lips are just as pillowy as Sam's. But she can't take both balls in her mouth at the same time. I think that's what sets Sam ahead. "Fuck. Shit. God. Suck 'em. Suck me. Shit." I jabbered. When I finally stopped filling Mama's mouth with my cum, I just flopped to the side on the bed.

Sam grabbed Mama's hips and started thrusting up; he was damn near lifting her knees from the bed as he thrust up. "Shit, Sugar. You feel so damn good coming for me, for us. I want to feel it again." He growled. He held her hips in a grip that would have bruised the hell out of a girl with a lighter complexion. Mama was off again, without me in her mouth, her moans and yelps of pleasure were so much louder, they slid over me and rolled down my spine, giving me whole wealth of energy. I crawled behind them. Sam's hands were holding Mama's cheeks apart, so I could see her backdoor winking with every powerful stroke of the cock within her pussy. I leaned forward and sent a swiping lick against her there.

She screamed, her pleasure was so intense Sam couldn't let her come alone if he'd wanted to. From my vantage point I watched as his balls drew up and he poured himself into her. His bellow joined her scream. Somewhere in there I could hear all our names being babbled and shouted. I moved quickly to grab a condom and get it on. I didn't even let Sam move. While he was still sheathed in Mama's pussy, I squeezed some of the AnalEase onto her backdoor and used some KY on my own latex covered cock. I started gently opening her up with my fingers. Sam picked up on my movements. He started kissing her deeply, keeping her relaxed. When she could take three fingers, I started pressing my cock into the very tight ring of her ass.

"God. Babygirl. You…fuck. You feel too good to be true." I moaned. It took some work but when I felt her asshole pop and swallow the head of my cock…I almost lost all control. Sam reached out and laid a gentling hand on my shoulder.

"Feels good doesn't she." He whispered reverently. "She's getting even tighter. Squeezing my cock so damn good. Can only imagine how good she must feel to you."

Just knowing that he was here with us to keep me from accidentally hurting her was calming. I was able to go slow and before I knew it I was balls deep and she was looking back over her shoulder giving me a tremulous smile. "Thank you." She moaned. I leaned forward, pressing a passionate kiss to her sexy lips. Soon Sam and I found a good rhythm. He would thrust forward when I pulled back and vice versa. "Oh god." She moaned. She started bouncing, just a little, between us, thrusting her hips back and forth towards whoever was surging forward. "This feels." She gasped and moaned. "Better, than…anything" She yelled as she flew apart.

Her ass tightened down on me, and despite the fact that I'd only blown my load down her beautiful sucking throat a little more than half an hour before, I was shouting out as I came too. Sam's voice joined Cedes' and mine and that was it for a while. We actually made love over and over again throughout the night. We finally christened the shower, and the bathtub, before we ran completely out of condoms the next morning.

Lauren Point of View

The next morning, Kurt and Bubbie came to torture some more before we had to check out and head to the luncheon. They curled my hair way more than I usually bother, before pulling half back, and then making up my face. The colors they used were stronger than my usual choices, even my usual lipstick was passed over in favor of something they called blow job red. Kurt did my nails and then they forced me into the clothes I'd bought last night. Ok forced may be too strong a term, especially since I didn't really have anything else with me for the lunch. I mean I had my prom dress but that was too dressy. I'm not Berry for Christ's sake.

Finally they deemed me ready and I was able to pack up my stuff. And head into the living room. Santana and Brittany were already out. Santana looked good her dress was black with red print. At first I thought the printing was a big dragon wrapping from her hip up and around her shoulder, but no it was some kind of paisley type deal. Brittany's dress was dark brown with creamy floral print and a boat neckline. She'd paired it with knee high dark brown boots and she had cream colored leg warmers over her arms. When I made my grand entrance both girls gave me cat calls and applause. It still strikes me as funky that I get along so well with these two now. Strange, especially since it wasn't that long ago I was trying to bash Santana through some lockers. Aw well…life is weird.

Puck and Sam came out of their room lugging their bags, guitars, and dragging Mercedes' biggest bag. She came out next looking absolutely fierce in a pair of black four inch heeled boots and a dark red Sweater dress with a cool shawl collar. The dress even had a leather and brass buckle that made it look like it might come apart if you undid it. So much so that she kept swatting Puck's hand away from it.

"Damn Lauren, you're looking good manager lady." She said kindly.

"And My Client is absolutely rocking those fierce ass boots." I returned. We made our way down stairs to collect the rest of the gang. Quinn was looking way too posh in a sheath dress. She might have looked better if she'd avoided her usual blue. But she likes the blonde haired blue eyed angle thing. So let her have it. Rachel looked prissy as every in something I'm sure was a costume in Breakfast at Tiffany's. But Berry ain't no Audrey Hepburn. Tina looked cool in a Black belted tunic dress with gold detailing and some truly chic Goth boots. I think I liked her outfit better than mine. Granted I couldn't fit her outfit…but still. Other than Kurt the boys were all boring. Three button suits with white shirts and various ties. Though Sam managed to find one in Avatar blue, so that was something.

Rachel Berry is the world's dumbest chick ever. She decided to open her mouth and discuss my apparel. "Lauren, are you sure that those pants are appropriate for the venue we are heading to?"

I didn't even bother to respond. I learned long time ago how to ignore the blathering of skinny bitches. Finn, however, stepped up to my defense. "I think she looks beautiful. And she looks like she belongs here, in this city while you look like a want-to be extra from the remake of Breakfast at Tiffany's"

"Fie." Kurt gasped. "I agree with both your assessment of how nice Lauren looks, and Rachel's rather costumy attempt at an outfit. But never even put that into the cosmos…a remake of Breakfast at Tiffany's, balderdash."

Rachel looked aghast. "How can you say that she looks beautiful? Quinn is beautiful, Santana is beautiful." She stammered. Mercedes and I exchanged rather amused looks. That bitch is really tripping.

"I've redefined my beautiful." Finn said simply. He offered me his arm, which I took graciously. "I like her, so to me she's beautiful. Besides, who decided that beauty was a size two. Maybe we need to head back to the fifties and sixties, when beautiful was women who had hourglass figures and big breasts and round hips. " He said before dropping a kiss to my lips. I heard two angry squawks behind me, and let my leg pop up like in the old movies. Finn was a good kisser. It was well deserved.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31  
Finn Point of View

I heard Rachel and Quinn squawk, they sounded like Angry Birds, but I'm done paying them the kind of attention they want. When I'm with Quinn and Rachel I spend most of my time feeling like a stupid puppy that piddled on the rug. With Lauren, I can actually just be myself. I don't have to feel like I'm gonna be wrong or say something stupid the second I open my mouth. It's a nice feeling.

I looked over at Lauren as we got our stuff together. The Hotel was providing us with a place we could keep everything while we attended the lunch, and still be able to check out on time. AS we made our way down, I took charge of her largest bag. "You know you really do look beautiful I wasn't just saying that."

"Good. I'm glad all that torture was somewhat worth it." She kidded. "So what do you like best about my transformation?"

I thought for a second, and discarded my first answer. Then I thought for another moment and discarded that answer too. Before I finally smiled and said "I like that you still look like you, just tweaked a little."

"Alright. You have given me the 'correct' answer. Now give me the ones you threw out before you got to that one."

"You know me that well already?" I hedged.

"Yeah, I kinda do…plus too, you shook your head when you decided not to say each answer." She teased. "So give."

"Fine." I sighed. "First I thought that I liked that lipstick. And that it looked like something Puck would have something really dirty to say about." Okay, so really I thought about something Puck had said last year about Mercedes purple shiny lip-gloss one day in glee. I thought that Lauren's lipstick would look amazing in a ring around my man parts. But even I wasn't dumb enough to tell Lauren exactly what I thought.

She gave me a look which basically said that she knew what I was thinking. "What else did you decide not to say?"

"That shirt makes your boobs look hot!" I blurted. "I'm sorry I know that's demeaning and degrading, and no woman wants to be broken down to just a base assessment of their body parts." I apologize quickly.

Lauren laughed. "You know what? I'm not mad about that. It's been my experience that the only women who get very angry about that kind of thing…dudes checking them out…they are either feminazis, or they are flat chested. Rachel is, well, she's just both. Her dads have done a great job exposing her to all the thing she needs to know to be a strong female…but they just can't help her learn to be a woman. And since all the women in their families must be some weak ass judgmental bitches, and they aren't there to help them show her the few things they can't; she should learn it from the girls around her. But since Rachel has a way of making everyone she interacts with for more than ten minutes want to punch her in the face or rip out her larynx, she ain't learning it there either. Bum deal yeah, but it still doesn't quite explain her level of crazy. That's some straight up genetic level crazy there."

"Whoa." I groaned. I'd never thought about it, but Lauren has a point, I've heard Quinn and Rachel blather on and on about the wrongs of objectifying women, but not Santana, or Mercedes…huh. "So I can say those pants make your backside look better than I ever thought it would. And I won't get in trouble?"

"I don't know." She said dangerously, "you might get in trouble for saying that you thought my ass was fugly."

I blushed. "Sorry." I sighed. "I didn't mean to say it that way, just that I like the way it looks today. Come on…can I get some bonus points for that."

She laughed, pushed me away and walked away. I stayed here for a second watching her walk away. Those pants really did do great things for her butt. She turned back and gave me a look that clearly told me to get my butt up there, so I did.

Sam Point of View

Mercy is in her element here among all these people vying for her attention. She's the queen of the heap. The other female soloists aren't even in her stratosphere. None of them have her beauty, poise, talent, or that underlying aura of subtle sexiness that our girl conveys. She is gracious and speaks with most of the performing arts colleges and programs here in New York. At the same time she is careful to make sure that Puck and I speak with any one of interest as well.

I noticed that she's pretty well staying away from the schools that only have performing arts, no 'real' majors. I found that I was relieved by this. She seems to be most interested in CUNY, since they allow their students to double major with the other major program of their choice. However Tisch was very interested in us. They had seen the performances yesterday and loved the fact that Puck and I both played the guitar as well as sang. Personally, I liked AMDA, but I'd prefer a school where I could take classes in Architecture. As much as I love to sing and play, I really do want to be able to design and create Mercedes her dream home one day.

As we walked we discussed the merits of certain schools. Puck didn't want to go to a school without other programs either, so we marked those off our list completely. We were sure that we wanted to be in New York. Mercedes, because that was her dream city, Puck, partially because it was the most badass city in the country and partially because his Mom said he could go to school here near Bubbie Ruth and Uncle Saul, or in Ohio near her. Puck has no desire to remain in Ohio. Finally I wanted to be in New York because that is where these two wanted to be and because if I could get into a school here we could do the development deal and that would take a load off my parent's minds. We met with the representative from Columbia University, since they had all the programs we were interested in, and their display played up the fact that they are a multicultural campus with open minded individuals and no tolerance for intolerance. It took us only seconds of silent conversation to decide that this school was officially our first choice.

There was a short break while the school representatives, got their stuff straight, before we were to go into the dining area for Lunch. So of course we took this opportunity to find out where everyone else was looking, and which schools they had ultimately decided to have lunch with.

"I was talking with the guys from UCLA's Performing arts program, when the rep from the Alvin Ailey School of Dance latched onto Brittany. They were actually in the audience yesterday, and they want her for their program." Santana told us giving Brittany a proud hug. "So instead I decided to sit down with the reps from CUNY. They have a good arts program and a damn good law program."

We all gave them proud smiles. Alvin Ailey would be perfect for Britt…all they do is dance, you don't have to take other classes or anything. Of course someone just had to be stupid, and rain on that parade. "Would the Alvin Ailey School accept Brittany? I mean I believed that they only accepted those dancers of African American descent." Rachel said feigning confusion.

"Look, Hobbit, they came up to her. So obviously they don't care about the color of her skin." Santana growled.

"Besides, if Artie can be black when he sings, why can't I be black when I dance?" Brittany asked with a sweet smile.

"That's right Boo…you tell her." Mercy said giving our friend a kind smile. "You've got more rhythm than any four white girls put together. So I officially welcome you to 'sista' hood." She turned to Artie. "Did Northwestern send a rep?"

He gave us all a happy look. "Yeah they did, but I'm gonna sit down with the dude from Morehouse. I'd kill to go there. But I didn't think they'd let me in…but he explained that historically black doesn't mean they NEVER let in white boys." Artie laughed. "So I'm gonna see what they are offering. Who did you decide to talk to?"

"Well it was hard. I mean we had to find a school that appealed to all of us." I said quietly. "None of us really wanted to do a school that was just about the performance. And I'm pretty sure that Mercy's parents would have a problem with that."

"I know, right." Mercedes said with a laugh. "So We decided to sit down with the Columbia rep she had some great points about how we could integrate our arts education with an education in a more employable area. Which would work out great for us." She told everyone, most of the group nodded. Very few of us were willing to commit to life without a backup plan.

"Oh so you three are planning to attempt to make this 'thing' you are engaged in…I don't dare call it a relationship; last beyond the summer?" Rachel said with a real snide undertone.

Mercy just rolled her eyes. I know I bristled. But it was Puck who spoke up. "You really just can't help being a bitch, can you?" He said with an almost indolent air. "You have two dads, so where do you get off being all sanctimonious and shit? Keep this shit up and see if I don't march my happy ass over and have a little convo with the Julliard guy. Oh yeah I saw you walk over there and sign up with him the second we hit the door. Get it through your thick, self-absorbed skull…Cedes, Sam and I will still be going strong when you're an alcoholic, washed up has been who got black listed from Broadway for being difficult." He sneered.

Kurt gave her a dark look before turning back to the rest of us. "Oh just ignore her. I have news. I tried to wait patiently, I really did. But I spoke with the Julliard rep and he and the woman from Tisch actually began something of a bidding war. I must say it was quite invigorating." Kurt said with a smile that lit up his whole being.

Mercedes squealed and hugged her best friend. "You so deserve it." She laughed. "God Kurt…if you go to Julliard and I'm at Columbia, we could conceivably see each other all the time. That would be amazing."

"I know." He smiled. "And Blaine is applying to NYU and Columbia too." He squealed happily.

"Look we've got to make a pact to stay in contact with each other, at least by e-mail for the next four years." Mike said quietly. "Cause it looks like I'm gonna be all by myself over on the west coast. I have to go to Stanford… my parents aren't giving me any choice on that one. My only other option is MIT and I don't know if I could get in but I do know they don't have any dance programs."

We all agreed to the pact, even Rachel, who I'm pretty sure Mike wasn't really including. That seemed to Brighten Mike up, but nothing worked like the small smile Tina gave him when she spoke. "I'm meeting with the UC Berkeley rep."

Mike picked her up and twirled her around. "Oh thank the Lord." He laughed.

"I, actually, I'm gonna meet with the man from Oberlin's Conservatory." Finn said proudly. "They have a great music education program and he said I could easily cross it with their Physical Education program, plus they offer some scholarships for football."

Lauren laughed. "Kids would freakin' love to have you as a teacher." She said giving him a slight punch in the shoulder. "I'm looking primarily at Ohio State. That chick they sent is cool. Plus, they have a good wrestling program I've already been scouted for. I figure there's no point in talking with one of the MAJOR programs…I'm not a great singer, and I can't dance. Not like you guys."

"You know what, though? Every choir needs those people who can carry a tune, and provide a nice rich undertone without always trying to overpower the leads. If you enjoy glee, and they will give you a scholarship to balance the cost, do it." Mercy told her honestly. "Don't sell yourself short."

Quinn spoke up next. "I'd like to sit with you if you don't mind, Lauren. I want to go into real estate law, and I don't really want to leave Ohio, so I signed up with Ohio State also. As Lauren gave her a searching look, trying to see if Quinn had an ulterior motive or something, a bell chimed, signaling that the lunch portion of the luncheon was about to begin. She finally nodded, and we all headed to our separate areas.

At the table with Columbia on a discrete placard in the center, I held out the chair for Mercedes and Puck took the seat to her immediate right. He gave me a goofy grin, as several of the other girls seated at the table cooed. I pressed a kiss to Mercy's full lips and hoped that the other chicks got the message. The school's rep joined us and I couldn't help but think that she looked like one would expect a Performing Arts program's representative to look. She had long semi-curly hair that she had died jet black with a few chunks of bright green. She highlighted the chunks of green with a shirt of the same color green under her black suit jacket. She introduced herself as Jade West-Oliver, and then she made us go around the table and introduce ourselves and tell everyone why we were looking at Columbia University. Unfortunately I was the first one next to her…at least on this side of the table.

"Hi ya'll. I'm Sam-Samuel Evans of Lima Ohio's New Directions. I'd like to attend Columbia because it will allow me to double major in Music Performance and Architecture." I said simply.

One of the girls from the South Park contingent, who reminded me way too much of Rachel, piped up. "Oh, you want to have something to fall back on. You must not have very much faith in your talent."

"Or maybe he's just smart enough to realize that all the people who major in performing arts aren't going to be lucky enough to be able to make a real living in the arts." Jade snarked. She covered it with a professional tone as she continued. "At Columbia we always encourage our performance students to, at the very least, minor in another program. After all wouldn't we all like to bypass the starving part of the starving artist scenario?"

Another voice came up the table in what was probably supposed to be a whisper. The decidedly southern accent told me that it was probably from the Tuscaloosa group, the tone and lisp told me it was the flaming kid who'd lost out to Kurt yesterday pretty badly. "Looks like his girlfriend could use some starvation time. "

I half came up out of my seat, only Mercedes' restraining hand stopped me. Ms. West-Oliver just settled back into her chair seemingly ready to enjoy the show. Puck's voice beat mine out yet again, "Oh you want to say that shit out loud?" he hissed down the table. "Cause even if I can't hit you, and I pretty sure my mom would consider you a girl for all intents and purposes, I can get her best friend over here to bitch slap your ass. You know I didn't think you could get any gayer than our friend…but there you are."

I reached around Mercy and laid a calming hand on the back of Puck's neck. Mercedes had taken his hand in hers. "Your Momma must be real disappointed in you. You sure didn't take her lessons on being a gentleman very well did you. Only a crass jackass would say something like that about a beautiful woman." I said my anger making my accent almost as thick as his. "Right now she's at home wanting to take a plum switch to you and she doesn't even know why."

Ms. West-Oliver sat forward quickly. "What exactly is a plum switch, and where would you go about getting one?" she questioned enthusiastically. I explained quickly and she signaled Mercedes to continue with the introductions. "Sorry about the interruption." She said giving Tuscaloosa boy a mean glare.

Mercedes gave her a laughing smile. "Haters gonna hate. I ignore ignorant people." She said as she stood to introduce herself. "Good afternoon. I am Mercedes Antoinette Jones, Diva. I am proud to have been selected the best female vocalist in American High Schools at Nationals yesterday, and even more proud to be a member of the New Directions, the nation's best show choir." She fixed the Georgia contingent with a chilling look. "Unlike my boys I learned a long time ago to ignore the jealous rantings of small petty people. Should I be accepted at Columbia, I plan to double major in Vocal Performance, and entertainment/business management. Talented as I am…it would be foolish to trust our career fully to any other than myself, Sam or Puck." She said subtly chiding the Rachel-type chick from South Park.

"Noah Puckerman. Puck. I'm with them. We are going to Columbia because it will allow us to pursue the development contract we've been offered by WMG. I'll probably double major in Music Performance and either Accounting or Business." Puck smiled down the table, looking like a shark grinning at it victim. "I'm a great singer and a damn good guitarist…this is the opportunity of a life time. Why waste it?"

After us most of the rest of the introductions were boring. Learned that the Rachel like chick from South Park was named Wendi Testaburger…Yeah, she'll have to change that if she ever wants to be famous. As the introductions continued, I found myself thinking back to this morning's activities.

8o8o8FLASHBACK8o8o8

We'd had some time before we had get dressed. So Mercedes and I had taken the opportunity to explore Puck's body for tender spots and erogenous zones. Unlike our boy Puck, I wasn't happy to just hold his arms. While Mercy started at his feet which, proved to be extremely sensitive, I started with his arms and shoulders; finding places where a gentle touch could make his cock jump. Hedonist that he is, most of his body is an erogenous zone.

"Fuck. Don't stop." He moaned when I found that the area between his clavicle and the start of his pecs was extremely sensitive. I looked down and saw that Mercedes had almost reached his cock. So I continued to explore his torso, finding that he also had a very sensitive happy trail. I was kind enough to reach over and grab one of the last two condoms and roll it on for Mercedes. Unfortunately I shifted my weight just enough to allow Puck to get his arms back. So rather than our girl riding Puck, he had her on her hands and knees quickly. I watched enraptured as he entered her from behind. "God Babygirl. I love being inside your tight little pussy." He moaned. But taking her from behind like this he was able to do something I'd only fantasized about so far. I watched as he slapped her ass every time he retreated. "Your ass is so fucking hot, Babygirl. But it's gonna get hotter." He groaned. Alternating his smack between her buttocks. "Shit, Babygirl. You really like this don't you?"

His moaned question made me wrench my attention from his hands and her ass to her beautiful face. She was a study in the beautiful passion of slight hints of pain. "God Yeah." she hummed. She licked her lips and looked over at me. "Come here, Sam…hmmm…come here quick." She teased me with her tongue as soon as my dick was in reach. From there we disintegrated into just the sounds of our pleasure punctuated by the pops of Puck's hand on Mercy's gorgeous ass. She leaned forward, engulfing all of me, at the same time I had leaned down to play with her big sensitive breasts as they swung below her. She and I made each other cum quickly, intensely and strongly. I reached forward and bit Puck in that super sensitive part of his chest and was gratified that he joined us.

8o8o8END8o8o8FLASHBACK8o8o8

After the introductions finished, we spent the next little while doing what adults call networking. Ms. West-Oliver made her way around the table and spoke to us in small groups or even in some cases one on one. When she got to us she was quite excited for some reason. "So all three of you are together…like that. I'm sure that you will enjoy our campus, we have all kinds of alternative lifestyles represented, though I will admit I don't know of any other actual polyandrous relationships." She said a bit eagerly. "Sorry new and potentially awkward things amuse me. Puck mentioned that you were in a development deal with WMG?"

So we explained that to her. And told her that it was still very much in the negotiation stages, because right now there were many things that could stand in the way of us taking it. "If Mercedes parents are very determined that she handle her undergraduate degree before she does anything concerning her music career…heck mine might have a similar concern. But we do know that we are hoping to be in New York rather than going to school in Ohio."

She seemed confident that we would be able to get into the program, though she did tell Puck that he needed to make sure that his juvenile record was sealed so that he would be able to meet the requirements on that end. She also told him that having it expunged would be better. Soon thereafter we were all gathered up by Mr. Schuester and Bubbie Ruth, and we made our way to the airport.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32  
Puck Point of View

The Luncheon ran a little long so we lost our chance to change. We had just enough time to rush back to the hotel, grab our bags and hit the airport running. We all made it through baggage and the checkpoint ok. Though Sexy Mama and Brittany both had to stop to take off their boots. Which took for freaking forever. But as soon as I could, I scooped Mama up and carried her to the next check point where she was able to put her shoes back on. She has real hatred for being barefoot anywhere other than her own home. She even wore flip flops around the hotel room.

"Thanks, Boo." She told me as I set her into the seat. She pulled my head down for a searing kiss. I got in a little bonus gropage and stepped back as Sam helped her get those sexy ass boots back on. I think Sam was having too much fun rubbing her stocking cover calves to do the job quickly. She rewarded him with a passionate kiss as well. It's funny, part of me worries that it might be better to hide this and not be so very public with our displays of affection…but the largest part of me says fuck it. If people don't like it they can blow me. We live in America, not some communist regime. So as we sat patiently waiting for our plane to be called, we played with Cedes hands, and we all exchanged many very pleasant but publicly acceptable, PG kisses. Around us, most of New Directions were doing the same. Tike were all over each other a few seats down, Lauren and Finn were talking animatedly about some wrestling move Finn saw the other night. Kurt was texting back and forth with Blaine…good lord just saying his name makes me want to punch myself. Why the hell do I know somebody named Blaine? I shook off those thoughts; I know that sometime soon Sam and I will be stuck across a table from Blaine on a double date, so I had better just think about how great he's been to the Fairy. We were playing and kissing so much that by the time we made it onto the plane, the three of us were all hot and horny as hell. Thankfully I was originally seated next to Brittany, and Sam was originally next to Lauren, while Mercedes was to have sat with Santana and Finn. A quick switch of seats, and Sam and I had Cedes sandwiched between us. Brittana got to sit together and so did Lauren and Finn. We were all happy this way. In fact looking around the only one who looked upset with the seating arrangements was Quinn; somehow she got stuck next to Berry.

With Mercedes still wearing her dress, and sitting between Sam and I…we were afforded an interesting opportunity. I pressed on the call button and when the stewardess appeared, I asked politely. "My girlfriend's legs are cold…could we possibly get a blanket. Maybe one that we could all share?" I said in a tone of voice I'd heard Bubbie Ruth use to do anything from get out of a ticket to getting a free meal. The Stewardess blushed, but sure enough she brought us a large blanket, which we settled under comfortably. We put the armrests up out of the way and by the time we'd reached cruising altitude, Sam and I had Mercedes beautiful brown legs spread across our laps. She was wearing stockings, and a garter belt, so I was easily able to slide my fingers under the lace bands of her panties. I leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "I'm going to play with your tight little pussy until you are cumming all over my fingers. But you can't let anyone know what we are doing. Can you handle that for us Baby?"

She nodded. "Yes Seigneur." She demurred. I waited for it, "I shall stay as quiet as a mouse." There's the cheeky smile. Our Babygirl is equal parts Baby and Mama…she can't help but add some cheekiness to her answers. I dipped my middle finger into her, gathering some of her moisture and bringing it up and around her swollen clit. She gasped lightly as I repeated the action, fucking her with my fingers as Sam slipped his hand into the low neckline of her dress.

"We love your sexy little body, Sugar. Your breasts are so big and soft…and so sensitive." Sam whispered right next to her ear. Together we toyed with her body watching carefully as she got closer and closer to the edge of the abyss.

I leaned in and whispered as low and sexy as I could, "You're gonna cum for us aren't you Babygirl. You're gonna cum for us, but you'll have to be real quiet, so everybody doesn't know what we're doing to you. So everyone won't realize that I've got two fingers pumping in and out of your tight little pussy. So everyone won't realize that Sam's rolling your pretty little hard nipple in between those big ass fingers of his."

Mercedes brought her hand up to her mouth and used that to muffle her groans, moans and screeches as she came apart in our arms. Her sexy little pussy squeezed my fingers so tightly my knuckles popped. I kept her in the bliss, rolling on the waves of her orgasm as long as I could by flicking her clit with my thumb whenever she seemed to be beginning to calm down.

"Look at you; you're our naughty little Baby aren't you?" Sam muttered. "Just feeling you shakin' and quakin' between us. God Baby, I wish I could be buried inside your tight little cunny right now. I'm hard enough to cut wood. I'm willing to bet Puck's just as hard."

"Man, Sam…I'm even harder. You don't have her sweet little pussy clenching and pulsing around your fingers." I whispered to Cedes so Sam couldn't hear our plan and she reached into his lap, and carefully unzipped his pants, releasing his trouser snake. I pulled my fingers gently from Cedes' tightness and used her tangy, tasty slick juices to stroke his cock. In moments Babygirl was using her soft little hand to muffle his grunts and sighs of completion.

Sam rubbed his hand against Mercedes warm, wet pussy and with her help he quickly returned the favor. Unfortunately there was one little thing we didn't take into consideration. The mess we made of our laps. Fortunately our girl is as smart as she is beautiful. After she and Sam finished helping me ruin my suit pants, she called for the stewardess and asked if there was any hydrogen peroxide aboard and a couple of cloth napkins. Thankfully the stewardess found some, and while she did give us a very cheeky smile and whispered a quiet "Lucky bitch" she brought us the requested items; which Mercedes used to get us clean enough not to be embarrassed when it was time to disembark.

"I should have let you guys try to explain the white laps to your parents." She laughed as we stood and shook everything back into place. We left the plane, relaxed and comfortable. I carried her carry-on and Sam guided her over the bumps of the connections that were formed by the tunnel that connected the plane and the walkway into the airport. We made our way to baggage claim and found the bus waiting on us in the loading area. As soon as we were settled, Mercedes curled up in the seat with Sam and me.

I sat on the inside again, only Cedes sat on my lap with her legs across his thighs. "So what are we gonna do when we get back to Lima?" I asked when we were all settled and on the road.

"Hell if I know." Sam muttered. "After three nights together, I have no clue how I'm supposed to go back to sleeping with Stevie and Stacy."

"Yeah well. At least you'll have someone to cuddle with. Puck and I will be all by ourselves. No one to hold. No body to cuddle with. No body to…ok so you really have to make sure you don't accidentally grope Stevie or Stacy." Cedes joked. "But I'm gonna miss spending the night you two."

"You guys are making me sick," Lauren said from where she sat with Finn across the aisle from us. "You just had a teenager's dream weekend. Go home and masturbate like the rest of us have to."

Finn looked at her shocked. "Whoa-you-you know do that?" Finn finally asked around his surprise.

"Well yeah…Doesn't everybody." Lauren said with a saucy grin. "Anyone who says they don't is either lying or so repressed they'd suck in the sack anyway."

"Amen to that." Santana said from the seat she and Brittany had claimed in front of Lauren and Finn. Those three and Mercedes together is a friendship that gives me hives or something else very worrisome. "I bet you porking Queen Quinn was the most boring lay you've ever had. Of course that's only true because you left the Hobbit in her original shrink-wrappage. And we all know that Wheezy laid the bomb on Puck and Trouty." She said to Lauren and Brittany. Though Kurt and Finn both nodded in agreement with the girls. "If I had to hear one of them calling out her name one more time this weekend, I was gonna pick that lock when I knew they were busy."

"Oh you mean instead of right after we'd finished being busy?" I taunted.

Kurt looked over at Santana, his face a study of shock. "Satan, you didn't!" he laughed a bit. "Of course you did. I can see you with your ear pressed to the door just waiting for the exact moment they settled into afterglow."

"Oh God no Lady Face…they might have been under the covers." Santana said lecherously. "I waited until they were on their way to the shower."

Lauren, Finn and Kurt all looked horror-struck. "You don't mean you-" Kurt began.

"Cream covered chocolate and the two cream creators in all their glory. You were right, Dolphin, not a dimple in sight." Santana crowed.

Brittany gave the three of us a glare. "You let Santana play. You won't let me play with Mercedes and I asked nicely. I just wanted to taste and see if she really does taste like chocolate." She pouted.

"Damn." Mike chocked.

"Goodness." Tina breathed in agreement.

"Mailman, Mailman, Dead Mailman." Finn chanted.

"Oh my GaGa!" Kurt exclaimed. "I'm not even attracted to women and I know that's hot." He said as his fingers flew over the keypad of his cell phone.

That broke the tension in our little section of the bus. Though to be honest that was still most of us. Artie was too busy chocking on his tongue to respond and Quinn's response was to bury her giggles behind her magazine. Santana and Lauren were bent double in laughter. While Rachel was up front discussing something, probably her behavior, with a very stern looking Mr. Schue.

The twelve of us joked and kidded until the bus his Lima before Santana finally gave voice to the question on all of our minds. "So when do we get to beat down the troll?"

"I don't know. We'll have to wait until at least tomorrow or Thursday after school. I want her to have to fulfill her part of the bet we made at Les Italians. She has to get her little butt on the announcements and tell everyone everything she tried to pull this weekend. Then Figgins will let the entire student body know that the New Directions are the National Champions. Without the song stylings of one Miss Rachel Berry. Then after she's been publicly decimated…then I'll kick her ass."

"Whoa…harsh." Finn breathed. "I didn't know you could be like that Mercedes."

"That's because she can't." Kurt laughed. "She really is only eggshell hard."

"Maybe, but I have so totally run out of cheeks with that child." Mercedes defended.

"Oh please. You know it and I know it. If everyone comes down too hard on Rachel, you'll give her another chance. That's just who you are." Tina teased.

Sam leaned towards Cedes and laughed. "We love your soft and squishy side."

We pulled into the school parking lot before she could say anything back and, of course, we all flowed out of the bus with our bags ready to tell our parents everything. The Doctor Joneses were there with Cedes' Tahoe waiting on all three of us. "I knew you'd do it sweetie." Danica said with a happy smile. "We're so happy and so proud of all three of you."

"Yeah I guess Schuester will have to admit that you kids could have done this last year if he'd had more diverse leads." Mr. Jones crowed proudly as he pulled Sexy Mama into a huge swing around hug.

"Thanks Daddy." Cedes said with a huge smile as he set her on her feet.

"Now I hope that you three aren't too tired. And you didn't fill up on junk at the airport. We've got everyone together at our house for a big celebratory dinner. Well us and Sander and Gabbie and Becah and of course the kids." Mrs. Jones told us. "We moms have been cooking up a storm. Puck your grandmother told us you guys had some amazing news for us…so you can tell us all at once."

"We really appreciate this, Mrs. Jones." Sam said respectfully.

"No problem, son…you kids have your surprise for us and we have ours for you." Benton chuckled. "I have a feeling were all in for one hell of an evening."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33  
Mercedes Point of View

When we all got to my house, my parents told us to just go ahead and schlep all our stuff on into the house to save everyone time later. It made sense; it also allowed us to go ahead and lock up the Tahoe for the night and set the alarm. Puck and Sam helped me cart my things up to my room and as I was showing them which room was mine, I couldn't help but say, "The house feels different. If I didn't know better, I'd swear that Kevin and Devon were home. The house feels more alive."

"Ok…living house…wouldn't that be a bad thing." Sam joked.

Puck gave him a quick elbow to the side. "Maybe that's your parents' surprise." Puck suggested shaking his head at Sam's sense of humor.

"I don't know…but they do, so let's get freshened up and head on down so we can find out." I teased.

"You can go down on me if you want to Babygirl." Puck said with a leer.

"That one was bad Puck…way bad." I returned. I let the boys use my bathroom while I changed my shoes. These boots rock…but they were never meant for eighteen hour wear. I took my turn in the bathroom, a little amused to note that one of the guys had looked at all the stuff I keep on my counter. They'd moved things only slightly, but enough for me to notice. I could only laugh because I knew myself well enough to know that in their place I'd have done the same thing. I got cleaned up quickly. Taking care to get rid of all the excess moisture they'd delighted in causing on the plane.

As soon as we got down stairs, Daddy led us into the holiday dining room…at least that's what I call the formal dining room. We all found places at the dining table. I sat in my usual seat however for the first time at this table it wasn't Kevin and Devon bracketing me, instead Sam sat to my left and Puck to my right. Sarah claimed the seat on Puck's other side, while Stacey took the free seat next to Sam. My mom was in her usual place at the kitchen end of the table; and next to her, across from Stacy sat Rebecah. Next to Rebecah, Stevie sat across from his big brother, he was happy with that arrangement; he and Stacey had almost fought for the right to sit next to Sam. Gabbie was directly across from me and Sander sat next to her. Leaving only one empty seat on that side before my dad's seat at the head of the table. Since there was only one empty seat at the table, I knew my brothers weren't the surprise. They were Irish twins at less than a year apart, and there was no way one would come home without the other.

We sat down and said grace before we began to fill our plates. The moms had out done themselves with this meal. There was fried chicken and country fried steak, mashed potatoes and two kinds of gravy. Collard Greens and broccoli plus cornbread and rice for my dad…and apparently the Evans males as well. As soon as everyone had filled their plates, I broke. I am nosey by nature and my patience doesn't last long at all once I've heard the word 'Surprise'. "So what's the big secret?"

Stacey, Stevie and Sarah all opened their mouths just to be stopped from saying anything by the nearest adult. Sander gave us a huge smile. "While ya'll were off dazzling those judges at Nationals, we were moving out of that jank a—butt, no tell motel."

"Oh my God…Really?" I almost screamed. I reached over and hugged Sam to find him trembling.

"But, but where are we gonna go?" he asked quietly. "We can't go back to Tennessee. I love MeMaw…but I can't leave Mercy and Puck…I...It would kill me to have to leave them." He said his voice quiet and filled with fear. Puck reached behind me, threading his hand in Sam's hair even as I took both their hands in mine.

Gabbie gave the three of us a tender smile. "No Sammy boy, No. We aren't asking you to leave your hearts. We aren't moving to MeMaws." Gabbie said gently. Stacey took her big brother's free hand in hers as their mother continued. "I ain't gonna lie and say it wasn't a very close thing. Cause it was. But Danica and Benton, they knew what that would do to ya'll, so they opened their home to us."

"Yes, Sam. You, Stacey, and Stevie won't have to share rooms anymore yet alone one bed." My mom said kindly. "We are placing a lot of trust in you and Mercedes and Noah as well. Please don't betray that trust by making us grandparents before you've completed, at least, your undergraduate degrees."

Sander looked us over sternly. "We aren't stupid, and we've all been where you are right now. But we need you to make sure that your younger siblings don't see anything they don't need to see just yet. Understand?"

"Yes sir." we all said quickly. They aren't going to try to stop us from being together, as long as we continue to take the proper precautions, and make sure Sarah, Stevie and Stacey don't catch us with our pants down.

My mom went on to explain the room assignments. Stevie and Sam will have Devon and Kevin's rooms. Stevie is in Devon's since he has the loft, and Sam you're across the hall from Mercedes. You and Stevie will be sharing a Brady bath, Stacey is already settled in the other bedroom at the end of the hall, Quinn's old room. It had its own bath also so we'd set that room aside just in case we ever had another little girl. Sander and Gabby are down stairs in the guest room off the game room. So Mercedes if you have the glee kids over again they will have to use the half bath on this floor."

"Thank you, Oe irayo seiyi nga-ru. Thank you so much." Sam babbled.

"Don't thank us just yet. There are rules, for all three of you. Lots of rules." Daddy said sternly. Then he ruined it by doing a Robin William's Genie impression. "Rule Number 1, no grandbabies for at least six years. Rule Number 2, No letting the kiddies catch you en flagrante delire. Rule Number 3, you are responsible for cleaning the bathrooms of the house other than ours and Sander and Gabbie's. You are responsible for taking care of the kiddle monkeys after school. Mercedes, any day we have to work late you and Sam are responsible for cooking dinner. Rule Number 4, you guys are not allowed to be in each other's rooms after half past ten on school nights, and half past midnight on weekends. Once a week we will get together like this for a big, extended family dinner. We will allow you one school night sleep over with Noah, and one weekend night sleepover. However all sleep overs will happen in Mercedes' room because little pictures have big ears. Noah, all these rules apply to you as well since we all know you will be here as often as you feasibly can."

"Yes sir. Thank you, sir." Noah said his voice thick. This was more than any of us could have ever hoped for.

Gabbie gave us all a smile. "Now that was the good news. The bad news is that Sam, you will have to quit the pizzeria. Sander and I, thanks to Becah, Benton and Antwan Berry, have found jobs. They aren't careers, but they will help us to pay off some of the debt we have left from the foreclosure and start to build back to the point where we can get back on our feet."

"Gabbie will be providing Admin Support for Benton and Danica in the mornings and Antwan in the afternoons. And Becah got me a job with the security guards at the Shawnee Country Club. Plus the Joneses say that they will only take a hundred dollars a month for rent, and we can chip in for groceries." Sander said. We could all tell that it was taking him a lot to leave his pride behind on this one.

"Is everyone good with the rules?" Daddy asked.

"Hell to the yeah!" I said throwing my arms around Sam's neck. "Mom, Daddy thank you guys so much." I cried as I felt Puck's arms envelop both Sam and I.

I could feel my body reacting to Puck's warm breath on my neck, so it took me a moment to hear him mumbling "Thank you, thank you God," over and over again against my skin. I don't know if he was so grateful about the fact that we would have more freedom than we ever expected, or the fact that Sam and his family were safely out of their previous crappy situation. Or maybe he was just happy to have more time for the three of us to spend together.

Finally Daddy broke through our celebration. "So we've told you ours…what's your surprise?"

"Well," I began. "It happened Friday night."

"Puck and I, we took Mercy out to this little French restaurant near the hotel. It was really nice. Dinner was amazing. Mercy ordered for us. And the waiter told her she did good." Sam continued.

"Dinner was great, but the portions weren't quite as large as they could have been for the price." Puck grumbled. "The waiter thought Cedes was hot. I've never had such great service in the city before Ma. So anyway we were dancing, while waiting on our desert, and they played that India Arie song that Sarah played seven times an hour after Cedes brought her that chicken soup when she was sick last month, you know Ready for Love. And Cedes she started singing. And her voice was so beautiful; Sam and I couldn't not join her." Puck said giving me a sweetly sexy smile. "So we got back to the table and Claude…"

"That was our waiter." Sam interjected.

"Yeah, so Claude comes over and says some dude wants to know all about us." Puck said brashly.

"Of course we didn't tell him any personal information." Sam soothed the parentals. "Then Claude is all like 'our manager would love to buy your dinner if you could be persuaded to give us another song." Sam laughed. "So we did. But then we remembered that we couldn't let him buy us dinner, or it could have gotten us disqualified from Nationals, and while it was a long shot…why risk it."

"Then this really suave Jew dude comes up to the table. Claude assuring us the whole time that the Jew dude is cool. Turns out that it was this Cohen guy." Puck related.

"It was Lyor Cohen, Mom…CEO of Warner Music Group." I added.

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled Mr. Cohen's card from his wallet. "He heard us sing and he wants to sign us to a five year development contract. He's willing to wait until after we graduate. And he said that we should be able to sing background vocals and work as WMG musicians during college and put our first album out around the time we graduate college." He said passing the card to my mom, since his own was too far away.

"He was so sure that we'd be great, he even told Sam that if he can get into a school in Manhattan—he will pay Sam's tuition himself as long as we sign with them." I said very proudly. This would be the opportunity of a life time just for the tuition for Sam alone.

"He wants you to email him with any questions. But we were completely honest with hi. So he knows about Cedes' promise to you and we'll all completely understand if you'd prefer that we get our undergraduate degrees first. Though honestly we'd be able to start life after college with much less debt if Cohen does pay out of pocket for Sam's college."

"Yeah, Mr. Cohen and a few other reps from WMG came to the first round of Nationals and he bet Bubbie Ruth and explained everything to her. He basically said he was even more determined to sign us after watching us perform and hearing Mercy's solo." Sam said excitedly.

"And earlier today, we spoke with a representative from Columbia University. They have a great performing arts program…but even more they have a really good Accounting and Business program for Puck and an Architecture program for Sam. And a good entertainment management program for me." I told the adults hurriedly.

My mom had passed the card around to the other parents. "You three-you seem to have thought of everything."

"Well, to be honest, a lot of it was Mr. Cohen. He told us about the stipend that would come with signing the contract, and his hope that we would work as background vocalists rather than getting crappy after classes jobs. He also said that when we wanted to we could easily work on tracks for our own album." Sam told her with a smile.

"Well, we will contact Mr. Cohen and the five of us will collect all the pertinent information and talk things through." Sander told us gently. "We'll let you know what decision we make either by next week's family dinner or the week after."

"Why was Mr. Cohen so willing to wait?" Rebecah asked. "I'm just a bit surprised he was willing to wait until after you graduate."

We exchanged looks and shrugged. "I think he respected our loyalty." Sam theorized. "We told him that the New Directions wouldn't be able to replace us."

"That, or there is the fact that once Cedes mentioned Coach Sylvester would be upset if she couldn't compete for Sue this year…he actually gulped. He said Sue was a 'rather intimidating woman'." Puck teased.

"Well I can't blame him there. That woman redefines single minded." Daddy said with a shudder. "Still not sure how our darling daughter talked us into letting her rejoin the Cheerios."

"Don't feel bad…I'm not sure how Sue talked her into it either, and I was sitting right there." Puck joked.

"Are you guys sure that you'd want to move all the way to New York?" Gabbie asked.

"Yeah Mom." Sam replied with a laugh. "Just the bit we saw it was amazing."

"We didn't get to go to see any of the sights, not really." Puck teased me. I know why we missed all the sight…we were too busy exploring each other to bother exploring the city.

"Yeah," I started, flushing a bit. "We really only got to do one group song in Time Square and Central Park." We gave our family all the parent friendly details of our trip. Starting with the fact that I took Lauren, Santana and Brittany up to my room with me to keep them away from Rachel; and extending through our performances and dinners.

We finished our story telling and our dinner and we had the best banana pudding I've ever tasted for dessert. And we moved into the living room. We were supposed to talk some more. But instead Puck, Sam and I managed to fall asleep as the parents cleared the table.

I fell asleep on the couch with Sam and Puck, but woke up alone in my bed. Someone, probably my mom, had taken the time to wrap my hair. But otherwise had not been inclined to do more than take my dress off and bundle me under the covers. I woke up and took a nice hot shower before getting dressed for the school day. Today I wanted to look fierce, but no way in hell was I putting on any heels. I found a pair of ankle boots with barely any heel at all, and decided to build an outfit to showcase my dark tan ankle boots. I looked through my recent purchases from Frederick's and pulled on a cute but very supportive push up brown bra, almost the same color of my skin and its matching thong. I hate the things, but they were a must with skinny jeans. I reached into my closet and found a pair of skinny jeans, and found, to my shock that they were a little baggy. So I reached back into my 'when I lose weight' section, in fact the same section my mom had found that eggplant pencil skirt, and found another pair of dark wash skinny jeans and pulled those on. I found a deep tan scoop neck short sleeved light sweater that had firework bursts of embroidery all over it in different shades of purple. I rocked my purple lip gloss and purple eyeliner. My weave I pulled up into a Cheerio pony, and I headed down stairs.

I don't know how I forgot that the Evans family lived here now, but when I walked into the kitchen, there they were with my Mom and Daddy eating breakfast. "Morning everyone." I said without missing a step. Though I will admit I'm glad I got dressed before coming down stairs.

"Morning Mercedes dear." Gabbie said with a warm smile. "I made the breakfast of champions for ya'll this morning. Your momma and daddy gave it a try and they loved it…so I want you to at least give it a try also." She said putting a plate of cheesy something, with eggs and sausage in front of me. She caught my look of confusion. "It's grits, cheese grits to be exact. Try it. If you don't like it Sammy will eat it for you." she turned to Sam and laughed. "Boy, stop eating that poor girl with your eyes and finish your breakfast."

Daddy looked at my plate. "Shoot Gabbie if Mercedes doesn't want her grits, I'll finish them for her. Sweetie you can give Stevie and Stacey a ride to school this morning right?"

I just nodded, and continued eating my grits and mixed my eggs into it. I handed Daddy and Sam my sausage. When I finished, I went and washed my plate off and put it into the dishwasher. I poured myself another glass of sunny d and smirked at Daddy. "I'll take Stevie and Stacey, but how is Sam gonna get to school." I asked sweetly.

He brought his plate over and put it away before snagging my juice and finishing off the glass. He pulled me into his arms and buried his face in my neck. He whispered against me, "If you'll give me a ride to school, I'll give you a ride when we get home." He teased.

It was all I could do not to do anything naughty in return. "Alright the Tahoe pulls out in ten minutes. Stevie, Stacey, remind me later to give you guys the souvenirs we got you from New York." I ran upstairs, rebrushed my teeth, freshened my lip gloss, and grabbed my backpack. We headed out, dropping Stevie and Stacey before stopping at the Lima bean and grabbing our and Puck's usual coffee. We saw Kurt there with Blaine, and found out that he was going to be creating a musical over the summer dedicated to and all about the life of Pippa Middleton. That is so Kurt.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34  
Rachel Point of View

I am going to school this morning to face my own humiliation. I awoke this morning with bile on my tongue. I have no idea how to face the day. I spoke with my fathers last night and their only comment was that if I gave my word, if I would have expected, and demanded Mercedes to keep her word had I won, then the only thing I could do was to keep mine. This morning I will have to follow through on my obligation.

I climbed out of my bed and donned a black short sleeved sweater set and black slacks. I brushed my hair down around my face. Black loafers, black socks and I was ready to face this day. Am I in mourning? Perhaps I am. Perhaps I am mourning the imminent demise of any possibility I had at having a happy and popular high school career. It was put on life support last week when Mercedes chose to have that confrontation in the cafeteria rather than in private, and this morning will surely stamp it with a Do Not Resuscitate order.

I descended the back stairwell to find that my Father had made me my favorite breakfast. Idilis and vegan French toast made with silken tofu and soy milk, yes even the condemned get a last meal I suppose. He gave me a quick peck on the top of my head as he placed a glass of pomegranate juice in front of me. "Thank you Father." I said sweetly.

"Have you thought about what you are going to say Sweetie?" Father asked me quietly.

"Well there isn't much to think about. Mercedes demands that I tell everyone every one of my strategies for making them reevaluate their selection of leads and songs for any future competitions since my attempts to do so for Nationals itself proved fruitless. I also have to explain the ultimate failure of said strategies." I sighed. "I'm not sure what the planned repercussions should be if I do not admit to all my deeds to the entirety of the school but I doubt it will be pleasant. Especially since Mercedes has formed such a strong alliance with Santana."

"They have become friends my dear. They haven't formed an alliance against you. You have a definite persecution complex that you will need to discuss with Dr. Warner next week at your first session." Father chided.

"Yes, I suppose I should have realized that you have already made me an appointment." I sighed. I do not see any reason to seek the help of a psychiatric professional. I am perfectly rational. I simply desire to accomplish my ambitions and goals. I cannot do that if I allow myself to be shuttled to the background. I refuse to let Mercedes and her new found 'ability' and the siren song of her feminine endowments to take my rightful place away from me. Were McKinley High a meritocracy, I am certain that I would be the top of every popularity and social ladder.

My Father gave me a long look. Antwan Berry has an uncanny ability to see through people's stated motives and look into their very souls. I repressed a shudder as I wondered what he saw in mine. "Well, while you are uttering your actions in to the mic, I want you to think about them and how they made those around you feel." He said gently. "Lately I've noticed more and more of a disconnect between you and how your actions and choices affect others."

"Yes Sir." I said quietly. I still find it impossible to understand my father's betrayal. They have chosen to take Mercedes' and her boyfriends' and friends' side against me, their own daughter. I am the fruit of their love, why do they not support me. All I am trying to do is keep my rightful place as the lead of the New Directions. A place I have earned with the magnificence of my voice and the pulchritude of my talent.

I gathered my books and made my way to school. This is the latest I have ever arrived at school in my entire life. I approached the office and found it far too easy to convince Figgins to allow me to speak on the announcements and thereby fulfill my all-important obligation. Apparently Mercedes has stopped by and graciously done most of the actual persuading for me.

Sam Point of View

As soon as we'd arrived at the school, way earlier than I was used to, Mercedes and I swung by the front office. I needed to change my address on my contact information. It wasn't just to ensure that my final report card would actually reach me; it was also to put any and all reminders of that horrible hotel behind me. While I was filling out the papers, Mercedes was discussing something stridently with Principal Figgins. I believe she was making the man understand that Rachel had to have some time during the morning announcements. Unsurprisingly, Mr. Figgins caved. Mercedes can be extremely swaying when she wants to.

Dad had made me keep all the money I brought back from New York so after school I may get Mercy to swing by the florist so I can get Mrs. Jones a thank you. Walking out of the office, I smiled to see Puck leaning against the wall waiting for us. Mercy must have texted him to meet us here, because usually we meet in the parking lot. A meeting place that allows us to get in some decent kisses before we walk into the school proper. After Puck kissed our girlfriend good morning, he asked us, "you think she's actually gonna go through with it?"

"Oh, I know she will. Beside the fact that both of her fathers are huge on the whole 'personal honor' thing, and feel that she gave her word and therefore must keep it, she knows that she can't avoid me without ruining her perfect attendance for the year. If she does come to school, which I can't see her fathers not making her come, she knows that if she doesn't do it I will lay hands on her during glee." Mercy said with a grim smile.

As we made our way to her locker, Santana ran up to us. "If she doesn't show, we can so swing by her house and beats that ass, right?" she asked excitedly.

Mercedes gave Santana an evil smirk over her shoulder as she opened her locker, "And you know this, Man." She laughed.

Puck shook his head. "Sexy Mama's pretty sure she'll show. Berry's dads are backing us." he told our Latina friend. He pressed himself into the softness of Mercy's lush bottom. "Damn Mama, I am loving these jeans." He groaned sexily.

"Hey, now." Santana chided. "We're back in the real world. Tone that shit down. Exemption or not there is only so much shit Sue can bury. Damn…that's what I was really coming to find you for. Wheezy, Coach Sylvester wants to do your weigh-in and measurements before first period."

Mercy groaned and hit her head against the neat row of books in her locker. "Couldn't she have done this before I spent a weekend eating any and everything?"

I laughed, "The only time you didn't order off the low calorie or diet menu was at the French restaurant and even that was chicken and veggies." I gave her a hug. "I'm sure that you will do fine. You are beautiful and sexy and I'm sure that Coach Sylvester will see that."

"Maybe not the sexy part." Mercedes joked as she and Santana headed off to the gym.

Puck and I went to our lockers while Santana and Mercy went to weigh in. well Puck and I went to my locker. "So how was your first morning living with Cedes?"

"Nothing at all like New York." I said honestly. "Since she has her own bathroom in her bedroom, I didn't even get to see her until Breakfast, and everyone was there. I barely got to peck her cheek."

"Oh…sorry." He said with a sigh, or the Puckerman version thereof. "I think I got a little bit jealous. I mean man I just love seeing her all sleepy and sexy like she is before she gets all put together for the day." Puck said sheepishly.

I nodded understandingly. "I'd probably be a bit jealous too if the situation was reversed. But no biggie. You know what though; you and Sarah should come over after school. Dad's at the Club 'til seven, and the other parents won't be home until six at the earliest. After we help the kids with their homework, you can help me keep a promise to Mercy."

"What's the promise?" he asked interestedly.

"Well I promised that if she'd give me a ride to school, I'd give her one after school." I said letting my voice drop and my accent thicken. "Maybe you can pay off my debt while I fuck her tight tiny little asshole." I whispered getting close to his ear.

"Hells yeah." He moaned. Clearing his throat he continued. "Me and Sarah will be there as soon as I can scoop her up." he leaned in closer to my ear and whispered hotly, "I'll swing by Sprawl-Mart and grab some 'supplies' to keep in Cedes' night stand, lots and lots of them."

I smiled devilishly, "So now that you and Mercy don't have to pay for me so much of the time, how are you going to get your jollies?"

"Oh, I've already thought of that, same deal just different currency. For every kinky thing you want to try, you have to do something nasty for me in return." Puck teased. "You seem to have all kinds of hidden kinks. I figure we can play this new game for years."

I gave him a dirty smile. "Puck we might be able to play that game for decades. Well if Mercy isn't against porn." At his laugh I blushed, "Sorry I don't have your naturally dirty mind, I need outside inspiration."

Anything else he may have added was cut off by the appearance of Kurt. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet and wearing his 'I know something you don't know but you really wish you did' smile. "Mercedes is getting herself back together, she should be back with you soon." He smiled even brighter. So his knowledge is something to do with Mercy. Ok. "Have either of you seen Finn? I've been texting him forever. He disappeared somewhere with Lauren as soon as we got here."

"Not yet." I answered truthfully. "How did the weigh in go?"

"Quite well, quite well. Kurt said bouncing ever more. "I am dying to tell you, but Mercedes is holding my Marc Jacobs' messenger bag hostage. If I tell you before she can, she will kill it."

"So basically, you're just trying to make sure that you're here when she tells us." Puck asked with a smirk.

"That would be an astute interpretation, yes." Kurt admitted honestly. "I am, however worried about Finn. Rachel is-well pardon the expression- a cornered animal. I don't trust her not to try to manipulate Finn into advocating for her."

Puck and I both noticed Finn approaching with Lauren by his side, coming up the hall behind Kurt. "Did Finn leave the house wearing lipstick?" I asked Kurt.

"Of course not…any more than you or Puck left your homes wearing that rather distinctive purple lip gloss."

"What?" Puck and I asked together. Glancing at each other, even as we licked our lips.

Kurt giggled in a way that made me think of Stacey whenever she managed to pull one over on Stevie or I. "Yeah, yeah…you got us." I laughed.

"But turn around and look down the hall." Puck said tauntingly.

Kurt turned and looked. Finn was disheveled and his bottom lip was covered in bright red lipstick. Lauren only made the situation more salacious when she reached into the pocket of her jeans and refreshed her lipstick. Her lipstick of the same exact shade.

"Morning guys." Finn said dreamily as they joined us. "Where's Mercedes?" He asked.

I felt a small hand grab my ass and noticed Puck jump too. We heard her voice from behind us. "She's right here." Mercy answered for us. "Hey Finn, nice lipstick." She teased.

Finn went to wipe the cosmetic from his mouth, only to be stopped by Lauren. "Leave it. I like the look of my stick on your mouth. It will have to do until I can get a good hickey on you some place nice and noticeable."

"You cannot just pee on my brother." Kurt said aghast. "GaGa, marking your territory much?"

"At least I tag him and return him to the wild." Lauren rejoined. "Quinn and Rachel had the poor boy dancing attendance on them all day."

"You raise a valid point." Kurt conceded. "Now hush. Sadie has news to share." He grabbed Mercy and pulled her forward…"So share!"

"Ok, okay…jeez." She laughed. "Apparently I have lost a total of 27 pounds and a few inches since the last time I weighed in with Coach Sylvester. So she's calling my fifteen pound agreement satisfied. She's ordered me the stupid skirt. It should be here Thursday."

I grabbed her up in a huge hug. Swinging her around before pressing her back against Puck's chest, I claimed her lips in a searing kiss. Our tongues dueled and our lips moved against each others' until our lungs reminded us that we were still mortal and as such needed oxygen to live. She panted until Puck spun her around and sealed her lips with his. As his hands commenced to roaming far past what even Sue Sylvester could save us from; I grabbed his hands at the wrists and held them above his head. Quick as a whip, he released Mercy's mouth and claimed mine. Mercy still sandwiched between us. I may have inadvertently started humping her, or Puck did and my hips were just moving with theirs.

Lauren broke my grip on Puck's wrists. "Ok, once again as hot as this is, you have to stop. Santana is trying to figure out how to take video with her phone. I think Karofsky just came in his pants. Kurt hasn't breathed since you grabbed Puck's hands, and I'm pretty sure that that a sophomore just ran into a locker door hard enough to give herself a concussion."

We wrenched apart, all three of us panting heavily. Laughter and applause flowed all around us. "Dude L-Boogey, why did you stop them I almost had this stupid phone vid cam up. I wanted to see how far they would go before they remembered we were back in Lima." Santana joked.

Brittany, apparently joined us when Santana and she was not a rainbow and kitty Brittany right now. She gave us a mean look. "Still don't see why I can't at least see if she tastes like chocolate." She pouted. But then lucidity broke. Right before the first bell rang she asked, "Can we ditch first period and listen to the announcements together? We can text Tike and Artie and Quinn. I don't want to be all alone when Rachel talks."

We all exchanged looks. Kurt broke the silence. "I could see the merits of doing that. Perhaps it would give us all more support than listening alone. Especially if there is anything she tried that we don't know about."

Santana, Kurt, Finn and Puck whipped out their phones. In moments we were all heading to the auditorium, we ran into a still rather quiet Quinn on the way. Artie came in from the doors on the center level, and we all gathered around him in bunches. Tina and Mike were the last to arrive. "Are we sure she's even going to show?" Artie asked. "She is capable of causing a car accident just so she misses school."

"She has better. This may be her only chance to save herself from a beat down." Puck reasoned. He and I sat with Mercedes between us. He had done his best to recreate the way we'd been seated in the car on the way to the school the morning we left for Nationals. I'm sure Mercy found it as comforting as I. We all looked up as the tardy bell rang. No one had much to say as we waited anxiously for the announcements to start.

Rachel Point of View

Mr. Figgins took a moment to remind the student body that today and tomorrow were the last day to retake any missed Finals. The thirteen members had all made sure to rake all of our examinations last week before we left. Everyone wanted to make sure that this week could be used simply for celebrating the hoped for and realized win at Nationals. I believe that the others even finished their final projects and papers and turned them in last week as well. Of course I did. I always try to ensure that any and all major assignments and projects are completed and turned in as soon as reasonably possible.

"Now, in an unusual turn of events, we have a student who exhibited such gross misbehavior on her club's final trip of the year that she has been compelled to address you today and tell you of her misdeeds. She has been 'called to the carpet' so to speak." Mr. Figgins explained. "I find this form of punishment to be a bit unorthodox, but here she is. Rachel Berry."

Great, I couldn't even live in the hope that everyone would not recognize the dulcet tones of my melodious speaking voice.

Puck Point of View

Rachel took the microphone and her voice was so meek I almost thought she was someone else. That's probably what she was hoping for. "Good morning fellow McKinley High students. Over the weekend, your McKinley High New Directions traveled to New York to participate in the National Show Choir Competition. I am sure that after that unfortunately public interchange in the cafeteria during second lunch last Thursday, you have all heard that the leads for Nationals were given to Mercedes and her friends."

"Gotta love the way she makes it seem like Sadie stole what was rightfully hers, when Mr. Schue hadn't even made the lead assignments or selected the songs yet, don't you?" Kurt grumbled.

Rachel continued. "In an attempt to reacquire my leads and to select a more elegant and less uncouth set list, I decided to force a break with in the abomination that is the so called relationship between her and two male members of the club. If she really 'loved' them, it should have left her too bereft to perform, and I would have been able to step into the lead role. After all they are the only two males who have ever shown a significant interest in her. Logic would dictate that she would fall apart and I would be able to provide salvation to our club and lead them on to certain victory."

"Santana? What is that three or four?" Cedes called way too damn calmly.

"Four." Santana growled. Cedes just nodded.

Rachel's voice continued to come through the speakers, gaining strength. "You all know the end results of that. However I did not cease trying to regain the leads there. Later that afternoon, I tried to encourage the others in New Directions to feel that Noah and Mercedes were using monetary means to take advantage of Sam Evans. One could easily see how I may have reached that conclusion. They were joking about Sam being just like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman. And it seemed to explain the unexplainable. After all, Sam had expressed a marked lack of interest in my more naturally attractive charms, yet he supposedly desires Mercedes."

"That's gotta be worth two." Lauren snarled. "not only did she say it last week but she put that shit out there today in such a way, you know somebody's gonna repeat it. That bitch is up to six."

"Noah has recently shown that he had developed a fetish of those of abundant physical form, so him perhaps I could see…but Sam. Apparently I was wrong. Sam disabused me of this notion using very coarse language and a threat of violence that Mr. Schuester didn't even comment on other than to say that I was being malicious and cruel. I was not able to convince my fathers that I was too ill to attend the trip so I made the decision not to participate. I was not allowed that dignity however. Yet while they could force me to do the dance moves, and my own natural dexterity and grace made me incapable of throwing a physical performance; my voice is something that they could not compel me to utilize. And given the fact that my own amazing vocal talents far outstrip and surpass Mercedes I was certain that without me singing at all the New Directions would never get past the first round. I also managed to overcome Sunshine Corazon's feelings of regret, nervousness and uncertainty to convince her to remain in the competition. She would lead Vocal Adrenaline, our biggest local competition, to certain victory since her own talents are the nearest to my own."

"Stupid Punta." Santana snarled again. "Didn't you tell her not to call Puck, Noah anymore? That he was yours and Sam's to call that. I'm counting each time she does it, each one is another strike."

"I was forced to watch as my spotlight was given to someone of questionable morals, and lesser talent. So I decided to retaliate. Mercedes, Noah and Sam were all sharing a room, paid for by her mother. So I reasoned that while a mother might be convinced to consent to such nonsense, Dr. Jones must not have known. I called him and explained the situation and he laughed in my face. Apparently having little moral fiber runs in the family. Dr. Jones explained that Mercedes was level headed and knew how to protect herself from the negative consequences of sexual activity. He even said that since she was older then he and her mother were their first time he was not going to be a hypocrite. He said some silliness about the fact that in a few months Mercedes would legally be an adult and she was already mature and responsible. I was unable to shake his reasoning despite many reasonable and logical arguments."

"That bitch has to fucking die." Quinn snarled. We all looked at her like she had grown another head. "No, don't look at me like I'm crazy. That asinine psychopath just broke a rule even I would never break. What if Mr. Benton had been like Daddy. Do you even know what Mercedes would have gotten home to? If he didn't fly to New York and drag her home. No that is unforgivable."

"After that avenue of retaliation failed, I managed to convince another couple within the group that they needed some time to partake of the pleasures of the flesh themselves. So when circumstances presented themselves that they could do so Finn was left without a room. I knew that he would not come into the girls' room; Quinn, Kurt and I were all there. He would find that situation untenable. Instead he would have to and did interrupt the debauchery in Mercedes room. At one point I did think to attempt to find the room Mercedes was staying in and cause unnoticeable damage to her supply of prophylactics, however I reflected upon my conversation with her father and realized that not only would that take far too long to manifest itself, she would probably remain undaunted in the pursuit of her quote unquote relationship." Rachel said smugly. How the hell can you think it's a good thing to force someone to get pregnant before they are ready, just to get your way?

"She is truly batshit crazy." Finn whispered. He leaned closer to Lauren, as if really grateful to his savior.

"She told you that Mr. Schue was gone?" Mike asked Tina.

"Yeah but she didn't do anything to convince me to come over. I thought she was just complaining about Mr. Schuester going off with Puck's Bubbie." Tina said angrily.

"She said it that way to try to make you seem more morally right than Mercedes, Sam and Puck." Artie explained. "If you listen she keeps trying to shift the ill will onto Mercedes. She's trying to make Mercedes seem like the bad guy."

"During our stay we went to dinner with Noah's grandmother and uncle, and I was able to convince Mercedes to have a diva-off with me at the restaurant. The rules were simple we would each give one performance, and allow the denizens of the eatery to choose the better singer. Should she have lost she would never again be permitted to challenge me for solos or leads. She did not, so I had to do this. I had to tell the whole school that at every turn I tried to show that I was better than her, and not one time, in not one way was I able to succeed. Apparently Mercedes Jones is a better friend, person, and singer than I. she has more over all sex appeal, better fashion sense, and a more attractive form, face and personality. Have a great day." She said tearfully. The microphone clattered to the desk as she did one of her run off moves.

"I don't even know if she said everything she did. There were a bunch of things she said that I never knew she tried." I said shaking my head. "I'm not sure if…Just Goddamn. That was a fucking train wreck."

It wasn't Mr. Figgins that picked up the mic. It was Coach Sylvester. "Man that child needs therapy in the worse way. Now Figgins was supposed to come on and make the announcement as to how Schuester's choir did at Nationals, but he's busy trying to find out where the drama queen just ran off to. So allow me to say that Berry's insanity didn't work. Mercedes Jones, one of your 2012 Cheerios, won First place in the female soloist competition. Further showing Crazy that she is nuts. Kurt Hummel, another of your 2012 Cheerios won First place in the Male soloist division. Mercedes and Santana Lopez, another Cheerio, as well as Noah Puckerman and Samuel Evans, two of your Titans football players, lead the New Directions to victory. That's right Your 2011 New Directions are the number one Show choir in the nation. The New Directions are Arthur Abrams, Michael Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, Samuel Evans, Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson-Hummel, Kurt Hummel-Hudson, Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, Noah Puckerman, Lauren Zizes; and last but certainly most annoying, the crazy chick who tried to screw them out of the win all for her precious ego, Rachel Berry. If you see any of the New Directions in the halls congratulate them from finally moving past the ranks of Losers. Well most of them. You have National champion singers, National champion cheerleaders, state champion Titans, state champion matheletes, state champion wrestlers, and then you have Berry, a champion, apparently, only in her own mind since she didn't even sing with the group. If you see Commune in the hall, give them an extra pat on the back. It would seem that those three have already been offered a contract with a MAJOR record label. Mercedes Jones is gonna be the first Grammy winner on my Cheerio Wall of Fame. And that's how Sue sees it."


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter's song of choice is F'in Hate You by Godsmack

Chapter 35  
Mercedes Point of View  
Sitting in that auditorium surrounded by the people who actually care about me and listened to the actions of that crack addled bitch a song started to flow through me. It started quietly, just a tease in the back of my head. It got louder as I looked around and saw the devastation wrought by the actions of someone who was supposed to be one of us. It got louder as I watched Brittany start to cry and bury her face in Santana's shoulder. It got louder as I saw Quinn shaking and rocking back and forth in fear and anger. It got louder as I felt Sam and Puck damn near trembling in righteous indignation. By the time Sue finished her announcement, I knew either I let it out, or it would rip forth from me, maybe taking the better parts of me with it. The more I thought about it the more I knew I had to sing…it was either that or go and kill Rachel Berry.

For everything you do  
I'd like to swallow you  
And everyday I'm gonna blame you  
And even if you justify  
Every fucking bullshit lie  
It only makes me want to break you  
You pull me down

I started quietly. Barely audible to Sam and Puck sitting wrapped around me. But half way through the first verse, Puck picked up not only that I was singing but what I was singing and he joined me.

And you crucify my name  
You make me insane  
It's broken now  
Don't ever look my way  
Don't even think I'm playin'  
'Cause I fucking hate you

Sam gave us both a strange glance. I'm not sure that he could wrap his mind around the fact that not only did I know this song, but the very fact that I'd even heard it. But with a sweet kiss to my check he joined us.

You're such a liar  
And I love to hate you  
You're all the same to me  
When you repeatedly  
Take advantage of me

Santana was the next voice to join us.

The only thought I get of you sickens me

Lauren came in only a line later.

And everybody knows your fake  
You're everything I fucking hate  
And I'm everything that you could never be  
You pull me down

Whether they picked the chorus lyrics up from us or they knew the song also, they joined us. They all joined us. Rage filling our every word.

And you crucify my name  
You make me insane  
It's broken now  
Don't ever look my way  
Don't even think I'm playin'  
'Cause I fucking hate you  
You're such a liar  
And I love to hate you  
You're all the same to me  
And I fucking hate you

We heard a door open at the top of the stairs. Still we raged, still we sang.

You're such a liar  
And I love to hate you  
You're all the same to me  
(Fuck you) Lauren screamed.  
(Fuck you) Puck Shouted.  
(Fuck you) I railed.  
You pull me down  
And you crucify my name  
You make me insane  
It's broken now  
Don't ever look my way  
Don't even think I'm playin'  
'Cause I fucking hate you  
You're such a liar  
And I love to hate you  
You're all the same to me  
And I fucking hate you  
You're such a liar  
And I love to hate you  
You're all the same to me  
Fuck you (fuck you) Sam Roared, his accent so thick it made me shiver.  
Fuck you (fuck you) Tina screamed her anger at being played as strong as my own.  
Fuck you (fuck you) Quinn screeched. I'm not sure if she was yelling at Rachel or her father.  
Fuck you (fuck you) we all sang together, united in our feelings of betrayal and hatred and rage.

"I guess I am vain enough to believe that that song was about me." Rachel said stepping forward. Before I knew I had even moved. I felt my fist connect with her face.

Rachel claims to be in this great physical condition. Well right now the only position she is in is supine. I go down with her. Punching her in the face over and over. Before I had even come close to fully venting my rage, I felt Sam's arms wrap around me. He pulled me up and off the prone and now bloody girl. Even as he pulled me away I managed to get in quite a few well-placed kicks. My ankle boots connecting solidly with her side. "She ain't worth it Sugar." He soothed. "Darlin' relax. She ain't nothing but trash with delusions of adequacy. That girl is nuttier than squirrel shit, but you cannot let her drag you down with her. She is a sick sad little worthless piece of shit, but if you beat her too bad she will play the sympathy card, and maybe even get her daddies to cause trouble for you." he cooed, Puck joined him, both of them holding me firmly.

Somebody might have shoulda been watching Santana. The Latin girl's hatred is even greater than my own. She has hated Rachel for a very long time. And the tears she had caused today had made that hatred manifest in to a feeling so strong and so negative, it had to come out. As Sam and Puck and the rest of our friends tried to talk me down, no one was watching Santana as she stood in the back. Closest to the unconscious form of our resident sociopath.

Santana listened as Rachel began to groan as she came around. She waited patiently as Rachel struggled to her feet. The moment the stupid bitch was steady on her feet, her arm wrapped tightly around what were at least bruised ribs, Santana attacked. She threw a smirk at me, and I did my best to keep everyone's focused on me. I knew no one would let me back at her. But I'd settle for Satan getting in her licks if it gave Berry the beating she deserved. Santana gave Berry a smile, before she cocked back a fist and threw a punch that spun the smaller girl's head half off her neck.

"You stupid cunt." Santana screamed. "Did you plan that bullshit too?" She hit her again. Santana's punches weren't attempting to knock her out or even down. They were more for punctuation. "Did you think we wouldn't see through that caca? You got up there and tried to shift all to blame onto Mercedes. Never mind that Mr. Schue hadn't assigned leads yet. How could he have? We didn't have songs until Wheezy and Lady Face made him get off his ass and do his fucking job. Made him listen to all of us instead of your stupid, bigoted, small minded, delusional ass." Each question, each sentence capped with either a back handed pimp slap, or a hard quick jab to Rachel's face. Plastic Surgery would definitely be on the Jewish American Princess' schedule for the summer.

Artie wheeled around and managed to get some room between Santana and Rachel. "Come on Santana, Brittany would be upset if she had to start school next year with you suspended. Go over to Brittany, she needs you. Maybe if you and she work together you can figure out something that will make her feel better, make her stop crying." He turned his attention to Rachel. "You needs to take your crazy ass to the nurse, then you needs to call one of your fathers and ask them to put your ass under the fucking mental hospital, because I can guarantee that Mercedes and Santana aren't even close to done with you. You can be very sure that the fallout of your actions this week will haunt you for the rest of your life. Brittany told you last week in that cafeteria, that you were on your last chance…well you've had it and you blew it. Don't even bother to sign up for the New Directions next year." He said fiercely.

"And don't bother speaking to any of us in the halls either." Finn said clutching Lauren's hand like a life line. "You got on there and did everything you could to make us all seem like a bunch of no talent hacks. But we aren't we won Nationals. We did it. And we did it without you."

"My God Rachel, you actually tried to force Sam and Puck to get Mercedes pregnant, just to try to get a lead. Have you lost what passes for your mind?" Quinn asked her voice full of something I couldn't identify. "You tried to make Mercedes out to be some kind of a whore, when she's anything but. You tried to make her seem like some vile witch, for what…so you could save some bit of face when you are the senseless, narcissistic, insane, retched soul who would poke holes in someone's condoms for shits and giggles." Kurt had wrapped his arm around her shoulders, probably hoping to stop further violence. But when Quinn started to shake and cry, he gave Rachel a baleful look and lead the blonde out to pull herself together.

She stood there with tears of physical pain rolling down her cheeks. If they were real tears at all. "But Finn you and I are supposed to be together." she whined. "We will be seniors next year. We will be the couple everyone wishes they were and graduate and move to New York."

"Finn doesn't want to move to New York. If you took the time to know him, you would know that." Lauren growled.

Rachel drew a deep breath and smiled in that superior way she has cultivated. "Finn doesn't know what he wants until I tell him."

"He knows he doesn't want New York, and he doesn't want you." Lauren laughed. "He wants someone he can be himself with and it not be used against him at a later date. He wants to be cared for and treated well, not manipulated and used. He's a teenage boy who was with for the better part of a year, and you wouldn't even let him feel you up proper. You not only don't know what Finn wants, you don't seem to know what any reasonable human being wants." Lauren took Finn's hand gently. "Come on Finnie. Let's get you somewhere more pleasant." She and Finn headed up.

Brittany looked at Rachel sadly. "There is so much love in your life, and you are constantly trying to destroy it, for what…fame, money. You really are stupid to throw away something that could have given you a life time of happiness, for something as fleeting as money and fame." The Tall blonde cuddled into the embrace of her best friend and love. "Santana, she makes my head hurt just looking at her. She could have been worth so much, now she's just worthless."

"Then you don't have to look at her anymore. Come on. We'll go see Coach Sylvester and get passes for class. Then you can make a grand entrance, and everyone will clap for you." Santana said gently leading Brittany to the door. "What else do you want? What else will make you happy?"

"Can you get Mercedes to let me taste her Hershey Kisses? I still want to know what she tastes like." Brittany asked brightening a bit.

Santana threw me a look that made me shiver. She just became determined and a determined Santana Lopez is almost never a good thing. "I'll work on that Britts. But you know what Puck and Trouty said." She warned.

"They can watch, I don't care. They don't want to touch us anymore, anyway, just MercyCedes. " Brittany said sagely her voice floating back to us. "Puck finally figured out its better when there are feelings."

Puck and Sam exchanged sardonic grins, before Puck turned to Rachel. "By the way, Berry…we ain't cool. We ain't peeps. You and I are not on a first named basis. My boo has told you about how she and Sam feel about you calling me Noah. Do it again and I will get Sarah to kick your ass."

Sam chuckled. "Man…why Sarah?"

"Figured she should get some practice fighting people her own height. Plus Berry's a pussy. She couldn't fight her way out of a wet paper bag. Sarah would have fun. Then what could Berry say, 'Daddy I got my ass handed to me by a nine year old.' She won't be able to convince them to get Sexy Mama in any trouble. All around win." Puck answered. He and Sam dragged me toward an exit. I noticed that Tina was railing at Berry about her manipulations as well. Artie had apparently left after he said his piece, and Mike was trying to convince Tina to leave as well.

"You two realize that even with those three kicks I got in she still owes me like three or four more licks?" I asked hoping to persuade them to go and let me get those out of the way.

"Didn't Santana get those for you?" Sam rejoined.

"No. Santana was getting in the licks for all the fucking 'Noah's' she slipped in." I said mocking Rachel's falsely intimate tone on Puck's first name.

"Speaking of Santana, you do realize that you and she are on opposite sides of the Britt and your tits issue now, right?" Puck teased. He led Sam and I into a small student lounge.

I shook my head. "I am aware." I said calmly. I'm starting to cave on the issue, not because I want to…just Brittany always seems so sad when she asks me why she can't 'play' too. I feel like I'm back in elementary school, only I'm the mean kid who calls her stupid and pushes her down.

Sam must have heard something in my voice even though I only said three little words. He gave me an inquisitive glance. "You're starting to crack on this one aren't you?"

"Yes. Alright…does that make you happy." I groaned. "It's just…every time I have to tell her no I feel like I just kicked a puppy and took a dump on Santa. And part of me thinks she knows this and that's why she keeps saying it and saying it in that that Brittany tone."

Puck and Sam both started laughing. They wrapped me in a hug, "You, my dear, are a friggin Marshmallow." Puck said pressing a kiss to my forehead. "I gotta say. Truth. I'm half dying to watch Santana and Britt holding you down and licking and sucking on those big, sexy tits. But if you don't want them to touch you, then I'll try talking to Britt-Brat. She's single minded…but she's not gonna want you to do something that you really don't want to do."

I gave him a reading look. "Why would you want to be the one to talk to her?" I asked confused. "I can talk to her…I'm a big girl."

"No you can't." Puck said with a grin. "Brittany S. Pierce has sexual mind control…she is, she is a Sex Savant. She will not only convince you to do it, but she will somehow convince you that despite all your denials, you really wanted to do it all along."

I shrugged, he may have a point. She already has me on the ropes. "So can you tell me why you two immediately jumped on the can we watch train?"

Sam gave me a lecherous smile. "Oh, I don't know three really, but differently, hot girls touching and kissing, licking and sucking, one of those girls being ours. Knowing that when you are dripping wet and teetering on the edge of orgasm, you will crawl away from Brittany and Santana and come to us to push you into ecstasy; that has to be one of the hottest things I can imagine."

That gave me something to work with there. "Really. So this could be something you would be willing to give anything to see?" I asked leadingly.

Sam and Puck exchanged looks. "New currency?" Puck asked.

"Well since we can't use money anymore…I figured trading fantasy for fantasy made sense." I said. "I'll even be nice and lay it all out for you. You want to watch…well so do I."

"Wait, you want to watch me and Puck with Brittany. Not gonna happen. Sorry but I just don't want any other girl." Sam babbled cutely before his brain caught up with his mouth. "Oh you meant me and Puck. My bad."

Puck elbowed him in the side. "You are so lucky you're hot." He teased. "So your terms are what…if you let Britt have her taste, Santana included, you want to see what?"

I gave them both a brazen smile. "I want to see full on anal between you two. I'll even let you two decide who giveth and who receives."

Puck Point of View

I leaned forward and captured her mouth in a kiss. I plundered the sweet cavern and let my hands roam over her tits and lush belly and sides. "You are so fucking perfect." I groaned against her lips when I finally let her breathe. Sam and I have been on a collision course with fucking each other for a while, but I'm willing to bet my truck that neither of us were ever gonna be the first to actually suggest it. but now, not only will neither of us have to, we get something we want even more in exchange…this is the quintessential win/win situation.

Sam pushed us over to the couch. Sitting on it made dust come up…but we didn't care. I sat down and pulled Cedes into my lap straddling me, but facing Sam. He knelt between my spread legs and kissed her feverishly. Our hands met at her waist and we slid them under her shirt. My hands slipped under the cups of her bra as Sam's hands made quick work of the boulder holder's fasteners. He broke the kiss and pressed Cedes back against me. I moved her hair out of my way and I started to lick and kiss the succulent flesh of her neck. I heard Sam start to whisper.

"So you want to watch…you want to watch me play with Puck's ass. Finger fucking it until he's open enough for me to get my cock inside. You want to see me sawing my cock in and out of his tight little asshole." He taunted.

Cedes' moans bounced off the walls of the small room. "God yes. Shit Sam. I want to see all that. I want to suck Puck's Cock as you fuck him. I want to feel ever moan he makes against me as he's caught between us." She rambled as Sam and I used our hands and mouths to torment her. "But you are not innocent Sam." She groaned sexily. "You and Puck…you want to see Santana and Brittany with their hands and mouths licking and sucking your tits. You claimed them. You said they belong to you…yet here you are wanting to share them with Britt and Satan. What will you do if Britt or Satan decide they want to taste more than my breasts? What if Britt decides she wants to know what my pussy tastes like?" She asked.

I don't even know how to answer that. I can't even allow my mind to go there. Cedes is sitting in my lap squirming and letting her big round ass massage my cock. If I for one second go there, I will come in my jeans. Apparently Sam doesn't have the mental discipline I do, because before I can think to wonder how the hell not to bust a nut, he's on his feet with his cock out and in Cedes mouth. She barely is able to wrap her hot little hand around it before he's cumming and cumming hard. "Please. Fuck. Oh God Mercy." He moaned. "Shit. I warned you, oh God, a- about saying sexy things at school."

Thank God, Figgins was too cheap to put up surveillance cameras two years ago when the School board suggested it. Thank God Sexy Mama can read minds. Because as soon as she swallowed Sam's load, she's on her knees in front of me. I help her fish my cock from my pants and I barely last longer than that. The second her mouth is sealed under my glands, I'm pouring my passion into her mouth, cumming even as I'm fucking her pretty little face. "Fuck Babygirl. Damn. Shit. So good. Always so fucking good." I roared.

I watched through hooded eyes as Sam stooped behind Cedes and opened her jeans. He wriggled his hand into those sexy ass pants and he must have twisted her clit, because she went flying. She came almost as she swallowed the overabundance of my balls juice. She choked a bit, but Sam was relentless. He played a bit more keeping her locked in her pleasure until she finally sagged against him totally spent. After straightening our clothes, we cuddled up on the couch to wait out the end of first period.

Rachel Point of View

I made my way to the nurse's office to be met with derision and amusement. "Guess the Jones girl got a hold of you after all." she said with a snort of barely contained mirth. She sent me behind the curtain, and I heard he call someone on the school intercom system. "She just showed up here. She's ambulatory…but that's it. I'd say a broken nose at the very least and some bruised ribs. You already called her parents? Thanks. See you in a minute."

She came in and did some similar triage type field as she did when Finn accidentally broke my nose earlier this year. She answered my unasked question. "Well honey. Its broken real good this time." She said feeling the other delicate bones that gave me my amazing bone structure. "I think she might have hit your left cheek bone hard enough to give it a hairline fracture. Any where else?"

"My ribs." I answered despite the fact that she already knew apparently. "When they were pulling her off of me she got in a few good kicks to my side." I answered. Whatever she may have said was cut off by the appearance of Ms. Pillsbury.

She gave me a tight smile. "Rachel, do you know why Mercedes made this your wager?" she asked kindly.

"To make my humiliation complete. To make sure that each and every one of my peers hates and reviles me." I suggested.

"Rachel, she was hoping that by hearing the things you tried to do you would realize that you'd gone entirely too far. Mercedes' father called me this morning. He hadn't told Mercedes about you calling him…but he asked that I record your monologue this morning. he said that your fathers were planning on getting you some counseling over the summer and that it could prove invaluable to your therapy." Ms. Pillsbury handed me a cd jewel case. "I've burned it to this cd. I called your fathers after Mr. Figgins couldn't find you. I knew that Mercedes would have a lot of anger after that 'confession', and that she would know where to look for you. Do you understand why she is angry at you?"

"Because I may have confessed to my sins, but I showed the school hers as well." I said haughtily, proudly.

"No, Rachel." Mr. Schue said entering the curtained area. "You tried to make Mercedes a villain, when you made these choices yourself. You didn't take any responsibility for your actions. It's as though you feel you did nothing wrong."

"Of course I did something wrong. I failed." I huffed. Then I wrapped my arms more tightly around my torso. Huffing hurts. I looked at the cd Ms. Pillsbury had made. "There is nothing on here that is that bad. I have nothing to apologize for. You cannot tell me that you don't see that Mercedes would have done the same thing in my place."

Ms. Pillsbury gave me a searching look. "I don't like to call people names, I feel it diminishes their self-worth, but are you delusional? Mercedes has been in that position for the last two years. She has constantly felt that her talent was being over shadowed by someone who lacked things she did not. Never, not once has she tried anything sneaky or underhanded like the things you've tried just over the weekend. Some of the things you tried could have been considered illegal if you'd succeeded. You cannot break into a person's hotel room. And it is completely immoral to even consider poking holes in someone's contraceptives."

I looked at them quizzically. "I've been beaten up by a class mate…and yet you stand here berating me. Why is Mercedes not being called to the office?"

"Because I told Mr. Figgins not to." My Daddy's voice rang through the room.

I shifted the cd case off my lap and under my thigh. "Daddy, thank God you are here. I hurt. Can we go please?"

He gave me a comforting smile. "Of Course dear, right after you've handed me whatever it is you've hidden under your thigh."

Gritting my teeth I handed him the asinine case. "Daddy, why would you tell Mr. Figgins not to punish Mercedes? She hit me."

Daddy drew himself up to his full height. And gave me a steely look. Hiram Berry's look is not as soul searchingly deep as Antwan Berry's but it still caused disquiet within me. "Because I realized that at some point you've become so sheltered and protected from the consequences of your actions, you no longer see the difference between right and wrong. You have become very bigoted and jealous hearted. "Your father and I agreed that if this happened whichever of us got the call, we would do our best to talk your principal out of any ramifications for Mercedes." he sighed. "The things that you have done to that girl and her fellows are simply wrong. She should not face negative consequences for finally running out of patience with you." Daddy said as he gathered my things and led me out to his car. "Your father and I will come back once we get you settled and get your car and things. Probably clean out your locker as well. And Rachel dear…you needn't try to hide the cd. Ms. Pillsbury was nice enough to e-mail your father and I copies, and I believe that your father has already forwarded a copy to Dr. Warner."

After a trip to the hospital, where I found out that I would need reconstructive surgery on my nose and my doctor kindly agreed to give me the one I'd backed out of a few months prior. I also found that I would have to keep my ribs taped for at least the duration of my hospital stay. I had plenty of time to think. My father went and cleaned out my locker, and he brought me its contents. He and daddy kept sharing looks of such vast disappointment; it left me reeling in confusion. But I kept all these thoughts to myself. My fathers have decided that I am in the wrong, when I clearly am not. I will simply have to suffer the indignity of this betrayal. Perhaps one day this shall be a chapter in my autobiography.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36  
Sam Point of View

Over the course of the day a lot of kids did congratulate us on winning Nationals, and on our possible deal. There were even a few kids who said they thought it was cool we were all together. Those were the 'normal' kids. All the popular kids wanted to talk about was how wrong and crazy Berry was, and how she needs some serious counseling. How we'd better hope that she doesn't go all crazy school shooter type, or else she'll definitely be gunning for us.

It was also all over school that Rachel had left the school earlier looking all kinds of beat up. None of us were saying anything, but the common consensus was that Mercedes had found her wherever she had hidden, dragged her ass out kicking and screaming, and beat that ass. Some one even over heard some of the teachers talking about how Mercy had beat the brakes off Rachel. Supposedly as she left, Sue Sylvester got picture that were already posted on JBI's blog. I do know that one of her fathers came to the school and cleaned out her locker for the year. Apparently Rachel won't be getting that Perfect Attendance Award after all.

Afterschool, Puck walked us to Mercy's Tahoe where we all enjoyed some time pressed against the car while getting the hell kissed out of us. We parted ways, Puck making a run to Sprawl-Mart and rather than having him running all over town like a chicken with his head cut off; Mercy and I picked up Sarah when we grabbed Stevie and Stacey. By the time Puck joined us; we'd given the kids their snack and had them all set up to watch movies down in the game room.

It's funny to me that they call it a game room but really the only games that get played there seem to be video games. There is a table and a cabinet full of board games so technically there are other games, but given the fact that the Jones have a Wii, a Xbox 360 and a PS3, somehow I doubt the board games get played all that often. Puck came in laughing about some surprise he'd gotten for all of us.

"Alright here's the deal. You rugrats are young but you aren't stupid. I'm betting money you've figured everything the adults were not saying last night at dinner. SO here's what were gonna do. Sam, Cedes and I are gonna go upstairs and play, while you guys stay down here and play. To make sure that you are taken care of and all innocence maintained…I got these." He said and opened a set of the cheap baby monitors.

He handed me the hand held parent's speaker, to put the batteries he'd gotten in. he went and plugged in the part that would stay down here with the kids. "If you guys need us, or if the movie finishes and we still aren't back, turn on the monitor and call us. Now, ours will be on the whole you only need to turn yours on and talk into it…like a one way walkie talkie. Stick to this floor or the main one."

Sarah gave her big brother a cheeky smile. "Yeah, yeah…we get it. You got us a baby monitor rather than actual walkie talkies so you can hear us but we can't hear you. You guys don't want us to hear you getting down. We don't want to hear it either. Now go so we can get our movie on before the popcorn gets all cold and icky." Lord help the world, but one day very soon the world is gonna have a second Bubbie Ruth walking 'round. I swear when she and Stacey hit their teens, I'm getting Puck and me shotguns.

Mercy gave Sarah a serious glare. "Sarah, you know better. Apologize to Stevie and Stacey. Let them grow up at their own pace." She chided gently. I guess Stacey and Stevie are a bit sheltered when compared to Sarah.

"Sorry Stacey, sorry Stevie." Sarah said blushing.

Mercedes went over and gave Sarah a big hug. "I know that it's hard to remember that not everyone is related to Puck and your Bubbie Ruth. Especially since you are only a year older than the twins, but take a second and remember all the changes that you've already gone through and Stacey is just beginning. And poor Stevie may not start for another year or two. So just let them be them…okay?"

"Yeah, and Sadie…thanks for not giving me a noogie or holding me upside down like Noah would have." Sarah said with a huge smile.

"Cutie patootie…boys are stupid. Don't worry though. I'm slowly training Puck not to touch a diva's hair." Mercy responded. She gave all our siblings hugs, and we headed up stairs. We took a moment to grab our junk…book bags and stuff. I put mine away in my room and took a bathroom break before joining Puck and Mercy in her room.

Mercedes Jones bedroom isn't exactly what I was expecting. It was a wash of aquamarine and ocean colors. There was purple, don't get me wrong, but it was little bits here and there. The room really felt tranquil, and yet there was an underlying sensuality. Like the bedstead. It was a four poster and looked perfect for handcuffing her to. Maybe another day. I threw myself on to her pillowly bed, my head landing on Mercy's sumptuous thighs, and my body across Puck's muscular ones. "Your room is awesome, Mercy. When we get our own place…you're in charge of our bedroom."

"Deal." She laughed. "As long as you and Puck are in charge of the heavy lifting." She threaded her fingers through my hair. "Now I remember the promise of a ride this morning."

"Hells yeah." Puck shouted dumping me off his legs and hopping up. "Gets your sexy asses' nekkid. We don't have long." we stood and quickly rid ourselves of our clothes. And Mercy and I got back into the bed. Puck grabbed his Sprawl-Mart bags, and showed us his purchases. "I grabbed three of the big boxes of the Trojan Magnum XXLs…would have grabbed four… but I remembered that we needed these too. Analease, the big one this time, the Regular KY Jelly, the Warming one, for when we have time to really play. Oh and I grabbed some of the Her Pleasure stuff. It looks cool on the commercials. I grabbed some astroglide too, and some latex gloves."

"Damn Puck," I laughed. "I hope you didn't know the cashier."

"If they got a problem with what the fuck I buy they can suck my used condoms. Haters can each and collectively blow me." He growled. He came over and fastened his mouth to mine. Pushing me back into the softness of Mercy. He kissed me until I was breathless and wanting more.

"You two have no clue how hot it makes me watching you two kissing. God, Just the thought of watching you two fully getting it on—damn." Mercy moaned. "That's sexy as hell."

I ran my hand up her leg beside me and when Puck finally finished licking my uvula, I rolled over and lowered my fact to the slick wet heat Puck and I love sinking into so much. God make this woman just for us. I have a serious love for pussy; licking it, sucking it, eating it, making it flood with the liquid evidence I've done a good job. I've been eating pussy for three years, and I have never tasted one like our girls. It's sweet as hell but with just the right bit of tangy, musky saltiness. I could so forget to eat food if I could just eat Mercy's sweet little cunny every day. I licked her from below her snug opening and up to and around her already swollen clit. Puck swallowed her cry of pleasure into her kiss.

I licked and sucked slowly inserting my fingers one at a time. She was so very tight, just the feel of her on my fingers was making me crazy. I found the small, slightly rough patch that indicated her G-spot. I curled my finger up, rubbing it even as I sucked the main part of the pleasure bundle of nerves. I looked up from my post and watched as Puck leaned down over Mercy's prostrate form and started licking and nipping and sucking her beautiful sensitive nipples.

"Shit…Good. So, God, good. Guys, please." She moaned. She writhed beneath our mouths. Sucking her clit hard, I flicked my tongue over it twice and she convulsed. "Yeah," she whined. "Fuck…god yeah." Her cries broke over us. Her pleasure was all-inclusive, every part of her shook with it. I used my thumb in her clit, simultaneously pumping two fingers in and out of her swelling tunnel, prolonging her pleasure when Puck leaned up, his cock at least as hard as my own. He grabbed a box and tore it open tossing a strip onto the bed. He soon had his cock covered and was on his back on the bed.

I looked up from pressing kisses on Mercy's soft, cushiony belly. "Look at Puck, Baby, he'd just waiting on you to lower your sweet, tight, little pussy onto his cock." I groaned. "Fuck Darlin', I want to watch you ride him. So fucking beautiful."

Mercy groaned. "I don't know where to look. Looking down at you between my legs, your perfect face covered in my pussy juice, is just as hot as looking at Puck laying there his cock just begging to be fucked." I love when she gets to the point of arousal that she no longer feels any self-consciousness about her words. And her words were so damn hot.

"Look where ever the hell you want…but one of you needs to get over here and fuck me." Puck groused.

I helped Mercy to her feet. She kissed me quickly, deeply before scrambling back onto the bed. I sat back on the bed, leaning against the pillows next to Puck. I watched as she slowly lowered herself onto him. Before her tight, scalding wetness was even halfway down his tower of flesh, Puck patience wore off. He grabbed her hips pulling her down even as he thrust up. "Oh shit." She moaned. The babbled, gasping litany of our names rumbled from her lips signaling that she was cumming again, cumming hard. Puck's hands were clenched so tightly on her hips that despite her dark complexion, she would surely have bruises.

"I fucking swear, you feel better every fucking time." Puck groaned. When Mercedes started to move, slowly pulling her body up and then dropping down quickly, Puck damn near screamed. Every downward stroke was accompanied by a rolling grind of her pelvis adding both extra stimulation to her clit and stirring him within her stimulating his head and shaft with her tight rippling walls. "Damn Babygirl fuck." He moaned deeply.

I leaned over and drew him into a kiss. Almost laughing into his mouth when I heard Mercy cry out that she was cumming again. That's exactly why I kissed him at that moment. Well other than the fact that kissing him is fucking awesome…but I knew it would push her over the edge, and help him to pull back. Puck broke the kiss and used my hair to turn my head to the side. When, exactly, he released his death grip from our girl's hips and transferred it to my hair I have no idea, I was too lost in his kiss. "I'm not gonna last too much longer. She feels soooo fucking good."

I slipped on one of the condoms from the strip on the bed, and snapped on a latex glove. Mercy gave me a smile. "Hurry Sam. God. Wanna feel you both fucking me…Hurry." She said breathlessly, beggingly.

"Lean forward and let Puck suck your beautiful breasts." I commanded. When she did as I bade, I moved behind her. I used the Analease and my fingers to massage open the tight ring of muscles that is her back door. When she could take three comfortably, I pulled them out and added KY to the outside of the already lubed condom. I teased her a bit. Pushing forward just enough to start to open her and then retreating.

"Sam, get that big fucking dick into my fucking ass right now. Stop fucking teasing." she whined sexily. Her need was great, I know that…but she would still have to pay for her impertinence. I thought to myself with a chuckle. Especially since I wasn't alone in the teasing. Puck was using a flat tongue to rasp her nipples rather than give her the suction that would send over the edge.

"Hell no Sam. Keep teasing her. Make her fucking beg for it. Make her as fucking crazy for it as I am." Puck groaned.

Mercy must not have trusted me not to be swayed by Puck's argument, because she took matters into her own hand. She reached around and found my shaft. She somehow pushed back, without dislodging Puck so she was tighter than anything I could think of. We were both sheathed almost fully insider her with only a thin membrane of flesh separating us. "Fuck, God Sugar, Heaven you feel better than heaven." I whispered. The feeling was too intense to ruin with loud sounds.

She started to move, inside, not her whole body. Just her rectum and from the sound of Puck, her pussy. I lost all control. "Fuck, shit!" she moaned as I grabbed her hips and snapped forward, fucking that last inch and a half into her tight little ass. "God, Sam…Harder. Please fuck me harder, Puck. Shit."

I looked at Puck over her shoulder, I pressed forward, trapping her lush curves between us. Leaning into his ear I whispered. "She needs some serious suckage. I want her tits to still feel your mouth tomorrow morning."

"Hell yeah." He moaned. I leaned Mercy and I up and he grabbed her breasts and smooched them together until he could lick and suck both of her sensitive nipples at once. I came up into a squat that allowed me to powerfuck her ass.

I fucked her hard, but built my speed slowly. "S'this what you want Baby?" I asked breathlessly. I was ruthlessly suppressing my desire to cum.

"God yes. Hurts so damn good." She all but screamed.

"Fuck Baby. Love fucking your big ole sexy ass. Feels so damn good. Are you ours? Baby, whose ass is this?" I ground out past the ever rising need to erupt.

"God Sam…Hell yeah I'm yours. You and Puck. Fuck me." She shouted, "Almost cumming," she whined. "Damn, so close. Please more."

"What Baby, you want us to fuck you harder? Suck your tits harder. Fuck you til you explode into a million pieces." I taunted.

"Yes!" She whined. She tried moving her hips just enough to give her clit some different friction. It was pressed into the mound at the base of Puck's cock, but I was holding her at just the right angle to stimulate Puck and I without giving her that last bit of umph to topple into her bliss.

I wouldn't release my grip on her hips. "Then tell me who you are. Tell me right now, and I'll let you cum."

"God Sam, quit playin" she groaned. But she answered anyway. She babbled. "I'm yours, and Pucks, I'm Baby and Babygirl. I'm your Sugar, your Darlin'. I'm Puck's Sexy Chocolate Mama. I'm Mercy, I'm Cedes. I'm, god help me, I'm yours , ya'lls. Your whore-fuck- your pussy, your ass, your mouth, your freak, your slut!" She screamed. I pumped erratically losing all rhythm as she clamped down on us. I came so hard stars exploded across my vision despite my eyes still being open. My mouth opened on a roar that actually shook the pictures on the wall. Puck's roar of completion joined mine.

We collapsed in a heap of bodies. None of us could move. Mercy's aftershocks rippled through her body and made Puck and I stay locked in the intensity of our orgasms until our whole bodies quaked. Eventually we broke apart. I think of it as breaking because it felt like in that moment of disconnect, we were going from being one being whole and strong and breaking back down into our separate part.

I'm not sure why did what I did next. But before I could complete the thought, I had pulled off the condom, moved up to Puck's face and rubbed the cummy head of my semi hard cock against his lower lip. A part of me was surprised when he leaned forward and sucked me into his mouth. "Holy Fuck." I heard Mercy moan. Puck is such a bad influence on her, I thought. I turned and saw that she was peeling the condom off Puck. Our eyes met as she swirled her tongue around his cock, cleaning his cum off.

When Puck and I were fully hard again, I pulled back from his mouth-dropping a kiss there before moving back behind Mercy. I didn't bother with a condom this once as I buried myself back in her ass. I leaned forward. She had tilted her head to the side and as licking his balls, and even as I slowly fucked her poor little abused asshole, I took the head of Puck's cock between my, admittedly, big lips.

"Shit, Sam…fuckin' suck me. Fuck!" he moaned. I fucked them both; one with my mouth, one with my cock; until I made sure that they had cum. Puck's discharge this time barely there at all. just enough to remind me how much I love licking his cum from Mercy's skin. Mercy's orgasm was just as intense as the ones she'd had with Puck alone. I stayed buried in her ass, slowly rocking back and forth. My right hand holding her hip and my left wrapped around her with two fingers buried in her tight little cunny, the heel of my hand pressing, massaging the hard little button of her clit.

She reached under us and slid her hand back over mine and further to grab my swinging balls. Her hand, wet with our saliva and a tiny bit of Puck's cum that had drizzled out when I moved my mouth, and her own tangy sweet juices off my hand, it drove me over the edge. "Oh Sugar damn, Puck. So good." I breathed as came again.

Puck kindly grabbed me a rag and cleaned me up. I had barely gotten my breath back, Mercy cuddled between Puck and me, our hands floating and skimming over her body, when the baby monitor came to life. "Um guys…movie's over and we've played Uno twice. It's like quarter of sic. Just thought you should know. "Stevie said his voice a contradiction of smugness and embarrassment.

We all looked at each other and laughed. Time always flies when we're together.

Puck Point of View

Cedes scrambled to her feet and unsteadily headed to the bathroom. "Puck, call your mom and just tell her to come on here for dinner. No point in her going home to cook for just one since you and Sarah are probably gonna eat here." She tossed over her shoulder. "Sam, can you and Puck clean up in your bathroom. And then run to the grocery store and grab some salmon…at least 4 pounds…maybe five or six since it's all nine of us. I'll get the kids to help me start dinner."

Sam and I dragged ourselves out of her comfy bed and gathered out clothes. A quick peek in the hall and we shot across. While Sam started the shower, I called my mom and relayed Cedes message.

"Good. Thank her for me…cause I did not feel like cooking." Mom joked. "You growing up and finally getting a decent girlfriend is working out better than I'd ever dreamed. Though I do kind of like the Lopez girl…she just reminds me too much of my mother. Are you happy kiddo?"

"Yeah Mom happier than I will probably ever deserve to be." I said honestly. "Gotta run Ma. Cedes wants us to run and get an ingredient she needs for dinner." I signed off before hopping into the shower and startling Sam. I planted one on him. I cannot believe we just fucking sucked each others' dicks man. Fuck." I laughed.

"It was way surreal." He chuckled before pressing me against the shower wall and kissing me stupid. "You know I'm kinda glad Mercy wants to watch us fuck. I'm gonna enjoy fucking your ass Puck." He drawled. He latched onto the side of my neck. When he was satisfied, he pulled back leaving me half hard again and marked from his mouth. "Come on, we'd better go and get Mercy's fish." He said climbing from the shower.

I got clean and headed back into Sam's new room. He was half dressed, and had a fully dressed Mercedes pressed to the door. She'd probably been bringing him the money for the fish when he decided that she needed a mark to match mine. When he accomplished his task, he leaned up and looked at her. "Ya know," he said his accent thick and heavy. "Puck and I we just got off of you and damned if I ain't ready to be back inside you again already."

She moaned as she humped forward. "God I wish we could, but we have less than forty-five minutes before the 'rents are home expecting dinner."

"You're right." He sighed. "You're right." He turned to me and reached down to grab his shirt off the bed. "Come on Puck lets go get Sexy Mama's fish."

I laughed. "Stop stealing my schtick. Come on…and remind me to bring a few changes of clothes to keep over here."

Dinner was great. Mercedes came up with thus roasted garlic rice thing and some, so good I will never again refuse to eat my spinach ever again, spinach. Plus the Salmon which she seared and then roasted in the oven with garlic, dill, rosemary, and some other stuff she told me that I immediately forgot. The parents were full and happy. The kiddies were full and happy. After dinner we played Monopoly until Stevie started yawning. It was actually a lot of fun.

I went home with Mom and Sarah, after kissing both Cedes and Sam good night. None of the parents looked surprised, or phased in the slightest. Though Stevie was. "You two are so gay for each other." He began to laugh. "Dude. Sam…I'm so gonna call you Samantha for like the next-forever!"

We all laughed at that. I squatted down in front of, hell I guess, my new little brother and ruffled his hair. "Guess what kid? Sometimes I already do."

Sarah gave both of us weird looks. "Dude…Sam is so obviously the guy. We should be calling you Nivea instead of Noah."

Sam turned and picked her up. he swung her around, kissing her on both cheeks. "You are the coolest little sister-in-law ever in the history of the world. I've been racking my brain to come up with a good one, and Naomi just didn't fit."

Well fell out laughing then and Mom, Sarah and I left pretty soon after that. Though, of course, I got some more kisses before we headed out.

The next morning I rolled out of bed, grabbed a quick shower and got dressed. When I headed down to grab some cereal, I was shocked to find my mom had laid me out a couple of bagels and schmear. I grabbed them and a cup of coffee. Thankfully mom always takes Sarah to school. The kid likes to get there early to hang out with her first grade teacher. Mrs. Starke, she's cool people. She has a boatload of educational games that people actually like to play. Finn and I had her in second grade and I bet you if we popped up today she would give us a cookie and ask us if we wanted to play scrabble.

Soon as I got to school, I noticed Sam and Cedes waiting on me leaning against her Tahoe. I must be slipping. I'm used to getting here first. I walked over and laid a good morning mack on her before dragging Sam into my arms for one as well. We made our way into the school to find Santana waiting on Chocolate Mama at her locker. "You ready for this?" I teased.

"You ready for Sam?" she retorted.

"Ain't nothing but a thang." I laughed. "We can do that shit today after school." I said pressing my erection into her hip. I don't know which one got me hotter the thought of her and Brittana, or me and Sam. "You're gonna have to suck us both off first, Babygirl, or you won't be getting much of a show."

Sam let out a low moan. "Yeah and Mercy…I'm gonna need your help loosening up Puck's tight little ass."

Now Sexy Mama and I were the ones moaning. By the time we got to Santana, I was trying to figure out how to convince these two goody-two-shoes I was in love with to skip out after glee. "All right Wheezy, you check this shit out. Friday night, sleep over at my house. And Saturday night you three are gonna help me host an end of the year, party like we're rock stars. Your attendance is mandatory Friday night…and bring Boytoy and Trouty cause me and Britts we're gonna be alls up in that hot chocolate." Santana said without preamble.

"And what if I don't want you and Britts all up in my hot chocolate?" Cedes said with a raised eyebrow.

Santana just shrugged and gave Cedes a smug smile. "Oh you're in…you might be playin' all hard to get and shit, but you and your lady pillows are so down for some lady kisses." She crowed.

Mercedes gave Sam and I looks of disbelief. I didn't say anything, but I would have made the same conclusion as San, in her place. "What the hell are you talking about, J-Ho? What makes you think I'm in?"

"Because you said 'what if I don't', not 'hell to the no'. So you and those chocolate chestcicles are mine and Britts for the night Friday!" San laughed.

"Damn Mind reading Satan." Sexy Mama groaned leaning on Sam and grabbing my hand. "Lord, give me strength."

"Oh you're gonna need it." Santana laughed lecherously.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37  
Mercedes Point of View

I have no clue what else went on at school that day. I can tell you that in French Santana spent the whole damn class saying things like "yeah, them lady pillows are mine Friday" and "I'm sleeping on the left one-yeah the left one. That way every time I wake up I can just suck like a little piglet."

Eventually she got bored with her idea of flirting or teasing, or whatever that was. Either she got tired of my lack of response, or apparently she got curious. "Okay, I'll stop teasing. I promise…just one question, what blackmail and or bribe did Puck and Trouty use to get you to agree. I mean I was all kinds of ready to lure you over and handcuff you to the bed if it made Brittany happy."

I leaned over and whispered the answered close to her ear. Something made me decide to be bad, so rather than just state it, I let my tone lower, my whisper grow husky and used language I really tend to only use in the heat of the moment. Santana stopped. Her eyes glazed over completely. I looked her over trying to figure out what, if any effect I'd had on her. I could tell that her cheeks were flushed and her upper lip looked a bit moist. But I wasn't experienced enough to know what exactly to look for. "Damn." She said finally. It took her a minute to shake off the dazed and bemused expression. "Okay first of all you don't do that shit to me again. Doing the fucking sexy whisper thing, and then using words I know you don't hardly say…yeah, naw, that shit wasn't even funny. And Second of all…you are the luckiest bitch in the history of the world." She said as she turned her seat, and from all appearances sank into a daydream. "I would harvest that tubby bastard's organs and sell them on the black market just to see that fucking shit." She groused indicating Azimio. She was pretty quiet for a while, before ultimately turning to me and smirking. "Bring swimsuits once we get the house set up for the party, we're gonna hit the pool. Lauren, Tina and Q will be coming over Saturday to help with the party set up."

"Who all did you invite to this shindig anyway?" I asked warily. "And what about your parents?"

"They leave tomorrow for a two week cruise. They say it's a second honeymoon…but I'm 98 percent sure they'll be swinging from the yardarm if you know what I mean." She laughed. "Have the party Saturday, and that way I have two weeks to get the house cleaned back up after. Hell I've already scheduled the carpet cleaners to come in on Monday. See that's always the flaw in those 'teen' movies. They wait and have the party right before the parents come back, or when they are only gonna be gone for a weekend. They don't leave themselves any time for fixing shit." She laughed at the look of amusement on my face. The girl did have a valid point. "As for the attendees. I've got the New Directions, minus the Crazy Bitch of the Midwest, I've got the Cheerios. Well except Becky, she actually told her parents that mine weren't gonna be home, and so of course they won't let her come. I've got the Titans, minus ReRun and his butt buddy Karofsky."

"Wait." I said as we went up and turned in our textbooks. "I'm confused. I thought you and Karofsky were cool?"

"Yeah well, he's on my tit with all that closet case bullshit. Always begging me not to out him. Muthafucker even tried to threaten me. He must have forgot. I always gots me a razor or three up in my hair. Stupid bastardo. Should have just danced with Lady Face at prom. Whole student body was telling the fool that they already knew. Shit the way the motherfucker drools over your boys, folks can't help but notice."

"Oh hell to the no! That asshole bets to keep his eyes in his fucking head before I rip them forth from his damn skull and hand them to him." I snarled savagely.

"Damn girl." She teased. "What's up with that shit there? You don't care if we ogle your boys so why the rage about Dickhead Dave?"

"I just cannot fucking stand him. He goes around slushing everyone who is the least bit different and come to find out it's just because he's a wussy little coward." I derided the idiot in absentia. Azimio turned to look at me cockeyed. "Yeah I called him a coward. He's a scared little pussy. If he wants dicks over chicks, who the fuck cares. Ain't nothing wrong with a little man love. So sick of the bullshit around here. We all know that my men are hot. We all know that. I can't even fault your boy for checking them out. But step correct; stop trying to go behind my, and hell their, fucking backs. Be real for the first time ever. I ranted. "Damn." I said as I threw my stuff back in my bag.

Puck and Sam came in after the bell rang and saw me looking pissed at Azimio, and Santana looking wryly amused. "What the fuck did you say to her now, Adams?" Puck growled.

"I ain't said shit to her. She's going off about Dave and how he's gay and creepin' on you two." Azimio said dazed and confused.

"Shit, I didn't think that either of us was Dave's type." Sam laughed.

"Wait? Dave really is gay?" Azimio asked confused.

"Dude, how can you not know? You're closer to him than anybody." Puck asked. "Why else did he torment Kurt so much? And Like Sam pointed out, how come he never measures up the other guys. Didn't you?"

"Hells yeah, I'm third on the team, right behind you two freaks of nature. And I will admit I had to look twice at Hummel. He's like a fairy tripod. But then I realized he's not really that big, it's just that the rest of him is so small. He's like a chick with a dick." Azimio laughed. "Shit everybody does that."

"Naw…we do that cause we know our junk ain't gonna even twitch." Puck laughed. "Well it didn't used to." He muttered for Sam and my ears only. Though honestly we all heard him. "Dave's gotta be careful not to wake the snake and give away his secret." He continued.

"Wake the worm you mean." Sam snickered. "Poor Karofsky needs to be gay. He can fuck an ass with that but he'd never satisfy a woman with that little bit-a-thing." Then he happened to glance over at me. "Oh. I'm so sorry Mercy. I shouldn't have said something like that in front of you in public."

I guess its okay when we're in private. Must be a southern thing, I thought to myself.

"Hey, what the hell Trouty! I'm a fucking lady too." Santana groused. Sam simply stared at her until she caved. "Fine, maybe Wheezy is more 'ladylike' than me. But all that crap bores the dog shit out of me."

We had to rush when we realized that the next class was starting to come in. we had nothing really to do in glee; we'd already turned in our rhyming dictionaries as soon as we got back from Nationals. Sam and I talked, and shot down Puck's attempts to convince us to head home and get ourselves some more time to play. However that boy must have sold his soul to a minor demon, cause not ten minutes into class, I got a text from my mom telling me that Sam and I didn't have to pick up Stevie and Stacey. They, along with Sarah, were going to a play-date with one of Sarah's classmates, who had a brother in Stevie's grade. The adults were going to pick them up on the way home from work. Showing Puck and Sam the text, I knew we'd be missing last period.

Puck, being the boldest, went and turned in our books for us. Then we swung by his house and helped him to pack and overnight bag. Puck texted his mom to let her know that she and Sarah were welcome for dinner. Last minute, he remembered to ask if he could spend the night. I called to give my mom the heads up about the sleep over and about me inviting Sarah and Becah to eat with us. My mom laughed and said she would call Becah and invite her to go with the rest of them out to eat. Then she told me that they would be home around eight and we would need to be kid friendly by then.

Puck pulled me against him and kissed me so deeply I swear he could tell what I had for breakfast. God that boy can kiss. Sam moved up behind me and swept my hair off my neck. "Oh yeah. That gives us six hours. We're gonna fuck our girl's tight little pussy- and then we're gonna open up Puck's ass and I'm gonna fuck that too." Sam Drawled. "But first we have to get back to Mercy's room. That's where all the supplies live."

"Damn, he's right. All I have here is a couple of rubbers and some lotion." Puck groaned as he pulled back and pressed me between their firm bodies.

"Okay, but let's hurry," I groaned pressing my ass against Sam and running my hands over Puck's swollen cock. I couldn't help but smile at their moans of pleasure. I don't think I have ever made across town so quickly. Puck started stripping me the second I locked the front door behind me. by the time we got to my room, I was shirtless, braless, and my leggings and thong were dead. Puck had killed them. He'd gotten impatient when pushing them down to my knees had caused me to almost trip. When Sam entered the room he was carrying my clothes and examining my destroyed leggings and underwear.

Puck groaned and begged. "Will you suck me off Babygirl.? Been thinking about your mouth all damned day. Shit. Will you let me fuck your beautiful face?"

I nodded, too overcome to even speak. I knelt on the floor and he and Sam came in front of me. Sam had started undressing, but Puck was so far gone he just whipped it out. Both of them were fully erect, hard and throbbing. I licked and sucked, bobbing my head on one while sliding my hand up and down the other and then switching back and forth until they bathed me in their passion. What seemed like only moments later, I was on my back on the bed. Sam and Puck had divested themselves of their clothes and pulled off my socks and shoes. Naked, they licked and sucked my breasts clean, making me wild with want…with need. They played with my body until I cried out in the wonderfully intense pleasure that washed over me.

Noah kissed me. His fingers still pumping in and out of me as Sam got a condom. Puck helped Sam slide into me and dammed if I didn't fall over the edge again. "God, Sugar. You feel…am…fuck, so damn good. Your body is just amazing." He moaned as he sank into my spasming, aching, throbbing pussy.

"Sam-so-god. So good." I moaned. I thrust my hips up to meet him and Sam groaned. "God Sam Sweetie-fuck me." I gasped as Puck joined us on the bed, kissing first me then Sam then me again and then both of us at the same time. I came two maybe three times before I was finally rewarded with Sam tipping into the abyss of bliss with me. Before I could even finish my orgasm, Puck was building me even higher.

"You're so damn beautiful when you cum. You scream without making a sound then you start babbling our names in this sexy little gasping cry that sends fire up and down my fucking spine. God you're so damn tight. It's like every time you get off your cunt gets tighter." He said in a sexy whisper, his eyes locked on mine. As he fucked me, I could only live in the enjoyment of his pounding thrusts.

"God Puck, you're so good at this. Damn. You and Sam you two are gonna fuck me to death. Shit." I groaned. "Please fuck me. Pound my pussy." I don't know is he decided to give me what I wanted or if hearing me beg like that broke his control, but he grabbed both my hands and put them above my head. He told Sam to keep them there as he grabbed my hips and started powerfucking me. In no time at all I was begging and cumming, babbling and begging and cumming. Puck literally fucked me until I could not stop cumming. I barely reached the midpoint of one before I was cresting on the next.

When he leaned forward and sucked Sam's cock into his mouth, even as hard as my body shook with pleasure, I arched my neck to watch. I came so hard in that instant that I greyed out. The entire world went dark around the edges. Incoherent and incapable of conscious thought; I wrapped my legs around Puck's waist and ground against him dragging him, kicking and screaming, with me into orgasm. I was so completely enmeshed in orgasm that I, involuntarily, curled into the fetal position until after all the aftershocks eased. Which took an exceptionally long time to end since Sam and Puck were pressing soft little kisses to my heated skin any and every where their mouths could find…driving me crazy.

Puck Point of View

Once Sexy Mama was back from Pluto or however high we took her with that last orgasm, Sam had me lay face down on the bed. He and Cedes rubbed their hands over me, massaging my neck, shoulders, and back. Then they rubbed my ass. Cedes spread my cheeks and blew hot breath over my ass hole and balls. It felt so strangely good I could only arch my back and moan. Sam was busy driving me crazy with his words. "Damn Puck you she see her. She is totally focused. She researched online for like an hour last night reading the best ways to make this as good as it can be for you…for us." he said before moving down and pressing a kiss to the small of my back.

Sam took over the blowing then as Sexy Mama licked my asshole and I almost came out of my damn skin. I knew now why girls loved it so much when I'd done this to them. I'm gonna have to do this to Cedes more often. She made her tongue stiff and the, oh god, she poked her hot little tongue into my ass after a dozen maddeningly erotic swipes of her tongue.

She leaned back and commanded me to, "roll over onto your back, put your knees up and your feet flat on the bed." As I assumed the requested position, she pulled on one latex glove. And brought over one of the bottles of lube. I'd grabbed a bunch of the different types yesterday, not really on purpose; I was just in a hurry to get over here. She looked at Sam and smiled. "Before I start with the fingers, I'm gonna play with a few more of the tongue things. We want him to be both aroused and relaxed."

"I swear you two are trying to make me a babbling idiot. Just fucking do it" I moaned. Cedes just turned and gave me a cheeky smile. Slowly she lowered herself back between my spread legs. She began the torture all over again. Breaths then licking then slow intense tongue fucking, then she did this amazingly sensuous thing where she dragged her stiff tongue up from my asshole to the back of my ball sack and back down again. Only after she had done that a few times, did she finally press one lubed little finger into me. "Shit Mama, damn." I couldn't help but moan. I could never give up Mercedes but if Sam's cock feels even half as good as her thick little finger, no way in hell will this be the last time I do this shit right here.

Then she paired her finger with the tongue bath to my t'aint and god I almost came right then. Slowly she added another finger, and another. She was thrusting and retreating with two fingers, scissoring them a little. Stretching my hole but not going very deep. Sam leaned up next to my ear. "She made a decision last night during her research that she wanted to be the one to open you up- but she wants to make sure that you get some big pleasure surprise when I sink into you for the first time." He whispered before fastening his mouth to mine. As we kissed my hand found his semi and I stroked him until he was fully hard.

An eternity or a moment later, Cedes had him don a condom. She knelt next to me, her latex glove gone, as Sam slowly and gently entered my ass for the first time. "Relax Puck, baby. Push out a little as he pushes in. It will open your rectum a little more. Fuck this has to be the most beautiful, hottest thing I've ever seen."

I reached out and grabbed her hand. It wasn't that Sam was hurting me or anything. I just wanted her to be a part of this…not just a spectator. Suddenly a pleasure like I've never felt before raced through me. My cock started leaking pre-cum like a son of a bitch. My eyes rolled back and my back arched off the bed. "Say hello to your prostate, Noah Puckerman." Cedes teased, she also gave me a torturously delicious kiss.

"God Fucking Damn." I hissed. "Shit fuck me now I'm not gonna last long-damn."

Sam's green eyes met my hazel ones. "I will fuck you when Mercy is satisfied that it will not hurt you for me to start moving." He said his tine firm. "Good as this feels. I'm not gonna hurt you." So he slowly worked his cock deeper. Slowly thrusting and retreating until, finally, he was balls deep inside of me. Cedes gave him whatever signal he needed because, finally, he began fucking me.

"Good. SO fucking good!" I groaned. "Never thought this would feel this fucking good."

It must have been good for Sam too…because I knew that the words that were coming out of his mouth were Na'vi…but other than siltsan which I know means good and lor which means beautiful, I have no clue what the rest of those words meant.

"Sam, let Puck get on his hands and knees." Sexy Mama whispered. Sam groaned he stopped, but I could tell it was one hell of a challenge. I hissed in pleasure as he pulled out. I moved quickly to roll over and come up on all fours. My ass in the air. I shook it at Sam teasingly. Just fucking with him, he popped my right check, before working his cock back into me. He was even deeper this way, which made it better, but he wasn't rubbing my cock and balls with his washboard stomach anymore, which helped me to be able to last longer. Cedes wriggled her curvy little body until she was alongside me with her head at my hips.

I helped her move under me in a classic sixty-nine and lowered my face to her wet little pussy. She was as wet as I have ever seen her. I barely got my tongue onto her clit before she was popping off. I think our girl enjoyed watching me take our boy up my ass. Cedes may not be the most experienced one in the room but she knew enough to know how to drive me crazy. She wrapped her hand around my cock and slowly took me not just into her mouth, but down her hot tight fucking throat. "FUCK!" I screamed against her pussy. I came. I came so hard that I slipped and ended up smooshing my face into Cedes pussy. I felt her cry out around my cock. I'd done something to send her into orgasm again, and she made mine even better as I poured my cum directly into her stomach. Sam's death grip on my hips kept me from falling onto our girl and hurting her.

Sam lost the plot then, as Cedes pulled her mouth off of me, he roared this incomprehensible garble of Na'vi and English and started sawing his cock in and out of my ass so hard and fast he created this ripple effect in my next orgasm. Or it was that same one I had in Cedes mouth and throat. I was one big haze of pleasure. I'd never felt anything like this. I could feel Sam's cock pulsing in my ass as he came. It felt so fucking good I straight up passed the fuck out. When I came to, I was flat on my back, with Sam and Cedes looking at me worriedly. "That had to be the most fucking badass thing I have ever fucking felt." I moaned.

We shared a laugh. "If it makes you feel any better, I came so hard, I'm pretty sure that I turned myself inside out." Sam joked.

"Aw man. If it was that good between the two of you, pretty soon you aren't gonna want to be bothered with me." Cedes laughed. We pulled her down between us and commenced to use our hands and mouths to show her just how much we would always need her. We noticed that it was like seven thirty and got up. We shared a quick shower, Mercedes pulled on this sexy, silky, purple nightie, and Sam and I pulled on our boxers. After making a quick run through the house to make sure that Sam had picked up everything I had taken off Cedes and tossed aside on the walk to her room, we slid into Mercedes bed with her between us. and fell asleep, we slept until the next morning.


	38. Chapter 38

PART ONE OF THE WEEKEND

Chapter 38  
Sam Point of View

Thursday morning was awesome. Mercedes woke me with her mouth on my cock. She rolled a condom on me and woke Puck with her riding. We tried really, really hard to stay quiet, but near the end, when Mercy was sucking his cock and I had both of his balls in my mouth, Puck kind of forgot that Mercy's parents were right down the hall and so were Stevie and Stacey. But God it was one hell of a way to wake up. After a short shower, we all got dressed. Though Puck kept making vetos on what Mercy was picking out finally he let her get away with the tightest t-shirt she owned, topped with a stomacher vest that she refused to leave the room without and a cute pair of jeans. The day flew by. We missed our afternoon time with Mercy because she had to get a last minute alteration for her uniform. She also had to run to the Mall with Santana, Brittany and Kurt for the proper sneakers and socks. Which really kind of sucked ass. Given the trip to New York and this week, we'd had made love to Mercy every day. I hated having to miss one.

Puck and I fixed dinner, and trust me, it was nowhere near as good as Mercy or my mom's but it was pretty good. After dinner Dad and Mr. Benton took us aside for the single most embarrassing conversation of my entire life. "So you two have something developing between you now?" Mr. Benton asked.

I blushed. I know I did. I could feel the heat coming off my cheeks. "Yes sir." I answered even as I wondered how the hell they knew. It had only happened the day before.

Puck didn't even answer. He just sat there looking like a deer caught in headlights. I nudged him in the side and finally he spat out. "Yeah, umm yes sir."

Mr. Benton gave us searching looks. "Does this change anything about how you feel about Mercedes?" he finally asked.

I looked him in the eye and spoke from my heart. "Only in that we love her even more than the day before."

"She is so much more to us than anything. She's our glue, our heart." Puck tried to explain. "Because we love her, we can love each other. Without her, something would be missing. Part of us would be empty." I nodded emphatically.

"Good answer, boys, good answer." Dad answered. 'You should feel that way about your girl every day for the rest of your lives."

Mr. Benton gave us a droll smile. "By the way Puck…thanks for this morning…your inability to be quiet, got me one hell of a wakeup call of my own." He teased as we exited that study as fast as our legs could take us.

Of course then we entered the great room, where Mercy was in the process of getting the ok for the three of us to spend the night at Santana's on Friday night. "Her parents are going on a cruise. She's throwing a party on Saturday night with their permission. But she needs help with the set up Kurt only had weekends with Blaine, plus she would still only have one decorator and one semi-heavy lifter. She figures if she gets me to help, she gets her decorator, and two built in heavy lifters. She's loving the idea of using us."

Mrs. Danica and Ms. Becah laughed. "Better watch your girl, boys." Ms. Becah teased. "That Santana is way too much like my mother, and Mercedes is a lovely young lady."

"Shouldn't Mercy watch out too?" Mom asked.

"Um no." Mercy laughed. "Not anymore. She's in love with Brittany. I'm sure that no one has to worry."

"Fine. But the same rules apply. I refuse to be a grandmother early." Mrs. Danica said. Mercy gave her mom the required happy hug. 

Friday itself was…god it was an endurance test of myself control and my ability to control Puck. From the second Mercy descended the stairs in the red and white Cheerio uniform, with her hair pulled up into a cute, sexy ponytail. Her legs looking longer than humanly possible in that tiny little skirt. Her skirt a little higher in the back than the front because her sexy ass was so mouthwatering and bodacious the skirt didn't really want to hide it. Her shirt tight across her big bouncing breasts. They were restricted by one of her old minimizers, but you can't stop Mercy's tits from bouncing any more than you can hold back the tide. I knew it was a lost cause. My self-control took one look at her and mutated into an extra libido.

Once we dropped Stevie and Stacey off, I leaned down and pressed a kiss to her thigh as high as I could. "God Mercy. You are beautiful on any given day and sexier than any girl your age probably should be. But in that uniform, you are a walking, talking, singing, wet dream. I don't know what Puck and I will have a harder time doing, Beating the guys off you, or keeping our hands off of you ourselves."

My words were amazingly prophetic. When we pulled in and saw Puck's truck, I knew that if he lost control I would to. Thankfully I have my clothes in the car for staying over at Santana's and her party tonight. My dad was off today so he'd be getting the kiddies, so we were going to go straight over to Santana's to give us more time 'to get the house ready for the party.' We got out of the car and as soon as Puck saw our girl, all bets were off. He was across the lot so fast I would have called him Flash if he'd have heard me. He had her pressed against the side of the vehicle with her legs wrapped around his waist. He was kissing her so deeply that I was dragged in by the vacuum forces. Soon the three of us were pressed together kissing ourselves absolutely senseless.

"Save that shit for later." Santana drawled. We broke apart and turned to find her and Brittany standing there. Santana was smirking lecherously and Brittany was almost vibrating with joy.

The tall blonde wrapped Mercy in a huge hug. "Thank you MercyCedes. I cannot wait until later. Santana says that I can't tell anyone, though, so I didn't well except Lord Tubbington, but he had catnip this morning, so he probably already knows." She said happily. Releasing Mercy, she bounced over to Puck and gave him a kiss on the cheek before doing the same to me. "Thank you for letting us play with her tonight."

We made it through school, but barely. Things got really hairy during the introduction of the Cheerios when they performed their set to PussyCat Dolls' Dontcha. Kurt and Mercy sang the song as a duet, with the Cheerios doing some serious background moves. One of the male Cheerios did the Busta Rhymes' part. He was okay. But front and Center was Mercedes Jones looking sexier than ever doing most of the same moves. I mean she didn't do the flips, but all the belly dancing and grinding moves. Damn, at one point she and Santana and Brittany, who were providing the back ground vocals, were hanging and dancing all up on each other, Kurt was doing pretty much the same thing with two of the Cheerio boys, but his looked innocent and funny. Mercy's looked hot as the fires of hell. And Puck and I wanted to be burned. And then she did that ass pop thing, Puck and I were out of our seats and halfway down the bleachers before Finn and Lauren got to us. Lauren is fucking strong, man; she tossed me over her shoulder like I was Kurt. Puck actually swung on Finn, but apparently Finn was prepared. He managed to get Puck back to his seat without too many people seeing.

Thank god that assembly was at the end of the day. And when they called us all down to the floor to get our trophy, Mr. Schuester was smart enough to keep us with Mike, Kurt and the rest of the guys, and Mercy over on the other side of him with the girls. As soon as we could though we had our girl back between us and headed to the parking lot. We dropped Puck's truck off at his house, and met Santana at her house.

Once we were inside the girls all headed upstairs to shower. Coach Sylvester had made the Cheerios practice the performance for an hour before they performed it. So they were all hella sweaty. Puck reminded Santana that she wasn't allowed to start anything without us. She apparently listened, the girls all came back down in their lounging clothes, looking very comfortable. Mercy was in a purple tee shirt that had the word DIVA across it in sparkles and some shorts that left her legs bare. She was showing off her pedicure in some flip flops, that really just kept her from being bare foot.

As soon as they entered the room Puck and I attacked. We had Mercy sandwiched between us, getting our mack on. As I slid my hand under her shirt I made a startling realization. She was braless. "Baby, where is your bra?" I asked my tone masterful and commanding.

"I left it upstairs, we're relaxing and after the new ones that thing was killing me." she said innocently.

Brittany started bouncing. "I wanna taste them now, Please Mercedes…pretty please with rainbows and cherries on top?"

"Wait the lady pillows are roaming free?" Santana barked. "Everybody upstairs." When we didn't move fast enough for her she commanded once again. "Did I sssstttutter? Everybody gets your asses to the bed. We'll use the guest room I put you three in. that way if Mercy leaves a wet spot…which she damn sure will…I don't have to sleep in it."

"Look Tana…you and me we're cool. You and Brittany can come play with Cedes' big sexy tits, but you'll have to do it while Sam and I are fucking her. We missed yesterday, and then had to look but barely touch her all day, looking like every man's fantasy. If I'm not in her in the next few minutes one of the stains you'll have to clean up will be my jizz stain." Puck said his voice low and dangerous.

Apparently they reached an accord because Brittana were pulling a semi protesting Mercedes up the stairs.

Mercedes Point of View

Brittany is so excited, I can't even admit that I'm nervous. She sits me down on the bed and just starts kissing me. It is a far different experience than kissing either Puck or Sam. She's very gentle and soft. Her tongue is more coaxing and enticing. She's a great kisser, but there's something missing. When she pulls back Santana is there to have her turn. Again a whole new experience. She has all the extra softness of Brittany, with the commanding and dominating of Sam and Puck. Now my men they own me, but Santana, her I can fight with, her I can bitch out. I take the kiss and flip it. In very little time I have her mouth quivering under mine. But I should have realized, even if I won the battle, Santana would not concede the war. She worked my tee-shirt up and over my head. And pulled it off over my hair.

"You know, I'm not even sure Brittany and I know what to do with all this tit-meat." Santana crooned. "They are nice. Large, and soft, yet they ride high on your chest and are fairly firm." She taunted. Her fingers soft as she held my breasts up as though making an offering of them to some hidden god.

Brittany leans over and draws her tongue across my left nipple. "Yum. You taste like candy, but not exactly chocolate…it's sweet and a little nutty." She laughs before fastening her mouth to my nipple. My back couldn't help but arch forward. Between Sam and Puck and my own need for harder and harder when in the throes of my pleasure, my nipples are in a constant state of soreness lately. Brittany's softness would not have been enough to arouse me any other time. And yet here today, her soft lips and gently suction was definitely making me hot. She pushed me back onto the bed, straddled my waist and she went to town. She may have said she wanted to taste my nipples, but she was kissing and nipping and sucking anywhere and everywhere. I felt Sam's hands on my hips pulling my shorts and panties off, spreading my legs wide and then I felt a soft small face between my thighs.

Santana licked gently at my outer lips, teasing my clit out of hiding before ever even trying to lap at my juices. When she finally tasted them, she let out a moaning little whimper. "God Britts. You have to taste her pussy it's almost as sweet as yours." She moaned before burying her face again and getting back to work between the two of them and all their experience with lady kisses, they had me riding a sow gently waving orgasm in no time. While not as intense, this one seemed to be designed to be a predecessor for others.

Brittany moved down to join Santana, they had to put my legs over their shoulder to have room, but they managed. And Brittany was mewing and making sounds of pleasure like a cat getting stroked. Another slightly more intense orgasm and she and Santana moved to the other side of the bed. Puck was condom clad so he went first. He flipped me onto my hands and knees on the bed and stood with his feet panted on the floor. He entered me quickly, all of his usual gentleness gone. Thank fully. Sam knelt on the bed in front of me with a wicked smile he pushed himself into my mouth. We moved together Puck fucking me forward onto Sam and Sam fucking me back ward onto Puck. Santana brought Brittany to a screaming orgasm beside us, and then rather than take her turn, she moved to my other side. She started sucking on my nipple on that side, and Brittany drew the other into her mouth.

It was too much. I took Sam deep into my throat and let the sensations of fullness and the sharp tugs on my nipples drive me into my own bliss. And orgasm wracked my body that left me screaming around the cock in my mouth and damn near squirting on the one in my pussy. Sam and Puck followed me down the rabbit hole. We were all so spent that as soon as the rubber was disposed of we climbed into the bed all five of us and took a nap.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39  
It's Friday Night  
Puck Point of View

Man I've gotta say as hot as it was watching Santana and Brittany playing with Cedes beautiful body, I was a little relieved to see that while they made her cum, her orgasms were nowhere near as intense as the ones Sam and I give her. Maybe it makes me a bad guy, but heck; two of my former lovers prefer each other to me. So the fact that my forever girl cannot be swayed by the lady lovin' is something I find reassuring.

Looking at her wrapped up in Sam's arms, I cannot help but lean down and drop a line of kisses along her shoulder and then along his. I want them to wake up. After all the unintentional teasing today then the show earlier, I need more of Sexy Mama. She is lying on her side facing Sam, with her sexy ass pressed against me. So I grab a condom off the bedside table and roll it on. I put some lube on the condom, and hold a foil packet at the ready in my hand that is trapped under Cedes' head. Gently pulling her leg back up over mine, I flashback to our time in New York, and make a decision. I flick Sam's ear until he rouses. Signaling him to be quiet, I show him the condom, and my smart boy catches on damn quick. As I start pushing my cock into her tight little ass, Sam rolls his condom on and scrunches down the bed a bit so that he could enter her pussy. Slowly we worked our cocks into her, her heat enveloping us. "Ummm yeessss!" She hissed beginning to come awake. "So good. So Full."

I leaned over and nipped her ear. "Wake up Cedes. I want to fuck you. I want to fuck your tight ass until you are screaming and begging for more."

Sam gave me a wicked smile. "Yes Mercy, wake up. We haven't had nearly enough of your sexy body. Fuck your little pussy feels so good, Baby." He thrust brutally forward. Cedes rewarded us by cumming, and cumming hard.

"Please. God, so much. I want more." She gasped when she could speak coherently.

"What, Babygirl, what more do you want?" I teased. I was barely moving in her ass, and Sam was completely still. "You want more cock?"

"Yeah..yeah. Please Puck. Fuck me, please." She whined sexily.

I was not in a place where I could thrust forward like Sam had; her ass had closed back down over the last couple of days. So I was gently working more and more of my dick into her ass. "Yeah, Puck…Fuck our girl's sexy ass. Isn't she so fucking hot when she begs for your dick?" Sam groaned.

"I'm hanging on by a thread here, Evans, shut the fuck up." I ground out through gritted teeth.

I don't know if we'd forgotten about Santana and Brittany or were just too far gone to care, but when I felt the bed shift and looked up I saw them leaning against the headboard watching up with rapt attention. "Fuck, San…you getting a kick out of watching us please our girl?" I asked. Thankfully their appearance had brought me a much needed distraction.

Santana laughed. "Hells yeah." She moaned. "Wheezy is hot when she's getting fucked. Her love faces are actually all kinds of sexy. Fuck she's cumming hard. I think she came so hard I had a vicarious orgasm just being in the same room."

"Ooohh…me too…me too." Brittany said excitedly. She pouted a bit. "She didn't cum even close to that hard for us."

Mercedes Jones shifted in our arms and looked up at Santana and Brittany. "Sorry Britts, you're good, you are…just something was missing."

Brittany sighed and said, "I know…its better with feelings."

"Yeah, that, and we don't have dicks." Santana joked. "Some women just never understand the pleasure of lady kisses."

I smirked. "Naw…Cedes loves our cocks. She loves getting fucked hard and she loves it when we fill her up and play with her tits until we're all one big mass cumming over and over."

"Damn." Santana groaned. "Props to Mercedes Jones. You go Wheezy. Shit girl you're getting fucked by 18 inches of man meat."

Cedes liked that thought a lot. Hell maybe she just liked the fact that Santana and Brittany were watching us fuck her. That or maybe she really liked what Sam did in that same moment. He dropped his head and fastened his lips to her neck. As he bit down Sexy Mama flew away. Sam and I reveled in her gasping cries of our names. He released the flesh of her neck and seized my mouth with his. I shouted into his mouth as I erupted into Cedes ass. I could feel the jumping and pulsing of Sam's cock as he blew his load in her pussy.

When we finally calmed, Cedes looked at all of us. "Damn that was really, really good." she laughed. Sam and I exchanged looks. Sexy Mama is a little weird when it comes to wake up sex. She can be come as energized as if someone gave her a venti triple shot caramel macchiato with extra caramel. Something that no one (i.e. Sam) should ever do again if they value their lives. She was looking real hyper. "Let's get dressed and hit the mall. We can hit the food court, then I want to get something to wear tomorrow for the party. Ohhh and maybe if we have time I can make some cookies. Then we can veg out and plan your party Satan."

She started wiggling out from between us, "Fuck. Mercy stop." Sam commanded.

"What's wrong?" She said still trying to move. I felt it happen. Her movements had Sam back to full mast with the quickness, and he wasn't really all that done with her in the first place. I pulled my hips back and went to get rid of the shit streaked condom and when I came back, Sam had Hot Chocolate Mama on her back and he was doing his level best to fuck her through the mattress.

Santana and Brittany had moved off the bed. They were watching their faces a study of shock and awe. Sam had Mama's wrists in a one handed grip above her head. His other hand was gripping her thigh that was pulled up on his hip. "When I tell you not to move, that's what I mean. You know how fucking good you feel to me…to Puck. You know we've been missing fuckin' our girl. You know we had to watch you walking around looking like a study of sex in red and white today. Fuck Mercy, when you did that fucking ass pop dance, you almost got your ass fucked in the gym if Lauren and Finn hadn't stopped us." He ranted fucking her harder and harder as he groaned out the reasons for his loss of control. I could tell that Cedes was cumming under him, around him, but still he pounded her, still he ranted. "Then you lay here and we watch the only two girls at school who come even close to being as sexy as you are rubbing and licking and sucking all over you. We get two orgasms from your sexy little curvy body, and you have the nerve to wiggle your fine ass while we're still inside you." He grunted. "Fuck Baby. God." He moaned. He was getting close. "Love you. But you needs to learn to fucking listen. God. Baby. You feel so fucking good when you cum for me." Yeah not too much left in his reserves. But I get it. Cedes loves getting pounded like that, she's probably been cumming almost the whole time. It's hard to resist following her. I moved over to join them, as soon as I knelt on the bed next to their heads, Sam had my cock in his mouth.

"I think you just came without me even touching you." Brittany said surprised.

Santana's voice was breathless and shaky. "Hell fucks yeah. Do you see that? Fuck that's too damn hot. If Wheezy wouldn't kill me, I'd go get my dad's video camera." She moaned. "I've gotta sit down."

I'd have laughed but in that moment, Sam took me deep and licked my balls. Cedes hit my legs until I finally figured that she wanted me to straddle her face but she was cumming too much to actually be able to find the words. When I did, damn if she didn't lick my balls and then my t'aint and she dragged her tongue on up and around my asshole. "Fuck yeah, dirty little Babygirl. Do that shit again. Fuck!" She did it over and over until Sam roared around my cock in his mouth. Cedes picked that moment to jam her tongue into me and that was too much. I screamed inarticulately and flooded Sam's mouth. I thought my balls were empty after cumming in our girl's ass a little while ago, but I spewed so much spunk, it over flowed Sam's mouth and dribbled down onto Cedes neck and tits.

It took me a minute to get my shit back together after that. Thankfully I'd fallen more onto Sam than Cedes. But she still had to be pretty uncomfortable under what almost four hundred of football players. When we got off of her, she stretched languorously. She looked down at her chest and moaned. She dragged her fingers through the cum, and licked them clean. She turned sparkling eyes to us, "OK, so shower -then mall. I'm starving now."

I gave her a smirk. "If we go to the mall, we get to pick your outfit for tomorrow." I saw that she was about to object and cut her off. "Santana and Brittany will help us match colors and all that girly shit, but we get to dress you."

Sam grinned too. "From the skin out." He added.

She pouted but agreed. A few quick showers later and we all piled into Cedes' Tahoe and headed to the hell known as the mall.

Mercedes Point of View

Ok I may have been a bit hyper. If I'm honest I think I'm even more energetic after that 'punishment' Sam gave me. God I think I came for like twenty minutes straight and each crest was higher than the one before. We hit the mall and I got mall Chinese, I was happy as hell. I mean walking down the corridor, I was almost bouncing. Sam and Puck made me take them to Frederick's where they damn near lost their minds. They started arguing over whether to get me a bra and pantie set or something like a teddy, or corset. They really liked the corset idea.

Finally they decided on a purple demi bra and thong set. Though I did see Puck grab a really cute leopard print corset with red trim, and he went through the whole rack to find the right size. Next came the arguments over shirts. Puck wanted something that basically oozed sex. Sam wanted something that while sexy didn't show off every bit of skin I had. Brittany settled that one. She found me a wrap looking black tee shirt that had a deep v neckline but wasn't too over the top. Sam still picked up a big slouchy shoulder purple top that he'd loved on me. To be honest I had liked it so much I planned on buying it anyway.

We finally checked out of there, they had gone a little over board, but not as much as I had expected. They'd only bought the extra shirt and the one corset and an extra nightie. Santana had found this really cool corset top in red. And Brittany had found this pair of skinny jeans that were way too cute. We headed to Macy's and found a great pair of low rise, flare Apple Bottom Jeans that were on sale. I was getting those no matter what my men said. Then they dragged me to the skirts, and Puck found a pleated little black Fergie skirt that I tried to veto, but Sam loved it too. So there went that idea. Then it was time for the shoe department. Santana saved me from the thigh high boots Puck and Sam started drooling over, when she reminded them that a-it was summer, and b- even on sale they still cost an arm and a leg. Instead she helped them find a fierce pair of purple gladiator sandals. She dragged me to the accessories counter and found me a hot cocktail ring in purple and a necklace with a matching purple flower.

We had to swing through Sprawl-mart and grab the food and pop for the party. Santana was going all out. She even picked up some things from the hardware department to make sure those horny assholes of our class couldn't sneak into any of the occupied bedrooms, including her parents. With so many Cheerios invited, she even grabbed like three of the fruit and veggies trays. No way this party wouldn't live on in infamy.

Once we got back to Santana's, it didn't take the five of us long to get everything put away. Even though Satan was interrogating me the whole fucking time. Apparently she really did believe that Sam's control was unbreakable, unshakeable. So seeing him lose it not only threw her for a loop, it really, really amused her. "Damn girl you had Guppy throwing his weight around. I mean shit; you two were going at it like rock stars. How the hell could you even walk after that?"

"Because if I hadn't gotten up, I'd have gotten all stiff. Not to mention that if we hadn't left that would have been the devotion, not the benediction. Hell, I'd bet you money that they are over there plotting something right now." I joked. Of course I was right. As soon as we got the major details hashed out, Brittana went on up to Satan's room, while Sam, Puck and I returned to the guest room we'd been given.

Puck closed and locked the door behind us, while Sam dedicated himself to kissing me crazy. Our lover joined us and together my men divested me of my clothes. They pressed soft kisses to my skin as they revealed it. This time everything was very slow and gentle, hands lips and mouths working together to arouse me. And yet when I was naked, they stopped and stepped back. "How is it, that only three hours after being inside you, and it's all I can think of now?" Sam said quietly.

"I think I've become a fucking addict." Puck murmured. They were both looking at me with a feral look similar to the one Sam had given me earlier when I didn't stop trying to wiggle out from between them earlier. "Every time I'm near her, I just want to throw her to the nearest flat surface and fuck her until she's crying out our names."

"Oh, really?" Sam laughed. "I feel the same way," he said conversationally. He reached out and trailed a finger down my cheek and neck, over the swell of my breast. He tweaked my nipple and smile when it hardened at his touch. "Her body responds so quickly to our touch." He chuckled. "Brittany and Santana had to work a lot harder just to get the same reaction. I may be a bad person, but I did love seeing that."

The smile on Puck's face was dangerous and sensuous. "I did too. Just thinking about how easily she cums under and around us is enough to make me hard as a rock." They want to discuss my reactions, talk about me as though I wasn't even there. Something about this was ratcheting up my passion, making me hotter and hotter. I can feel my arousal dripping down my thigh and they are still dressed. This is too fucking far. So I decide to try to get their attention. Rather than standing there making like a tennis spectator, I walk over to the bed and kneel on it. With my back to them, I crawl up to the pillows. I can feel their eyes on my and I spare a smile.

Turning I lay on my back with my legs spread. I smooth my hand down over my breasts, taking time to play with my nipples and get them fully erect. I never said a word, just kept my eyes locked on them as I slowly teased and tickled my own body. To be honest it felt a little strange to be touching myself again…it had been close to three weeks since I'd felt the need to pleasure myself. Even before I gave my virginity to Sam and Puck, they has kept me fully and completely satisfied.

Before my hand could do more than run my fingers over my bare mound, Puck and Sam were ripping their clothes off and joining me. "Naughty little Baby." Sam teased. He brushed my hand away and fixed his mouth to one aching nipple as Puck sucked the other into his mouth. My back arched and all too soon I was begging, pleading for more.

Puck covered himself in latex and moved between my legs. He rubbed the head of his cock over my clit once, twice before finally pushing in through my passion swollen lips and entering me swiftly but gently. "Better every fucking time." He hissed.

We moved together, my hand smoothing over the taunt, strained flesh of his back. I wondered where Sam had gotten to; only for him to appear, as if in answer to my unasked question, over Puck's shoulder. Puck's strokes changed. They shortened, slowed and eventually stopped.

Puck Point of View

I couldn't keep moving as Sam slowly, gently opened me back up. His fingers scissoring and stretching me. Cedes was pressing small nipping kisses to my jaw and neck. "His fingers feel so damn good Babygirl." I groaned letting her know what was happening that she couldn't see. I lowered my head and captured her sweet lips. Kissing her; deeply, fully; was helping me stay relaxed. I felt something a lot bigger than fingers begin to split me open. "Fuck! Shit Cedes, his cock is so fucking big in my ass." I moaned.

I ground my hips against her, making her cry out in pleasure even as it made Sam sink more fully into me. His cry joining Cedes' in the quiet of the bedroom. I kissed Cedes' fluffy cheeks and stubborn little chin before claiming her mouth in another soul searing kiss. I rocked between them thrusting into her delicious wet hot tightness and the sinking back onto his hot hard cock. "Ain't gonna last. Too good." I groaned. "Fucking love you two. Love this. Never thought it could be this fucking good."

"Let go Puck. Cum for me, Noah, cum for us." Cedes moaned arching up against me.

I shook my head, "Not without you." I ground out before latching onto her neck right above her jugular. She'd have a nice little hickey tomorrow for San's party. But I accomplished my desire. That little bit of pain was just enough to send her over. Her mouth opened in a silent scream and her hot little cunt squeezed me so tight I couldn't help but follow her into bliss, bringing Sam with me. Our roars of completion drowning out the sound of our names tumbling from her plumb lips. We lay there connected, our bodies still shivering and writhing in the intense pleasure of our mating.

Soon however Sam and I had to go and clean up. We pulled the covers up and over our girl's sleeping form and headed to the bathroom down the hall. We came back out to find the door open. Looking in we saw that Santana was laying on Cedes' left side her face cushioned on our girl's tit. Cedes had one arm wrapped around Santana and Brittany, who was pressed in close behind San was holding Cedes hand. Our Latina friend gave us a look daring us to say something. So with a shrug, Sam and I moved to the other side of the bed and crowded together on Sexy Mama's right side. I felt Cedes wrap her arm around my shoulder and Sam grasp her hand. Cuddled tightly together between my lovers I drifted to sleep.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40  
Mercedes Point of View

I woke up to my cell phone alarm beeping incessantly from half way across the room. I was hot and bothered in every possible way one can mean the phrase. During the night Santana had made good on her threat/promise from French class. I found her and Brittany Plastered to my left side, her mouth licking and sucking my turgid nipple. I started to assume that it was an involuntary sleep thing but she raised her hand and waved at me. I rolled my eyes, and may have laughed if Puck hadn't decided that he was not going to be ignored. He'd bit down just hard enough to make me cry out on my right nipple. His eyes were locked on my face and when my own met his, I could help but see his amusement at my current predicament. His mouth was causing the most amazing feelings to whip through me all starting in my right breast. But I was missing my Sam.

No sooner had I had the thought than Sam reentered the room carrying a bottle of water and what turned out to be my birth control pill for the day. He and Puck had realized very quickly while we were in New York that I took my pill at six am like clockwork, and never after six-fifteen. So he helped me to take it since neither Santana nor Puck seemed to be in any hurry to release me. There was a part of me that kind of wanted to remind Satan that her and Brittany's night of Diva lovin' was over, but then Sam crawled up under the covers between my legs. He used his talented tongue and dexterous fingers in collusion with Puck's precision breast play and Santana's enthusiastic suckling to bring me to, God only knows how, many orgasms. Eventually I reached the point where I was screaming out words, but none of it was understandable.

Brittany; sweet, kind, generous; Brittany took pity on me. She decided that if I was being tormented to the point that my babbling made no sense at all, she would help me out. She distracted Santana with her hands and mouth. Thankfully Satan took the bait. Puck left me to Sam's ministrations for a long moment while he got condom. Sam moved to my side, and reached over to help Puck enter me. My blond lover moved up and pressed his cock against my lips. I opened them for him taking him into the warm cavern of my mouth. I never thought I would be one of those girls who liked to give head. And maybe I wouldn't have been, except for the fact that Sam and Puck both feel and taste so good on my tongue. Not to mention that they do so love being in my mouth.

"God I love your mouth Baby. Shit your lips are so fucking soft." Sam groaned loudly as he slowly thrust and retreated going deeper and deeper into my mouth.

"You-God Babygirl. You look so fucking hot sucking Sam's dick." Puck moaned as he slowly, steadily built the speed of his thrusts. He'd gone very slowly until Sam was in place, but now he was happily long dicking me. His thrusts giving me almost the full length of his long thick hardness, before retreating just as much.

As Sam's strong fingers found my hard, ultra-sensitive nipples, there is nothing I can do to stop myself from moaning loudly around him. God it felt so good. I'd already cum so many times to their mouths, and yet I was already cumming again. "That's it Babygirl. Show San and Britt-Brat how much you love our cocks." He leaned low next to my free ear. "Fuck, I love being inside you when you cum hard like that. You squeeze me so tight, and you're pussy gets even hotter and wetter." His growled words zinged through me sending me back into a swell of pleasure.

I may not be a girl who can fully appreciate lesbianism, but Santana is screaming her head off. So I have to figure that Britt must be damn good at what she does. Sam and Puck exchanged dangerous smiles. Shit they'd just decided to make this some kind of sick contest. Apparently Brittany making Santana scream like that is something of a challenge for the, Puck pulled out and flipped me over like I was feather light. Sam shimmied under me. I thought he would stop with his back against the head board and I would take him back into my mouth, but he had other plans. Instead he moved down further and wrapped the long, hot, tower of his cock between my breasts.

I'd always made the assumption that titty fucking was really only pleasurable for the guy. I was so wrong. As Puck's hard deliciously raucous thrusts moved me back and forth on both of their cocks, Sam was twisting and pinching and pulling my nipples and kneading my breasts around him. All the while he was talking, using that southern drawl of his to drive me crazy. "Fuck Baby. Your tits feel so good on my cock. Shit I love watching your pretty face when Puck's fucking your tight little pussy. You love it don't you. You love getting filled over and over by either of us. Knowing that for the rest of our lives we will do any and everything in our power to please you. Knowing that for the rest of our lives our cocks will belong to you and only you." He groaned loudly when I ducked my head and licked the head of his cock when it peaked from between my breasts.

Puck reached forward and slipped his thumb into Sam's mouth. I had no idea what he was planning until I felt him press his wet thumb against my dark rosebud. That was it…too much. I screamed out in pleasure, my voice rising and swelling as I peaked over and over again. My eyes rolled back in my head and my body shook, arched and exploded. When I came out of my passion coma, I was covered in cum. It was all over my chest and chin and neck, way more than I've ever seen at one time. Sam looked at me sheepishly. "God Mercy, you hit this note when you were cumming, and I swear it went straight to my balls. I came so hard and so long, and jeez I must have pumped out enough cum for like seven, eight guys.

Puck, who was kind of sprawled over my back, agreed. "Man, Cedes. It's a good thing I decided I wanted to cum on your ass…cause Babygirl as much as I just came, I'd have torn through that condom like paper." He said, his hot breath rolling across my shoulder making me shiver in their embrace.

Brittany laughed, drawing our attention over to Brittana. Santana was laying there looking at us like we were her new heroes. But that wasn't what Brittany was laughing at. San had gotten hit. There was a thick rope of cum going diagonally across her flat stomach. "Boy Cum looks better on MercyCedes. Sorry Sweetie." Satan gave us a glare, until her eyes crossed at the feel of Brits' tongue lapping delicately at the cum. "Sweet…Familiar. Pucks'?"

All we could do was share a laugh at that.

Sam Point of View

Puck and I curled back a round a very cummy Mercy; it was all over her, front and back. She wanted to go shower, but at twenty after seven on a Saturday morning, Puck and me, we just wanted more sleep. Two hours later, Brittana came back in and tried to make us all get up. "The rest of the girls will be here in like thirty." Santana said loudly. "Wakey, wakey bitches. Or else I'll send Lauren up when she gets here. Bet you'll get your asses up then."

Mercy just flicked her off and snuggled back down into the covers with us. What seemed like only seconds later, the door opened again and all the covers were snatched off us. Before our eyes could adjust to the sudden change in light, we heard, "Lauren! I did not need to see Sam and Puck's junk." Man what the hell is Finn doing here? I thought to myself.

"Finn? Hey eyes off our girl!" Puck yelled as he bodily covered Mercy's breasts. I threw my co-quarterback a hard glare as I blocked his view of her lower body.

"Trust me My eyes are SO closed." Finn shouted back. "Could have lived my whole life without seeing you guys like that." He turned to Lauren, "Can I please go back down stairs." He asked way too politely.

Puck and I exchanged a telling look. "Yeah. That makes so very many things make so much more sense." He whispered to me.

"Sure, Finnie. You head on down stairs so Puck and Sam can stop trying to hide Mercedes' goodies from your prying masculine eyes." Lauren said laughing. She watched him walk out of the room. Once he was gone, she turned back to us. "Alright you three…up and at 'em. We've got a lot of shit to move and lock down in S-Lo's parent's room. You three have thirty minutes to get your ass downstairs, showered please…God it smells like butussy in here. Thirty minutes, or I'm taking all three of you to the mat." She groused before leaving the room herself.

"Thirty Minutes…that's not enough time for anything." Puck pouted

"We'll just have to wait 'til later. We have self-control boys…just time to practice it.  
Mercedes said reasonably.

Unfortunately 'later' would turn out to be way later. We showered and dressed quickly, before heading down. We beat Lauren's deadline by exactly three minutes and four seconds. At least according to Santana's rather disappointed mutterings. We spent the next several hours putting anything that was important to any member of the Lopez household away in San's parent's room. Like her mom's wedding china and crystal, and her dad's collection of hella-expensive alcohol. I mean the man has a bottle of scotch that is literally old enough to drink itself. But we hid all the 'my parents would literally kill me and hide my body if this stuff got broken' stuff. By the time we finished all that and put on the extra lockage on the important doors, Kurt and Blaine had arrived and taken over the kitchen. When they came out an hour later we were chilling by the pool.

Mercedes was looking hot and sweet at the same time in a purple and white floral halter top tankini with these purple high cut bottoms that showed off the finger shaped bruises on her hips like badges of honor. She was standing over smiling and happy chatting with Lauren and Tina. I watched as Puck snuck up behind her and swung her up over his shoulder. He raced to the pool, but rather than jump in, he held her squirming form and entered carefully from the shallow end. Her laughter rang out across the Lopez's back yard. I really wasn't paying attention to much besides watching Puck bury his face into out girl's impressive display of cleavage.

I jumped a bit when I heard Quinn's soft voice next to me. "I'm sorry for trying to mess this up for her" She said. "She's been better to me than my own family and I, I almost ruined something that makes her happier than I've ever-anyone's ever seen her."

"No, you didn't. You may have tried, but there was never any chance that I was going to turn back to you. You hurt me. But more than that, you broke my trust. I can maybe forgive you for that…But Quinn, the things you've done to them; I just don't have it in me to forgive. Mercy loves you like a sister. Her family took you in when you 'needed' a place to go. Her parents were willing to have you live there with them until you graduated you and Beth. Instead you dropped her like a hot potato and never gave her a second thought. It hurt her, deeply. It made her build her walls higher, stronger. And poor Puck…you stole his child, Quinn."

She started to interrupt but I continued. "No Quinn. You can save whatever excuse you tell yourself to make you feel better. He wanted to be her father. You decided that you didn't want to be her mother. So rather than just give him full custody, you played on all his insecurities and fears to get him to sign away his parental rights. That, that just wasn't right Quinn" I said never taking my eyes off the beauty of my lovers and their happiness. "Why…How could you do that to them?"

She started to answer, but as much as I wanted to know, I knew it wasn't for me to know. So I stopped her. "You don't need to tell me-anymore than you needed to apologize to me. You need to talk to them. Explain to them. Apologize to them. Why don't you three go out to lunch one day? I'll stay home with Sarah and the twins. But Quinn…if you hurt them again; that's it. You're on your last chance. I'm southern…I can and will hold a grudge.

Leaving her standing there, I went and joined my loves at play.

Puck Point of View

The girls and Kurt all went to go shower and change around half after five. Blaine stayed with the guys. He didn't seem to understand why they needed so fucking long to get showered and changed…but we all knew better than to ask. After we got tired of playing water polo. Blaine pulled us aside. "Guys, um, I hate to be a bother. And I know we don't really know each other all that well. But you two are really the only people that I have to ask. not that we're quite there yet but maybe soon, and I'll, well, I'll need to be prepared and Dalton's internet is a nightmare if you even try to think about going to any sites where I might be able to find out about that kind of thing." He stammered.

Finally I took pity on him. "You want to know if Sam and I are getting down and if so what you need to do when Kurt finally lets you hit it. Which may well take forever because the boy is just that fucking prissy."

He pursed his lips to keep from smiling and replied. "Probably nor how I would have put it, and definitely not how Kurt would have said it. But in a nutshell, yes."

I shrugged. "Dude, you need to ask 'Cedes." I said with a laugh.

Sam backed me up. "Actually, Puck's right. She did all the research and most of the prep work. She was even the one to get everything all opened up." Sam said with a small nostalgic smile.

"True dat. Man I don't think I did near as good a job breaking her in as she did for us. All I can say is make sure he's real relaxed. Get him off first so he's got that whole limp all over thing going…use lots of lube…make sure you have that stuff, Analease, for the first few times. And be slow and gentle even after the frustration sets in." I told him honestly.

"Maybe Mercy can print that stuff she found to a PDF and e-mail it to you. She'd want Kurt to have a great first time." Sam Suggested.

"That would be great. Thanks so much guys. You know…Kurt said something about the five of us going out sometime soon." He told us with a smile.

"Yeah…I figured." I laughed. "But, Man, there has to be something else I can call you. Every time I say your name I want to kick both our asses."

He laughed. "My last name is Anderson…trust me you don't want to know my middle. It's even worse. Is Anderson better?"

"Hell yeah." Sam laughed. "You know I'm gonna be making all kinds of Matrix jokes."

Bla—Anderson and I exchanged looks. "You are such a dork." I teased.

"Whatever man, we both know I'm awesome." Sam retorted.

"Naw, Man. The only thing awesome about you is the fact that you can fit both my balls or a full third of one of Cedes boobs in your big ass mouth." I taunted.

"Man Puck, keep talking. And everyone will find out that not only do you not have a gag reflex, but that we found that out cause you can deep throat my cock like a straight up porn queen." Sam laughed dangerously before he pushed me into the pool.

Anderson was standing there laughing back. Well, of course, this meant war. Within minutes the three of us had pulled in Mike, Finn and Artie as well. Before we knew it, Tina appeared at the door. "Um Guys, you have like forty five minutes before Santana needs to get stuff started."

Now it really won't take us that long to get dressed. But since the only one who wouldn't have to fight over one bathroom was Artie. Santana was letting/making him use her parents' shower which was big enough to give him maneuverability and had seat for him and everything.

Sam and I were the first ones down stairs. We'd have probably taken longer but our girl and her bestie had laid our clothes out on the made bed. We were both in black jeans, black button down shirts and colored tee shirts. But Sam's button down was short sleeved, I think it was the same one from the Blame it performance. I know mine was it even still had the sleeves folded up to bare my forearms. My tee was red and Sam's was blue. The only other difference was that my black sneakers were Adidas, and Sam's were Chucks. I left my shirt all the way open and untucked, while Sam's was buttoned starting about a third of the way down.

Once we were dressed and Sam's hair was finally dry. Man, his hair is so thick he uses a chick hair dryer and it still takes forever. He turned to me. "You know I do not remember packing this."

"Oh please neither of us packed this." I laughed. "I'll bet you money that Sexy Mama contacted Fairy last night as soon as we finished playing 'dress up the girlfriend'."

"Yeah, right down to the color coordination." He laughed.  
Finn laughed too from behind us, as he caught up. "You can both thank me later. Kurt wanted you to both in purple. It took Burt and me an hour to convince him that since he didn't know what shade of purple Mercedes would be in maybe he should go for a subtler approach. Then we had to remind him that putting you in the exact same color as her would be a little immature and juvenile anyway."

"Good lookin' out." I joked. We didn't get to chill long. The doorbell rang and it was back to work. Showing the DJ where to set up. Helping him get both his booth and the Karaoke station up and running. Covering the pool and locking up the hot tub. Helping Kurt and Cedes in the kitchen. Toting heavy ass coolers of ice and boxes and boxes of soda and water, and even sparkling water. Somehow I didn't even see Sam and Cedes again while we were getting everything set up. I did however corner Santana and ask her why she was having Karaoke in the first place.

"Could be because I want to show the masses why we're the best fucking singers in the nation. Or it could just be because I know that every time one of us gets up there to sing, somewhere out there, a hobbit is dying inside because we're getting the applause and she's not and her poor decrepit soul can't handle it." She answered with an evil smirk.

As she continued on carrying a plastic tray of food to the dining room, Artie stopped and looked up at me and chuckled. "I'm willing to bet that it's the second one. Tana hates Rachel Berry with a fiery vengeance that was only exacerbated on Tuesday, not abated in the least."

"Wheels, haul ass. It's already after eight." She yelled back.

Artie dipped and I followed him into the dining room and finally got to see Mercedes in the outfit Sam and I picked out for her. Her heels were high as hell. Strappy sandals with this waterfall type dealy running from ankle strap to the one across the vamp of her foot. Purple, which somehow managed to be mirrored in her pedicured toes. Her strong legs were bare 'til you hit the hem of her matching purple skirt. A hem she kept tugging at as if trying to make it grow longer. The black wrap tee shirt was hugging her tits so tight you could almost see the neckline of her bra. I had to stop myself from crossing the room, dragging her off, finding Sam and having a party of our own.

But I was good. Well good for me. Instead of going caveman, I just made my way over to her and traced the delicate shell of her ear with my tongue. "I should have freshened up my and Sam's marks. You are looking so damn good, we're gonna be beating guys off you with a stick."

She shivered, then laughed. "White boy please. The Cheeri-hos are gonna be all over you two tonight."

Santana looked over at us with a snarky smile. "Didn't you get enough of her this morning?" she asked with a laugh.

I shook my head. "Never enough." I threw Tana a cheeky smile. "Look over there San. Brittany's bending over." Santana's head whipped around so quickly she probably hurt her neck. "Yeah, just what I thought. You can't get enough of your girl either."

"Whatever, Puckerman. Just take your girl, find your boy and haul ass to the front hall. Muthafuckers should be showing up soon." Santana said with a chuckle. "Oh and let them all know that anyone who goes upstairs who isn't in New Directions is gonna get their asses cut."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41  
Mercedes Point of View

Santana can throw one hell of a party. By 9:30 the joint was fucking hopping. There was an ass load of people here; some of them, I think, graduated with my brothers. Then there was the fact that shortly after Klaine had gotten here this afternoon, she'd stolen Blaine's phone, so there were a bunch of Warblers scheming on the Cheerios. Blaine's friend, David I think, was flirting with Quinn in the living room. Blaine himself was chatting with some of his Dalton buddies in the great room, or the karaoke room as it was for the night, Kurt snuggled in to his side. Puck and Sam were outside talking to some of their football buddies, so I made a circuit of the party. I wandered to the stage and read through the selection list for the karaoke machine.

It took me less than three texts to get Satan, Brittany and Tina to join me on the stage. A few clicks later and the first slow beats and bass rifts of an early 90's R&B song played through the room. "Many say that I'm too young to let you know just where I'm coming from." I sang, sinking quickly into the lyrics. I've always LOVED Envogue. "But you will see. It's just a matter of time. My love will surely make you mine."

People started flowing in to listen to the four of us. The DJ, probably on Santana's orders, had crossed the Karaoke station with the DJ booth. When we started singing, the DJ changed from his track to us. We sang the chorus together dancing around each other semi-seductively. Then Santana took the second verse.

By the end of the song, I felt more alive than ever before here in Lima…well in public anyway. There was a crowd of people looking at me and appreciating my talent. It was too fucking cool. Santana picked a song next and to my surprise she stuck with Envogue, going real old school. We had so much fun, singing pretty much all together for the Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy. Then Britt decided it was a theme, and she picked Don't Let Go. Tina decided to throw in her favorite Envogue song, Free Your Mind. We had so much fun up on that stage. When we finally came off the stage, people gathered around us telling us how great we were tonight and yesterday. Suddenly this big black dude with a weird little mustache stopped me. I didn't recognize him, but he looked to be our age. "Yo, Shawty, you're looking fine as hell tonight."

"Thank you." I said politely. But apparently this guy was a little too inebriated to understand a brush off.

"Shit Shawty. Why don't you and I find someplace quiet where we can get to know each other better? Maybe you can introduce me to your girls." He said ogling my chest.

"Look, Shawty, just carry your ass on somewhere." I laughed and once more tried to walk away.

"Oh, so I guess you're too good for a brother huh. Just cause you can sing a little bit. You too good to talk to me." He said grabbing my arm in a punishing grip.

"First of all I can sing way better than a little bit. And Secondly…Let Me Go." I said quietly. I wasn't trying to cause a scene, but this shit head was hurting me.

Big Ass Idiot just pulled me too him and started grinding on me. "Damn you've got a fine ass booty." Ok, my skin is officially crawling. I tried elbowing the prick, but the way he was holding my arms made it impossible.

"Yo. Dickhead. The lady doesn't want your hands on her." I heard Puck's voice cut through the room as he entered with Sam at his side.

The Dickhead in question gave Puck and Sam a hard glare, but didn't let me go. "Why don't you two go find you a couple of skinny white bitches and leave Shawty to me?" he said arrogantly.

"Because she doesn't want to be left to you." Sam drawled. Man his accent was getting thick and since the front of his jeans was at its normal level of bludge, something told me that he was getting pissed. Good that made three of us.

"She will soon enough." Asshole retorted cockily.

"Why the hell would I want your ass?" I said testily trying to pull out of his grasp. "Hell to the no. if you don't let go of me I'm gonna let those two beat the brakes off of you." I snarled meanly.

"Don't worry, Babygirl, we're going to anyway." Puck said giving me a sweet smile before returning a malevolent glare to the idiot currently trying to break my fucking arms. "Now look, I don't know who the hell you are, but if you went to McKinley, you'd know that she is ours." He said as the moved closer. "You want to step to us like a real man, then take your hands off our girl, and step correct. You are hurting her. And hurting a girl is a punk bitch thing to do. You a punk bitch?"

Sam spoke back up. "Hell yeah. He's a punk bitch. Hiding behind a girl. Grinding on a girl who obviously doesn't want you. Our girl. Yeah that Punk Bitch needs to get his ass beat."

"Well, hell, if she's fucking both of you, she shouldn't have a problem breaking me off a little something-something."

Can I just say that the looks of rage that descended over the faces of Puck and Sam was so strong and so violent, that for a second they even scared me. I let my legs go weak, and that finally broke Dickhead's hold on my arms. I moved to the side and that was it. Puck and Sam moved like boxers coming out of their corners at the starting bell. Punching and kicking, hitting the dickhead in tandem. The big mofo got in a few decent licks, and his huge hands were able to inflict some damage…but Sam and Puck were enraged. They had him down and then out pretty quickly. They stood up and did that one arm man hug thing. Their anger dealt with.

I was still pissed. But there was no outlet for my anger. Until I heard some Betty Lou Who looking broad talking shit. "I cannot believe that those two fine ass white boys are fighting over, let alone dating, a fat nigger bitch like that. She isn't even all that cute."

I turned around slowly. When I spotted her, she was all alone in a circle of my classmates and fellow Cheerios. One of the girls from my calculus class looked at me and just pointed at the girl. "She said it." the other girl confirmed. I nodded my thanks and bore down on the stickly dirty blonde.

"What? I'm just saying what everyone else has been thinking for like the last six weeks." She crowed, her voice full of bravado.

"Maybe you're right." I said with a shrug. "Maybe everyone is wondering why those two are with me. Why they love me? But there isn't another soul here tonight that is dumb enough to say that shit. Especially not here where I can beat your ass with impunity. You were stupid enough to say that shit, and use that word, here where I have no need to fear suspension or any consequences really. I guarantee that our host and her parents won't say boo. Hell even if you manage to get me arrested or some shit, I've got a great defense already worked out. 'Your honor, I've been bullied just one too many times. I just snapped.' In these days of suicides and school shootings, I'll more than likely get a slap on the wrists for just beating your ugly ass. Besides, you're just jealous that I'm with those two fine ass white boy and you and I both know they wouldn't fuck you with someone else's dick." I taunted.

Just as I thought. That worked. She threw the first 'punch'. A weak open handed slap that didn't even make my head turn. I smirked. "My turn." I gave her a straight up pimp slap…only way it could have been better is if I had some baby powder to sprinkle on my hand first. It didn't just turn her head, her shoulders followed. I took a second to pull off my ring and earrings.

Sam materialized next to me. He pressed a kiss to my cheek and took my accessories from my hand. "Beat her ass, Mercy."

I smiled and waited with pseudo-patience for the girl to decide whether she was woman enough not to run. I gave her a once over. She looked like a cross between Rachel and Quinn. Her hair was long, thick and dark blonde. Her features a middle ground between WASP princess and Jewish American princess. She turned back to me, realizing that she would be committing social suicide if she left. She swung on me again. A weak punch this time that I blocked before catching her with a low jab to the solar plexus. I followed that with a strong downward punch to her face.

"Some body, please get this broad out of here before I forget I'm a Christian." I said turning my back on the downed girl. Of course, she couldn't let it go and she tried to tackle me from behind. She didn't have the momentum to take me down. So I caught her in a headlock and gave her a few jabs to her face. I made sure to avoid her nose. Something told me she's already had rhinoplasty. Besides I wanted to focus on her racist mouth. Her thin lips provided no protection from my punishing hits. Her dentist should send me a fruit bouquet. He was going to make a mint on her. I knocked out two teeth and cracked a third. When I released her, she fell to the floor.

A guy from the football team came over. "I am so sorry, Mercedes. I had no clue she was like that." He said picking her up. "I'll take her home." He turned to Puck and Sam and mumbled his apologies to them as well.

Klaine and Brittana pulled the three of us out to the kitchen. They doctored split knuckles, cooed over split lips and blackening bruises. Eventually they released us back into the wilds of the party. We decided to head out and dance to some of the DJ's music. Passing through the main hallway, we noticed Lauren and Finn making out fairly heavily on the stairs. I wondered briefly if they'd settled there because this hallway was pretty quiet since most of the party is in the back of the house, or if Santana ha stationed her big guns on the stairs to make sure that the party goers didn't drift to the forbidden lands. If it was at the behest of Santana, those two were definitely getting their macks on to pass the time.

We headed out side and danced our asses off. Puck would press himself to my back while Sam took the more traditional position facing me, holding me close…holding us both. And then for the next song they would switch. During fast songs Sam and I would do whatever crazy dances we felt like, often drawing Puck into the insanity with us. I could feel their erections growing each time there was a slow song. At one point the DJ just went for it, playing like three or four slow jams in a row. By the time he played another fast song, I needed them. I grabbed their hands and dragged them into the house.

Considering that Finn was half on top of Lauren with his hand up her shirt, I didn't think we'd be getting up the stairs without raising a ruckus. So I dragged them through the first floor looking for a private spot. Tina and Mike had the coat closet. Quinn and David, I think, had moved into the two piece bathroom under the stairs. I swear there were people everywhere. Except in the Lopez Family's big ass pantry. I pulled them in and pushed them back against the shelves. Dropping to my knees, I fought open both pair of jeans. Sam's looser cut jeans yielded my prize easier. I sucked Sam deep into my mouth already bobbing my head on his large cock as I finished freeing Puck.

"Damn Baby, shit you're so gorgeous like that. God I wish I could be inside you. Fuck." He moaned.

I laved the under vein as I pulled back to take Puck in between my lips. "Oh yeah, Suck me hard Babygirl. Love your fucking mouth."

I alternated back and forth. I could hear them moaning but neither of them was speaking any longer. I looked up to see them kissing each other. Puck was sucking on Sam's lower lip. The sight was so arousing and even more so heartwarming that it was all I could do to remember what I was doing. I went back to sucking each member deep into my throat.

All too soon, they erupted into my mouth. I'd had both their bulbous heads in my mouth rubbing against each other, stretching even my full lips thin, and I was rolling my tongue around them when they started shooting off almost as one.

"God damn!"

"Holy Fuck!"

Echoed through the small room as they flooded my mouth with their seed. Of course it overflowed and rushed down my chin and neck and chest. The boys pulled me to my feet pulling me into their embrace. They kissed me deeply before chasing down every drop of cum from my skin. Continuing further down, they pushed my top and bra out of their way. Their mouths fastened to my sensitive, tender nipples, while their feet moved between mine. Carefully, keeping me distracted with the heavenly things they were doing to my breasts, they used their feet to separate mine.

The first touch of their fingers to my soaked panties for the evening was electric. Sweeping the fabric to the side, they gently but swiftly began the process of opening my tight wet pussy with their digits, and tenderly luring my clit out to play.

Time stood still as I came apart to their touch. We were just starting to breathe normally again when the door to the pantry was wrenched open. There in front of us, shining a Maglite in our faces, were two of Lima's Finest.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42  
Puck Point of View

Well shit. We quickly pulled our hands out of the scrap of satin we'd jokingly called panties when we picked them out for Mercedes, while she stuffed her pretty tits back into her bra and shirt. I licked my fingers clean of her tangy sweet pussy juice before tucking myself away. I was gratified and amused to notice that Sam did the same. Cops or no cops, there is no way either of us was going to miss the taste of our boo's goodies.

I don't say anything. It's one thing for my mouth to get me in trouble, but I'm not trying to get either of them in trouble with me. I can feel the tension pouring off both Cedes and Sam, so I wrap my arm around her shoulder as the first cop speaks. "Well, well. Look what we have here. Three teens, possibly underaged, engaged in lewd and lascivious acts. Probably drunk, or high." The first cop said to the other. They finally put down the lights so we could see them a little bit. The tall ginger haired dude looked way too familiar. I think that's the pig that landed me in Juvie. Cedes felt me tense and she wrapped a comforting arm around my waist.

"Come on out, kids." The other cop, a shorter dark skinned guy, said authoritatively. "Miss, are you okay?" he asked carefully.

"I'm fine, officer. None of us are high, nor have we had anything alcoholic to drink." She said calmly, stepping out of the shadows. I watched as a light of recognition dawned in the black cop's eyes as we exited the pantry.

"Mercedes Jones, young lady, do your parents have any idea what you are getting up to tonight?" he asked horror-struck.

The ginger haired cop laughed. "You know this little tramp, Jackson?"

Sexy Mama has damn good reflexes, and she knows her men real well. She grabbed both Sam and I by the back of our shirts and gave us hard looks. "Actually I attend church with Officer Jackson, and I am not a tramp. You saying so is more than a little unprofessional, Officer—Brannagan."

The pig scoffed. "Girlie, we just caught you with TWO boys with their hands in your cookie jar; your breasts out for the whole world to see and what looks like jizz stains on your shirt. If it looks like a tramp and sucks like a tramp…it's probably a tramp." He said cockily.

Sam growled. "That is no way for a police officer to speak about a young lady, let alone to one. Then again a good cop would have averted his eyes when he caught three teens in our state of undress. Officer Jackson did, why didn't you, Officer Brannagan?"

"Damn it, Joe, she's like 15!" Officer Jackson chided, turning on his partner.

Officer Brannagan gave the shorter cop a quelling look. "If she doesn't respect herself enough not to get caught half naked at a kegger with two guys in a pantry…she may as well get used to guys looking at her. She'll either end up working a corner or a pole."

I looked him up and down. This motherfucker is either blind or stupid. Or maybe…"So are you racist, or just sexist?" I asked caustically. Mercedes tightened her grip on my shirt. "Cedes has more respect for herself than any other chick in this place. If you came in through the same rooms we did, then you saw all kinds of shit going down in public that was a lot worse than the three of us, and what we were doing in a quiet, hiding place. She wasn't stripping on the coffee table in the living room. She wasn't blowing strangers for twenty bucks a head like that chick by the fence in the backyard. She wasn't even making out with some dude she met less than two hours ago, and probably doesn't know his last name." I told him mirthlessly. "She was with us. She's in a committed relationship with us and has been for," I pause for a moment. "Guess we'll hit two months in a couple of weeks. We are not just some dudes, we're her boyfriends. Boyfriends her parents know and approve of. Boyfriends who she plans to be with forever. Boyfriends who plan to be with her even longer. So if you want to run us in…fine. But you are gonna keep a civil tongue in your head and speak to her with the respect she deserves."

"Deacon Jones knows these boys?" Officer Jackson said quietly into the tense silence that followed my words.

"Yes sir, Daddy put them through his interrogation last week before we went to Nationals." Sexy Mama answered with a small smile. "He likes them. He knows what we do together, and as long as we follow his rules, which we always do, he won't be filing any charges against either of them. Besides, we're all over 16."

"Yeah well. I'm sure that his parents probably aren't too happy with this. That was a southern accent I heard, wasn't it?" Brannagan said pointedly at Sam. He was just grasping at straws now.

Sam gave him a chilling smile. "My parents are aware and unlike you…they have no problem with our relationship. They have been together since they were younger than we are now. They aren't hypocritical enough to pretend that they waited for marriage, and they don't consider skin color to be at all pertinent when deciding who to love." He wrapped an arm around our girl and leaned his head against my hand, on her shoulder. We presented a unified picture to the officers.

Finally Officer Jackson turned to his partner. "Come on…let's go."

"What? We're not gonna at least run them in?" Brannagan whined.

"On what, Joe? They clearly aren't under the influence of anything. They are above the age of consent, Not that their parents would press statutory charges in the first place if they already know about all of this." Officer Jackson told the pig. "You can't claim any of the public indecency charges since they were in a private place. Hell they are all still wearing their shoes, so they don't meet the technical requirements for the old brothel laws. There is nothing we can charge them with."

"They are still under twenty-one at a party where alcohol was being served." Brannagan said defiantly. That asshole was probably still mad because he never got invited to a party like this when he was our age. He was probably such a dick in high school no one wanted him around.

"Actually, Officer Jackson, we helped Santana set everything up. Heck we were with her yesterday when she bought everything. She didn't even try to get any beers or wine coolers or anything. We locked her dad's stuff up in her parent's bed room, so if kids are drinking, they brought it with them. San's dad made her promise not to have alcohol here or he was taking her car. He didn't want the liability."

It was the truth. Santiago Lopez was sure that one of these lily white Lima loser families would just love to sue him just for having it so much better than they did. He was probably right…jealousy ran rampant among the haters in this town. So Santana had been very careful that the only people who knew that she had a little stash available for our consumption, were actually her friends and not her 'friends'.

"We'll be sure that we make not of that in the report." Officer Jackson said. Then his voice dropped levels, so that only we could hear him. "Sergeant Adams has had a hard on about this party all night. When the call came in, I swear, he levitated to his squad car."

"Yeah well, his son was probably just pissed cause San left him and his boy Karofsky off the guest list." I told him honestly.

"Hold the phone. You mean I got dragged off my beat to bust up a teeny bopper party; when I could be out on the highway upping my ticket numbers, or patrolling near the bars to bust some Drunk Drivers; all because Adams irritating ass son and his buddy didn't get invited. Ain't this about a bitch?" Brannagan swore. "And to top it off I catch the one group of kids not actually breaking any laws." Then he gave me a hard look. "Come on kid…I know I've busted you before. Simple possession, right? Didn't you do anything illegal tonight?"

Yeah like I'm dumb enough to tell him if I did. But just a moment later I smirked. "Just beat the hell out of some asshole that didn't get that when our Boo says no, she means no." I said with a touch of pride in my voice.

"That I can work with. Who was it? I can run him in for sexual assault." Brannagan said happily.

"Don't know him. Big black guy. Six three- six four…got to be pushing three fifty. Ugly little mustache thing on his upper lip. You'll recognize him cause he's got at least one eye swollen shut and if Sam didn't break his jaw, it wasn't for lack of trying." I answered.

Officer Jackson was looking all kinds of pissed. "He put his hands on you, Mercedes?"

"Yes sir." She growled angrily. She showed the officers her arms and the bruises marring her smooth chocolate skin. "Stupid wordy dirt grabbed me and wouldn't let me go. He kept humping me and grabbed both my arms so I couldn't elbow him."

Officer Brannagan pulled out his smart phone. "I think he's already cuffed in the front room for underaged drinking. He was passed out on the couch. ID said his name was Shane Marcus Williams."

"He's lower than a snake's belly." Sam grumbled. "She said no more'en once. We told him she with us. But no that douche is dumber than a sack of rocks. He basically said to the whole damn room that he didn't care if she said no, it didn't matter a lick to him."

Now let me just say that as much as I would love to go and punch that muthafucker in the face a few more times, seeing the looks on the face of Officer Jackson, I almost, almost started to feel a little sorry for that jerk. "Call your parents; have them come down to the station. I want to get your statements and get some pictures of those bruises." He said to all three of us.

"Good. At least I'll get one collar tonight. Chief's been on my ass lately." Brannagan muttered.

"Hell yeah he's been on your ass. You gave that girl a warning when she was doing 85 in the 30." Jackson said laughing.

"Man, look she cried, ok. You might have been doing this long enough to be completely heartless, but when a girl is crying…it breaks my heart." Brannagan returned.

"Please, those crocodile tears. You let her off with a warning cause her boobs were bigger than your head and her shirt was cut down to her navel. You're a cop now, time to stop thinking with your dick…at least when you're on the job." He turned to Mercedes and gave her a paternal smile. "Now, you Miss Ma'am go and change your shirt. Knowing is entirely different than seeing. No man wants to see his teenage daughter in a shirt that looks like it once belonged to Monica Lewinsky."

Sam Point of View

Mercy did as asked and she went up and changed into the cute little outfit she had originally packed to wear tonight. She looked adorable in her purple leopard print tank top and some jean capris. She threw back on the shoes we'd found for her and we headed down stairs. There were a few kids in cuffs, thankfully none of the New Directions, though that one male Cheerio who'd done the rap at the assembly yesterday was one. Tina and Mike were still getting lectured by the cop who'd found them, and a cop, from our church, was lecturing Quinn and that Warbler dude she hooked up with earlier. Eventually the cops loaded the cuffed kids into squad cars, and Puck and I made to lead Mercy to her Tahoe. But once the gang found out where we were headed and why, everybody and their grandma wanted to go. In the end the cops ended up with statements from Puck, Mercy and I, as well as Santana, Tina, Mike, Britts, Kurt and Blaine.

Dad and Mr. Benton came to the station and when they heard why we were there, I thought they were going to end up in a cell for murder. Thankfully they didn't know who the kid was, and we sure as hell weren't telling them. My mom would jerk a knot in all our tails if we let the dads get arrested. It felt like this night was never going to end. Just when we were finally getting ready to leave, Williams came to in the holding area. One might have thought that an intelligent man seeing his victim with her father would stay quiet so said father couldn't put a face with a name. Not this douche. Instead when he realized that he was being arrested. He got loud and belligerent.

"See this is some racist bullshit. You're arresting me? What about those two white boys. They need to be over here too. Assault is a crime too isn't it?" he shouted.

I'm pretty sure that my dad's head is about to explode. "Boy you better give you heart to Jesus cause your ass is mine." He growled. Mr. Benton grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Sander, I get where you are coming from…but if one of us is going to get to kill him…it's gonna be me." Mercy's dad said giving the idiot a glare that should have dropped him deader than a door nail.

Dad smiled at Mr. Benton. "Hell, Bent, let's do it together. I know you'd help me the same if it was Stacey." The two fathers reached an agreement and moved as one towards the dickhead.

Officer Jackson and another older cop got between them and their intended target though. So they were forced to settle for telling the douche off. "Son, you need to be glad the Noah and Sam saved you from making the biggest mistake of your ever lovin' life. If you had gone any farther with Lil Mercy, wouldn't be a place on this rock you could hide, cause her daddy and me…we'd have found your ass by hook or by crook. And you'd be one dead li'l bastard."

"I should come over there and kick your ass again on sheer principal. I hope if you ever find a woman stupid or desperate enough to marry you, all you have are daughters, so that every night for the rest of your life you have to hope and pray that they never come across any stupid trifling little prick like you." Mr. Benton snarled.

Officer Jackson looked at the dads and tried to calm them down. "Just take Mercedes on home. We've got everything we need from her and her friends, and since he's over eighteen, he's not headed for juvie. I'm willing to bet you money that he will understand better than ever that no means no, when he gets out."

That thought made all of us smile all the way home. We helped Mercy shower the hands of that douche off of her. And we swallowed her cries of pleasure as we brought her off a couple of times in the shower. We made love to our girl once more before falling to sleep wrapped all around each other. This was going to be the best summer of our lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Concludes Learning French.  
> Keep an eye out for Summer Menage, the next story in the French Saga


End file.
